Arrêtez-le, si je mens
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Derek se fait accuser, il serait le tueur en séries de Beacon Hills. C'est du moins ce dont Rafael McCall est certain. Bonus ? Derek n'a aucun alibi. C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait avant que Stiles avoue être le petit-ami du jeune homme. L'homme est certain qu'il ment mais comment le prouver ? Qui est le véritable tueur en série ? Ou plutôt... le monstre derrière tout ça ?(Sterek)
1. Mise en accusation

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Résumé :** Derek se fait accuser, il serait le tueur en séries de Beacon Hills. C'est du moins ce dont Rafael McCall est certain. Derek n'a aucun alibi et vu son passé, il n'est pas non plus un modèle de stabilité. Malheureusement, son accusation tombe à l'eau quand Stiles avoue être le petit-ami du jeune homme. Mais L'homme est certain qu'il ment et c'est en tentant de le prouver qu'il mettra des bâtons dans les roues à la meute qui, elle, tentera de trouver le véritable tueur en série. Ou plutôt... le monstre derrière tout ça.

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek. (pour le reste des couples... surprise? Il y en a pas vraiment, c'est laissé à l'imagination.)

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, ET LE PLUS HEUREUX DES DEREK HALE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE VEUX UN DEREK HALE HEUREUX DE CHEZ HEUREUX ! HEUREUX A EN PLEURER AVEC UNE FAMILLE ! JE M'EN FOUS ! NE ME JUGEZ PAS ! (oh ! Et un bottom!Derek aussi... Parait que c'est un warning alors... mais bottom!Stiles aussi). Et je mentionne les Mpreg.

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eue en regardant un gif set sur tumblr) et pour le reste, faut remercier les gènes que me parents m'ont donnés.

**Note ****1**** :** Alors, comme il n'y a que le premier épisode de la saison 4 qui vient de sortir, on va imaginer que Kate est morte et enterrée, que Scott a une petite meute constituée de Kira, Lydia, Malia, Isaac (qui est revenu) et Stiles. Avec comme membres partiels (juste pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans le statut d'omégas sans pour autant reconnaître Scott comme leur alpha) : Peter et Derek. Ils ont reconstruit la maison Hale et vivent dans la réserve. Sinon, Derek aide la police (quand Shérif Stilinski a un doute sur une affaire ou simplement pour l'aider) et pense à passer son examen pour devenir un véritable officier.

**Note 2 :** Stiles a l'air ridicule mais c'est marrant quand même... Je me suis amusée.

**Note 3 :** J'ai bien peur que mes personnages soient OCC... Pourtant, j'ai essayé.

**Note 4 :** Je fais ce que je veux de la mythologie, d'accord ? **Ce que je veux !** (En gros, regardez pas de trop près mes références, je sais que c'est pas juste géographiquement parlant et que je mixe trois (à quatre) mythologies différentes... Mais heu... On va dire que c'est pas très grave, que je le sais_ et _que je suis _désolée. __Profondément_ et _sincèrement_.

**Note 5 :** Pas plus de 30 pages que j'ai dit, quelque chose de rapide, que j'ai osé dire... Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est transformé en ce monstre, exactement ? En tout cas, rassurez-vous, la fanfic est terminée et je posterai un chapitre par jour (sauf si j'ai trop de review impatiente, je suis un cœur tendre, je peux me laisser convaincre xD !) Je n'ai pas encore fini le découpage de la fic en tout cas, je ne suis pas certaine du nombre de chapitres.

**Note 6 :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mise en accusation

Derek avait les menottes aux poignets et regardait dans le vide. Il pouvait entendre les officiers dehors et l'agitation du commissariat. Et en passant, il en avait vraiment marre de se faire arrêter. Si il n'était plus jamais menotté de sa vie, ce serait encore trop tôt si vous vouliez son avis. Il était dans la salle depuis trop longtemps, prêt à se faire interrogé... encore.

Il poussa un soupir, ça lui rappelait de drôles de souvenirs. _Laura_. Quand on l'avait accusé de son meurtre. Il sentit son corps se serrer, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de la pleurer, tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite ces dernière années. Kate, Peter, re-Peter, Kanima, Gérard, la meute Alpha, la Darach (Jennifer), le nogitsune, re-Kate, son rajeunissement, et encore d'autres monstres fous faisant la file pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Et maintenant ? _On ne sait quoi_ était en train de tuer des gens la nuit dans les bois. Derek avait tenté plusieurs fois de faire des tours des environs mais c'est comme si les corps étaient téléportés là. Un coup il n'y avait aucune odeur, pas de corps, pas de bruit et l'autre coup, il devait courir parce que l'odeur de mort était si forte qu'il avait l'impression de s'étouffer avec. Peter, Scott et Isaac lui disaient la même chose, ce n'était donc pas juste son imagination. C'était assez inquiétant.

Quel genre de créature avait ce pouvoir-là ? Au début, Derek avait pensé aux fées. Il savait qu'il y en avait dans la réserve et qu'elle pouvait se montrer très vicieuses quand on pénétrait dans leur cercle (et ça expliquait l'absence d'odeur avant que le corps soit relâché). Mais avant d'arriver dans le cercle des fées il fallait **marcher** dedans. Et avant de retrouver le corps, il n'y avait aucun signe de balade dans la forêt par ces gens avant qu'on ne retrouve les corps. Et les fées n'étaient jamais aussi violentes. Pour finir, Derek était parti leur parler (pour savoir si elles étaient responsables ou si elles savaient quelque chose). Et quand il y repensait, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire...

_« Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles ! » Cria Stiles, choqué. « Tu imagines si ce sont vraiment elles ? Tu vas juste aller là-bas, **seul **? Es-tu complètement dément ?_

_-Oui, je vais y aller ! **Seul**. » Insista Derek, exaspéré._

_« Je pourrais y aller avec toi. » Proposa Scott, se mêlant encore une fois de tout. Derek lui fit un sourire ironique._

_« Mais bien sûr ! Allons-y avec un alpha qu'elles ne connaissent pas et qui n'a rien à faire dans ce territoire, je suis sûre que ça va leur inspirer confiance._

_-Je te préviens Derek... » Commença Stiles, énervé._

_« Je vais y aller ! Et si tu m'y accompagnes je vais..._

_-Tes dents, ma gorge ! Oui, je sais. J'ai saisi le concept !_

_-Bien, alors tu restes en dehors de ça. Je reviens quand j'ai fini pour tout vous dire. »_

_Et juste comme ça, le loup-garou sauta dans le cercle des fées. De l'extérieur, les gens devaient être surpris de l'avoir vu disparaître en un saut. Mais pour lui, le changement était particulièrement dérangeant. Dès que son pied avait touché le sol, le monde s'était mis à tangué et il s'était écroulé, les champignons étaient maintenant plus grands que lui et il étaient entouré de magnifiques personnes aux oreilles pointues et aux ailes de papillons... Et aux dents et aux griffes acérées qui lui lançaient des regards carnassiers._

_« Bonjour. » Grogna-t-il le plus poliment du monde. « Je suis à vous dès que ma tête arrêtera de tourner. »_

_Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer si sarcastique mais il ne fit qu'attiser le rire autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait et il savait que son caractère grincheux avait du succès auprès de ces créatures. Elles le trouvaient... Distrayant, si il se souvenait bien._

_« Je suis venu voir votre reine... » Finit-il par dire en se levant._

_Les fées lui sourirent et lui firent signe de le suivre, voletant partout. L'une d'elle lui proposa à manger et à boire, Derek leva un sourcil en refusant. Elles essayaient à chaque fois. Mais manger quoique ce soit du royaume des fées vous bloquaient avec elles pour l'éternité. Madame Talia Hale n'avait pas élevé un imbécile, non merci._

Heureusement que le loup-garou s'était toujours bien entendu avec le monde des faes, la reine n'avait pas hésité à répondre à ses questions, lui promettant que ses sujets n'y étaient pour rien. Les fées ne comptaient pas tuer les humains tout d'abord, juste s'amuser, et si ils empiétaient dans leur territoire, elles préféraient les kidnapper. Par contre, elles avaient invité Derek à rester autant qu'il le souhaitait et revenir quand ça lui plaisait. Le loup les avait remercier et était parti. Et son idée était tombée à l'eau (bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simples, les fées ne sont pas agressives, il aurait suffi de leur demander gentiment de ne plus tuer à l'avenir...)

Le contexte des meurtres était plutôt effrayant par contre. Il y avait un meurtre par mois, et vu la disposition des corps et le côté presque sacré (les yeux arrachés, les victimes attachées contre un arbre les paumes vers le ciel, les lèvres cousues...), il s'agissait de sacrifice humain. Une offrande morbide.

Mais voilà, alors que Derek Hale tentait de rendre service à la communauté (entendez par là : prendre soin de son territoire) et faisait sa BA de la journée, il s'était fait coffrer. Visiblement, monsieur McCall trouvait que Derek Hale était le serial killer par excellence. Il habitait dans la réserve et était sur les lieux du dernier meurtre. Le loup avait beau essayé d'expliquer qu'il vivait **là**, l'imbécile avait répondu que ce n'était que plus facile pour lui d'aller et venir discrètement. Point Bonus ? Derek n'avait pas d'alibi. Bien sûr. Parce que ce crétin de Peter n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre moment pour aller demander conseil aux meutes alliées et donc lui fournir un semblant d'alibi.

Il entendit des pas, qui le sortirent de ses pensées et il se redressa pour ne plus être affalé comme une âme en peine. La porte s'ouvrit et il fit un signe de tête à l'arrivant, reconnaissant les battements de cœur. Le Shérif Stilinski, car oui c'était bien lui, posa deux sandwiches sur la table. Poulet-mayonnaise vu l'odeur et sans crudités. Derek leva un sourcil avant de parler avec amusement.

« Si Stiles vous surprend avec ça dans les mains, vous êtes bon pour un régime à base de carottes pour le reste des dix prochaines années.

-Alors il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit jamais au courant, compris fiston ? »

Derek lui sourit. Bizarrement, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec le shérif qui lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de l'appeler 'John' et l'invitait souvent à manger chez lui. Derek avait un peu l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, même de manière marginale.

« Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

-Alors tu as bien mérité le deuxième. »

Il le poussa vers Derek.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que vous me retiriez ces menottes ? » Demanda le loup, fatigué d'avoir ses mouvement restreints.

« J'ai bien peur que non, fiston, l'agent McCall semble beaucoup les apprécier sur tes poignets...

-Mmmh... » Il prit une grande bouchée de son sandwich et l'avala en retenant un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'avait rien mangé hier soir et on était déjà une heure de l'après-midi. McCall pouvait le garder vingt-quatre heures et il semblait décidé à le faire. « J'adore quand vous jouez au bon flic... » Dit-il en se léchant les doigts. Le père de Stiles était vraiment le meilleur.

« Je ne suis pas venu jouer au bon flic, je ne devrais même pas être là, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre mon déjeuner avec un vieil ami.

-Quand vous voulez. » Surtout si ça voulait dire qu'il avait de quoi manger.

« Et aussi... Tu peux entendre des gens par ici ? »

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté pour écouter, il se concentra quelques instants puis secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Personne dans les parages.

« Très bien, Stiles est en train de t'arranger un alibi... Il se pourrait que tu deviennes mon gendre.

-Heu... Quoi ?

-C'était l'idée de Stiles, apparemment, ce serait non seulement un bon alibi mais quelque chose que tu pourrais aussi utiliser à l'avenir. Il était chez toi au moment des autres meurtres donc tu ne peux pas être l'auteur des crimes... Et la raison pour laquelle les gens n'étaient pas au courant est plutôt évidente : tu es un ancien accusé de meurtre, mon fils est encore mineur... Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour ma réélection en tant que shérif. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce plan.

« Shérif...

-John.

-... Vous vous rendez compte que ça pourrait être très mauvais pour votre réputation ? Et vraiment mauvais pour votre réélection ?

-C'est pour ça que nous n'avons rien dit au début...

-Mais...

-Juste souviens-toi, vous sortez ensemble depuis l'an passé, quand cette histoire avec Kate s'est terminée.

-Mais...

-Pour le reste, tu t'arrangeras avec Stiles plus tard...

-Mais, shérif !

-John. » Répondit l'homme, exaspéré.

« Vous... Vous êtes sûr ? Beacon Hills est une petite ville, vous imaginez ce que les gens penseront ?

-Tu imagines ce que je vais penser de moi si jamais je te laisse aller en prison pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait ? »

Il y eut un moment de compréhension entre les deux quand soudain des pas arrivèrent vers eux. Derek fit un mouvement de tête vers la porte et le shérif comprit tandis qu'il continuait à manger son sandwich. La porte s'ouvrit sur le crétin de service. Le visage de Derek se ferma complètement et il lui lança un regard noir.

« Essaye d'avoir l'air moins d'un meurtrier et plus d'un accusé à tord, fils et essaye de sourire. » Le réprimanda gentiment John.

Pour lui faire plaisir, il montra des dents (mais ça avait plutôt l'air agressif comme sourire...). Il entendit le Stilinski pouffer. Bizarrement, l'homme de lois appréciait grandement Derek et son humour. Stiles avait souvent dit que le loup-garou n'en avait pas mais c'était simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas l'apprécier.

« Shérif Stilinski, pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec le suspect ? » Demanda McCall avec un petit air suffisant.

L'homme se leva mais non sans avoir murmuré discrètement à Derek qu'il serait juste dehors et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Derek n'était pas inquiet, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais la vérité c'est qu'il l'était un peu (surtout après avoir appris que désormais il sortait avec Stiles). Il aurait voulu croiser ses bras mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était tourné la tête tandis que l'agent tournait les pages d'un dossier avec un air faussement concentré.

« Tu sais, si tu as tué ces gens, ce ne serait pas si étonnant. » Le loup-garou regarda le mur avec attention, il n'avait pas à répondre, pas même à écouter. « Ta famille entière meurt dans un incendie, seule ta sœur et ton oncle te survivent. Tu as dû te sentir très seul, là-bas, à New-York. Comment c'était la vie, là-bas ? » Ne pas répondre, il n'avait pas à répondre. « Tu t'es fait arrêter pour racolage, apparemment, pourtant l'assurance vie de ta famille aurait dû te permettre de vivre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

"_Ne l'écoute pas, Derek. C'est un connard, concentre-toi sur ma voix, tu n'as pas à lui répondre." _tenta de le rassurer le shérif.

« Et après ta sœur meurt et tu te fais accuser... » McCall lança une photo sur la table, Derek refusa de regarder. « Quel genre de personnes enterre sa sœur dans un trou près de son ancienne maison ? Et ensuite, il y a Jennifer... » Il lança une autre photo. « Tu sortais avec et puis brusquement, elle disparaît. Il en va de même pour Erica et Boyd, deux adolescents avec qui tu passais du temps. En fait, tu sembles impliqué dans tous les cas étranges de cette ville. Et maintenant ces meurtres ? Voyons Derek, toi et moi savons ce qu'il en est. »

Il s'assit en face du jeune homme, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Derek se sentait menacé. Son loup lui demandait de fuir. Il ferma les yeux. "_Calme toi, fiston, calme-toi, tu n'es pas responsable, tu n'es responsable de rien. Ce n'est pas de __**ta**__ faute." _Le brun respirait doucement, tentant de garder son loup en cage et écouter le shérif.

« Allège ta conscience, avoue... Tu n'es qu'un homme perdu, combien d'injustices un homme peut prendre avant d'éclater, hm ? »

Derek eut la faiblesse de regarder la photo de Laura, ses yeux vides, son air encore effrayé. Il ferma les yeux. Sa sœur avait été tout ce qui lui restait. Elle avait été non seulement sa sœur mais aussi son alpha. Elle avait été son univers. Quand elle avait dû s'absenter, elle lui avait dit de rester et il avait obéi comme le bêta qu'il était... Et quand elle n'était pas revenue, il avait su que quelque chose s'était passé. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait perdu son unique famille, encore. Oui, il lui restait Peter et Cora. Mais Peter ne sera probablement plus jamais lui-même (même si tous les deux apprenaient doucement à se connaître) et Cora ? Cora avait tellement changé, il était heureux qu'elle aille bien mais elle n'était plus exactement de sa meute. Elle était presque comme une inconnue même si il l'aimait tendrement. La meute des Hale s'était éteinte, et il ne ferait probablement plus jamais partie d'une famille. Il ne voulait pas partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle meute et il ne faisait pas confiance à Scott. Oui, il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais c'était un gamin. Un gamin qui avait toujours refusé tout ce que Derek lui proposait et même si il ne devait pas, il lui en voulait. Derek l'avait tout de suite appelé son frère, espérant s'être trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter, il l'avait protégé et tout ça pour se faire traiter de meurtrier, se faire trahir. Lui qui avait déjà des problèmes de confiance, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'avait aidé...

« Derek ? Tu comptes rester silencieux ? »

"_Dis que tu as un alibi, fiston, vas-y... Parle-lui de Stiles. Il était en train de mettre des affaires à lui chez toi, il va bientôt arriver, il est en chemin. Dis-lui." _Derek n'en fit rien, sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge.

« Alors ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui a tué ta sœur, finalement ? Ou c'était bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Le sort semble vraiment s'acharner sur toi... Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu n'as pas eu de chances et que toutes ces histoires t'ont tellement perturbé que tu veux te venger...

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. » Finit par dire le jeune homme, les yeux toujours fermés. Il était un prédateur mais pas un meurtrier. Jamais.

« Oh ! Il parle ! » Fit semblant de se réjouir McCall. « Peut-être que tu pourrais me dire si tu as un alibi, alors ? Ou encore pourquoi on t'a retrouvé à rôder sur les lieux du meurtre de la victime ?

-J'habite là. » Grogna Derek.

Soudainement, il entendit des pas se précipiter et un battement de cœur caractéristique. Il pouvait reconnaître celui-ci entre milles. Stiles buvait probablement trop de café ou alors c'était son TDAH, mais son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine en permanence. Il se laissa bercer par le son, se calmant d'un coup. Stiles ne le savait pas, mais depuis longtemps, il était son ancre. Même quand il avait rencontré Jennifer, il était amoureux du jeune homme. Il avait été manipulé par la beauté de la Darach et, incapable de lui résister, avait cédé à ses moindres désirs. En parlant après avec le Shérif, il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi en avait subi les effets, il avait embrassé Jennifer, ne pouvant lui résister alors que depuis Claudia, il n'avait jamais désiré une autre femme.

« Alors Derek ? Peut-être que tu peux me dire si... »

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles. Essoufflé, il lançait un regard accusateur à Derek et se mordait les lèvres avec un air déterminé.

« Dis lui, Derek ! » Cria-t-il. « Il est pas question que tu gardes le secret plus longtemps et si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais. »

Le père de Scott paru étonné un moment puis prit un air extrêmement satisfait, comme si il avait touché le gros lot, il se tourna vers Derek avec un air supérieur qui donna envie au brun de lui coller des baffes.

« Vas-y, Hale, dis-moi.

-... Stiles et moi sortons ensemble. » Le visage de McCall se décomposa, et rien que pour ça, Derek était heureux de l'avoir dit. « Depuis à peu près un an, maintenant.

-Qu... » Commença stupidement McCall.

« Stiles était chez moi hier comme pratiquement tous les soirs... Quand je ne suis pas chez lui.

-Merci dieu ! » Dit Stiles en criant de joie. « J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te forcer à dire la vérité ! »

Heureusement que l'officier McCall n'était pas un loup-garou parce qu'il aurait entendu le mensonge à des kilomètres. Derek sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Il n'y avait rien de plus joussif que de voir un con se faire prendre à un jeu de cons. Stiles se précipita sur lui et lui attrapa les joues avant de planter un baiser extrêmement agressif sur ses lèvres. Il y eut un claquement de dents, ce fut un peu douloureux mais le gémissement que Derek poussa pouvait facilement être interprété pour du plaisir, alors dans l'ensemble l'action était parfaite. Quand le jeune homme se sépara de lui il murmura un "s'il te plait, ne m'arrache pas la gorge avec tes dents." et il se tourna vers le père de son meilleur ami.

« Nous couchons ensemble, pratiquement tous les soirs, et j'étais chez lui hier. »

Derek sentit ses deux sourcils se lever en même temps, tandis qu'il entendait le shérif s'étouffer dehors. Honnêtement, Derek aurait préféré que Stiles prétende qu'il n'en était pas encore là dans leur relation. Parce qu'il était certain que si il était dans une relation avec le jeune homme, il attendrait que celui-ci soit majeur avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, tu essayes encore de me piéger, Stilinski ! » S'énerva McCall. « Tu ne me feras pas croire que ton père te laisse sortir avec...

-Et pourtant... » Intervint le shérif. « Ils me l'ont dit depuis le début, je leur ai demandé d'être discret à ce propos pour des raisons... évidentes. Et pour des raisons tout aussi évidentes, je leur donne mon autorisation pour... comment vous dites les jeunes ?

-Sortir du placard ! » Intervint Stiles, fier de lui.

« C'est ça.

-Derek est innocent ! » Poursuivit le plus jeune. « On était chez lui toute la soirée.

-Et à faire quoi ? » Demanda l'agent.

« … Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? » Demanda Stiles. « Parce que je peux donner moult détails, si vous voulez, Derek est du genre à grogner au lit et il adore...

-Stiles ! » Crièrent en même temps le shérif et le loup-garou.

« Mais peut-être que je devrais me taire... Ceci dit, à moins que je me trompe, maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune raison de garder mon petit-ami en prison...

-Vous... Vous sortez ensemble ? » Ricana l'agent du FBI. « Derek Hale et le petit Stiles Stilinski ? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile ?

-Oui mais c'est pas vraiment le sujet. » Le coupa Stiles. « On sort ensemble. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à l'arrêter.

« Mais j'y compte bien ! Vous n'arrivez pas à me faire croire que cet homme, » Il fit un mouvement de main vers Derek pour montrer son physique de modèle, « pourrait s'intéresser à toi ? »

« Hey ! » Fit Stiles, vexé. « Il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie ! Je veux dire... Derek peut s'intéresser à moi pour autre chose.

-Bien sûr... » Fit l'agent avec un air extrêmement dédaigneux. « Et j'imagine qu'il arrive à supporter ton monologue incessant sans avoir envie de t'étrangler. »

Stiles voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la referma tout de suite, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Après tout, c'était vrai. Derek venait souvent chez lui et dormait dans la chambre d'amis (qui était pratiquement devenu **sa** chambre à force). Pour l'amour de Dieu, le loup-garou faisait même les courses, le ménage et la cuisine quand il venait. Parfois Stiles avait l'impression que le loup habitait chez lui et non pas dans sa toute nouvelle maison rénovée... Mais malgré ça, Derek ne semblait toujours pas pouvoir le piffer. Alors comment pouvait-il expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble si, pour lui, le jeune homme aux yeux verts le détestait ?

Soudainement, son 'petit-ami' grogna et attrapa sa main entre les siennes, se fichant de ses menottes, jetant un regard noir à McCall.

« Stiles est une personne extraordinaire. Il est honnête, fidèle, gentil, altruiste et il fait toujours de son mieux pour aider ceux qu'il aime. Ce gars me sauve la mise constamment, il est toujours là pour moi. _Toujours_. Quand je l'appelle, je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez sur le physique de **mon** petit-ami mais moi je le trouve super canon. J'adore son visage, en particulier ses yeux, j'adore ses mains, il a des doigts qui sortent tout droit d'un porno. Et sa bouche ? Je pourrais passer mon temps à l'embrasser. Et je me fous que vous pensiez que je sois assez superficiel pour baser mon choix sur le physique des gens mais je vous interdit de le dénigrer. »

C'eut le mérite de faire taire tout le monde. L'agent finit par s'en aller, sûrement pour aller signer les papiers de sortie (ou pour vomir, les deux choix étaient possibles). Et ils restèrent tous les trois sans bouger pendant presque une minute entière.

« Oh mon dieu, c'était facile. » Dit Stiles, surpris.

-Ne nous porte pas mal chance... » Soupira John, donnant un coup sur l'épaule de son fils.

Stiles reprit : « Je vais retourner chez toi Derek ! J'ai des choses à mettre un peu partout dans ton appartement comme une brosse à dent, des vêtements... Quand tu aura fini, viens me rejoindre ! Je connais McCall, c'est un connard, il va pas arrêter de nous poser des questions... Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour que nos histoires correspondent... Dépêche-toi, Der-bear ! »

Et il partit comme une tornade. Derek mit son visage dans ses mains en poussant un soupir désespéré. Quand il leva les yeux, il tomba sur le visage choqué et désolé du shérif.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sincèrement, « j'ai cru que ce plan était une bonne idée pour te donner un alibi rapidement parce que sans, McCall ne t'aurait pas lâché et tu n'aurais pas pu continuer à les aider mais je n'avais pas réaliser que... »

Derek se redressa, inquiet. John se passa une main dans la nuque avant de soupirer.

« Tu le regardes comme j'avais l'habitude de regarder sa mère... »

Et Derek se cogna la tête contre la table en se laissant aller en avant. Bien sûr, la première personne qui découvre ses sentiments, c'est le père de la personne concernée... Et en plus, celui-ci a un flingue... Heureusement que le shérif l'aimait bien, sinon il serait vraiment dans la merde.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Tant qu'il ne le découvre pas, je crois que je suis bien... John, je n'aurai jamais rien tenté sur...

-Je sais, fils, je sais. »

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la serrer et juste à ce moment-là, l'agent McCall revint, il jeta un regard dédaigneux autour de la pièce.

« Ton _petit-ami_ n'est plus là ? » Il avait prononcé le mot 'petit-ami' avec un air qui disait clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Il avait des choses à faire. » Dit Derek. « Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait chez moi... Pas que ça vous regarde. Est-ce que je peux partir ? »

Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. De toute façon, si l'homme avait voulu l'emmener en prison, Derek se serait échappé. On ne trouve pas de loup-garou en prison. Surtout parce que, avant qu'ils arrivent, les chasseurs s'en occupaient. Et de toute façon, un loup-garou ne pouvait pas rester dans une petite pièce plusieurs jours d'affilés sans devenir fou. Il était reconnaissant à sa 'meute' de l'avoir aidé, d'avoir pris soin de le sortir de cette situation sans rien lui demander en échange parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter une cellule. Quand on lui enleva ses menottes, il se mit à se frotter les poignets avec soulagement. Appelez-ça un syndrome post-traumatique mais il ne pouvait plus supporter qu'on l'attache.

« Vous êtes libre mais ne croyez pas que je ne vous retrouverai pas très bientôt... Ne quittez pas la ville, monsieur Hale...

-Je n'y comptais pas. » Grogna-t-il. « Il y a mon petit-ami qui m'attend... » Et il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, le shérif sur les talons.

Dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent un peu, le shérif lui passa un bras autour des épaules et dit assez fort pour être entendu par l'agent.

« Tu viens manger à la maison avec Stiles ce soir ?

-Si vous voulez, Shérif...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler John... » Dit-il, appréciant le regard furieux de son collègue.

Peut-être que les Stilinski s'amusaient un peu trop aux dépends du McCall, si vous demandiez son avis au Hale... Même si il ne pouvait pas nier que lui aussi trouvait ça marrant...

* * *

**Note de Fin de chapitre :**

Alors comme dit plus haut, cette histoire est finie mais comme je l'ai écrite d'un bloc je n'ai pas le décompte des chapitres, sachez juste qu'elle fait 90 pages (donc oui c'est un petit monstre).

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par jour. Vers midi ou 22h (ça dépend si je travaille ou pas).

C'est ma première fanfic Sterek donc ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi... Sinon, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur alors si quelqu'un veut se proposer, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit MP.

Bisou à tous.

Keyko-san.


	2. Le dîner

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Résumé :** Stiles a un plan pour sortir Derek de la merde. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir vu qu'il est en train de rendre la vie du loup-garou particulièrement gênante.

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, et Happy!Derek (oh ! Et un bottom!Derek aussi... Parait que c'est un warning alors... mais bottom!Stiles aussi je suis une fan du verstatile!sterek alors je crois que je n'en écrirai que des comme ça). Et je mentionne les Mpreg.

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eue en regardant un gif set sur tumblr).

**Note ****1**** :** J'ai bien peur que mes personnages soient OCC... Pourtant, j'ai essayé.

**Note ****2**** :** Je fais ce que je veux de la mythologie, d'accord ? (En gros, regardez pas de trop près mes références, je sais que c'est pas juste géographiquement parlant et que je mixe trois (à quatre) mythologies différentes... Mais heu... On va dire que c'est pas très grave, que je le sais_ et _que je suis _désolée. __Profondément_ et _sincèrement_.

**Note ****3 :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le dîner

Derek était assis sur son lit, regardant Stiles étaler ses affaires un peu partout dans sa chambre, il s'était même approprié un tiroir 'presque vide' pour y mettre ses caleçons, ses t-shirts et un jeans de rechange. Sa salle de bain possédait désormais deux brosses à dents et Stiles en avait mis une chez lui pour Derek, elle était de couleur verte et le jeune homme lui avait dit de retenir que toutes ses brosses étaient toujours bleues ("D'ailleurs le bleu est ma couleur préférée, retiens ça !"). Le garçon prenait cette histoire très à cœur et quelque part, ça faisait mal au loup-garou autant que ça lui donnait espoir. Il avait tellement envie que ce soit vrai. Le jeune homme le sortit de ses pensées en s'adressant à lui avec une voix hésitante.

« Voilà... Hum... Je pense que c'est tout. » Il se gratta la nuque et reprit. « Bien envoyé au commissariat, en tout cas, t'as bien rabattu le caquet à ce crétin de McCall. Belle inspiration en parlant de mes mains, j'y ai presque cru »

Le loup haussa les épaules et regarda sur le côté. Il était inquiet que McCall se mette à répandre la rumeur qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ça allait être terrible face aux habitants. Stiles était encore mineur, après tout.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se poser des questions. Comme ça, si McCall essaye de nous piéger, on saura quoi répondre. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il va faire des test, mais l'avantage c'est qu'on se connaît depuis pas mal de temps. Alors tout d'abord : comment on s'est mis ensemble ?

-Je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et tu as accepté. » Répondit lentement Derek, comme si c'était une question stupide et qu'il s'adressait à un demeuré, l'humain s'insurgea.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui proposes ?

-Bon, alors tu m'as demandé de sortir avec moi et j'ai accepté. » Concilia le jeune homme, pas plus embêter que ça.

« Mais elle est nulle cette histoire !

-Mais pourquoi on ferait compliqué ? Gardons les choses simples, ce sera plus facile à retenir.

« Mais parce que jamais il nous croira ! » Eclata le garçon. « Comment j'ai fait pour te draguer ? C'est important ça aussi.

-Tu n'as pas eu besoin de me draguer, Stiles. » Dit-il entre ses dents. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de me stalker ou de m'accuser de meurtres alors on passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Tu as appris à me connaître et tu as compris que je n'étais pas un meurtrier et moi j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas si agaçant que ça. Et plus on était ensemble, moins j'avais envie de t'étrangler. »

Il lança un regard long à Stiles, valait mieux ne pas ajouter trop de détails stupides. Tout le monde savait que Derek n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations d'amour stupides, ou à emmener les gens danser. Et puis, moins ils mentaient, plus ils croiraient à cette histoire.

« Et quand on s'est mis ensemble exactement ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Hm... On a qu'à dire le deux novembre. On fêtait mon anniversaire.

-Ton anniversaire c'est le deux novembre ?

-Hum...

-Tu as quel âge, exactement ?

-Vingt-trois ans.

-On a que six ans de différence ? » S'étonna Stiles, les sourcils levés. « Il y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, je suis majeur bientôt en plus, le 7 juillet.

-Mmh.

-Tu as une question à me poser ? »

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que l'agent pourrait bien demandé. Il finit par hausser les épaules, il était assez mal à l'aise avec cette histoire. Mentir était une chose mais mentir pour quelque chose d'aussi personnel c'était... dérangeant.

« Tu es donc... bisexuel ? Vu que tu étais attiré par Lidya ? Quand est-ce que ça a changé ?

-Ouais, je suis bisexuel et ça fait longtemps que Lidya n'est plus qu'une amie pour moi. J'étais à fond sur Danny à l'école mais je le cachais parce que j'avais pas vraiment envie de le crier sur les toits. Et toi ? Tu es bi depuis quand ?

-Je suis un loup-garou, ça n'a jamais eu beaucoup de sens pour moi ces histoires. Depuis toujours, du coup, je pense. Depuis combien de temps je sais que tu es attiré par les garçons ?

-Depuis longtemps, je t'ai dit que j'étais intéressé par Danny et tu m'as dit que c'était normal en m'avouant qu'il t'était arrivé de craquer pour des mecs... Mais on a dit ça sur le ton de la conversation y a un moment.

-Parce que c'est tellement le genre de conversation qu'on aurait. » Répliqua Derek avec un air ironique.

« On sort ensemble, alors oui, on a ce genre de discussions. Autre question ! Quel est ton plat préféré ?

-La lasagne aux épinards.

-Quoi ? Sérieux ? Pas la viande crue ? »

Le loup-garou sentit ses yeux se lever au plafond, envoyant une prière au ciel pour que les dieux arrêtent de le torturer.

« Toi c'est les curly fries. » Dit Derek.

« Comment tu sais ? » Le garçon avait l'air choqué, alors pour l'embêter, Derek poursuivit en souriant malicieusement.

« Je sais pas mal de choses sur toi... » Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il passait son temps à en manger. « Je connais même ton vrai nom. » Confia-t-il.

-Impossible ! » Cria le jeune homme, scandalisé.

Derek lui lança un petit regard amusé, croisa les bras avant de prononcé lentement et distinctement :

« Gościsław.

-Qui te l'a dit ? » Gémit-il. « Et comment arrives-tu à le prononcer ? Même moi je n'y arrive pas. »

Derek sentit ses yeux rouler avant de sourire.

« A ton avis ? Ton père.

-Le traître ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Comment ça se fait qu'il te dit tout à toi » S'énerva-t-il. « Même Scott ne le sait pas.

-Je ne le dirai à personne... Peut-être.

-Tu es exécrable ! » Grogna le garçon.

Il bouda environs trente secondes avant de poursuivre.

« Bon... Et quelle est la taille de ton engin ?

-Quoi ? » Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté, pas sûr de comprendre.

« Ton. Engin. »

Stiles sépara chaque mot et fit quelques petits haussements de sourcils séducteur au loup avant de laisser son regard descendre jusqu'à l'entre-jambes du loup... Qui rougit firieusement avant de hurler.

« Il est hors de question que je réponde à cette question !

-On est censé avoir couché ensemble !

-Uniquement parce que tu l'as dit. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, je t'aurai dit d'annoncer qu'on ne ferait rien avant que tu n'aies l'âge légal.

-Impossible.

-Impossible ?

-Si tu étais mon petit ami, te sauterai dessus et te forcerait à rester au lit avec moi des journées entières et si tu te refuses à moi ? Je me frotte contre toi et je t'excite jusqu'à ce que tu me...

-Stiles ! » Coupa-t-il, gêné.

« On a qu'à dire que ça s'est passé comme ça. Tu t'es battu noblement et tu auras tenté de me résister jusqu'au bout mais tu ne pouvais plus dire non à mes doigts pornographiques et à ma bouche obs...

-Pitié, arrête-toi là. »

Derek se cacha le visage dans ses mains, il avait avoué à Stiles les deux parties qu'il aimait le plus sur lui et tout ça sans réfléchir... Heureusement qu'il croyait que c'était une blague, sinon il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les taquineries du garçon. Il Poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur sa fatigue et sur ce qu'il pensait de Stiles et de ses bêtises.

« Et si je te dis combien je mesure, tu me le diras ?

-Je ne veux pas savoir quelle est la taille de ton pénis, Stiles.

-Mais je...

-Non !

-Mais il me faut cette information ! Elle est capitale !

-Bien sûr ! On va sûrement te demander quelle est... Oh ! Et puis je n'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je ne me suis jamais mesuré ! » Eclata-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais tous les ados se mesurent ! C'est presque un rite de passage ! »

Le loup soupira avant de hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

« Une taille normale, j'imagine ? Quatorze centimètres peut-être ?

-Oh seigneur ! _**YES**_ ! »

Derek lui fit une tête extrêmement peinée comme si les délires de Stiles lui infligeaient réellement des douleurs physiques.

« Quoi ?

-Je mesure quinze centimètres et demi ! Je suis plus long que toi !

-... »

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, les mains sur le visage et rouge de gêne. Au lieu de l'énerver cette information le faisait rougir... Et l'excitait probablement un peu. Il était en train de fantasmer... Ouais. Il n'était qu'un pervers.

« J'ai des grains de beauté sur tout le corps sinon. Même sur mes fesses.

-Hm... »

Non, ça ne lui donnait pas envie de le déshabiller pour vérifier. Pas. Du. Tout.

« Et toi ? Je veux dire, je sais déjà que tu as ton tatouage sur ton dos... Tu en as d'autres ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu es circoncis ?

-... non. » Ses mots étaient de plus en plus gêné, il avait envie de ne plus participer à cette conversation. Il voulait qu'un catastrophe arrive maintenant pour le faire disparaître, il n'était pas difficile peste soudaine, irruption volcanique, attaque cardiaque foudroyante...

« Sérieux ? Moi oui. Tu te rases les poils pubiens ?

-... non.

-Moi non plus. Mais je ne suis pas très poilus... Oh ! Et...

-Stiles ! Pitié, plus de questions à caractère sexuel. Je suis certain que l'agent McCall ne s'intéressera pas d'aussi près à nos ébats.

-Non mais une dernière ! Tu es plutôt au-dessus ou en-dessous ? Parce que tu as l'air d'être le mec tout le temps au-dessus mais je refuse d'être dans une relation où...

-Stiles ! Je m'en fous ! Tu peux raconter à tout le monde que tu es tout le temps au-dessus et que j'adore l'avoir dans le cul. Je m'en contre-fous. Juste tais-toi !

-Mais...

-Quoi ?

-Si on était vraiment dans une relation amoureuse, tu me laisserais... ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Curiosité. »

Il s'installa sur une chaise, regardant Derek qui était toujours allongé sur son lit à se cacher. Stiles le trouvait mignon à être timide pour ce genre de chose. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit du genre à être gêné pour répondre à ça, il s'imaginait que le loup était plutôt fier de son corps. Il le regarda silencieusement et intensément jusqu'à ce que son aîné abandonne et se décide à parler.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne laisserai pas mon compagnon me pénétrer. » Répondit-il finalement (et le regrettant déjà). Il n'était pas rouge à proprement parler mais Stiles avait l'impression que si Derek était rasé, il pourrait voir une jolie couleur écrevisse.

« Sérieusement ? Ça ne te pause pas de problèmes ?

-Je ne suis pas un macho, Stiles. Et... Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de ça ! Pose d'autres questions.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Tu portes quoi comme sous-vêtements ?

-Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. » Répondit Derek, rougissant pour de bon et se disant qu'il aurait dû mentir.

-Oh mon dieu ! Si Lydia savait ça, elle ferait dans sa culotte... Est-ce que tu rougis ?

-Non.

-Oh tu rougis ! C'est trop...

-Tais-toi, Stiles ! »

Il se mit sur le ventre, la tête entre les bras. Ce garçon avait pour but de le faire mourir de honte, il en était certain. Peut-être que rester en prison, n'était pas le pire des destins.

« Je porte des boxers en général. Et j'en ai énormément à motif de super-héros... Et tu dors en pyjama ?

-Seulement un pantalon jogging... Nu quand il fait trop chaud ?

-Wow... Si on dort ensemble, je vais probablement avoir envie de te violer.

-On ne dormira pas dans le même lit.

-Là... Je suis déçu. »

Derek avait mal à la tête.

« Au fait, ton père nous a invité à dîner. Et je pense que McCall a pu l'entendre et pourrait avoir envie de s'inviter

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ? » Hurla l'humain, tout à coup beaucoup plus inquiet.

S'en suivit une longue et pénible conversation sur toutes les questions que l'homme pouvait poser... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à ce dîner, l'un des pires auquel le brun avait assisté. Attention, la nourriture était vraiment délicieuse, quand le shérif s'y mettait, il était un véritable cordon bleu. En revanche, l'ambiance était un peu moins délicieuse. Comme prévu, afin de gagner du temps, John avait accepté que Rafael McCall vienne manger chez lui (le connard voulait probablement vérifier que Derek viendrait plus qu'autre chose). Ça lui permettait de poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait dans une ambiance moins glauque que celle de la prison.

Le loup-garou n'arrivait pas à empêcher son pied de taper nerveusement contre le sol, le silence était pesant, même Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Derek se lécha la lèvre avant de se lever pour ouvrir le frigo, il avait besoin de bouger un peu avant de se transformer sous l'agitation. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il se sentait comme chez lui ici -c'était lui qui faisait les courses et à manger en général, alors vous pensez bien qu'il ne se sentait même plus comme un invité. Il repéra quelque chose à l'intérieur qui le calmerait : de la bière. Il ne pouvait pas en ressentir les effets mais pendant un bref instant, l'alcool lui faisait tourner légèrement la tête. Il s'en prit une.

« Vous voulez une bière, shérif ?

-Hey ! N'encourage pas mon père à boire ! » Explosa l'adolescent. « C'est mauvais pour lui !

-Elles sont light, Stiles. Et ce n'est pas une bière qui va le tuer. » Soupira le loup-garou.

Il en prit deux avec lui et en posa une devant le shérif qui lui lança un petit regard de remerciement. Stiles ferait mieux de se calmer, son pauvre père n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche pour demander à manger, c'était de la dictature.

« Tu as l'air très à l'aise, ici, Derek... » Remarqua McCall avec un air qui voulait dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Il passe pas mal de temps à la maison, » intervint Stiles.

« Et comment est-ce que vous, John Stilinski, pouvez accepter que votre fils soit avec un homme plus âgé que lui alors que celui-ci est encore mineur ? » Accusa l'agent, sous-entendant pas si subtilement que ça que l'homme en face de lui était un mauvais père.

John prit une gorgée de sa bière, fusillant McCall du regard. Se faire critiquer par ce gars-là, il y avait de quoi rire.

« Je fais confiance à Derek, c'est un homme bien. Et je fais aussi confiance au jugement de mon fils. » Son regard se fit moins dur et il sourit. « Et puis, vous connaissez Stiles. Si je lui refuse quelque chose, il va le faire quand même, mais en cachette, et les conséquences seront plus dures. Je préfère être au courant de tout que d'avoir à le découvrir par moi-même dans des circonstances plus brusques.

-Merci papa. » Sourit Stiles en prenant la main de Derek dans la sienne. Le loup-garou se laissa faire avec précaution. Il devait se rappeler que ce n'était pas réel, surtout pas tomber dans le piège.

« Alors ? Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? » Demanda l'officier McCall, il avait pris un ton tranquille comme si ça l'intéressait mais bien sûr, ce n'était que pour gagner des informations.

« Grâce à Stiles. » Dit gentiment Derek, lui caressant les doigts.

« Ce gars ! » Fit Stiles en souriant. « Il ne se serait jamais déclaré, même après un million d'années. Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait encore à traîner chez moi tous les jours, à me regarder avec de grands yeux tristes. »

Derek sourit avant de frotter son pouce contre le dos de sa main. Ce qui était pathétique, c'est qu'il était exactement dans ce cas-là.

« C'est lui qui s'est déclaré, le jour de mon anniversaire. » Confia-t-il tendrement. « Il m'a plus ou moins forcé la main parce que je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi... Dont le père avait, en plus, une arme à feu sur lui.

-Voyons ! Comme si papa allait te tirer dessus, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il te préfère à moi.

-Si tu le laissais manger de temps en temps...

« Bon... » Interrompit l'agent McCall avec un air un peu agacé, apparemment, il en avait assez d'être gentil et voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. « Stiles, quel est le nom des parents de Derek ?

-Heu... Je... Sa mère s'appelait Talia. » Il prit un air gêné. « Mais je ne sais pas quel est le nom de son père, on en parle pas vraiment...

-Derek ? »

Derek se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer.

« Talia et William. » Il y avait dans son expression quelque chose qui voulait dire 'je ne répondrais à aucune autre question sur ma famille, allez mourir'. Il envoya un regard bien senti à l'agent et même lui eut la décence de paraître gêné avant de pousuivre.

« Derek, quel est le vrai nom de Stiles ?

-Ah non ! Cette question est injuste ! Je refuse que tu répondes Derek ! Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant ! » Cria-t-il.

Derek rigola et décida de le dire très vite, comme un sparadrap qu'on arrache.

« Gościsław.

-Derek ! » Cria-t-il outré pendant que l'agent les regardait avec un air étrange.

« C'est pas comme si il allait arriver à le répéter après l'avoir entendu une fois.

-Bien... » Dit l'agent en fronçant les sourcils, comprenant enfin pourquoi le garçon voulait qu'on l'appelle par un surnom.

Quand le repas fut terminé (et que Derek et Stiles eurent fini de faire la vaisselle), l'agent McCall disposa devant eux des feuilles de papier et des bics. Il avait également prit un classeur pour le mettre entre eux ("C'est pour éviter la triche ? On se croirait en primaire !" grogna Stiles). On demanda au shérif de partir et le petit délire put commencer. Apparemment, si ils pouvaient prouver qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble, l'alibi pourrait être accepté. Même si l'agent signalait tout de même que ça ne prouvait rien et que Derek restait un suspect ("C'est du harcèlement!" s'était indigné le jeune homme).

« Bien, je vais poser des questions et nous allons voir si vos réponses correspondent. »

Derek soupira, se disant que ça allait mal finir.

« Quel était votre premier rendez-vous ? »

Le loup-garou se retint de grogner et écrivit '_Chez moi, il m'a forcé à regardé Avengers',_ c'était ce que Stiles et lui avait convenu. Quand il eut fini d'écrire, il releva la tête. Stiles était encore occupé à écrire. Il leva un sourcil puis posa son menton sur sa main, regardant l'adolescent se concentrer. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'hyperactif était encore occupé. Même l'agent commençait à se demander ce qu'il en était.

« Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Je mets des détails sur ce rendez-vous, parce que si vous écoutez Derek, ça aura l'air absolument pourri. » Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était très intéressant. « Je suis sûr qu'il a juste mis 'chez moi, Stiles m'a forcé à regardé Avengers', ou un truc du style ! Tu n'as même pas mis ce que j'ai fait à mangé ce soir là ! » Se plaignit-il.

Derek prit son bic et écrivit soigneusement 'il m'a brûlé un steak et on a fini par commandé des pizzas'.

« Je suis certain que l'agent McCall n'a pas besoin de tous les détails, Stiles. » Finit par soupirer Derek.

« Mais il y a des détails très importants. Surtout que tu as aimé Avengers ! » Lui reprocha le jeune homme.

Le pire, c'est que cette histoire s'était vraiment passée. Stiles avait appris que Derek n'avait jamais vu le film et était venu chez lui avec de la nourriture et le film. Tout ça parce que Scott avait un rendez-vous avec Kira et qu'il se sentait seul. Ils avaient décidé de prendre cette histoire au cas où il y aurait des questions plus précises.

L'agent McCall reprit les feuilles, presque exaspéré et lut le roman de Stiles en diagonale.

« Stiles, je ne te demande pas un livre, des phrases courtes me suffisent.

-Mais comment...

-Courtes ! Bon... Questions suivantes : qui initie en général les pratiques sexuelles ? »

Il n'y eut aucune hésitation quand Derek écrivit 'Stiles', il était sûr que le jeune homme allait répondre ça aussi vu leur petite conversation. Ils rendirent leur feuilles à l'agent McCall qui poussa un soupir.

« Stiles... Tu as répondu '_Ne croyez pas Derek_'. »

Derek faillit s'étouffer avant de le regarder avec un air étrange, ce garçon n'était pas normal.

« Oui ! Parce que je suis sûr qu'il a juste marqué 'Stiles'. Mais vous savez, il me regard avec ce petit air de 'je te veux mais je n'ose pas venir alors s'il te plait viens vers moi et fais-moi tien' et alors je suis obligé de...

-Stiles ! » Se plaignit Derek, rouge.

« Question suivante, » continua McCall avec un air très fatigué. « Quand vous vous disputez qui essaye d'arranger les choses.

Derek fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop quoi mettre à ça... Il finit par dire 'Personne, on boude jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie pourquoi', ils étaient tous les deux trop têtus pour s'excuser. Vu la tête de McCall, ils avaient la même chose.

« Sur quel sujet a été votre dernière dispute ? »

Derek se gratta la joue. D'une certaine façon, il était sûr que 'Stiles ne voulait pas me laisser aller parler aux fées', n'était pas une bonne raison. Il finit par marquer 'on a souvent de petites disputes, je ne me souviens pas'. Quand ils rendirent leurs papiers, McCall leva un sourcil.

« Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous ne se souvienne de votre dernière dispute ?

-On se dispute souvent pour des trucs de gamins. » Expliqua facilement Derek. « Lui ! » Dit-il en pointant Stiles. « Peut m'exaspérer au plus haut point très facilement et en moins de quelques secondes.

-Et tu dis ça comme si tu n'aimais pas ça ! » Rigola le jeune humain.

Derek était impressionné, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple amoureux. Il rougit sans s'en rendre compte avant de reprendre son bic.

« Combien de fois par semaine avez-vous des relations sexuelles ? »

Après un petit débat intérieur, il décida de mettre 'trois', c'était un chiffre honnête, après tout. Stiles devaient aller en cours après tout, il rendit son papier.

« Bon... Là, il y a un problème. » Dit McCall, presque content de lui.

« Ha ? » Demanda Stiles, ayant l'air sincèrement étonné, malgré son cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite. « Ce n'est qu'une estimation.

-Oui... mais Derek a mis trois... Et toi, tu as mis douze. »

Derek ne put que s'étouffer dans son rire. Il avait sincèrement mis _douze_ fois ? Il dut planter ses griffes dans sa main pour s'empêcher d'éclater.

« C'est ma faute. C'est parce que j'ai compté par pénétration, Stiles a pris en compte toutes les activités sexuelles. Mais j'imagine que si on tient compte des fellations et autres... Oui ça doit faire à peu près douze. »

L'agent McCall n'avait pas l'air amusé, du tout. Mais les deux jeunes hommes commençaient doucement à s'amuser.

« Et Stiles, est-ce que tu es au courant de la vie de Derek Hale quand il était à New York ? » Il y avait un côté malicieux et vraiment sournois.

-Heu... Je... Non ? » Répondit le garçon, confus.

-Est-ce que tu sais qu'il a été arrêté pour racolage alors qu'il était à peine âgé de dix-sept ans ? »

Stiles regarda Derek avec surprise et le brun se mordit la lèvre. L'humain le regarda et Derek secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, lui disant qu'il n'en parlerait pas devant ce con et Stiles hocha la tête. McCall s'énerva en voyant l'échange.

« Ecoutez, cette histoire est ridicule. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble !

-Et pourtant... » Chantonna Stiles.

« Vous vous foutez de moi et nous le savons tous très bien.

-Ecoutez, je me fous de ce que vous croyez et nous le savons tous très bien. » Dit Stiles. « Mais j'aime Derek et je ne veux pas que vous le mettiez en prison parce que vous n'arrivez pas à accepter le fait qu'il était avec moi au moment des meurtres.

-Dis-moi Stiles, » attaqua le père de son meilleur ami, « si tu es gay, c'est parce que tu n'as pas eu une présence masculine assez forte quand tu étais jeune ? »

Derek voulut répondre, protéger le shérif. C'était injuste de le mêler à ça, mais apparemment, Stiles n'avait besoin de personne pour répondre à ce bâtard.

« Non, je suis gay parce que j'aime beaucoup avoir une présence masculine forte dans mon cul... Ou avoir ma forte présence masculine dans le cul d'un autre mec, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le loup-garou ouvrit la bouche, choqué et mort de rire.

« Et ce béguin pour Lydia Martin ?

-C'est de la vieille histoire, nous sommes amis maintenant... Et vous le sauriez si vous étiez un meilleur père et que vous étiez un tant soit peu présent ! »

Il y eut un blanc, McCall regardait Stiles avec colère, Derek se battait pour ne pas rire.

« Ecoutez... » Finit-il par dire. « Stiles et moi sommes ensemble. Je suis amoureux de lui et j'espère que c'est réciproque...

-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! » Dit le jeune homme en se levant avec un air choqué. « Je t'aime Derek ! Et je t'interdis d'en douter. »

Derek sentit son cœur s'accélérer et regarda son faux petit-ami avec horreur. Il voulait tellement y croire, mais ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Et pourtant, le cœur n'avait pas accéléré, il avait menti et pourtant son cœur était resté calme, il avait menti sur quelque chose d'aussi profond comme... comme...

« Derek ! » Dit Stiles en se levant, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'hésita pas à prendre Derek dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé... Je suis là... Tu peux me faire confiance, je te le jure. Je ne te trahirai jamais. Je ne suis pas elle. »

Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. Toute couleur avait quitté Derek, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, à un tel mensonge. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait menti sur ce sujet, c'était...

« Je ne suis pas Kate, d'accord ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal... »

Bien sûr, Stiles avait compris. Ils étaient trop proche pour se cacher ce genre de choses. L'homme tremblait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je sais Stiles, je sais... Je te fais confiance. »

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le prit dans ses bras en retour, inspirant son odeur pour se calmer et surtout pour empêcher ses traits de devenir lupins. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était si faible.

« Cassez-vous ! » Finit par dire Stiles, énervé.

Le shérif n'était pas loin et vint chercher Rafael pour l'amener dans le salon, légèrement agacé par sa présence.

« Je pense que vous avez posé assez des questions...

-C'est des conneries ! » S'énerva l'agent. « Vous allez me faire croire que...

-Je ne vous fais rien croire du tout. Derek Hale est amoureux de mon fils. Il ferait tout pour lui et c'est réciproque. Ce gamin a eu assez de douleur dans sa vie ! Je ne vais pas l'interdire d'être heureux avec une personne qui se soucie vraiment de lui. Alors vous voulez accuser Derek Hale pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait ? Allez-y mais vous vous trompez de voie. Ce n'est pas un criminel, et vu la vie qu'il a, c'est un peu un miracle, d'accord ? Mais c'est un bon garçon et il rend mon fils heureux. Alors je ne vous demande rien. Maintenant, cassez-vous. »

Il y eut un combat de regard... et Rafael partit.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles tenait toujours Derek contre lui.

« Je me suis ridiculisé face à ce crétin. » Râla le brun, tenant toujours l'humain contre lui.

« Nan. C'est lui qui est venu t'emmerder et tu t'en fous. Il s'est ridiculisé assez de fois devant nous pour qu'on puisse lui faire du chantage. »

Derek rigola un peu. Il devait lâcher Stiles, il le devait mais juste un peu plus longtemps... Il voulait en profiter.

Et il put en profiter jusqu'au soir...

« Stiles... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna-t-il.

« J'ai pas la place... »

Le jeune homme se retourna encore en soupirant et finalement vint prendre Derek dans ses bras en lui encerclant la taille.

« C'est pour être plus à l'aise.

-Je pouvais dormir dans la chambre d'amis, tu sais.

-Imagine que l'agent revienne ! Il se douterait de quelque chose si on faisait chambre à part.

-Comme si il allait revenir.

-Bon, peut-être que je voulais simplement une excuse pour dormir avec toi en sachant que tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements... »

Il laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de Derek et le loup-garou put sentir l'excitation du brun. Il soupira. Il avait accepté de dormir avec lui parce qu'avec la journée qu'il avait passé, il avait bien besoin de contact physique. Pour un loup-garou, le contact humain était quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant, en particulier entre membres de meutes. Les mains de l'humain descendirent un peu plus au sud et le loup-garou l'arrêta en lui bloquant ses poignets. Il le prit cependant dans ses bras et cala son visage contre sa nuque.

« Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite, je te fais arrêter pour harcèlement sexuel. » Murmura-t-il contre lui.

-Tu peux pas ! On est amoureux, ce serait contre productif.

-Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi et dors. »

* * *

**Note de Fin de Chapitre :**

Oh mon dieu ! Merci pour tout l'amour reçu pour cette fanfiction, j'avoue que ça m'a surprise. Désolée pour le retard, je pensais vraiment pouvoir mettre l'histoire pour midi mais visiblement je me suis trompée. Pour me faire pardonnée, j'essaye de corriger un autre chapitre pour tout à l'heure.

Alors, j'ai fini le découpage de cette histoire et il y a treize chapitres, peut-être un épilogue (avec un lemon qui sait ?) si j'arrive à me convaincre de l'écrire. Sinon, toujours pas de bêta donc si vous voyez des fautes sachez que je fais de mon mieux pour me relire mais c'est parfois difficile quand on a trop le nez dans l'histoire.

Gros bisous à tous, merci pour les commentaires !

* * *

**Réponse aux commentaires des invités :**

**Akichlo** : Oh je suis contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée =) j'espère que la suite te plaira/te plait tout autant ! N'oublie pas de me laisser un mail pour que je puisse te répondre ^_^ Bisou !


	3. L'attaque

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Frozeen

**Résumé :** La trace de la créature se rapproche... Elle se rapproche d'un peu trop près.

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek surtout.

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek, versatile!Sterek et je mentionne les Mpreg.

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eue en regardant un gif set sur tumblr).

**Note 1 :** Excusez ma mauvaise utilisation des mythologies, je sais que c'est horrible, j'en fais des cauchemars en pensant à cette ignominie.

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'attaque

Derek et Stiles étaient au supermarché, choisissant des melons. Depuis cette histoire d'alibi, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps et, apparemment, faire les courses ensemble était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient désormais ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? » Demanda Stiles en prenant l'un des fruits en main.

Le loup-garou se pencha pour renifler et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur qui sortait du fruit et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il tenta de s'expliquer.

« Si tu veux le manger aujourd'hui, celui-ci n'est pas assez mûr.

-Mmh... » Stiles colla son nez au cucurbitacée, tentant de sentir ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

Derek tendit la main pour en prendre un autre, plus mou sur les côtés avant de l'apporter à son nez, après quelques inspirations il le donna à son faux amant.

« Celui-ci est bien. »

Il le donna au jeune homme qui le mit dans un sac, faisant pleinement confiance aux sens du lycanthrope.

« Alors, tu as du nouveau pour les... » Il haussa un sourcil, faisant comprendre à Derek de quoi il parlait sans pour autant le nommer. L'homme secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avant de soupirer.

« J'ai fait le tour de la forêt tous les jours, sauf la nuit où on a dormi ensemble.

-Hm... Donc le dernier était il y a trois jours, si ça se passe bien une fois par mois à peu près, on a environs trois semaines pour retrouver la créature avant que ce truc fasse une nouvelle victime. »

Derek hocha la tête tout en choisissant des cerises. Stiles insistait pour qu'ils fassent une salade de fruits. Apparemment, maintenant qu'il était le 'petit-ami' de l'adolescent, lui aussi avait droit au traitement 'je décide ce que tu dois manger'. C'était à la fois agréable que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et terrifiant. Il ne voulait pas se laisser leurrer par cette douce sensation.

Soudainement, Stiles se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa la nuque, il bloqua sa respiration, n'osant pas bouger avant que le jeune homme ne se penche sur son oreille.

« McCall nous regarde, détends-toi.

-Hu...

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ce crétin m'a dit ! Il croit toujours que tu es le tueur sauf que maintenant, il pense qu'on est bien ensemble. Il m'a dit que je me faisais manipuler par toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-D'aller se trouver autre chose à faire que de m'emmerder. Il essaye de me faire douter de ton amour pour moi, je lui ai répondu que si il pensait qu'il pouvait me faire croire que tu n'étais pas réellement amoureux de moi, il était encore plus con que ce que je pensais. »

Derek continua à choisir les fruits, ne prenant que les meilleurs. Il savait que l'agent le regardait et il devait avouer que c'était particulièrement irritant. Si il n'avait pas un contrôle parfait sur son loup, il se serait transformé pour lui arracher la tête avec ses griffes.

« Calme-toi. » Lui demanda Stiles, en voyant les yeux bleus.

« Désolé, c'est juste que ça m'énerve de voir ce gars traîner partout autour de moi.

-Je sais. » Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue. « Mais imagine que ce qu'on est en train de faire, c'est en train de l'énerver à l'en étouffer. »

Derek se sentit sourire devant l'air malicieux du garçon, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, front contre front.

« Comment il est ? » Demanda Derek, toujours dos au McCall.

« Il est rouge de colère et... Ha ! Il est en train de partir ! Je crois que notre amour a fini par le tuer...

-Si seulement. » Ricana le loup-garou en sortant un peu de son emprise.

Quand ils se détachèrent, ils purent voir plusieurs personnes les regarder, dont une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs coiffés en chignon. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Stiles, c'est toi ?

-Oh... Oui madame Bourne... Et voici...

-Derek Hale. » Finit-elle, surprise. « Et bien... C'est étonnant de vous voir tous les deux. Le shérif...

-Il est parfaitement au courant ! » Coupa Stiles, prenant la main de Derek. « Notre relation n'est pas cachée, du tout.

-En même temps... » Apprécia la dame. « Quand on a quelqu'un d'aussi beau avec soi, je peux comprendre qu'on veuille le montrer à tout le monde. Vous êtes adorable ensemble. »

Et ce fut comme si ce qu'elle avait dit avait jeté un charme sur les gens autour parce que tous commencèrent à sourire et à les regarder comme un couple normal. Ils étaient acceptés, comme si c'était normal. Même si la communauté de Beacon Hills étaient loin d'être homophobe, Derek ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était agréable. Ils rentrèrent et déballèrent les courses, le loup-garou réfléchissant toujours.

« C'est plutôt chouette. » Dit Stiles sur le ton de la conversation. « Mon père va pouvoir être réélu, j'ai l'impression que les gens nous aiment bien...

-Oui. Je vais aller faire un tour en forêt pour voir si je trouve quelque chose.

-Reviens dans pas trop longtemps !

-Dans pas plus de deux heures. »

Il haussa les épaules, cette conversation était bien trop domestique à son goût, c'est comme si ils étaient vraiment ensemble, c'était plutôt... dérangeant. Parce qu'il commençait à s'y habituer et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Tu m'embrasses avant de partir ? » Demanda le jeune homme en tendant ses lèvres.

« Si tu fais des recherches, envoie-moi un message si tu trouves quelque chose.

Derek ne se retourna même pas et partit, entendant les rires du brun accompagner sa sortit.

Il parcourut les bois plusieurs heures, réfléchissant à ce qu'il savait et reniflant les environs. Plus personnes ne venaient dans les bois depuis ces incidents, laissant l'air quasiment pur (à part les allers-et-venues des policiers et des cadavres). Il n'y avait aucune logique sur les lieux des morts et Stiles n'avait pas encore trouver ce qui reliait les victimes. On était à douze victimes et quatre d'entre elles s'étaient plaintes de fièvre quelques jours avant d'être tuée. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyens de savoir pour les autres car elles vivaient seules. Deux d'entre elles étaient sœurs et avaient été retrouvées en même temps.

Derek se frotta les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Scott avait essayé de faire son travail d'alpha en protégeant le territoire, il s'occupait de parler aux familles des victimes et de faire des rondes dans la ville tandis que le plus âgé s'occupait de la réserve...

Et chaque fois qu'il allait dans une scène de crime, une chose l'avait gêné mais il n'avait jamais su quoi... Il s'assit sous un arbre, dans la terre. Il ferma les yeux. Bon, si il était dérangé ce n'était pas son côté humain qui l'était. Visiblement, son loup s'agitait chaque fois qu'il était à l'endroit des meurtres. C'était des sacrifices pour un ancien dieu, c'était certain... Mais lequel ? Et plus important, par quoi ?

C'est là que quelque chose le frappa, l'odeur de mort. C'était comme si elle s'était déposée sur l'endroit. Un humain ne pouvait pas le sentir mais c'était comme si une centaine de personnes étaient mortes à cet endroit. L'odeur était trop forte pour un sacrifice. Il prit son téléphone et appela Stiles. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que celui-ci ne décroche.

« _Coucou mon amour !_ »

Il put entendre Scott rire à côté de lui et Lydia murmurer un 'incroyable'. Visiblement, il avait invité ses amis chez lui. Il grogna, il aurait pu demandé !

« Une odeur de mort. » Répondit-il sérieusement.

« _Excuse-moi ?_

-Il y a une odeur de mort là où les gens ont été tué mais trop forte. C'est comme si plusieurs centaines de personnes avaient été tuée à l'endroit du sacrifice. La créature qui a fait ça transporte avec elle une odeur de douleur et de meurtres.

-_D'accord... ?_

-Il s'agirait d'une créature qui a été ressuscitée... Quelque chose qui est revenu à la vie et qui a pris l'odeur des enfers

_-D'accord... Mais tu es sûr de toi ? Ce serait une créature revenue à la vie ?_

-Parfaitement certain, j'ai senti la même chose quand... »

Derek s'arrêta, les mots restant bloqué dans sa gorge, ça lui arrivait souvent que les mots lui fassent défaut et ne veuillent pas sortir.

« _Derek ? Tu dois travailler et communiquer avec moi, mon grand. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ?_

-J'ai senti la même chose juste après que Peter soit revenu à la vie. L'odeur a fini par disparaître mais... Je m'en souviens encore.

-_Ok... Donc, on peut déjà barrer les vampires de la liste, vu que les victimes n'étaient pas vidées de leur sang... Dommage, j'aurai voulu donner un coup de pied à la mythologie Twilight... Hum... J'imagine que les zombies aussi, ils m'ont pas l'air assez malins mais je vais voir avec Deaton. Je vais faire des recherches. Tu rentres quand ?_

-Je vais faire quelques tours encore, histoire de voir si je trouve quelque chose maintenant que je sais quelle odeur chercher. Tu veux bien envoyer un message à Peter pour lui faire part de ma découverte ?

-_D'accord. Sois prudent, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux fesses de mon loup-garou préféré._

-_Hey ! Je croyais que c'était moi ton loup-garou préféré !_

_-Ta gueule, Scott !_ »

Derek lui raccrocha au nez, un sourire aux lèvres. Comme il l'avait dit, il fit quelques tours dans la forêt mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. Ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, il rentra chez lui pour y trouver Stiles sur son ordinateur.

« Salut, mon cœur ! » Dit le jeune homme sans même lever les yeux de son travail.

Derek ne répondit que par un grognement. Ce n'était pas un son déplaisant ou qui signifiait que Stiles n'était pas le bienvenu, c'était pour montrer que le loup-garou prenait connaissance de sa présence et l'acceptait. Il sentit son estomac se nouer en se rendant compte qu'il espérait que Stiles dorme avec lui ce soir. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon, du tout... Parce que le loup à l'intérieur de Derek commençait à voir celui-ci comme son compagnon.

« Je t'ai fait des steaks et des patates, c'est dans le micro-onde. » Commenta Stiles en tapant du pied. « Et si tu veux des légumes, j'ai fait des petits-pois, y en a encore dans la casserole. Et pour le déssert, la salade de fruits. »

Le loup-garou partit à la cuisine pour se servir une assiette et revint dans le salon pour manger dans le canapé. Il détestait manger seul, même si ça lui arrivait assez souvent alors un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien.

« Derek d'amour ?

-Hm...

-Quand le trou du cul qu'est l'agent McCall a dit que tu avais été arrêté pour racolage... » Derek ne répondit pas, il aurait dû se douter que Stiles allait en reparler. « C'était vrai ? »

Il prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Stiles et avec cette histoire (et même un peu avant), ils étaient devenus très proches. Il se décida donc à être honnête avec lui.

« Oui.

-Oh... Tu... C'était vraiment difficile à New-York ? » Stiles se mordit la lèvre mais regardait résolument son écran.

« Parfois... Mais je n'ai jamais été... enfin, quand je revenais du boulot, je passais par une rue connue pour ses prostitués et parfois des gens me proposaient de me payer. Je prenais l'argent et m'en allait sans rien faire, et si ils me menaçaient, je pouvais toujours me défendre. Puis ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient m'attaquer en justice, tu vois ? Mais un jour, j'ai accepté de coucher avec un policier... Alors il m'a arrêté.

-Oh... C'était juste un plan pour se faire de l'argent facile ?

-Ouais.

-Donc tu n'as pas...

-Non.

-Oh putain, je suis soulagé. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et partit prendre Derek dans ses bras, plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'ils étaient supposés 'sortir' ensemble, l'humain se donnait pas mal de droit. Il prenait souvent le brun dans ses bras ou l'embrassait sur la joue comme si le loup-garou lui appartenait... Et après Derek s'étonnait que son loup pensait que Stiles était son compagnon. Il se détendit au contact du brun et poussa un soupir.

« J'ai eu peur que ce soit vrai... McCall est un connard de m'avoir dit ça, j'ai pas arrêté de stresser depuis et je savais même pas comment te faire parler de ça.

-Tu aurais pu faire comme d'habitude : me poser la question directement et puis m'emmerder jusqu'à ce que je réponde. »

Stiles rigola avant de reprendre.

« Papa a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste la semaine prochaine parce que je dois me concentrer sur mes études. Mais il a dit que tu pouvais venir à la maison. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il oublie qu'on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble... »

Derek ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent à lui aussi.

« Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans ta présence indispensable ici... » Ironisa le loup.

« Hey ! » Se plaignit Stiles. « Tu m'adores ! Tu ne saurais pas quoi faire sans moi ! Cesse de mentir ! »

Et c'était vrai... Au moins, il l'aurait contre lui une nuit de plus.

« Et ! Je t'ai acheté un t-shirt flash !

-Quoi ? Il est pas question que je porte ça !

-Oh ! S'il te plait ! Tu serais trop mignon !

-T'es vraiment trop con !

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Il ne pouvait pas nier ça.

Derek était dans les bois, en pleine nuit, en train de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort. La fréquence des morts variait entre trois à quatre semaines. Le dernier meurtre avait été il y a une semaine donc il y avait peu de chance qu'il découvre quoique ce soit mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Il était donc en train de déambuler quand soudainement, il sentit cette odeur, une odeur de mort. Il n'hésita pas avant de foncer vers l'endroit où il pensait le trouver. Plus il se rapprochait, plus l'odeur était forte, c'était une odeur de cadavre en décomposition absolument insupportable. Soudainement, il entendit des sons de tam-tam et un chant horrible, une voix doucereuse et aigüe, sordide. Sa bouche se remplit d'un goût de sang et de terre mélangé qui le dégoûta... Et quand il fut sur place, il ne vit rien... Et la musique s'arrêta. Il resta deux secondes sans bouger, complètement en alerte. Et puis, il ne put que sentir une force invisible le cogner violemment contre un arbre, le faisait cracher une gerbe de sang. Cette force le maintenait contre l'arbre. Il sentit alors des mains se mettre à lui toucher les yeux et une douleur atroce lui traverser ceux-ci. Et la créature poussa un cri de frustration avant de le jeter à terre avec rage. Il sentit des griffes invisibles lui déchirer la peau du dos et des bras et on le balança à nouveau contre un arbre. Il avait dû se casser une côte parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Quand quelque chose vint lui enserrer la gorge, il n'était plus qu'un tas de gémissement et de douleur. La créature le jeta encore une fois à terre après lui avoir enfoncé une main dans l'estomac. Derek fut jeté au sol et il entendit des pas s'éloigner, et l'odeur de mort disparut. Il essaya de se relever mais il avait dû se casser la jambe parce qu'il découvrit très vite que ça lui était impossible.

Il resta plusieurs heures contre les feuilles mortes à respirer la terre et à trembler de froid avant de se lever. Sa jambe lui faisait très mal et il boitait mais au moins il parvenait à s'appuyer sur son autre jambe. Sa guérison n'avait jamais été aussi lente. Il s'appuya contre tous les arbres sur son chemin. Il rentra chez lui, fit quelque pas et tomba sur le sol dans un cri. Peter n'était toujours pas rentré, il n'avait donc personne pour l'aider. Il se mit en position assise. Il avait toujours aussi froid et son corps semblait protester contre chacun de ses mouvements. Il se releva encore une fois et sautilla jusqu'à son canapé avant de s'enrouler dans une couverture qui traînait là. Il portait le t-shirt que Stiles lui avait acheté, il était désormais plein de sang mais bizarrement, pas déchiré. Comme si la créature avait le pouvoir de le déchiqueter de l'intérieur. Il eut un frisson et s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couverture. Il s'occuperait de nettoyer ses blessures demain, il était trop fatiguer pour se désinfecter pour le moment...

Il se réveilla à cause d'un cri de panique et des mains sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Stiles au-dessus de lui, blanc comme un linge.

« Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Il lui retira la couverture d'au-dessus de lui pour voir tout le sang séché qu'il avait sur lui, ainsi que plusieurs blessures qui continuaient de saigner.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es complètement fou de rester comme ça ! Il faut qu'on aille les laver... Viens, on va dans la salle de bain ! » Paniqua le brun.

Derek voulu le suivre mais au moment où il tenta de s'appuyer sur sa jambe, celle-ci refusa de coopérer, toujours douloureuse.

« Je n'arrive pas à marcher. » Dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

Stiles avait l'air extrêmement choqué. Derek grimaça. Il n'avait pas voulu le mettre dans l'embarras, il était certain que ces blessures n'étaient rien. Stiles l'aida à se lever puis le conduisit à la salle de bain où il le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Le loup-garou avait l'air dans un sale état.

« Je vais t'aider à enlever ton t-shirt, d'accord ?

-Hm... »

Avec énormément de précaution, l'humain leva le t-shirt avant de le jeter dans un coin. Il prit connaissance des blessures et grimaça. Il y avait du sang partout et certaines blessures avaient l'air infectée. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il prit un gant de toilettes et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau et se mis à nettoyer le torse et le dos. Quand il eut une meilleure vue d'ensemble, il mit du désinfectant sur chacune des plaies.

« Certaines blessures ont besoin d'être recousues. » Dit-il avant de se mordre la lèvre d'inquiétude. Qui lui avait refourgué un abruti pareil ?

« Pas besoin.

-Pas besoin ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

-Hier soir.

-On est cinq heures de l'après-midi ! Tu devrais être guéri ! Et si tu l'es, je ne veux même pas savoir dans quel état tu étais hier soir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Pourquoi tu n'as appelé personne ? » Il y avait presque des larmes dans sa voix, il avait l'air extrêmement choqué.

Derek sentit ses sourcils se froncer par l'incompréhension. Prévenir quelqu'un ?

« Je... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un en aurait quelque chose à faire.

-Tu ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait quelque chose à faire... » Répéta Stiles, éberlué.

« Et bien... Scott n'est pas mon plus grand fan et on ne peut pas dire que tu n'aies pas suggéré plusieurs fois de me tuer donc j'ai pensé...

-Si tu n'étais pas déjà couvert de blessures je te ficherai un coup de poing ! Tu crois vraiment que je veux que tu meures ? »

Le loup-garou n'osa pas répondre, mais ses sourcils étaient presque en train de se toucher.

« Tu es le plus grand trou du cul que la terre n'aie jamais porté ! Bien sûr que je suis inquiet quand il t'arrive quelque chose. Bien sûr que je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider si tu as mal quelque part ou si tu as besoin de moi. Comment oses-tu penser que je te veux mort ? T'es vraiment un imbécile ! »

Et juste à ce moment-là, Stiles le prit encore une fois dans ses bras.

« Je te fais confiance, d'accord ? Et tu es mon ami ! Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent penser mais je t'ai toujours estimé, d'accord ? Oui, des fois j'ai envie de t'étrangler mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment voulu mort ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves tellement et parfois j'ai envie de te foutre une raclée mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres... Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autres te fassent du mal.

Alors la prochaine fois, appelle-moi ! Quand papa va apprendre dans quel état tu es, il va devenir dingue ! Tu crois qu'il aurait fait quoi sans toi ? Il t'adore ! Si tu n'étais pas trop vieux, il t'aurait sûrement adopté. »

Derek ne savait pas trop comment répondre à part en hochant la tête.

« Bien ! » Conclut Stiles en bandant les blessures. « Si jamais elles ont du mal à se refermer, je te jure que je t'emmène chez Mélissa... Maintenant, je vais te faire à manger et tu vas me dire tout ce que tu as appris ! C'est compris ?

-Compris. » Obéit facilement Derek.

Si on avait demandé à Derek, il n'aurait jamais cru que Scott pouvait être un véritable alpha. Mais Stiles ? Il en était probablement un. Chaque fois que le loup-garou était avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'obéir à chacun de ses ordres. Bien sûr, il tentait de combattre ses instincts et de forcer Stiles à faire ce que lui voulait mais si le jeune homme le désirait vraiment, Derek ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter ce que le jeune homme voulait de lui. Et quand il prenait sa voix autoritaire ? Derek n'avait plus qu'à hocher la tête à ce que l'humain avait à dire. C'était probablement pour ça que Peter avait voulu transformer Stiles. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit plusieurs fois que c'était dommage que l'humain n'aie pas accepté, il aurait vraiment fait un loup-garou fantastique, bien meilleur que Scott et... et Derek ne pouvait qu'être d'accord (même si la première fois que Peter lui avait dit qu'il avait tenté de transformé Stiles, le jeune homme lui avait mis son poing dans la figure).

Il était assis à table, sa jambe lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais il pouvait la sentir guérir lentement. Stiles étaient en train de faire de la purée et des saucisses, les premières choses qu'il avait trouvées. Derek était en train de le regarder, se demandant ce qu'il devait dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a attaqué ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Je ne sais pas trop... C'était invisible ? Et ça m'a aveuglé.

-Comment ça, ça t'a aveuglé ? »

Derek se mordit la lèvre. Comment dire à quelqu'un qui pensait que vous étiez important 'ça a tenté de m'arracher les yeux'.

« J'ai senti ses doigts sur mes yeux. » Finit-il par dire, préférant taire la partie la plus effrayante.

« Attend... Est-ce que ça a tenté de te... » Dit Stiles, se tournant vers lui, effrayé, « sacrifier ?

-En tout cas, ça n'a pas réussit. Ça l'a mis en colère.

-D'où l'état...

-Quand je me suis approché, l'odeur de mort était plus forte, j'ai eu un goût de sang et de terre dans la bouche... Mes vêtements n'étaient pas déchirés, c'est comme si il m'avait déchiré de l'intérieur... Et... J'ai entendu des tambours ?

-Des tambours ? » S'étonna Stiles.

« Je ne sais pas trop... Tout est confus. » S'excusa le loup-garou. « Il faut envoyer des messages à Peter pour lui dire sur quoi chercher... Même avec le peu dont je me souvienne, ça peut aider. »

Il en avait un peu trop pris sur la gueule pour se rappeler de plus que : rencontre avec l'arbre, rencontre avec le sol, tam-tam, odeur de mort, mal aux yeux. Si il y avait autre chose, il avait oublié. La nourriture fut devant lui et Stiles était en train de passer ses mains dans son cou. Derek ne dit absolument rien, se laissant faire tout en commençant à manger. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et ses muscles se détendaient de plus en plus. Il avait confiance au jeune homme et le laissait à ses côtés alors qu'il était blessé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un loup-garou faisait avec tout le monde "s'isoler pour lécher ses blessures" prenait un sens très littéral quand on naissait garou.

« Je vais t'emmener à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri. Pas de discussion ! » Ordonna Stiles.

Derek ne trouva pas de quoi répliquer. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il se laissa donc complètement prendre en charge par celui que son loup considérait comme son compagnon. Parce que qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait être d'autre ? Il touchait Derek, le marquait, s'occupait de lui. Et Derek avait juste envie de dormir, alors il allait obéir. Il laissa Stiles préparer un sac de vêtement pour lui, le laissant le conduire chez lui.

Il s'installa dans la jeep et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, la fatigue ayant raison de lui. Bercé par le bruit de la voiture et par le mouvement. Son corps avait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre visiblement. Il n'était plus que semi-conscient, remarquant à peine que dès qu'il y avait un feu rouge, Stiles passait sa main sur ses bras, juste pour s'assurer de sa présence. Si Derek n'avait pas déjà été complètement fou du jeune homme, maintenant il était définitivement perdu : son loup l'avait totalement accepté comme sien et ne demandait qu'à être chouchouté comme un gentil petit chiot en manque d'amour. Quand ils allaient 'casser', ça ne se passera probablement pas aussi facilement que prévu ni pour lui, ni pour son loup. Sa courte journée se termina sur Stiles conduisant tandis qu'il perdait complètement conscience sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Au feu rouge d'après, quand Stiles se retourna ce fut pour voir Derek complètement endormi sur le siège passager. Il sourit, le loup-garou était tellement mignon, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, il respirait doucement et visiblement, il n'avait aucune intention de se réveiller. Quand ils arrivèrent, Stiles dut faire le tour de Betty, sa voiture, pour venir chercher le bel au bois dormant. Le loup-garou se réveilla uniquement à demi et se laissa gentiment guider vers la chambre de l'adolescent.

Le loup était profondément endormi et ne sentit rien quand l'humain eut le plaisir de le déshabiller pour lui mettre un pantalon jogging. Le pire ? C'est que Derek ne portait vraiment pas de boxer et le jeune adolescent _vierge _et _célibataire_ se retrouva à observer les parties génitales de son faux-petit-ami avec insistance pendant une période inconfortablement longue. Il finit sa besogne le plus rapidement possible avant de s'enfuir pour aller traîner sur son ordinateur, se réfugiant dans ses recherches. Il s'y réfugia si bien que quand il regarda à nouveau son réveil, il constata qu'il était minuit passé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers le corps endormi à côté de lui.

Stiles regarda le visage détendu, il avait presque l'air innocent là. Sans la culpabilité qui semblait lui serrer le cœur à chacun de ses mouvements. L'humain passa une main sur les lèvres semi-ouvertes. Seigneur, il avait envie de l'embrasser... Mais il ne le ferait pas. Kate avait profité de lui, Jennifer avait profité de lui et il était hors de question que'il en fasse de même. Il allait draguer Derek... oui ! Et pour ça... Il avait besoin de conseils ! De conseils d'une personne qui ne se moqueraient pas de lui. Oui, Stiles était du genre optimiste.

Le jeune homme se mit en pyjama et s'installa à côté de Derek, le prenant dans ses bras et s'endormant contre lui avec un petit soupir d'aise, s'abandonnant pratiquement tout de suite au sommeil.

_« Stiles ! Stiles ! » Entendit le jeune homme, se tournant vers une ombre rouge possédant plusieurs yeux. Il pouvait voir une flèche au-dessus d'elle._

_Le jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés tandis que des tam-tams se faisaient entendre. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il voyait, il savait qu'il dormait et tant que l'humain savait qu'il était dans un rêve, il n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il avait vu ça pendant ses recherches mais de manière dispersée, maintenant, tout était ensemble et il savait que son esprit lui envoyait un message, un indice mais il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux._

_« Stiles ! » Dit à nouveau la forme rouge._

_« Quoi ? » S'agaça-t-il. « Pourquoi tu répètes mon nom, comme ça ?_

_-Stiles ! Réveilles-toi ! »_

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se redresser, tombant sur son père qui était à l'embrasure de la porte, une tasse de café à la main.

« Tu vas être en retard en cours si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite.

-Ha...

-Derek a passé la nuit ici ? » Demanda le shérif, plus ou moins étonné.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je peux tout expliqué ! » Commença Stiles, avant d'être coupé par Derek, légèrement ensommeillé.

« C'est le genre de phrase qu'on dit quand on ne peut rien expliquer du tout...

-Ta gueule Der ! » Dit le jeune homme, gêné.

« Stiles, je m'en fiche que Derek soit ici, je suis juste étonné que tu ne me l'aies pas dit, tu sais bien qu'il est toujours le bienvenu...

-Il s'est fait attaqué par la créature ! » Expliqua Stiles. « Et ses blessures ont du mal à guérir. Je lui interdis donc de quitter le lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Derek se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos et se releva légèrement, lançant un regard triste à John, lui demandant presque de lui venir en aide face à la dictature du plus jeune des Stilinski.

« Je suis privé de sortie.

-Je vois ça... J'espère que tu te remettras vite. » Dit gentiment le shérif. Il savait que son fils pouvait être extrêmement chiant et il n'avait aucune envie de se le mettre sur le dos en défendant les droits du loup-garou.

« Merci. » Soupira le loup, comprenant que sur ce coup-là il était seul et trop faible pour vraiment se plaindre.

« Je vais aller travailler, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez-moi. Stiles, n'oublie pas d'aller à l'école et ne soit pas en retard... Pas **trop** en retard. » Ajouta-t-il en y repensant, sachant très bien que son fils n'allait pas simplement partir pour laisser son ami blessé se débrouiller.

« Merci papa ! » Dit Stiles tandis que l'homme partait, comprenant qu'il avait l'autorisation de celui-ci pour s'assurer que Derek irait bien avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Derek voulut se recoucher, la sensation des os qui se remettaient lentement en place n'était pas la plus agréable qui soit. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que Stiles était en train de lui caresser les cheveux, il rougit. Stiles ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais il agissait comme un compagnon : il l'avait retrouvé blessé, alors il l'avait lavé, soigné puis amené à sa tanière pour le mettre en sécurité... Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le...

« Je vais aller te chercher à manger. » Fit Stiles, pas plus inquiet que ça. « Ne bouge pas ! »

Oui, qu'il le nourrisse... Derek était vraiment foutu.

* * *

**Note de fin de Chapitre :**

Oh mon dieu ! Merci pour tout l'amour que vous avez envoyé pour cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu. Vous me donnez vraiment envie de continuer à écrire.

Vous pouvez remercier Frozeen de m'avoir relue et qui m'a aidée à améliorer ce chapitre pour vous. Rendez-vous demain pour de nouvelles aventures.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à une prochaine !


	4. Le retour de l'oncle Jésus

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Frozeen.

**Résumé :** Peter revient de son petit voyage autour des meutes de Californie et décide de jouer un petit tour à Stiles...

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek. (pour le reste des couples... surprise?)

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek (versatile!Sterek). Et je mentionne les Mpreg.

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée vient d'un gif-set donc en gros peu de choses m'appartiennent.

**Note 1 :** Et c'est ici qu'on se rend compte à quel point j'ai mis un grand coup de pied dans la mythologie. Je m'excuse de ces écarts, j'avoue que même moi ça me fait froncer les sourcils...

**Note 2 :** Stiles est particulièrement bouché dans cette partie de l'histoire mais je dois avouer que ça m'a fait rire de l'écrire de cette manière-là, j'espère que ça ira.

**Note 3 :** Bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 4 : Le retour de l'oncle Jésus

Deux jours plus tard, lundi donc, Derek et Stiles étaient chez Scott, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé mais à une distance plutôt respectable. Ils mangeaient des chips et des gâteaux avec le reste de la meute en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Stiles s'était assuré que Derek soit pratiquement guéri avant de l'autoriser à sortir un orteil de ce que Derek appelait affectueusement 'sa tanière'. Lydia semblait aussi perplexe que Stiles, cherchant dans ses souvenirs et dans son bestiaire une créature qui correspondrait à cette description.

Soudainement, Derek s'approcha de Stiles et passa un bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête contre son cou. Et juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'Agent McCall.

« Scott ? » Demanda-t-il surpris. « Tu as invité quelques amis ? »

Il s'approcha puis fronça les sourcils à la vue de Derek Hale et Stiles en train de se... câliner, pour manque de meilleur terme, sur le canapé. Stiles leva un sourcil à lui et juste pour provoquer un peu plus le père de son meilleur ami, il releva le menton de son faux petit-ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'angle était étrange mais malgré tout, une chaleur exquise se mit à se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il fut surpris en se séparant. Il était excité et curieux, alors il se repencha et le même phénomène se produisit, en pire car il ne fit que s'intensifier. Son cœur battit plus vite et sa main migra vers la joue de Derek qu'il caressa. Le loup-garou obligea le brun à se coller à lui, le mettant presque sur ses genoux tandis qu'ils se donnaient des petits baisers innocents du bout des lèvres. Pas de langue, pas de frottage. Juste un couple serré l'un contre l'autre en train de laisser leurs lèvres se frôler de manière joueuse. Soudain, Derek poussa Stiles pour qu'il se recule et regarda autour de lui avec un air gêné. Scott avait un air dégoûté, Lydia semblait surprise mais intéressée. Kira semblait intimidée et Malia boudait un peu (elle avait toujours l'impression que Stiles était son compagnon même si le jeune homme avait dit le contraire, plusieurs fois) et l'agent McCall semblait furieux.

« Désolé. » Dit Derek.

« Désolé de quoi ? » Fit Stiles, frustré d'avoir été arrêté alors qu'il arrivait enfin à poser ses lèvres sur celles du gars le plus chaud de la Terre.

« Pas en public, Stiles. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui ! Faites donc ça ! » Rajouta McCall. « Un homme avec un enfant... Mais à quoi pense le shérif ? » S'emporta-t-il.

« A mon bonheur ! Et je ne suis pas un enfant. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions, comme toutes les personnes ici... Est-ce que j'ai choqué l'un d'entre vous ? »

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche. Scott un peu moins sincèrement que les autres mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de voir deux hommes ensembles. C'était plutôt un "eurk je viens de voir mon frère étaler sa vie sexuelle et même si je sais qu'elle est fausse c'est dégueulasse". Ou alors peut-être qu'il avait senti que la fausse-vie-sexuelle de Stiles était invitée à devenir sa vraie-vie-sexuelle. Mais ça, il n'avait qu'à s'en plaindre à son nez de loup-garou.

L'agent McCall allait encore répliquer mais Stiles prit la main de Derek dans la sienne avant de lui dire bien fort : « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoique ce soit ici, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un n'était pas au courant qu'on était ensemble et c'est pas quelques bisous qui vont les choquer.

-Peut-être. » Dit le brun entre ses dents. « Mais c'est pas pour ça que je dois être fan des démonstrations d'affection en publique.

-Je vais me retenir, alors. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Derek sentit les siens se lever au ciel. Le soupir exaspéré de McCall était, cependant, une récompense assez importante pour mériter un tel effort. Soudainement, Stiles murmura un 'merde' en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Derek, lui tenant la main et faisant son possible pour le montrer. Stiles, semblant bouder, se pencha sur lui pour lui soupirer à l'oreille : « Je voulais que notre premier baiser soit spécial. »

Derek sourit un peu plus avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Tu es spécial. »

C'était sûrement une manière de se moquer de Stiles, mais finalement, c'était sorti avec plus d'affection que de condescendance.

« Ouais... Toi aussi, tu es spécial. » Dit Stiles, de la même façon.

Oui, Derek allait vraiment avoir du mal à ne pas voir le jeune homme comme son compagnon... En fait, il était peut-être même trop tard pour ne pas se laisser piéger par ses émotions...

Trois jours plus tard, Peter Hale était de retour. Si habituellement cette constation était en général une mauvaise nouvelle, pour une fois, Stiles était plutôt content de le savoir de retour parce que :

1) Il avait des informations qui étaient plus utiles que celles qu'il possédait ainsi que celles de Deaton qui disait 'je vais chercher'.

2) Il avait des question à lui poser.

Le mec était revenu de la meute alliée avec quelques blessures assez méchantes. Apparemment, certaines meutes n'étaient plus si alliées que ça mais il avait fini par en trouver quelques unes qui lui avait permis de fouiller dans leur bibliothèque, vu que la bibliothèque des Hale avait... brûlé. Il avait plusieurs créatures qui pouvaient être celles contre laquelle ils se battaient. Les zombies furent vite éliminer, trop idiots. Les lyches restaient une option mais ça n'expliquait pas les tambours.

L'humain était en train de regarder toutes les pages photocopiées, espérant trouver quelque chose. Peter semblait chercher parmi les papiers pour quelques chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Vous aviez oubliés de me donner des informations pendant que j'étais là-bas. Et je suis persuadé que je sais quelle créature ça pourrait être, je suis certains que j'ai vu ça... »

Scott regardait les deux hommes cherchés avec un air penaud, sachant très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'en mêle, tandis que Lydia cherchait activement aux côtés de Stiles, le plus loin possible de Peter à qui elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance. A côté d'elle, Isaac lisait attentivement chaque papier en sa possession, même si celui-ci était clairement sur une créature hors-compétition, ne voulant surtout pas mal faire... Et Malia regardait le tas de feuilles avec un mélange de dégoût et de désespoir. Derek semblait chercher avec frénésie, quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à la chose qui l'avait attaquée. Les deux Hales, le virent en même temps : une feuille qui avait probablement été photocopiée d'un vieux livre chiffonné. Peter pointa à plusieurs lignes, Derek hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et finalement, le plus vieux prit la feuille pour la tendre vers Stiles qui la lui arracha presque des mains.

« Les Acheris, enfant mort de maladie, revenu à la vie sous la protection du dieu... _Comment ça se prononce ce truc ? _»

Lydia le lui arracha des mains avec un air énervé, mais même elle buta un peu sur le mot en le lisant. Elle n'avait même pas fait ça parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire mieux, juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter les petits commentaires de Stiles pour le moment.

« Tezcatlipoca, un dieu de la mort amérindien. Les Acheris le vénèrent et les plus fidèles d'entre eux feront des sacrifices à chaque... _Cette partie est noircie, je n'arrive pas à lire..._ afin de l'honorer et rendre sa forme humaine à Tezcatlipoca. Ces enfants sont des cadavres qui s'habillent avec la peau des humains qu'ils ont déchiqueté. Ils jouent du tambours et chantent de manière lugubre, quiconque entend son chant est condamné à mourir de la main de l'Acheri. _Encore une partie manquante._ Les enfants revenus à la vie les plus dociles, feront passé ça pour une maladie... _Et le reste est complètement illisible._

-Wow ! D'accord... C'est effrayant. » Dit Stiles et Isaac hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« J'ai entendu son chant... » Dit soudainement Derek, se souvenant de la nuit où il s'était fait avoir. L'Acheri avait tenté de l'assassiner juste au moment où son chant avait cessé. « Quand elle l'a fait, j'ai senti ma bouche se remplir de poussière et de sang. » Se souvenu Derek avec beaucoup plus de détails.

« Et tu ne pensais pas que c'était une information que tu aurais pu nous donner ? » S'emporta Scott.

« Désolé. » Grogna Derek, un peu blessé. « Je ne m'en souvenais pas. J'ai été frappé plusieurs fois contre un arbre et le sol, ça m'a cassé la jambe et ça m'a déchiré **littéralement **de l'intérieur ! Alors le petit chant satanique ? Ouais, complètement oublié. » S'énerva-t-il, à son tour.

« S'il te plait, Scott ! » Se préoccupa Stiles. « Il était dans un sale état quand je l'ai retrouvé, je suis pratiquement sûr que j'aurai juste tout oublié si j'avais été à sa place. Lâche-lui la grappe. »

Scott grogna un 'bien' mais il semblait toujours énervé. Stiles le surveilla quelques instants avec un air de père qui surveille son enfant, prêt à envoyer une punition si il le faut. Derek s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son cou avant de lui embrasser la tempe pour le calmer.

« Arrête, c'est pas grave.

-Tu dis ça, tu dis ça... » Fit-il, l'air un peu énervé. « Il t'aurait vu au moment où tu venais de te remettre de cette chose, il ferait pas ce commentaire.

-Mais je vais bien. »

Il lui fit quelques bisous dans le cou et passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, mettant son odeur sur lui. Stiles agissait de plus en plus comme un compagnon, ou un petit-ami possessif. Derek avait fini par comprendre que pour Stiles, tout ça ce n'était pas que du théâtre. Il avait donc fini par accepter qu'ils étaient dans une relation et que, malgré l'excitation qu'il pouvait sentir sur Stiles, ils devaient prendre les choses lentement. Les sentiments ne sont pas encore tout à fait là, enfin si, du côté de Derek, oui, mais il n'était pas obligé de le dire tout de suite... Même si le shérif était au courant, _en détails,_ de la situation.

« Je ferai des spaghettis ce soir, comme ça tu pourras passer ta frustration sur tes boulettes de viande plutôt que sur ton meilleur ami. » Se moqua le brun.

« Hey ! » Protesta le garçon. « C'est pas de la frustration. C'est plutôt... Un rappel à l'ordre. »

Lydia toussa pour couper court à leur messe-basse. Tout le monde les regardaient et le jeune couple eut la décence de rougir.

« Bien que vous soyez mignons et assez amusant à regarder... Peut-on retourner au sujet d'actualité et trouver une stratégie pour s'occuper de l'acheri ?

-Oh non ! Moi je suis très intéressé par ce revirement de situation ! » Commenta Peter. « Je m'absente et mon neveu se trouve un compagnon ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu tous les détails et j'ai encore quelques questions.

-Je te raconterai plus tard. » Coupa Derek, roulant des yeux.

« Très bien... Tu as dit que tu avais entendu les tambours, mon cher neveu. » Continua le plus vieux des loups-garous.

« Oui.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mal depuis ? »

Stiles blanchit avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Derek. L'éventualité que Derek soit malade ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

« Il était extrêmement fatigué après l'attaque et il avait de la fièvre. Comme une grippe... » Dit Stiles.

« Hum... Je pense que Derek a eu de la chance, il a du faire quelque chose qui a empêché l'Acheri d'agir...

-Elle a tenté de m'arracher les yeux. » Se rappela Derek. « Mais sans y parvenir, ça l'a frustrée alors elle a commencé à tenter de me faire du mal...

-Elle n'a pas réussi son sacrifice ? » Réfléchit Peter. « Intéressant... »

Il ignora activement le regard meurtrier du compagnon de son neveu, il avait des années de pratique à ignorer celui du mari de sa sœur et Stiles, bien qu'impressionnant, était tout de même qu'un humain.

« Peut-être que c'était trop tôt ? » Demanda Derek. « Elle tue une fois par mois, environs...

-Elle a fait un double meurtre aussi. » Se rappela Isaac, trop heureux de contredire son ancien alpha.

« Oui. » Confirma Derek, hochant la tête à son ancien bêta comme pour lui dire 'bien pensé', Isaac rougit à ça, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être heureux. « Mais c'était au même moment. Peut-être que c'est un peu comme nous qui sommes influencés par la lune... Peut-être qu'elle suit un cycle ?

-Idée intéressante. » Dit Peter. « En tout cas, tu as fait quelque chose qui l'a empêchée de te faire du mal.

-Peut-être que c'est seulement parce que c'est un loup-garou, non ? Peut-être que les pouvoirs de l'acheri ne fonctionnent pas sur lui ? » Proposa Kira.

« Ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient **très** bien sur moi. » Contra Derek.

« Peut-être que tu n'es pas assez pur pour être sacrifié ? » Dit alors Lydia. « Après tout, un sacrifice c'est pour faire plaisir à un dieu...

-D'accord... » Quelque chose dans son regard disait qu'il avait été touché par la remarque de la banshee. « Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tué, alors ? Vu ce qu'on a lu, une acheri peut tuer même si ce n'est pas pour son sacrifice.

-Par maladie ! » Dit soudainement Peter. « Dis-moi Scott, est-ce que ta mère se plaint d'une activité inhabituelle à l'hôpital ?

-Heu... Elle est très fatiguée, oui. » Confirma le jeune homme. « Apparemment, il y a beaucoup de malades en ce moment. Avec des maladies étranges pour la saison ou même pour l'endroit. Des maladies africaines alors que les gens n'ont pas été là-bas... »

Tout le monde regarda l'alpha comme si il était la personne la plus stupide de la Terre. Est-ce que ce genre de choses ne semblaient pas un tout petit peu surnaturelle ? Surtout quand on savait qu'il y avait une créature étrange ici ?

« Bien... Scott, tu vas aller demander à ta mère quelles sont les maladies, c'est clairement l'affaire de l'acheri... Stiles, tu vas faire des recherches, maintenant qu'on sait de quoi on parle, ça devrait être plus facile. Isaac, peut-être que tu devrais te mettre à faire des rondes en ville une fois qu'on aura compris ce qui m'a protégé des tambours. » Dit Derek, sans se rendre compte qu'il prenait les commandes. « Lydia, est-ce que tu... » Il allait continuer quand soudainement, Scott lui flasha des yeux rouges en le regardant avec colère, Derek ne put empêcher ses yeux de devenir bleus.

« Tu n'es pas l'alpha ici, Hale ! Tu ne viens pas commander ma meute !

-Tu es peut-être un alpha, » cracha Derek, « mais tu n'es pas le mien. »

Ces mots étaient de douloureux échos. Scott lui avait dit la même chose en le trahissant. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, leurs yeux de loups activé, grognant l'un à contre l'autre... Et c'est là que ceux de Derek commencèrent à danser vers le mauve, commençant à changer de couleur... Stiles allait le faire remarquer mais tout vu fini assez vite et Derek s'en alla, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. L'humain voulut lui courir après, mais il savait que Derek avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. La meute, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'important pour lui. Lydia croisa ses bras, regardant Scott comme si il était un abruti complet.

« Bien ? Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous Ô grand Alpha ?

-Heu... » Scott eut l'air d'un imbécile. « Hum... Je vais aller voir maman et Stiles, tu feras des recherches... Et quand tu auras découvert ce qui a protégé Derek, Isaac pourrait peut-être faire des rondes en ville et Lydia... tu... »

Peter toussa.

« Je tiens à rappeler que je suis dans la meute de mon neveu, mais je veux bien révéler ce que Derek comptait dire... Lydia étant une banshee, elle doit, en quelque sorte, être reliée à un être revenu à la vie. Elle devrait peut-être se concentrer en se baladant pour voir si elle sent quelque chose.

-Bon... On fera ça alors. Si ça convient à l'alpha de cette meute. » Stiles ne s'inclut même pas dedans, montrant qu'il choisissait Derek. Scott le regarda avec des yeux trahis.

Il fallut peu de temps aux autres pour s'en aller, maintenant que tout avait été arrangé, ça ne servait à rien de rester là. C'était ce que Stiles attendait depuis le début, il pouvait enfin avoir sa conversation avec Peter. Il était resté chez Derek et personne n'avait semblé trouver ça bizarre. Et il fit semblant d'appartenir au décors tandis qu'il passait les chaînes. L'oncle effrayant avait un livre dans la main et lisait tranquillement à côté de lui, ne faisant aucun commentaires. Soudainement, il éteignit la télé mais toujours aucune réaction du loup-garou.

Stiles transpirait à grosses gouttes et râlaient intérieurement. Bien sûr que Peter sentait son malaise, il était certain que ça le faisait juste rire de laisser l'humain avoir une petite crise existentielle.

« Je... Voudrais poser quelques questions. » Dit finalement Stiles.

« Hm... » Approuva Peter en tournant une page.

« Sur... heu... Comment dire ça... Et bien... »

Peter ne fit aucun signe pour lui venir en aide. En fait, le salaud ne fit même rien pour l'encourager à parler, se contentant de lire. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup voir l'adolescent se perdre dans ses mots et raconter n'importe quoi. C'était... fascinant et distrayant à la fois.

« Bon, je veux poser des question sur l'accouplement chez les loups-garous. »

Si Peter était surpris, il ne le montra pas tandis qu'il fermait son livre pour le mettre de côté, cependant, son sourire montrait à quel point il prenait plaisir à en parler.

« Et tu n'es pas aller voir mon neveu parce que... ?

-Parce que... C'est un peu embarrassant de poser des questions au principal concerné ?

-Et tu t'es dit que c'était moins embarrassant de me poser les questions à moi ?

-Heu... Dis comme ça. »

Peter rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Heu... Un peu tout ? » Dit Stiles, pas très sûr.

Peter se gratta le menton. Il avait une petite barbe qui avait poussé pendant son voyage, sûrement par manque de temps pour se raser.

« Bon... Je pense qu'il est important que je commence par ça. Comme Isaac et Scott ne sont pas des loups-garous nés, ils ne s'en préoccupent probablement pas... Mais je sais que si Malia était au courant, elle verrait Derek bien différemment à cause de_**ça**_.

-_Ça_ ? Ça quoi ?

-La plupart des loups-garous sont pansexuels, le genre de la personne avec qui on s'accouple n'a que très peu d'importance. Ce qui est important cependant... C'est d'avoir une meute forte et une descendance assurée. Nous vivons toujours en famille et la plupart des loups-garous ne changent pas de meutes constamment (contrairement à notre chère petite bande), c'est pourquoi il est si difficile pour Derek, ou moi d'ailleurs, de quitter Beacon Hills. Il s'agit de notre territoire. Et c'est pourquoi il est difficile pour nous de s'abandonner. Nous avons toujours été dans la même famille et, lien de sang à part, nos loups respectifs ne veulent pas quitter l'autre. »

Stiles voulut commenter ça, dire qu'il comprenait mais demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire réellement partie de la meute de Scott (parce qu'il était certain que celui-ci accepterait). Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Peter poursuivait.

« Tout ça pour dire que : la meute et sa perpétuité ? Très important. Alors pour augmenter les chances d'une progéniture, il y a quelques loups-garous -disons... trente pour cent des loups-garous né et cinq pour cent des loups garous créés- qui naissent avec une certaine particularité. Ils sont homme ou femme, mais leur loup intérieur est du genre opposé. Donc un homme peut donner naissance à un enfant et une femme peut en fertiliser une autre » ("Avant que tu poses la questions, non, elles n'ont pas de pénis..." "Hé ! Je n'allais pas poser cette question du tout!")

« Est-ce que ça veut dire... » Stiles laissa sa phrase en suspend, tentant de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que Peter lui racontait ça.

« Donc pour être clair, quand tu passeras à l'étape supérieure avec Derek, même si tu ne risques pas d'attraper des MST, il vous faudra utiliser un préservatif... Sauf si vous voulez avoir des mini-Stiles ou des mini-Derek courir partout. »

L'humain avait la bouche tellement ouverte que celle-ci sembla sur le point de se décrocher pour aller rejoindre le sol. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible. Peter, semblant sentir son ahurissement, fronça les sourcils.

« C'est naturel, Stiles. Si nous cachons cette information c'est justement pour éviter ce genre de regard... Et c'est également pour ça que Derek ne donne pas facilement cette information sur lui.

-Non, non ! Je jure que ce n'est pas du dégoût ou quoique ce soit... C'est juste de la... surprise.

-Oh. » Peter parut se détendre, se replongeant dans le canapé. « C'est une information assez bien gardée. Il est assez difficile de découvrir qui est un géniteur à moins d'avoir un nez assez entraîné et de savoir quelle odeur on cherche exactement. Les géniteurs nés sont parfois vu différemment dans les sociétés loups-garous... Comme si la seule chose qui était important chez eux étaient leurs entrailles. » Quelque chose dans le froncement de sourcils de Peter montrait qu'il était vraiment en colère. « Comme si il n'était que les salopes d'une meute. Parfois, on les fait s'accoupler le plus vite possible sans se soucier de l'avis du géniteur comme si ils n'étaient même pas de vraies personnes. Les génitrices sont un peu mieux vues dans la plupart des meutes mais seulement un peu. C'est scandaleux...

-Oh... Tu es... »

Peter secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « Non, j'ai juste été témoin de quelques injustices.

-Avec Derek. »

Il ne répondit pas alors Stiles mis le sujet dans un coin de sa tête, se disant qu'il allait devoir en parler avec lui un jour.

« Quoi d'autres ? » Demanda Stiles, toujours désireux de savoir.

« Oh... Rien de spécial, pour le reste tes instincts prendront le relais. Quand on s'accouple avec un loup-garou, même si on est humain, on finit par avoir un comportement de loup avec son compagnon. Juste pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre, je dirais que pour nous les odeurs sont très importantes, selon l'humeur, un loup-garou pourra vouloir te lécher de la tête au pied pour remplacer toutes les odeurs qu'il y a sur toi par la sienne ou te demander de prendre une douche avant de venir dans son lit. Et tu vas devenir possessif. Extrêmement possessif. Tes instincts vont te crier 'à moi' dès que tu te sentiras en danger face à quelqu'un. Nous mordons et parfois nous pouvons nous laisser aller à nous transformer en plein acte, donc si le loup de Derek te dégoûte...

-Rien en Derek ne me dégoûte ! » Dit Stiles, prononçant chaque mot lentement mais fermement. Peter hocha la tête, comme si il était heureux de l'entendre.

« Bien... hum... A part ça... » Il semblait vraiment réfléchir, désireux d'aider l'humain sans l'humilier (quoique cette apparente gentillesse ne voulait rien dire, peut-être qu'il prenait des notes pour pouvoir faire, plus tard, du chantage). « Les loups-garous ont tendance à se montrer plus jaloux, en particulier au toucher des autres... Oh ! Et une fois que tu auras dévidé 'd'officialiser' et de devenir le compagnon de Derek pour de bon, sache qu'il sera plus difficile pour vous de vous séparer. Du moins pour Derek, son loup ne voudra jamais abandonner son compagnon. C'est probablement pour ça que Malia a du mal à se détacher de toi, même si vous n'aviez pas officialisé, elle a senti un lien... Donc nous sommes des ex-petits-amis assez... Persistants.

-De toute façon, je ne compte pas quitter Derek ! » Peter sourit encore plus.

« Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autres... Ce sera tout pour ton éducation sexuelle. » Et _ça_ c'était une chose que Stiles espérait ne plus jamais entendre dans la bouche de Peter. « Tu as des questions ?

-En fait oui. » Dit le jeune homme. Parce que bien qu'il se pourrait _peut-être_ qu'il se soit retrouvé extrêmement excité quand Peter avait commencer à parler de sexe, il n'avait pas du tout obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait.

« Je t'écoute. » Dit le loup-garou, toujours aussi gentiment.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et puis dit :

« D'accord, bien que j'apprécie tes conseils, ils ne sont valables que si je sors avec Derek, pas vrai ?

-Oui. » Répondit Peter, un sourcil levé. « Tu m'as bien posé des questions pour ta relation avec Derek ?

-Oui... Mais en fait, c'était parce que j'espérais le draguer. » Fit Stiles, rouge tomate.

« ... Le draguer. » Répéta stupidement l'homme plus âgé. « Tu veux... quoi ? La méthode pour le séduire et l'exciter ? » Tenta-t-il de comprendre.

« Heu... Oui mais aussi simplement pour qu'il sorte avec moi. Je ne cherche pas qu'une histoire de sexe.

-... »

Peter fut silencieux pendant quelques instants, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre et c'est là que ça le frappa. Derek lui avait dit que Stiles et lui sortait ensemble même si à la base ça avait commencer comme un mensonge pour le sortir de prison... Et pour une fois, son neveu semblait mieux comprendre la conversation que l'humain. Il n'avait probablement jamais dit à Stiles que l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui était réciproque et que donc, il pouvait sortir ensemble. Il y avait un malentendu dans cette histoire. Derek pensait que Stiles et lui étaient ensemble et Stiles était persuadé qu'il devait tenter de convaincre Derek qu'il voulait être son petit-ami. Les lèvres de Peter formèrent un sourire tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop joyeux, histoire de ne pas se vendre. Il venait de trouver une source intarissable d'amusement, il en était certain.

« Hum... Et bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de manière de draguer mais il y a tout de même certaines choses qui se font chez les loups-garous pour montrer qu'on a de l'intérêt pour une personne et tenter de montrer qu'on voudrait commencer une relation.

-Oh... ? » Dit Stiles, très intéressé. « Comme ?

-Premièrement, il faut lui faire savoir. Nous apprécions l'approche directe et nous favorisons beaucoup le contact et le visuel aux mots. Alors la première étape est de montrer qu'on apprécie la personne par des signaux clairs et des mouvements qui montrent que la personne a un physique qui plait.

-Oh donc je dois... Draguer Derek en lui faisant des clins d'œil ?

-Non, c'est beaucoup plus simples que ça et c'est moins direct. C'est plutôt comme... Afficher son intérêt. Le regarder, le sourire. Montrer que tu es heureux de le voir... Des petites choses. Bon bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une première étape mais si ça peut t'aider...

-Oui ! Je te remercie ! » Dit Stiles qui semblait déjà perdu dans son monde en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Peter, pendant ce temps-là, riait comme un maniaque dans sa petite tête malade et se faisait une petite tape dans le dos. Il commençait petit, donnait des conseils normaux et petit à petit, il amènerait Stiles à faire des choses de plus en plus stupides. Il était certains qu'il pouvait y arriver... Et avec la capacité de l'adolescent de prendre des décisions extrêmement discutables ? Il était certain de ne pas être déçu.

Cependant, Peter se demandait quand même comment Stiles faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que lui et Derek était déjà un couple. L'humain commençait même à avoir des réactions de compagnons : il touchait Derek, le protégeait et s'occupait de lui. Bien sûr, le lien n'était pas encore consommé donc il était moins fort mais normalement, Stiles pouvait le sentir si il faisait déjà tout ça... Ou alors, il le sentait mais ne comprenait pas trop et pensait que ce n'était que des envies soudaines et ne cherchaient pas plus loin. Peter était encore une fois déçu de ne pas avoir mordu Stiles à la place de Scott, il aurait fait un loup-garou extraordinaire.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Derek qui fronçait les sourcils et avait toujours l'air de bouder. Stiles se mit à sautiller vers lui avec un air guilleret et ça... ça fit disparaître le froncement de sourcils de Derek et le remplaça par une expression de surprise et... peut-être d'inquiétude.

« Derek ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! » Dit-il en sautillant sur place.

« Oui... Moi aussi. » Répondit prudemment Derek.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, semblant aux anges. Le loup-garou pouffa, se disant juste que c'était une autre bizarrerie de Stiles et ne chercha pas plus loin.

« Je vais aller faire à manger, tu pourras prendre les restes pour ton père, je sais qu'il travaille tard ce soir. »

Et Derek partit dans la cuisine, suivi par Stiles qui avait repris plus ou moins son sérieux. Peter, quant à lui, se disait que cette histoire venait de commencer et qu'il se marrait déjà. Il essuya une larme imaginaire et reprit son livre pour le lire.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. J'avais juste besoin de courir un peu.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas vraiment. » Il haussa les épaules tout en sortant des ingrédients des armoires et du frigo. « C'est juste que je trouve Scott un peu hypocrite. Il agit comme si je devais oublier qu'il a toujours refusé de faire partie de ma meute ou même de me laisser faire partie de la sienne avant que lui-même ne soit un alpha. Quand on s'est rencontré j'ai... » Derek se mordit la lèvre, comme si il allait révéler quelque chose de honteux. « Je l'ai appelé 'mon frère'. Je pensais que, peut-être, j'allais avoir une nouvelle famille. C'est pour ça que je me suis autant accroché à lui. Mais peu importe ce que je faisais et combien j'essayais je... » Il s'arrêta là. « Et même si je comprends Scott, je ne peux pas juste oublier et le laisser être mon alpha. Et même si je le voulais, mon loup est contre. Il ne se soumettra jamais à Scott... Même si toi...

-Entre Scott et toi, c'est toi que je choisis. » Dit tout à coup Stiles. Derek le regarda avec un air choqué et ému à la fois. « C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, et même si je comprends le bordel des loups-garous et le fait que maintenant il soit 'l'alpha', il est de toute façon hors de question qu'il soit le mien. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire confiance pour prendre des décisions et en être un. Il prend toujours de _terribles_ décisions... Alors j'imagine qu'on a notre petite meute bizarre... Peter-zombie, mon papa, toi et moi... » Sourit Stiles.

Le pauvre humain ne vit rien venir lorsque soudainement, il fut plaqué contre un mur par Derek, les lèvres de celui-ci sur les siennes et que le loup-garou l'embrassait avec ferveur et passion. Il se mit à sucer la lèvre inférieure de Stiles avant de la lécher, demandant l'accès qui lui fut accordé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ils se mirent à jouer, chacun tentant de prendre le contrôle du baiser mais Stiles laissa très vite tombé, n'y était pas plus intéressé que ça et voulant juste laisser Derek faire tout ce dont il avait envie (peu importe ce que c'était, il était d'accord avec tout). Il finit par gémir alors que les mains du loup-garou lui caressait les flancs. Ils finirent par se séparer lorsque Derek dut retourner vers ses casseroles, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Stiles lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi aussi bien.

« Wow ! Je vais oublier ce qu'on a fait chez Scott et me dire que c'est ça notre premier baiser. Parce que chez Scott ? Tss... C'était rien du tout ! Juste tes lèvres contre les miennes alors que là c'était... Waw ! »

Derek pouffa de rire. Il _pouffa de rire_, à la surprise et à la grande joie de Stiles. Il rendait Derek heureux.

« Tu es bizarre.

-Mais tu aimes ça. »

Le loup-garou fit un son étrange dans le fond de la gorge, quelque chose qui ne voulait absolument rien dire mais que Stiles était parfaitement heureux de considérer comme un "Oh oui, bien sûr que j'aime ça chez toi mais en réalité, j'aime tout chez toi mais je suis trop émotionnellement constipé pour te le dire vraiment."

Décidant de suivre le conseil de Peter, Stiles se mit à regarder Derek de haut en bas. S'arrêtant sur chaque zone érogène un peu plus longuement que nécessaire. A tel point que si il avait été en rue et qu'il regardait une fille comme ça, celle-ci aurait tout de suite appelé la police pour obtenir une mesure de restriction.

Derek finit par remarquer que Stiles le fixait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes et ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Ses yeux détaillant chaque muscles du brun, s'arrêtant sur ses fesses et continuant sur ses cuisses avant de remonter vers les épaules.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Taquina Derek tout en s'empêchant de faire un mouvement de hanche étrange comme son loup voulait qu'il le fasse.

Le regard qui semblait le dévorer flattait énormément le brun. Son loup en particulier se sentait d'humeur taquine et voulait se montrer à son compagnon pour lui en montrer d'avantage, lui montrer à quel point il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Heureusement, Derek se contrôlait... la plupart du temps.

« Hu-hu... » Répondit Stiles sans former de mot. Et très franchement, Derek pouvait prendre ça pour un "Oh mon dieu, oui ! Mes orgasmes visuels ne s'arrêtent plus !" si il le voulait, ce serait de toute façon assez vrai.

Le conseil de Peter marchait. Il marchait vraiment parce qu'il pouvait voir Derek remuer des hanches comme si il voulait attirer le regard de Stiles là aussi et il pouvait voir que son faux-petit-ami rougissait un peu. Il avait envie de Stiles et ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il s'approcha doucement et se mit à lui caresser les hanches, et les fesses. Il laissait ses doigts caresser le corps ferme, les bras.

« Stiles... Je... Je dois faire à manger. » Le coupa Derek, rouge et cherchant désespérément une excuse pour se laisser le temps de se contrôler.

« Pardon. » Il lui embrassa l'arrière de l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Visiblement, le loup-garou plus vieux savait de quoi il parlait. Stiles allait lui faire confiance. C'est probablement pour ça que Stiles lui demanda, juste avant de partir, ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

« Couvre-toi d'une odeur qu'il aime pour l'attirer. » Fit Peter, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. « Moins facile mais ça peut être un bon déclencheur.

Stiles décida qu'il essayerait ça dès le lendemain. La seule difficulté allait être de trouver quelle odeur il allait porter.

La bonne nouvelle de la soirée, c'est qu'en s'en allant, il eut droit à un bisou sur les lèvres et un bonne nuit de Derek. Le jeune homme était vraiment le meilleur faux-petit-ami du monde !

* * *

**Note de Fin de chapitre :**

Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus =D !

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à publier un chapitre demain par contre, je dois bosser pas mal (en journée et la nuit u_u), si ce n'est pas le cas j'essaierai de me rattraper en publiant un OS ou publier deux chapitre le surlendemain.

Je vous aime et je vous remercie tous pour les commentaires et le bonheur que vous me procurez avec tout le love sur cette fic ! Ça me motive à écrire plus et à continuer à publier.

J'espère que je ne vous aurai pas déçu avec ce chapitre.

Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires des invités :**

_Guest :_ Oooh je suis contente que la relation Shérif/Derek te plaise ! C'est trop quelque chose que j'adore dans les fictions, je peux pas m'empêcher de les voir comme deux amis ou que le Shérif prenne la place d'une figure paternelle pour Derek. C'est juste trop excellent. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira/t'a plu aussi !

Bisou, à une prochaine !

PS : Et oui, j'ai introduit la créature ='D ! Pour qu'on comprenne un peu ce que c'est sans pour autant avoir tous les détails.

Allumette : Oui moi aussi ça me fait rire de priver Derek de sortie xD j'adore quand Stiles est tout autoritaire et que notre loup préféré se laisse faire 3


	5. Pourquoi tu sens le bacon ?

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens.

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Frozeen

**Résumé :** Le plan "Comment draguer Derek" portant le nom de code "Sourwolf" est en marche. Mais pas que ! La meute découvre ce qui a protégé Derek de l'achéri et organise une soirée shopping (non, les deux sont liés, ce n'est pas Lydia qui a eu un petit délire).

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek. (pour le reste des couples... surprise?)

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek, (versatile!sterek). Et je mentionne les Mpreg (mais il n'y aura pas dans cette fic ou alors dans un épilogue à part si ça intéresse les gens)

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eu en regardant un gif set sur tumblr) et pour le reste, faut remercier les gènes que me parents m'ont donnés...

**Note 1 : **Alors je mixe 5 mythologies amérindiennes et je m'excuse auprès des puristes !

**Note 2 :** _**Alors c'est un message pour toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires (mais aussi celles qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivis) : je vous remercie vraiment énormément. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fiction soit à ce point aimée et sachez que même si cette histoire est finie, votre avis n'est pas vain, car en fonction de ce que vous aimez et ce que vous me demandez je modifie les scènes, en supprime ou en rajoute. Alors un grand merci de suivre cette fiction, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous preniez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que moi à l'écrire. Alors encore merci à vous tous !**_

**Note 3 :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi tu sens le bacon ?

C'est le lendemain matin en se demandant ce qu'il allait manger que Stiles eut l'idée du siècle : Derek aime le bacon. Il l'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup le bacon. Il aime le 'oh mon dieu je sens ce délice gras, j'arrive' bacon à ce point. Donc, il faudrait que Stiles réussisse à s'imprégner de cette odeur pour lui plaire... Il connaissait donc la prochaine étape de son plan qui s'appelait 'Convaincre Derek de sortir avec moi' ou opération 'Sourwolf' pour les intimes.

Une fois sa décision prise, il chercha donc dans son frigo et en sortit deux tranches de bacon qu'il mit dans une poêle pour les frire. Il fit de son mieux pour cuisiner au dessus de la casserole pour pouvoir s'imprégner de l'odeur de fumée. Il se mit donc à cuisiner deux tranches de bacon, tout en faisant bien attention d'être pratiquement au dessus de la poêle pendant qu'ils cuisaient. Quand ils eurent finit de cuire, il les mit sur la table, une pour lui et une pour son père. Il savait qu'un peu de bacon lui ferait plaisir mais il devait faire attention à son cœur. Et par solidarité, Stiles n'en mangeait pas plus.

Quand le Sherif Stilinski arriva à la cuisine, habillé de son uniforme, Stiles était en train de renifler ses vêtements et lui-même, ne touchant pas à sa nourriture. Haussant les épaules comme si c'était normal -et quand on avait un fils comme Stiles, ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange à laquelle on pouvait être témoin- John se servit sa tranche de lard et ses œufs pour commencer à manger (au moins, son fils avait cessé d'essayer de lui donner des smoothies aux légumes de grand matin, il n'allait donc pas commencer à pousser sa chance).

Et puis, Stiles qui reniflait ses vêtements ? Pas la chose la plus étrange qui lui était arrivée ce matin. Son fils était venu lui demander de porter des sous-vêtements rouges sous son uniforme comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il était trop malin pour demander pourquoi ou même pour discuter. Il le faisait un point c'est tout. Et moins il en savait, mieux il se sentait avec ces histoires.

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » S'enquit le père de famille. « Tu t'es réveillé assez tôt.

-J'ai imprimé des informations sur les acheris et je vais vite voir ce qu'ils ont à la bibliothèque, ça pourrait nous être utile vu que nous pensons _**vraiment -**_et quand je dis vraiment ça veut dire qu'on a pas de preuve mais que c'est la seule explication logique- que c'est ce qui menace Beacon Hills pour le moment. »

Le shérif allait commenter le fait que maintenant sa vie était devenue si bizarre que "l'explication la plus logique" d'un meurtre était maintenant un monstre bizarre dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais juste à ce moment-là, sous ses yeux choqués, Stiles attrapa sa tranche de bacon, la frotta sur ses doigts puis s'en mit dans le cou et sur les joues avant d'aller se rincer les mains. John resta un moment avec sa fourchette en l'air, les yeux ronds et inquiets. Son fils retourna s'asseoir, comme si rien de bizarre n'était arrivé et recommença à parler comme si de rien était. L'homme de loin ne bougea pas.

Attention, John était au courant depuis très longtemps de la folie de son fils. Mais il y avait une marge entre dire des choses étranges, avoir un train de pensées douteux... et se tartiner la figure de bacon sans aucune raison apparente... Ou peut-être que "la chérie?" était dégoûtée par le bacon ?

« J'ai lu des choses sur la couleur rouge mais pour le moment rien de solide. Ma théorie c'est que les vêtements rouges empêchent ces trucs de nous rendre malade ou de nous tuer. En plus, je pense que Derek portait le t-shirt flash que je lui ai donné, c'est probablement pour ça que l'Acheri n'a pas pu... » Il s'arrêta pour frissonner. John reprit la conversation normalement pour tenter d'oublier que son fils venait de câliner sa nourriture mais aussi pour distraire celui-ci de ses pensées macabres.

« Si ta théorie est juste, tu seras capable de donner à tout le monde le moyens de se protéger. » Mais visiblement, Stiles ne l'écoutait pas parce qu'il continua à parler du loup-garou.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait de le voir dans cet état. Il semblait si... vulnérable. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il n'est pas indestructible. J'en ai eu plusieurs fois la preuve mais c'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Il m'a laissé lui donner des indications et le soigner sans me menacer une seule fois. C'était étrange et inquiétant. Enfin pas que j'aime qu'il me frappe ou me dise qu'il veut m'arracher la gorge mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude, tu vois ? »

John lui sourit. Son fils était tellement amoureux. Il était vraiment heureux pour ces deux idiots. Finalement, ils pouvaient remercier McCall parce que sans lui ? Ces deux-là seraient encore en train de se tourner autour comme deux idiots. Peut-être qu'il était mal placé pour parlé vu qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais une fois qu'il avait été mis sur le fait, il s'était demandé comment il avait pu être si aveugle. Ça se voyait tellement qu'ils se souciaient de l'autre, ces deux-là. Il en avait justement parlé avec Mélissa qui lui avait dit qu'ils étaient trop mignons. Il sourit un peu plus et se mit à parler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Stiles. Derek va mieux et je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de t'avoir pour veiller sur lui. Ce n'est pas le genre de gamin à étaler ses faiblesses devant les autres donc, de ce que je vois, s'il l'a fait devant toi, c'est parce qu'il avait confiance en toi. Sur le fait que tu n'en profiterais pas et que tu étais là pour l'aider. Ne le vois pas comme une attitude inquiétante, mais plutôt comme un signe qu'il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi. » Il roula des yeux. « Il n'y a que toi d'ailleurs pour t'inquiéter quand quelqu'un ne te menace pas, je me remettrai en question si j'étais toi.

Stiles rougit avant de sourire à son père. Il se leva et lui fit un câlin. Il avait vraiment le meilleur père du monde.

« Je dois y aller ! Sinon je ne pourrais jamais aller à la bibli, à ce soir 'pa. » Et il s'enfuit sans même laisser le temps de répondre au shérif.

John secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de prendre le bacon et les œufs de son fils. Peu importe qu'il s'en soit servi pour s'essuyer avec, le policier ne se refuserait pas un morceau de viande...

À l'extérieur, Stiles courut vers sa voiture et se mit sur le siège conducteur avant de démarrer. Il avait dans son sac toutes les informations nécessaires sur les acheris et il demanderait à Scott d'aller voir Deaton pour lui demander plus d'information ainsi que de parler avec les autres de sa théorie sur le rouge. Il était habillé avec un t-shirt Daredevil (le seul t-shirt contentant du rouge qu'il avait pu trouver) et un boxer rouge. Si sa théorie s'avérait vraie, toute la meute allait devoir faire un peu de shopping.

Il courut à la bibliothèque, allant à la section 'mythologie' pratiquement les yeux fermés. Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur à force et commença à photocopier tout ce qu'il put trouver sur les acheris et Tezcatlipoca. À savoir qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup de retour. Visiblement la mythologie amérindienne était bien moins impressionnantes que la mythologie grecque pour la plupart des gens (là, il était injuste et le savait, mais il n'allait quand même pas reprocher aux indiens de ne pas écrire.)

Dès qu'il eut fini ses recherches et ses photocopies, il fonça vers sa voiture pour ne pas arriver en retard, il portait tout ses documents dans son sac et son esprit s'agitaient. Dès qu'il fut à l'école, il fit une pause pour envoyer un sms à Derek avant de partir en cours.

_« le tshirt ke jté offer e propre ? »_

Il prit son sac, le mit sur son épaule et voulut courir vers sa classe quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il fut étonné de recevoir une réponse si rapidement.

_« Stiles, j'ai mis dix minutes à lire ton message ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sur ton téléphone que tu dois oublier comment écrire. Oui, il est propre. Pourquoi ? »_

L'adolescent ne fut même pas étonné en voyant le message. Bien sûr que Derek était un malade de la grammaire et de l'orthographe. Il mettait même des points à la fin de ses phrases. Stiles eut un petit sourire plein d'affection et répondit.

« _lol ! Dsl. Porte-le, stp. J'ai une théorie sur l'acheri. Je te raconte ce soir, d'accord ? Xoxo _»

Il courut vers sa salle de classe et se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide, Scott n'était pas encore là mais Lydia était déjà sur une chaise, se passant une lime à ongle avec l'air d'une salope. Quelques garçons la regardaient avec convoitise mais elle se faisait un plaisir de les ignorer. Stiles sourit. Il avait beau ne plus être amoureux de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait semblant d'être idiote quand elle était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Il commença à attraper ses documents quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et sourit comme un imbécile en voyant la réponse.

« _Tu veux juste me ridiculiser avec ce t-shirt. Que veut dire ''lol'' ? _»

Stiles sourit encore. Il trouvait ça tellement mignon. Il imaginait Derek avec son téléphone dans ses grosses mains, tentant de taper ses messages, fronçant les sourcils de concentration... Et il avait juste envie de l'embrasser et de le câliner. Quand Derek lisait, il avait toujours l'air extrêmement passionné par sa lecture. La plupart des gens ne le savaient pas, mais le loup-garou adorait lire. Il avait une petite bibliothèque et chaque fois, il prenait les pages avec soins et lisait jusqu'à finir le livre ou bien s'endormir. A chaque fois, Stiles avait envie de s'installer derrière Derek, poser sa joue contre son épaule et l'enserrer dans ses bras pour profiter de son corps... Hun... Histoire d'éviter d'y penser et, du coup, passer sa journée à baver sur son bureau, il décida de répondre.

_« Haha ! Jte trouve trop cool avec ce t-shirt, tsais ? Tu pourras l'enlever quand je serai là. *wink* »_

Il ne reçut plus aucun message mais il savait qu'il avait gagné. Gagné quoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais en tout cas, il était fier de lui. Il eut besoin de deux minutes entières avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il attrapa ses papiers et se dirigea vers Lydia qui ne releva même pas la tête une seule fois. Même quand Stiles lui mit ses papiers devant elle.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les acheris, les sources se rejoignent pour dire qu'un habit rouge les empêche de te sacrifier et/ou de te rendre malade. Apparemment, si tu es habillé entièrement en rouge, tu n'as pas à te soucier d'elles. Tu as encore le bestiaire des argents, non ? Tu as vérifié si ils avaient les acheris dedans ?

-Oui. Et effectivement, j'ai découvert la même chose que toi.

-D'accord... On va devoir aller faire du shopping après les cours pour acheter des t-shirts rouges. Surtout pour Isaac, Scott, Derek et toi qui allez faire des rondes pour tenter de trouver l'acheri.

-Je crois qu'elle ne peut rien me faire... » Dit soudainement Lydia.

« Quoi ? »

Il s'assit en face d'elle, elle lui cachait quelque chose, maintenant il le savait. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai été faire une ronde comme _Scott_ l'a suggéré... » Elle avait dit le prénom de l'alpha comme si ça lui faisait physiquement mal.

« Avant de savoir comment te protéger ? » Hurla Stiles.

Elle lui lança un regard très appuyé, regardant autour d'elle pour lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls. Il reprit donc plus doucement, tentant de ne plus trop attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ?

-Parce que je voulais me montrer utile. Je me suis balader dans la rue et je l'ai vue... C'est... C'est une petite fille, Stiles.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça dans mes recherches. Des enfants morts de faim ou abandonnés, revenant à la vie... Habillé en peau des êtres humains qu'ils ont tué. » Décida-t-il de rajouter juste pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas pitié d'eux et que Lydia ne devrait pas en avoir non plus. Il s'agit de créatures extrêmement mauvaises.

« Elle m'a regardée et puis elle a commencé à chanter et à rire. Et puis elle a disparu en se transformant en fumée. Elle n'a même pas l'air matérielle... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour la battre. » Ajouta la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air complètement maître de ses émotions, mais Stiles pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était troublée. « J'ai pu ressentir ses émotions. C'est comme si on était liée...

-C'est parce que vous appartenez toutes les deux au monde des morts. » Lui dit le Stilinski. « Pas parce que vous êtes les mêmes. Vous n'avez rien à voir l'une avec l'autre ! Rien. »

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincue. Il soupira et poursuivit.

« En tout cas, on sait comment se protéger si ce que disent les livres est vrai. Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

-Le bestiaire a dit qu'un collier rouge autour du cou -spécialement avec des perles- était plus puissant que des vêtements, même si les vêtements protègent également.

-D'accord... On va se faire une petite virée au magasin et on va tous s'acheter des colliers et des t-shirts rouges... Comme ça on aura l'air de faire partie d'une secte. »

Quand Malia arriva, Stiles partit lui donner les mêmes informations en lui disant qu'il allait lui acheter des vêtements mais elle se mordit la lèvre et refusa.

« … Heu... Pourquoi ?

-Ecoute, j'ai cru pendant longtemps que tu voulais être mon compagnon et maintenant même si mon côté humain sait que ce n'était pas le cas et que tu voulais juste être un bon ami, mon côté coyote croit que tu l'as abandonné. Si tu commences à m'offrir des choses, mon côté humain saura que c'est pour m'aider mais mon coyote pensera que c'est pour t'excuser et du coup... Je sais que c'est bizarre mais je finirai probablement par attaquer Derek pour avoir le droit de m'accoupler avec toi. Je ne suis pas encore assez douée pour réprimer mes pulsions.

-Heu... Ouais... Effectivement c'est bizarre... Je... Heu... Mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Rassura-t-elle gentiment, lui montrant à quel point elle pouvait être une bonne amie. « Ça fait des semaines que Lydia veut me refaire ma garde-robe. »

Et elle lui fit un sourire. Stiles mettait vraiment beaucoup d'effort à l'intégrer à l'école et parmi eux. Elle faisait de son mieux pour comprendre les émotions humaines et ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête. Elle essayait même de différencier sa partie animale d'elle-même tout en prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas deux entités séparées. Elle se battait vraiment pour intégrer l'école et comprendre à quoi servait le 'règlement'. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'école primaire quand elle était jeune mais c'était dur de se remettre dans le bain. De comprendre que les autres étaient autour d'elle et qu'elle devait agir d'une certaine façon avec eux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop bizarre. Quand on avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées philosophiques, c'était plutôt difficile mais elle s'en sortait vraiment bien. L'humain était fier d'elle. Même si il était choqué que le coyote de Malia pensait qu'il devait se battre contre Derek, si elle voulait s'accoupler avec lui... C'est peut-être qu'à force de faire semblant d'être ensemble, ils agissaient comme un couple même pour un nez de garou ? C'était plutôt cool.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Finit par dire brusquement la jeune fille.

« Oui, bien sûr ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens le bacon ? » Questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, se demandant si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait râté.

« Hum... Longue histoire... » Murmura-t-il avant de fuir.

Quand Scott arriva, ils se saluèrent mais le jeune homme avait l'air de lui en vouloir à cause d'hier. Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

« Ecoute Scott, je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas dire que je ne voulais pas faire partie de ta meute...

-Tu as toujours fait partie de ma meute... Et tout à coup, ça change ? » Lui dit-il, mais il avait l'air plus blessé qu'autre chose. Scott semblait se sentir coupable, comme si il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Stiles voulut le rassurer.

« Je veux faire partie de ta meute... Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois mon alpha. Tu es mon frère, si je devais choisir un alpha je prendrais...

-Derek ? » Lui reprocha Scott.

« J'allais dire mon père. » Dit Stiles, levant un sourcil devant cette supposition idiote. « Je veux dire, je fais confiance à Derek mais ce n'est sûrement pas mon alpha, quand il me donne des ordres je ne peux pas les suivres, je suis plutôt là pour le remettre en question, tu vois ?

-Normal, si tu es son compagnon. » Dit sérieusement son meilleur ami. Stiles fronça les sourcils et se décida de poursuivre comme si celui-ci n'avait rien dit.

« Bref ! Mon père est celui qui prend les décisions. Même Derek semble d'accord avec ça. Tu sais qu'il lui fait une confiance aveugle et obéit à tout ce qu'il dit ? Mon père est vraiment son boss. Et je ne rigole pas. Derek aime mon père et c'est réciproque ! A un tel point que parfois, j'ai l'impression que si papa le pouvait, il se serait débarrasser de moi pour me remplacer par lui.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle alors, vous allez vous marier. » Sourit l'alpha, plutôt content que tout se passe si bien pour son ami.

Stiles éclata de rire, pensant que Scott blaguait.

« Tu vas devoir rassembler la meute à la fin des cours. » Poursuivit-il. « On a du shopping à faire. Oh ! Et Lydia a vu l'acheri, elle confirme que c'en est bien une, apparemment elle ressemble trait pour trait à la description des livres et si cette partie est vrai, la partie qui dit que le rouge les repousse doit être vrai. Ou du moins, il va falloir qu'on essaye.

-D'accord.

-Il nous faut donc des colliers et des vêtements rouges. La plupart des sources semblent se rejoindre là-dessus. Par contre, à part les repousser, on ne sait pas grand chose. Personne ne dit comment les combattre.

-Mmh... On trouvera un moyen. On le fait toujours.

-Oui. » Sourit Stiles, il aimait cette confiance naturelle chez son ami d'enfance.

« Par contre, j'ai une question à te poser...

-Ouais ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens le bacon comme si tu t'étais roulé dedans ?

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? » Répondit le jeune homme, exaspéré.

Le professeur arriva et Stiles fit un sourire avant de se retourner. Lui disant qu'il finirait plus tard. Toute la journée, il sentit sa jambe faire des bonds, il tapait du pied de plus en plus fort. Il avait envie de sauter hors de sa peau pour aller chercher des colliers rouges et des t-shirts pour son père et Derek. Il avait peur pour eux. Et en plus, si il donnait des t-shirt à son faux-petit-ami, c'était un bon prétexte pour les lui enlever lui-même et le voir à poil... Après ça, il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que les poils de Derek.

Quand la journée fut terminée, Stiles prit un maximum de personnes dans sa jeep tandis que Scott et Kira se blottissaient sur la moto de l'alpha pour se rendre au magasin. Dès qu'ils furent là, Lydia attrapa Malia et Kira pour les habiller, laissant les trois garçons ensemble.

« D'accord... Allons d'abord voir les bijoux masculins, il faut qu'on s'achète des colliers.

-Pourquoi on ne les ferait pas nous-même ? » Demanda Scott, confus. « On prend un fil rouge et on mets des perles rouges...

-Bonne idée ! Et après on pourra se vernir les griffes en rouge et parler des garçons. » Répondit Stiles sur le même ton.

Le fait qu'Isaac se mit à pouffer de rire était un bonus.

« Je dis juste que si on doit mettre un truc autour de notre cou, autant prendre quelque chose de cool.

-En parlant de cou... » Interrompit Isaac. « Je me pose la question depuis ce matin, Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu sens le bacon ? Je veux dire, même ton cou est...

-Cette question n'est pas importante du tout. » Répliqua l'humain.

Ils rentrèrent dans une bijouterie pour hommes et se mirent à chercher. Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent en même temps vers la même allée, celle des colliers en cuir, tandis qu'Isaac partit vers ceux à perles. Scott flasha directement sur un collier en cuir rouge avec deux perles rouges de chaque côté d'une plume en argent.

« Je vais payer pour ça et aller me chercher des t-shirts... Le shopping, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

-Le mien non plus. Dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins, je suis avec Isaac de toute façon.

-Prend ton temps, Isaac est pire qu'une fille quand il s'agit de s'acheter des vêtements.

-J'ai entendu ça ! » Cria le blond, avec un regard meurtri.

Scott se moqua de lui (plus ou moins gentiment et partit payer). Stiles se mordit la lèvre, il savait une chose sur Isaac que le brun semblait ignorer. Il regarda rapidement les articles avant de tomber sur un collier de cuir rouge, avec deux perles vermeille de chaque côté mais surtout : au bout il y avait un croissant de lune et un loup hurlant. Il regarda le collier plusieurs secondes, choqué. C'était juste... Parfait. Il en prit deux et décida de les acheter. Il partit ensuite un peu plus loin pour prendre un collier rouge : une simple corde avec trois perles et une barre. C'était simple et il pourrait le faire porter à son père sans trop de difficulté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en trouver un pour l'oncle effrayant de Derek (même si celui-ci était parfois une plaie au cul, il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien... pratiquement un tiers du temps).

Il partit donc au rayon d'Isaac pour voir, celui-ci avait un collier en bois rouge en main et un autre en fer. Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé depuis que Scott s'était moqué de lui. Il semblait un peu triste. Stiles ne réagit tout d'abord pas, prenant en main un collier dont la moitié des perles étaient rouges et l'autre noires. C'était simple et il voyait bien l'oncle les porter.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherches ?

-Oui, j'en ai pris un pour moi et un pour monsieur Argent.

-Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre Scott ou tu préfères attendre un peu avant de lui faire face ? »

Isaac lui lança un regard perdu puis réalisa ce que Stiles sous-entendait. Pendant un instant, Stiles crut qu'il allait protester et finalement, il ne fit que soupirer.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Stiles, curieux.

Isaac ne fit que hausser les épaules, regardant les colliers avec peine.

« Je ne sais pas... Depuis que j'ai été transformé, je pense. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à suivre Scott plutôt que Derek... Et puis Derek, mon alpha, m'a repoussé...

-Il l'a fait pour te protéger. » Dit doucement Stiles. « Je sais qu'il ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour te protéger. »

L'humain savait très bien que le loup-garou pensait que toutes les morts étaient de sa faute : il se sentait responsable pour Boyd, Erica, sa famille... Et il était certain aussi qu'il s'était dit que si Isaac s'éloignait de lui, il serait plus en sécurité.

« Je le sais... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça n'a pas fait mal. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, il voudrait faire quelque chose.

« Allison savait que j'étais amoureux de Scott... C'est pour ça qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. On... On essayait de l'oublier je pense. C'était mon amie... Et... Et depuis qu'elle n'est plus là je me sens si seul... »

Isaac passa une main sous ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être amoureux de lui. Je sais que c'est un imbécile et un bouffon maladroit parfois mais... Il a tellement bon cœur. Mais il est hétéro, aussi. »

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas lui donner des faux espoirs, ce serait cruel mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tous les briser parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Scott était passé d'Allison à Kira trop rapidement. Pour quelqu'un comme Stiles pour qui les émotions étaient toujours fortes, il avait du mal à comprendre comment c'était possible à moins qu'il ait voulu oublier Allison. Il avait eu le béguin pour Lydia pendant très longtemps. Il avait été près à tout pour elle et ce n'était qu'un béguin. C'est sa rencontre avec Derek qui avait commencé à changer ça, même si il avait continué à s'accrocher à la blonde vénitienne pendant pas mal de temps encore. Et les émotions qu'il avait pour Derek était dix fois plus fortes que celles qu'il éprouvait pour la banshee. Il était près à tout pour le loup-garou et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir simplement 'passer à autre chose' si il se faisait repousser. Mais bon, c'était un trait familial. Son père n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule femme : la mère de Stiles. Les Stilinski ne connaissaient pas les demi-mesures.

« Tu étais hétéro avant d'être mordu ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu avais déjà été attiré par un garçon avant d'être mordu ?

-Heu... Non ?

-Derek et Peter m'ont dit que pour le loup, le sexe de la personne avec qui on sort n'est pas important. Et Scott n'a jamais été le genre de gars à réfléchir sur ce genre de choses, comme tu l'as dit : c'est un bouffon. Tu ne dois pas t'arrêter sur le fait que tu es un garçon. Mais je ne sais pas du tout si il pourrait t'aimer en retour. Je sais juste qu'il ne te verra jamais différemment même si il le sait, parce que tu es son ami. »

Isaac y pensa pendant encore quelques instants puis sourit.

« Derek a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur toi.

-Oui ! Heureusement que Stiles est là pour sauver vos culs de loups-garous émotionnellement constipé. »

Et Isaac éclata à nouveau de rire. Il payèrent leurs articles, mettant directement leur collier puis rejoignirent Scott pour acheter des t-shirts. Stiles prit une dizaine de t-shirt rouge très simples (pour lui, son père et Derek), puis choisit un t-shirt Spiderman, un Superman, un Big Bang Theory (avec marqué 'Bazinga' en grand dessus) pour lui. Et pour Derek : un Big Bang Theory comme le sien, un rouge avec écrit en noir dessus 'Why Werewolves and Vampires can't get along ?' (pourquoi est-ce que les vampires et les loups-garous ne peuvent pas s'entendre) et un autre avec un petit loup-garou noir semblant affamé et marqué en noir 'Do not mess with werewolves, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup' (n'embête pas les loups-garous, pour eux tu es croquant et tu as bon goût avec du ketchup) et oui, il a beaucoup d'humour.

Une fois leurs courses faites, les garçons envoyèrent un texto aux filles pour dire qu'ils les attendaient dans un café du centre commercial... Et pour les attendre... Ils les attendirent... Plusieurs heures. Quand elles revinrent, Lydia portait une vingtaine de sacs, marchant le menton haut, fière sur ses escarpins. Elle était comme d'habitude : à son avantage, sexy et hautaine...

… Kira et Malia avaient l'air de sortir d'une séance de torture extrêmement douloureuse. Elles tenaient leurs sacs à bout de bras et rampaient presque derrière la jeune fille.

« Scott ! » Dit Kira avec un air soulagé. « Il faut que tu me ramènes chez moi. Mon père, tu sais... Il veut absolument... »

Elle fit un geste de la main supposé vouloir tout dire. Heureusement pour elle, Scott comprit tout de suite que la jeune fille voulait juste fuir Lydia et accepta de la raccompagner chez elle, lui faisant un sourire adorable. Lydia s'assit à côté de Malia et prit le menu tandis que les deux jeunes s'en allaient.

« Ce qui est mignon, c'est qu'elle croit sincèrement que je puisse croire qu'elle est en train de dire la vérité. » Elle tourna une page du menu. Stiles rigola, heureux de ne pas être une fille et de ne pas subir le shopping.

« J'aime beaucoup ton collier, Stiles. » Dit Lydia.

« Ha ? Tu crois qu'il plaira à Derek aussi ? Je lui ai acheté le même.

-Hm... C'est le genre de chose qu'il peut porter. De toute façon, peut importe ce que tu lui donnes, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Stiles rougit, si Lydia pensait que Derek s'intéressait à lui, il avait vraiment une chance. Il passa l'après-midi avec eux à boire et à rigoler, tentant de remonter le moral à Isaac et de faire participer Malia à la conversation. Mais il ne traîna pas trop, il devait encore passer chez son "petit-ami" et rentrer chez lui.

Quand Stiles arriva chez les Hale après avoir reconduit tout le monde à bon port, il ne fit que voir Peter devant l'écran. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, sans voir Derek.

« Où est Derek ?

-Il est parti se balader.

-D'accord. Et je voulais te poser encore quelques questions... Mais d'abord... »

Il sortit le collier et le lança à côté de Peter qui l'attrapa entre ses doigts, levant un sourcil.

« Oh... Tu m'offres des bijoux ?

-Les acheris ne blessent pas ceux qui sont habillés en rouge et apparemment les colliers autour du cou protègent bien. Alors avant que tu ailles t'acheter des vêtements, voici une protection.

-Oh... Merci... » Dit-il agréablement surpris, allié l'utile à l'agréable.

Peter le mit autour de son cou, appréciant la couleur et la texture. Il le rangea sous son t-shirt avec un air ravi. Stiles sourit, il était content que son cadeau plaise. Le loup-garou renifla alors l'air avec un air étonné.

« Est-ce que... Tu t'es roulé dans une tranche de bacon, ce matin ?

-Peut-être. »

L'homme parut étonné quelques secondes avant de tout bonnement éclater de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que parmi toutes les odeurs qu'il aurait pu choisir, Stiles ait pris le bacon.

« Et j'ai d'autres questions. J'ai été voir et les conseils que tu m'as donnés sont liés à la reproduction du loup...

-Oui. C'est vrai. Mais en même temps, nous sommes des loups.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne nies pas ?

-Non. Ce serait ridicule.

-Oh...

-D'ailleurs, j'allais te dire que tu devais marquer ton territoire autour de la maison. Montrer que c'est à toi et qu'aucun autre loup-garou ne peut venir. C'est quelque chose que nous ne faisons plus, à moins de protéger notre tanière pour l'accouplement. C'est peut-être un bon moyen de montrer à Derek que tu t'intéresses à lui.

-Tu es... sérieux ?

-Mortellement, sérieux.

-Marquer ton territoire, ça veut dire...

-Oui, tu m'as compris. »

Stiles sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir de surprise, il se mit à réfléchir là dessus... Il allait devoir...

« Mais heu... Je marque quel territoire ?

-Autour de la maison, par les arbres par exemple...

-Heu... Bon... D'accord. »

Au moins, ce n'était que dans les arbres, il avait eu peur que Peter lui demande de le faire dans la maison ou près de la chambre de Derek. Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr que l'homme était honnête avec lui. En réalité, pour le moment il y avait 50 % de chance qu'il soit en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

« Bon... Mais j'ai encore une autre question.

-Mmh... »

Peter était toujours en train de regarder la télé. Il s'agissait d'un documentaire sur la déforestation en Amazonie. A force de traîner ici, Stiles savait que l'homme adorait s'informer : lire les journaux, les livres, regarder les documentaires, sur n'importe quel sujet. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait intéresser par les coyotes. Et puis, il regardait souvent Malia quand elle était près de lui. Avec un mélange d'admiration et de tristesse. Stiles savait ce que ça voulait dire : il voulait parler à Malia, il le voulait vraiment mais il n'osait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder de loi. Et ce secret ? Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Il revint à sa question parce que son esprit commençait à se coincer dans ces ténèbres tristes.

« Alors, j'ai un peu lu sur la reproduction des loups... Et j'ai découvert qu'ils se liaient à la femelle afin de se nouer à elle pour avoir plus de chance de la fertiliser... Et comme la reproduction semble si importante, je me demandais si c'était vrai aussi.

-...

-... J'aimerai tellement oublier ce que tu viens de dire. » Soupira tristement Peter.

Et il monta le son de la télé pour se plonger dans le programme, ignorant Stiles. L'humain voulut parler mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Derek. Un Derek en jeans serré, aussi canon que d'habitude et portant un t-shirt flash. Stiles sourit, c'était adorable.

« Bonjour neveu ! » Salua Peter.

Derek fit un petit grognement, histoire de montrer à son oncle qu'il savait qu'il était là et le saluait. Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers lui, le brun se pencha tout de suite pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. "_Vive le bacon !"_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles.

« Tu viens dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, si tu veux ? »

Stiles prit son sac de courses et se dirigea vers la chambre de Derek. Elle se trouvait à l'étage et bizarrement, ce n'était pas la plus grande. Il avait simplement prit la chambre qui était placée là où se trouvait la sienne quand il habitait encore chez ses parents. Il ouvrit la porte et enleva ses baskets, les balançant sur le côté avant de sauter sur le lit. Son loup-garou revint un peu plus tard, regardant Stiles avec un air étonné.

« T'es trop mignon avec ce t-shirt. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres.

Derek sourit, il retira ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes avant de se diriger vers le lit aussi. Il s'assit en face de Stiles. Il avait l'air étonné. L'humain prit le bas du t-shirt du plus âgé pour pouvoir le tirer au-dessus de sa tête. Quand il ne réagit pas tout de suite, Stiles s'expliqua :

« J'avais dit que tu pourrais le retirer uniquement quand j'étais là... »

Derek leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et l'humain se mit à dérouler le t-shirt pour le lui retirer, retenant son souffle. Derek avait des muscles sur ces muscles. Des muscles parfaits. Des muscles que quelqu'un devrait lécher. Des muscles que si quelqu'un d'autre que lui allait passer sa langue dessus, Stiles la lui arracherait. Quand Derek fut torse nu, il passa très facilement de la catégorie 'trop chou' pour passer à 'Oh putain qu'il est sexy'. Il laissa ses doigts frôler le torse, se mordant la lèvre. Punaise, il était sexy. Comment il allait faire pour convaincre Derek qu'il était une bonne option.

« Et toi ? » Demanda alors Derek.

« Mmh... Moi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très juste que tu puisses garder ton t-shirt quand je suis obligé de retirer le mien. » Il avait la tête sur le côté et un sourcil levé. Stiles sourit.

« Oui, mais moi je suis beaucoup moins impressionnant que toi torse nu.

-Stiles...

-Mmh... Si tu veux je retirerai le mien plus tard. Ferme les yeux d'abord.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Derek soupira puis ferma les yeux, Stiles se sentit assez ému pour se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garou qui y répondit pratiquement tout de suite, l'humain se sépara de lui pratiquement immédiatement. Si Derek voulait qu'ils s'embrassent, ils étaient parfaitement d'accord avec ça ! Il trouvait que c'était une excellente idée. Le loup émit un grognement quand Stiles s'éloigna mais il avait gardé ses yeux sagement fermés. Stiles prit son sac et sortit le collier qui ressemblait au sien et, après y avoir réfléchi deux secondes, le mit sur son propre cou, le cachant son son t-shirt.

« D'accord... Tu peux enlever mon t-shirt. Gardes les yeux fermés. »

Le loup se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de diriger ses mains vers le bas du t-shirt de Stiles. Doucement, il se mit à le relever, ses pouces caressant les flancs du brun, le faisant frissonner. Quand il eut complètement retiré le t-shirt, il passa ses mains sur le vendre du garçon, puis plus haut, jusqu'à toucher les deux colliers, il resta un instant dessus, le touchant, cherchant probablement à savoir ce que c'était.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Der... »

Il s'exécuta, puis regarda les deux colliers que portaient son faux-petit-ami.

« Je... Le rouge te protège des acheris. Apparemment, en particulier les fils rouges portés autour du cou. Je suis donc parti voir ce que je pouvais trouver et je suis tombé là-dessus. J'en ai acheté un pour chacun de nous. »

Stiles prit un des colliers pour le passer autour du cou de Derek qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop étrange.

« Je... Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Tu veux que... »

Mais Derek le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Fermant les yeux pour profiter des sensations. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne et Stiles rigola, chatouillé par la barbe de l'homme.

« Tu aimes alors ?

-J'adore... Tu restes dormir ici, ce soir ?

-Non... J'ai école demain.

-Mmh... »

Derek se mit à embrasser le cou de Stiles et à le lécher, mordillant la peau à cet endroit et le brun sourit. La main de Derek passa sur ses hanches et toucha le couteau qu'il transportait toujours avec lui. Il resta un moment à caresser la lame à travers le pantalon, se demandant sûrement ce que c'était avant de remonter vers son torse. Le plan bacon fonctionnait ! Et quand il commença à gémir à cause du brun qui était en train de lui laisser un suçon, il se dit qu'il fonctionnait peut-être un peu trop bien. Il ne voulait pas violer le loup-garou. Trop de personne l'avait déjà trahi et il avait l'impression que si il se laissait faire et que Derek et lui le faisaient alors que le brun n'était attiré que par son odeur, ce n'était pas juste. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire ça, Peter voulait aider Stiles à draguer Derek, bien sûr, mais l'humain était persuader que si il profitait de ses conseils pour faire du mal à son neveu, Peter n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher les yeux avec ses griffes.

« Derek... Att... Attend. »

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et le repoussa légèrement. Les yeux du brun étaient dilatés à cause de l'excitation. Derek hocha la tête, se rendant probablement compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Désolé...

-Oh non, il faut pas être désolé j'étais partant genre... Aucun problème de mon côté.

-Du mien non plus. » Répondit sincèrement Derek. « Si tu veux qu'on aille... Un peu plus loin, je suis... »

Stiles se mit à rougir comme un fou, choqué par l'homme en face de lui. S'en rendant compte, le loup-garou se dépêcha de se reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation ! On peut...

-Oui ! N'allons pas plus loin ! Ne parlons pas d'aller plus loin. Pas pour l'instant. Plus tard. »

Derek hocha la tête, semblant comprendre puis il prit Stiles contre lui pour s'allonger dans le lit, continuant à lui embrasser les lèvres.

« On est obligé à rien.

-Hmm... »

Stiles se déplaça pour ne pas être trop collé à Derek, quand le loup-garou baissa la tête, il comprit pourquoi. Il éclata de rire.

« J'y peux rien ! » Gémit le plus jeune. « Tu serais moins sexy, aussi ! Je suis un adolescent plein d'hormones je te signale !

-C'est rien Stiles. »

Derek le ramena contre lui et l'humain put sentir que le loup-garou avait lui aussi un début d'érection. Stiles déglutit, ça ne l'aidait en rien à calmer la sienne mais au moins, il se sentait moins seul. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de sauter sur Derek et de le déshabiller complètement, mais il fallait qu'il résiste. Il devait d'abord avoir l'accord du loup grognon pendant que celui-ci n'était pas hypnotisé par son odeur. Il lui laisserait désormais faire le premier pas.

Ce que Stiles ne savait pas, c'est que Derek avait à peu près les mêmes pensées. Il se disait que Stiles n'était pas près à passer à l'étape supérieure, après tout, il était plus jeune (d'ailleurs, il devrait avoir honte ! Où était passé le 'si on était ensemble, j'attendrais que tu aies l'âge légal?) et, de surcroît, beaucoup moins expérimenté. Juste pour s'en assurer Derek posa la question :

« Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Heu... » Stiles rougit. « Je... Heu... Je ne l'ai _pas_ fait.

-Oh... »

Comme l'adolescent semblait extrêmement gêné, l'homme décida de le rassurer :

« Quand tu es au-dessus, ce n'est pas très différent de quand tu es avec une fille, tu sais.

-Non, je veux dire. Je ne l'ai _pas_ fait.

-Oui, j'ai compris.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne l'ai _pas_ fait. Comme _pas_ du tout. **Jamais**.

-Oh... _Oh !_ Mais... Malia, elle semblait...

-C'était au moment où j'étais à l'asile psychiatrique. On s'est embrassé et on a failli, c'est vrai mais... Mais j'étais effrayé, possédé et j'avais peur de ce qu'il se passerait. Alors on s'est juste embrassé et un peu... tripoté... Mais on est pas allé plus loin. »

Derek avait un mélange d'émotion qu'il qualifierait de 'plutôt' intéressant. D'un côté, il était plutôt heureux que Stiles soit vierge parce qu'il serait son premier. De l'autre, entendre Stiles parler de Malia, ça lui donnait envie de grogner.

Au lieu de ça, il partit lécher et mordiller l'oreille de Stiles qui se mit à pousser des gémissements, avant de lui entourer le cou avec ses bras. Quand il se mit à geindre un peu trop fort, Derek s'éloigna de peur qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter si ils continuaient. Ils restèrent dans le lit, tout près l'un de l'autre à se regarder dans les yeux. L'ambre se coulant dans le vert.

« J'ai une question. » Fit Derek, en caressant la joue de l'humain.

« Vas-y. » Sourit le brun.

« Ton odeur... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle suggère que tu as délibérément décidé de plonger dans une casserole pleine de tranches de bacon ?

-Je refuse de répondre à cette question. » Répondit très sérieusement le garçon.

« Et... pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il se pourrait que ça change notre relation pour toujours.

-Tu es bizarre... Et tu as raison, finalement je ne veux pas savoir.

-Oh fait ! Je t'ai aussi acheté des t-shirt. »

Stiles roula sur le ventre et sorti deux t-shirt simples et les trois t-shirts qu'il avait achetés.

« Il est hors de question que je porte ça.

-Mais si tu le feras ! Ils sont trop cool en plus ! Regarde celui-là. »

Il lui montra celui où il y avait un loup affamé et Derek sentit ses yeux se lever au ciel.

« C'est toi que je vais manger avec du ketchup.

-Voyons ! Je suis sûr que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je suis constitué d'os et de sarcasme. Je suis sûr que je suis aussi acide qu'amer.

-Je suis tenté d'essayer. » Sourit-il.

Stiles se pencha, se disant qu'un baiser de plus ne le tuerait pas.

* * *

_**Note de Fin de chapitre :**_

Alors vous avez eu de la chance mes amis mais j'ai eu une pause de deux heures et j'en ai profité pour retaper le chapitre sur ma machine. Par contre, demain je ne pense pas avoir cette chance donc là ça m'étonnerait que je puisse envoyer un chapitre mais bon... Tout est possible !

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je travaille la journée et j'ai en plus un boulot la nuit donc parfois je suis un peu short au niveau du temps pour taper un chapitre mais je fais de mon mieux !

Je vous donne rendez-vous après-demain =D !

J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fiction ^_^ ça me fait très plaisir tous vos messages me touchent beaucoup 3

Gros bisous à tout le monde et pluie d'arcs-en-ciel.

* * *

_**Commentaires des invités :**_

**Axou :** Eau de Bacon ='D Pour vous servir ! XD Désolée si ça te déçoit mais mon humour de merde trouvait ça vraiment drôle, donc je suis juste allée avec cette idée... Je l'ai eue en faisant un BBQ avec une amie ='D Je suis contente que tu trouves ça sympa, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu.

**Monistri : **Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci pour ton commentaire ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour mes cycles de sommeil, ça me fait plaisir aussi ! (surtout quand on a pas le temps d'en avoir xD) ! Alors non, Stiles est pas au bout de ses peines et merci pour le méchant crédible =D J'aime bien creuser la mythologie pour trouver des perles et c'est sur ça que je suis tombée ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu ! Un gros bisou !


	6. L'affaire du shérif

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Bêta-Lecteur :** Frozeen.

**Résumé : **Une journée tranquille dans la vie de Stiles et un moment d'entente entre le shérif et Derek, rien de plus.

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek.

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek, (versatile!Sterek). Et je mentionne les Mpreg (mais je n'en fais pas à moins qu'on me demande en épilogue)

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eu en regardant un gif set sur tumblr).

**Note 1 :** Mélange de plusieurs mythologies amérindiennes.

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'affaire du shérif

L'adolescent avait bu trois litres de jus d'orange et était en train de sauter d'un pied à l'autre en cherchant ses clefs. Son père le regardait faire avec un visage illisible, quelque chose entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

« Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question mais... Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je cherche mes clefs.

-Tu... cherches tes clefs. » Répéta l'homme de lois, testant les mots dans sa propre bouche. « Et tu les cherches pour... ?

-Aller chez Derek. » Répondit son fils, comme si c'était évident.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je pose encore cette question. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le shérif portait un t-shirt rouge, son collier et même des chaussettes rouges. Son propre enfant avait poussé le vice jusqu'à aller lui acheter des pyjamas rouge et à lui interdire d'enlever son collier même pour aller se laver. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce n'était pas lui l'expert en surnaturel.

« La véritable question, Stiles, c'est... Pourquoi tu sautilles partout ?

-Parce que je ne trouve pas mes clefs et j'ai envie de pisser. »

Le Shérif se dit que finalement ça ne valait pas le coup de demander pourquoi le jeune homme n'allait tout simplement pas se soulager avant de reprendre ses recherches, ça ne servait à rien. C'était sûrement quelque chose d'idiot mais qui semblait très logique dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Il se décida à retourner à son livre, un bon vieux Sherlock Holmes, plutôt que de se casser la tête.

« Tu as regardé dans la poche de ton pantalon ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai regardé dans la poche de mon pantalon ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Je parle de celui que tu portais hier. »

L'adolescent s'arrêta de sauter deux secondes puis fonça jusque dans le panier à linge pour prendre son pantalon et récupérer ses clefs qui se trouvaient, effectivement, dans sa poche.

« Papa, tu es un génie ! »

Son père n'essaya même pas de lui dire qu'il était simplement habitué à sa distraction et tourna une page de son livre.

« Passe le bonjour à Derek de ma part.

-Bien sûr. »

Et il disparut pour aller à sa voiture. Le trajet fut une véritable torture, l'adolescent avait envie de pisser comme jamais, ça faisait trois jours qu'il faisait de son mieux pour marquer le territoire près de la maison du loup-garou mais ça ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet... Sauf peut-être que ça semblait éloigner Scott. Mais Stiles ne désespérait pas. Dès qu'il fut chez son loup-garou préféré, il sortit de la voiture sitôt que le moteur fut coupé pour foncer vers les arbres et vider sa vessie avec un soupir de soulagement. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se retenait. Il avait perdu ses clefs de voitures et n'avait pas voulu faire pipi à la maison et rater une occasion de marquer le territoire. Il remit son caleçon et son pantalon en place et de s'éloigner pour aller à l'intérieur.

Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, Derek le regarda avec un air étrange : un sourcil levé et un air perplexe. Il était assis sur un canapé, un livre à la main. Stiles n'arrivait pas à lire le titre mais vu la couverture c'était probablement un policier.

« Tu sais qu'on a des toilettes ici ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Le brun rougit comme une écrevisse. Cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il opta pour sa meilleure technique pour parer les oreilles curieuses de loups-garous : mentir sans mentir. Donner une vérité détournée était la meilleure idée.

« J'étais pressé. » Pas un mensonge : il était effectivement super pressé.

« D'accord. » Rigola le brun avant de faire un signe à Stiles pour qu'il s'approche.

L'humain pencha la tête sur le côté puis marcha vers le loup-garou. Dès qu'il fut assez près, celui-ci le tira vers lui pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui embrassa les lèvres chastement avant de reprendre son livre. Stiles se glissa sur le côté pour s'asseoir et resta paralysé pendant quelques secondes avant sorti de son état de transe par le loup-garou qui ne levait pas les yeux de son livre.

« Alors ? Du nouveau ?

-Heu... Alors, il n'y a pas eu d'autre meurtres depuis que Lydia fait ses rondes. Scott et Isaac essayent de marquer toutes les maisons avec des fils rouges. Apparemment, ça repousse vraiment l'achéri... Mais comme le mois n'est pas encore fini, on ne peut pas savoir si c'est un coup de bol ou si c'est vraiment le cas. Si seulement on pouvait forcer tout le monde à porter du rouge... » Soupira l'humain.

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire sans déclencher une panique générale. » Répondit Derek, tournant sa page.

« On pourrait commencer une secte ? Ou il faudrait que tout le monde s'habille en rouge... Tu serais notre gourou-garou... ça sonne bien garou-gourou ! Oh c'est cool... Tu veux pas être un gourou-garou ?

-Tu es complètement fou. » Ricana l'homme, posant son livre sur la table basse pour se tourner vers Stiles avec un petit sourire.

« Peut-être. »

Le loup-garou se pencha vers lui, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs côtés collés l'un à l'autre. Le loup posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et poussa un petit soupir de bonheur.

« Fatigué ? » Demanda l'humain sans bougé, légèrement rouge.

« Ouais... Cette achéri sur mon territoire, ça me rend nerveux.

-Hm... »

L'humain se cala contre l'accoudoir et prit Derek contre lui, lui caressant le dos et les épaules, le sentant se détendre petit à petit contre lui pour devenir tout mou, comme un gros chat qui a besoin de câlin. Stiles ricana et le loup ouvrit un œil, le questionnant du regard.

« Heureusement que tu ronronnes pas, je pourrais te confondre avec le Grumpy Cat.

-Mmh... Embrasse-moi. » Commanda l'homme en se relevant sur ses coudes, un air prédateur dans le regard qui fit rougir Stiles.

« Heu... Tu... Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ?

-Oui. » Répondit simplement le loup-garou, se mettant sur ses genoux. Il attendit deux secondes que l'humain se bouge avant de soupirer et de l'attraper Stiles par les joues, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'hyperactif le repoussa un peu pour murmurer contre ses lèvres.

« C'est pas moi qui t'embrasse, là !

-Tu mets trop longtemps à te décider » Grogna le loup avant de vouloir recommencer.

Il fut cependant arrêter par un toussotement. Poussant un gros soupir, Derek se remit droit dans le fauteuil et se tourna vers son oncle pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« J'ai repéré des odeurs suspectes à l'ouest du territoire. » Dit l'homme, avec un air sérieux.

« L'acheri ? » Demanda Derek se levant déjà pour aller voir.

« Non, l'odeur était garou mais d'une meute. Je penche pour un oméga errant mais il reste dans la forêt, il n'a pas l'air violent.

-Il a pénétré dans mon territoire sans venir se présenter. » Grogna Derek. « Si ce n'est pas un loup-garou mordu, il sait très bien que c'est comme une déclaration de guerre.

-Fais attention, ils sont peut-être deux. Probablement un couple, mais l'odeur des compagnons est si mélangée que je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

-Très bien. Mets Stiles en sécurité et je...

-Hey ! » Râla le garçon. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me protéger, je ne suis pas un poids mort ! »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il sortit un couteau papillon de sa poche avec une maîtrise qui lui était propre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais bien. » Dit doucement Derek, sachant que Stiles pouvait être assez susceptible sur son humanité. « Je pense juste que si il y a des loups-garous que nous ne connaissons pas dans cette forêt, il serait plus sage de ne pas te mettre inutilement en danger. Rentre chez toi et... utilise ton spray, là... »

Stiles rigola en se souvenant de ça. Avec Deaton, il avait fait un spray au poivre contentant des cendres de sorbiers et de l'aconit. Il l'avait utilisé contre un loup-garou qui l'avait empoigné il y a quelques temps et il avait hurlé comme si Stiles lui avait lancé de l'acide au visage et qu'il était en train de fondre. Le pire, c'est qu'à cause de l'odeur de poivre, les autres membres de la meute n'avait pas senti le poivre et avait voulu l'aider... Autant dire que ça avait été le bordel.

« Je vais y aller. » Insista Derek avec un ton catégorique. « Peter, je te demande de raccompagner Stiles à sa voiture, de t'assurer qu'il sorte de la réserve entier et viens me rejoindre après.

-Ça pourrait être dangereux. » Dit très sérieusement Peter.

-Si j'ai un problème, je hurle. Assure-toi que Stiles est en sécurité et viens me rejoindre.

-Très bien. » Approuva facilement l'homme.

Peter et Derek faisaient fonctionner du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur petite meute improvisée. Ça marchait relativement bien... Du moins, tant que Peter ne disparaissait pas mystérieusement pendant plusieurs heures et que son neveu commence à croire que le ressuscité était encore en train de faire des choses illicites. Le plus jeune avait une confiance toute relative à son oncle. Autant, il savait que tant que celui-ci se comportait comme l'ancien lui c'est qu'il allait bien, autant il savait que le mental de Peter était très fragile depuis l'incendie.

« Je te fais confiance pour être prudent. » Murmura Stiles, boudeur tandis que le loup-garou se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Moi de même, Stiles, moi de même. » Et il prit la porte.

Peter pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour écouter quelques temps et hocha la tête une fois que le loup était trop loin pour écouter..

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il est en danger ? » Demanda Stiles, se mordant la lèvre. Il se demandait si il ne devait pas quand même l'accompagner et/ou appeler Scott. Il détestait être hors de l'action.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. » Fit Peter en haussant les épaules. « Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet, Derek est assez puissant pour essuyer le sol avec leur cul chaque jour de l'an. Mais...

-Mais ? » Paniqua Stiles, prêt à sortir son couteau ou son téléphone, il n'était pas encore très sûr.

« La seule chose qui m'embête c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà senti l'odeur quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où... Et je ne me souviens même pas si c'est une odeur amie ou ennemie »

Il semblait prit dans une étrange réflexion mais l'humain l'interrompit pour des choses bien plus... Bon admettons-le, futile.

« J'avais une question ! Je veux dire... Une question débile sur l'accouplement toujours... Et je sais que c'est nul de ma part et tout ça mais heu... Je veux vraiment faire les choses bien et montrer à Derek que je tiens à lui et que je suis sérieux et... »

Et il prit une grande inspiration avant de faire une crise d'angoisse.

« Et tu veux bien m'aider ? Après ça je pars, je le jure.

-Oh ? Bien sûr. » Peter fit l'un de ses petits sourires dont il avait le secret et Stiles se lança.

« Oui... Le... heu... Marquage de territoire ne semble pas très efficace. En fait, ça a l'air de plutôt affecter les autres loups-garous. Scott m'a regardé avec un air étrange la dernière fois qu'il a dû venir chez Derek et a même eu du mal à rentrer chez lui... Il en a pas parlé mais je sais qu'il est traumatisé..

-Oui, j'imagine... C'est une technique pour repousser les autres prétendants mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet sur le loup que tu cherches à attirer.

-Donc ça ne sert à rien ?

-Ça sert à repousser les autres prétendants. » Répondit sérieusement Peter, comme si c'était une étape importante. Intérieurement, il était mort de rire et avait hâte que ces deux-là fassent des enfants pour pouvoir les régaler de ces petites histoires.

« Bon, d'accord... Peut-être mais Derek ne s'intéresse pas à eux. Je veux dire, il considère Scott comme un imbécile et Isaac est comme un fils pour lui. Quant à Malia... heu... Et bien... C'est sa... » Il agita sa main pour lui faire comprendre.

-Oui. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa ses bras pour montrer que c'était un sujet sensible. En même temps, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à dire à la jeune fille qu'il était son père et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur de le lui annoncer. Il n'arrivait même pas à avoir une conversation avec elle. Il ne savait pas comment entrer dans sa vie alors lui parler ? C'était un peu trop difficile pour lui et son équilibre mental.

« Voilà... Donc est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui me permettrait d'attirer ses faveurs ?

-Mmh... Tu peux... Lui offrir de la nourriture. Ça parle directement à nos instincts et nous montre que tu t'intéresses à nous. Et laisser des animaux morts à notre porte afin de montrer que tu peux chasser et subvenir à nos besoins.

-... C'est une blague ? »

Non, là Stiles était sûr que Peter se fichait de lui, c'était pas possible autrement. Mais l'homme n'en démordait pas, il était persuadé qu'en appuyant là où il fallait, il pouvait convaincre l'idiot de **vraiment** le faire.

« Pas du tout.

-... Je dois laisser quoi exactement ?

-Des cerfs de préférence ! Mais des sangliers et des lapins peuvent faire l'affaire.

-Mais je ne chasse pas d'animaux !

-Ton problème.

-Je dois aller... Mais... Je suis incapable de tuer un animal pour le laisser devant sa porte !

-Alors fais preuve d'inventivité. Trouve quelque chose ! » Peter roula des yeux. « C'est ton problème, pas le mien. Je sais juste que si c'était ma compagne, je le ferai.

-Mais...

-Allez ! Allons te conduire chez toi. »

Stiles se laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois au volant de sa Betty, il se mit à conduire en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il pourrait chasser quelque chose de plus petit qu'un lapin... et c'est là qu'il eut une idée _géniale_... Du moins, selon lui. Il fit un tour au supermarché avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ce soir là, il était revenu avec une dizaine de pièges à souris qu'il mit un peu partout dans le jardin, dans la cave et chez les voisins (qui l'avaient laissé faire avec un air légèrement soucieux pour le garçon).

Son père, encore une fois, le regarda étrangement pendant qu'il manœuvrait. Il restait tranquillement dans son fauteuil préféré, faisant semblant de rien tandis qu'il tenait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son unique enfant. Il y avait de quoi être inquiet. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si cette _chérie _ne contrôlait pas son fils d'une certaine façon. Un jour il lui faisait porter des vêtements rouges, l'autre il se retenait d'aller aux toilettes, sans parler de cette aventure embarrassante avec une tranche de lard, et maintenant il faisait la guerre aux rongeurs.

« Est-ce que cette_ chérie_ attire les nuisibles ? » Demanda l'homme de lois, tentant de comprendre.

-Hm ? De quoi tu parles, papa ?

-La chérie.

-Papa ! C'est pas une chérie ! C'est une achéri.

-Peu importe. Réponds à la question. » Dit-il avec un air exaspéré.

Et son fils eut le culot de lui lancer un regard inquiet. Comme si c'était _lui_ qui méritait qu'on s'inquiète pour sa santé mentale. Il le dévisagea avec agacement et le jeune homme finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Oh... Tu parles des pièges à souris ?

-De quoi veux-tu que je parle, exactement ?

-C'est pour Derek. » Répondit-il comme si c'était logique.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le shérif se décida à écouter sa petite voix intérieure qui lui disait "_Nop!"_, il était flic et ce qui l'avait maintenu en bonne santé pendant autant de temps (outre le régime alimentaire draconien qu'une certaine personne lui imposait) c'était sa petite voix intérieure. Il n'allait donc pas cesser de l'écouter sous prétexte qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa santé mentale. Il tenait à elle autant qu'à son physique.

« Amuse-toi bien. » Répondit le shérif avant de se lever et de partir pour aller se coucher et oublier tout ce qui concernait la vie amoureuse de son fils, la vie surnaturelle ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'un tant soit peu perturbant. Il rajouta cependant avant de prendre congé pour de bon :

« Demain, demande à Derek de venir me voir à mon bureau, j'aurai besoin de lui pour une affaire.

-C'est surnaturel ? » Demanda Stiles, curieux, voulant déjà s'en mêler.

« Non. Ça n'a rien de surnaturel. Je voudrais juste son avis sur quelque chose.

-Oh... Tu veux que je l'appelle maintenant ?

-Non, ça peut attendre demain. Passe une bonne nuit fiston, ne va pas te coucher trop tard... »

Et il partit, laissant Stiles vaquer à ses stilineries.

En plus de ses pièges à souris, l'adolescent avait acheté des chocolats noirs à la crème (les préférés du loup-garou), des bonbons à la cannelles (ceux que Derek adoraient) et une tarte aux pommes (tout le monde adorait les tartes aux pommes!) et du bacon (parce que _**bacon**_.)

Il comptait tout offrir à Derek demain. Mais il continuerait à lui apporter des animaux morts et de la nourriture les jours qui suivent, il avait lu que c'était un processus lent de séduction chez les loups, il s'imaginait donc que ce serait un peu près pareil. Demain, il avait cours jusqu'à dix heures parce que la plupart des ses profs étaient tombés malades (un cas sévère de malaria...), il pourrait donc aller chez Derek après ça. Son plan bien en place, il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin à l'école, il fonça directement vers Lydia, s'installant en face d'elle avec un air d'urgence.

« Je voudrais inviter Derek au cinéma mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! » Dit-il très vite. « Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas comment lui poser la question sans que ce ne soit bizarre. »

La rousse leva un sourcil délicat, faisant tournoyer une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda un instant avec un air de pitié puis fit une petite bouche avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais, un peu comme si elle venait de prendre une décision.

« Tu lui poses la question. Si il dit non, tu le suces. En général, ça marche assez bien avec les garçons... Mais Derek est plus classe et mature que la plupart de mes ex donc... » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit air amusé. « … tu dois être plus subtile que ça. Embrasse-le, dis-lui que tu as envie de sortir et propose-lui d'aller au cinéma. Je ne pense pas que Derek puisse te dire non, il est complètement fou de toi. »

Et juste comme ça, elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche pour vérifier son maquillage, signalant que pour elle, la conversation était terminée. Stiles serra les lèvres, la remercia et se retourna vers le tableau. Il était certain que Lydia se fichait de lui mais il savait qu'il n'en retirerait rien d'autres. Soudainement, Scott arriva vers lui, s'asseyant devant lui avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait une question à poser.

« Tu le savais ?

-Heu... Bonjour à toi aussi. » Dit ironiquement le garçon mais Scott n'y fit pas attention.

-Il y a deux omégas qui se baladent dans la forêt chez Derek.

-Oh ? Alors il y a bien deux omégas ? » S'assura Stiles.

« Oh bien sûr ! Depuis que tu sors avec Derek, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ! Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin. » Gémit-il. « Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un sms.

-Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié. » Soupira le garçon.

Son meilleur ami sembla bouder un instant mais reprit bien vite son sourire, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son humain préféré très longtemps.

« Je compte demander à Kira de sortir avec moi... Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr.

-Oh... » Murmura Stiles, forçant un sourire. « Pourquoi tu hésites ? »

Il se mordilla la lèvre en voyant Isaac se raidir du coin de l'œil. Quant à lui, il se demandait si c'était vraiment ce que Scott voulait. Attention ! Il adorait Kira ! C'était une chic fille, elle était adorable et attachante et super belle. Mais parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'un remplacement pour Allison. Et très franchement ? Kira méritait mieux que ça. C'était évident qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour son ex et qu'il ne s'était pas remis de sa mort mais il aimait Scott et il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Le point noir, c'était que Kira et Isaac, aussi et il ne voulait pas que ces deux-là souffrent parce que son ami voulait passer à autre chose.

« Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle...! » Dit-il doucement. « Elle me tranquillise, avec elle je me sens... bien. »

Il regarda à droite et à gauche puis baissa la voix pour parler à Stiles, le jeune homme était son meilleur ami et il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à être honnête avec lui.

« Mais... Ce n'est pas comme avec Allison, tu vois. Quand j'étais avec elle, mon cerveau se liquéfiait pour devenir du marshmallow et je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien d'autres qu'elle. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance. » Et bien, ça expliquait pas mal de choses des ces dernières années et du comportement débile du garçon si vous demandiez son avis à l'humain. « Mais avec Kira... J'ai conscience de tout. De moi, d'elle, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureux d'elle déjà. Mais ce que je ressens pour elle... C'est différent. Avec Allison, c'était plus...

-Passionné ? » Aida Stiles. « Mais en même temps, avec Kira ce que tu ressens est vrai aussi. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable d'être intéresse par elle mais... Ne la fais pas souffrir, d'accord ? Soit sûr de toi avant d'inviter quelqu'un... Peu importe qui est ce quelqu'un ! » Ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas trahir Isaac mais sous-entendant à Scott qu'il devait garder l'esprit ouvert.

Scott, faute de mot, hocha la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres puis il fronça les sourcils, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Comment ça se passe avec Derek ?

-Tranquillement.

-Il est... bien ? Avec toi, je veux dire... Il a eu pas mal de relations à la con, et franchement, si on m'avait laissé faire, je l'aurai empêché de prendre une nouvelle petite-amie et je lui aurai fait embrasser la religion et l'habit monacal. » Plaisanta-t-il, faisant rire Stiles. « Parce que crois-moi, vu son historique, si il était venu avec une fille, la première chose que j'aurai fait c'est aller interroger sa copine pour voir si ce ne serait pas, par hasard, l'acheri. Enfin vu que c'est toi, je pense que je peux sauter cette étape, non ?

-Je pense oui. » Dit Stiles, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu me l'aurais dit si tu avais été une petite fille indienne revenue à la vie ? Je ne penserai pas moins de toi je te le jure... Enfin, je te demanderai de ne plus commettre des sacrifices mais...

-Là... Tu es carrément ridicule. » Le coupa Stiles, mort de rire.

La journée se passa tranquillement, pour le groupe toujours ensemble, même si Isaac avait l'air un peu plus triste que d'habitude. Malheureusement, l'humain n'eut pas l'occasion de l'approcher de toute la matinée. Il dût attendre que les cours soient terminé pour parvenir à l'avoir en privé. Le pauvre blond avait l'air maussade et ouvrait de grands yeux de chiens battus. Stiles posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu veux venir regarder un film avec Derek et moi ? » Proposa Stiles. « On peut aller au cinéma à trois...

-Je... Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de traîner avec un couple. » S'excusa Isaac.

« Je te promets qu'on gardera nos distances. » Jura Stiles. « Sauf si on croise le père de Scott, là il est possible que je déshabille Derek juste pour avoir le plaisir de me faire hurler dessus par cet imbécile. »

Isaac rigola un peu, lançant un regard ironique au brun.

« Je crois plutôt qu'il t'enfermerait pour attentat à la pudeur.

-Encore mieux ! J'imagine déjà les gros titres 'le fils du shérif dévergondé par un ancien criminel en public'. Ce sera génial ! Ça va rendre mon père très fier. »

Isaac secoua la tête de droite à gauche, amusé. Il semblait de meilleure humeur. Stiles se donna mentalement une petite tape sur l'épaule pour se féliciter. Il était vraiment bon pour détendre l'atmosphère parfois.

« Merci mais je préfère vraiment rester seul ce soir, monsieur Argent a encore du mal avec la mort d'Allison et je veux l'aider.

-D'accord. Mais si tu commences à te sentir mal, viens nous voir. Je sais que Derek et toi n'avez jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais aussi qu'il te considère un peu comme son bébé à boucles blondes. Il t'adore. » Le rassura le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire éblouissant, il était étonné par cette révélation mais ravi. Mais son sourire s'effaça et il prit un air timide.

« Tu... Tu crois qu'il m'a pardonné d'avoir été vers Scott plutôt que... » Demanda Isaac, peu sûr de lui. « Je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Je l'ai accusé d'être égoïste et de nous avoir transformer pour... »

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, regardant le sol.

« Il l'a fait pour lui mais pour vous aussi. » Expliqua Stiles, se sentant obligé de défendre l'honneur de son bien-aimé (oui il avait le droit de penser des trucs digne d'un roman à l'eau-de-rose parfois, ne le jugez pas).

L'hyperactif s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi le loup-garou n'avait choisi que des adolescents : c'était parce que sa vie avait pris le pire des tournants à ce moment-là. C'est là qu'il avait abandonné ce en quoi il croyait parce qu'il s'était fait manipuler et c'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu rendre des jeunes gens plein de potentiel plus forts afin qu'ils puissent affronter la vie et les autres personnes. Quant au fait que ce soit des personnes seules ? C'était évident, il voulait une famille et il voulait en apporter une à des gens qui en auraient besoin.

« Il a fait de son mieux. » Poursuivit l'humain. « Il voulait vraiment votre bien et quand il a cru être une menace pour vous... pour _**toi**_, il a préféré vous éloigner. Il n'est pas en colère parce que tu as choisi Scott, il voulait que tu le fasses. Il voulait que tu choisisses de t'éloigner de lui parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour te protéger, pas assez bon pour t'aider...

-Je lui ai dit qu'il était inutile, et qu'il ne faisait rien de productif pour Cora... Quand... Quand il a abandonné son pouvoir pour elle. » Gémit-il.

« J'espère que tu as conscience qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose pour toi. » Dit Stiles, posant une main sur Isaac. « Il ne t'en veut pas. Il ne t'en as jamais voulu. Mais il pense que toi tu lui en veux et qu'il le mérite... Alors, un jour... Va lui parler. Montre-lui que même si tu fais plus confiance à Scott, il reste important pour toi.

-Je ne fais pas plus confiance en Scott. » Répondit-il en soupirant. « Je suis juste plus amoureux de lui. »

L'humain rigola et prit son ami dans ses bras, au début le loup se raidit mais très vite il se laissa aller. Stiles savait que le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à l'affection physique à cause de la vie qu'il avait menée, et surtout son connard de père, mais chez les Stilinski on se câlinait et il avait bien l'intention de montrer comment on faisait ça au blond.

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux. » Confirma Stiles. « Derek te considère encore comme quelqu'un de sa meute.

-Moi aussi... Il fait partie de ma meute. » Murmura Isaac, heureux.

Ils se séparèrent et l'humain passa une main dans les boucles d'or avant de sourire comme un malade mentale.

« Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un loup-garou à séduire.

-Ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas ! » Ricana Isaac en partant.

Stiles fit rouler ses yeux puis partit à sa voiture, il devait d'abord passer chez lui pour aller récupérer les souris et la nourriture. Il savait que les souris étaient une petite prise (très loin du cerf) mais il espérait que le loup se dirait que c'était l'intention qui comptait et accepterait le geste.

Il avait réussi à avoir deux souris, il les mit dans un sac (en faisant bien attention à ne pas les toucher avec ses doigts), prit la nourriture dans la cuisine et partit chez son faux-petit-ami. Il laissa les deux souris sur le porche et entra. Derek descendait les escaliers, souriant tranquillement.

« Bonjour toi.

-Salut... Tu es... Particulièrement magnifique aujourd'hui. »

Derek portait son t-shirt 'don't mess with werewolves', un jeans serré et on pouvait voir son collier pendre à son cou. Si les loups-garous pouvaient sentir l'envie, en ce moment même, Derek devait être en train de se noyer dans l'excitation de l'adolescent. Et ça devait lui faire un petit peu d'effet parce qu'il sauta presque sur Stiles pour le plaquer contre un mur, utilisant tous ses muscles pour maintenir l'humain en place... Humain qui commençait à avoir une érection aussi dure que la pierre.

« D'accord... Là je suis vachement excité. »

Wow, il venait de lui mettre des animaux sur la porte et ça faisait déjà son petit effet, décidément, les loups-garous étaient faciles à séduire. Il allait devoir protéger Derek. Le protéger de toutes les personnes infâmes qui utiliseraient cette technique détestable.

Derek prit possession de sa bouche avec dévotion, léchant chaque recoin, se laissant aller dans la volupté, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son petit-ami...

« Je t'ai apporté de la tarte aux pommes, des chocolats, des bonbons et du bacon. » Énuméra Stiles, essayant de se concentrer tandis que Derek lui embrassait le cou. « On pourrait faire des sandwiches.

« Oh ? Tu veux... Faire un pique-nique ? » Demanda le brun, se posant des questions.

« Excellente idée ! » Approuva Stiles.

« On devrait partir faire un pique-nique, dans un endroit calme et peu fréquenté.

-Oh ! On est d'humeur câline ? » S'amusa le jeune homme.

« Peut-être. Mais c'est surtout pour ne pas entendre Peter ricaner et dire des stupidités.

-Oh ? L'abominable oncle psychotique est là ?

-Bonjour Stiles ! » Cria joyeusement le ressuscité.

« Salut ! » Dit le jeune homme à son adresse avant de se tourner vers Derek. « Je vais aller cuire le bacon et pendant ce temps, tu pourrais aller au commissariat ? Mon père veut te voir. Apparemment, il y a une affaire où il aimerait ton aide.

« C'est surnaturel ? » Demanda le loup-garou, étonné.

« Il m'a dit que non et qu'il voulait juste ton avis.

-Etrange... » Fit le loup en se grattant le menton. « D'habitude, il ne veut mon aide que si il pense qu'il y a une chance que ce soit hors de ses compétences humaines. Et avec l'acheri dans les parages, je n'ai rien vu d'autres passer.

-Peut-être que tu lui manques ? Il a même tenté de me parler de basketball il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Il doit être un peu désespéré. »

Derek ricana.

« Je passerai le voir plus souvent alors. Je ne voudrais pas que notre relation empiète sur celle que j'ai avec ton père. » Taquina Derek. « Il reste mon Stilinski préféré.

-Je te crois tellement pas. Tu serais perdu sans moi.

-Si ça te plaît de te bercer d'illusion. » Dit-il en frottant son nez contre celui de l'humain.

« C'en est pas. Je te plais trop.

-Moui... Je te laisse cuisiner le bacon alors, j'essaye de revenir pour une heure.

-D'accord. Si tu n'es pas là à temps, je vais tout manger avec l'oncle Jésus.

-Ça marche. »

Il lui embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres et partit.

En passant devant sa porte, il vit les deux souris sur le sol et se demanda vaguement si il s'agissait d'un chat dans le voisinage mais quand il s'approcha pour les prendre, elles avaient l'odeur de Stiles. Il se demanda deux secondes pourquoi son petit-ami lui mettrait des animaux morts devant sa porte avant de se dire que c'était sûrement une blague idiote de l'illuminé.

Il partit au commissariat, il se demandait bien ce que le shérif lui voulait et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé sur son téléphone portable (oui, le shérif avait son numéro). Est-ce qu'il passait par Stiles pour lui montrer qu'il désapprouvait leur relation? Comme pour dire 'vous passez trop de temps ensemble ?' il se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il conduisait sa Camaro **_(1)_** sur le parking. Il ferma à clef puis partit vers le bureau du shérif. Malheureusement, il croisa l'agent McCall sur le chemin. Celui-ci lui lança un regard sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, Monsieur Hale ?

-Pas que ça vous regarde, » commença-t-il avec exaspération, « mais je suis venu voir le shérif.

-Ne croyez pas une seconde que j'ai lâché l'affaire. Je reviendrai avec un mandat et je vais vous coffrer pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-C'est à dire... Rien ? » Dit Derek en levant un sourcil.

« Vous continuez à vous cacher derrière cette histoire de petit-ami, j'imagine ?

-Oui. » Dit-il avec un immense sourire avant de partir. (Son sourire avait tellement éblouit l'agent que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé pour le stopper ou le rattraper. Faut le comprendre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être témoin de _ça_. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un qui aurait vu le monstre du Loch Ness... Et il avait même pas de preuve photo.)

Derek toqua à la porte du shérif et ne rentra que quand le shérif lui dit de venir, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. En le voyant, le shérif leva un de ses sourcils.

« Je vois que Stiles t'a acheté des t-shirts... » Commenta-t-il.

Se sentant tout à coup très conscient de lui-même, il passa une main sur son torse, en baissant la tête. Lui qui ne portait que du noir ou du blanc (et toutes les couleurs entre les deux), porter du rouge comme ça et en plus avec une phrase aussi stupide... Il y avait de quoi être gêné.

« Tu dois vraiment aimer mon fils pour accepter de te balader en public avec ça. » Ricana l'homme.

Derek rougit encore plus.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il, tirant un peu sur son t-shirt.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que le shérif avait l'impression que Derek craignait qu'il lui tire dessus. Il leva un sourcil en regardant le loup-garou. Le jeune homme avait l'air mal à l'aise et restait debout, droit comme un piquet.

« Désolé de quoi, exactement ? » S'étonna l'homme de lois.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi vous m'appelez ? » Contra le loup-garou.

« Pour une affaire. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour te reprocher quelque chose ?

-Parce que j'ai vingt-trois ans ? Que c'est votre fils et...

-Oh seigneur Derek ! Je pense que j'ai plus ou moins donner mon accord il y a un moment. En fait, j'ai probablement donné mon pré-accord, il y a un moment. Ce qui fait de moi ou le papa le plus génial du monde, ou le pire. Je suis juste heureux pour vous. Et avant qu'on ne parle de la raison pour laquelle je t'aie fait venir... J'aimerai que tu m'éclaires.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que Stiles a un comportement étrange, en ce moment ?

-Heu... » Le loup réfléchit légèrement. « Et bien, oui... Il n'y a pas longtemps, il est venu en sentant le bacon chez moi mais pas comme si il avait cuisiné mais plutôt comme si il avait décidé de plonger dedans...

-Oui, je crois savoir quand c'était il a... En fait, non tu ne veux probablement pas le savoir. Et hier soir il a mis des pièges à souris partout dans la maison !

-Oui ! J'en ai trouvé deux devant ma porte, j'ai cru que c'était une blague de mauvais goût... Enfin, il a fait quelques trucs assez étranges ces derniers temps.

-D'accord, je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir remarquer... Est-ce qu'il s'est fait posséder ? Par un démon-chat par exemple ? Enfin, mis-à-part ces stupidités, il a l'air normal et non-menaçant mais je me demandais si...

-Oui, je comprends le sentiment mais il a l'air trop normal... A moins d'être devenu un chat-garou sans s'en rendre compte...

-C'est impossible ?

-Très franchement, après tout ce que j'ai vu... Je ne sais même plus ce qui existe ou pas.

-Je peux te demander de le surveiller ? Au cas où il y aurait quelque chose ? Et si c'est une mauvaise blague de sa part, s'il te plait, ne me dis rien. J'hésite déjà à le faire interner. »

Il avait voulu blaguer mais il blanchit en se souvenant de l'épisode 'Nogitsune', Derek fit de son mieux pour alléger l'atmosphère ou du moins, changer le sujet.

« Alors ? Quelle est l'affaire ? » Demanda Derek en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du shérif.

« Comme dit plus tôt, ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose de surnaturel. Mais une jeune fille s'est faite... brutalisée. »

Derek s'assit devant l'homme, un visage sérieux. Le shérif lui passa un dossier et Derek se mit à lire, la jeune fille avait appelée la police après s'être fait agressée dans un motel, le test aux drogues s'était révélé positif. Et il n'y avait pas d'ADN sur les lieux à part celui de la jeune fille, le reste était inutilisable vu qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre de motel.

« Je me suis souvenu de ton nez... » Il montra ses dents comme pour montrer de quoi il parlait. « J'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais le retrouver... Peut-être que si on allait voir la victime...

-Ça ne donnerait rien. Croyez-moi, quand ce genre de choses arrive... Dès qu'on peut, on enlève toute trace de l'autre. Il n'y a probablement plus d'odeur depuis très longtemps. » Il bougea d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. « Mais peut-être que si vous m'emmeniez sur le lieu du crime ? Si personne n'a été là, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose à tracer.

-Je t'y emmène tout de suite, fiston...

-D'accord. »

Ils se levèrent et partirent pour la voiture. Derek était connu pour être le 'consultant du shérif', c'est pourquoi tout le monde avait été étonné de le voir des menottes aux poignets. Le loup-garou s'entendait particulièrement bien avec l'officier Parrish et tout le monde l'encourageait à passer l'examen pour devenir flic. Il étudiait et étudiait encore puis mettait de l'idée de côté par peur de rater. Il avait peur de décevoir le shérif. Et puis il recommençait à étudier, se rendait compte qu'il connaissait et prenait peur à nouveau. Mais il allait le faire. Bien sûr ! Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout.

Il fallut peu de temps à Derek pour repérer une odeur forte dans les draps et il put suivre la trace d'un jeune homme. Un gars qui pensait que tout lui était dû.

« Tu confirmes que c'est bien lui ? » Demanda le shérif, le surveillant depuis sa voiture.

« Affirmatif... Comment est-ce que vous allez l'arrêter ?

-J'aurai besoin de son ADN... J'imagine que je vais devoir le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose qui me permette de l'enfermer pour de bon. Mais maintenant que je sais qui c'est, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose rapidement.

-Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Derek, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi donc, fils ?

-Pourquoi, alors qu'on sait qui c'est, on ne pourrait pas aller l'arrêter et le forcer à nous donner son ADN ?

-Et non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche... Mais je peux comprendre ton énervement. C'est pour ça que les policiers travaillent. Pour régler ce genre d'injustices. Et les bons flics, essayent de respecter les droits de chacun. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, le shérif essayait de faire passer un message là. Quelque chose qui ressemblait très fort à _Oui, j'avais besoin de toi mais je voulais aussi faire passer un message ! Tu aurais dû passer cet examen il y a des semaines ! On pourrait travailler ensemble !_ Et Derek répondait avec son regard **Je ne sais pas si je suis capable !**Et à ça, le shérif répondait : _S'il te plaît ! Tu n'es pas plus con que certains de mes collègues ! Alors tu as intérêt à être là au prochain examen, sinon je te jure que je vais venir te tirer de ta tanière par ton cul poilu._

« Merci. » Répondit sincèrement le loup-garou.

« Pas de problème. Je vais me renseigner un peu sur ce garçon...

-Il s'appelle Noah Clifford.

-Quoi ? Comment tu... »

Derek pointa ses oreilles et le shérif sentit ses yeux monter au ciel.

« Les loups-garous sont des tricheurs... Dois-je te raccompagner ?

-Non, je vais marcher.

-Dis à mon fils de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer avec lui, vous sentez la carotte et les conneries diététique que Stiles semble aimer nous forcer à manger. Je nous ferai des pizzas végétariennes mais pas végétariennes. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'homme qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est exactement pour ça que tu es mon préféré ! »

* * *

_**(1)**_ Je crois encore au Deremaro ! Je suis désolée mais ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et voir Derek la tromper avec une Toyota de bas étage... Je ne peux pas le supporter !

* * *

**_Note de fin de chapitre :_**

Je vous remercie à tous de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, cette fois je suis certaine de vous offrir une suite demain ! J'ai des doutes pour le reste des jours mais le chapitre de demain est assuré (et j'appelle ça une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai tout de même réussi mon pari pour le moment).

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos mots encourageants, ça me fait très plaisir.

Un gros bisou à vous tous ! (et bonne nuit 8D)

* * *

**_Réponse aux commentaires des invités :_**

Monistri : Oui, Scott est un aveugle ._. ! Pauvre Isaac, il est tellement mignon avec ses boucles blondes et tout et tout !

Et non, Stiles ne recule devant rien ! Il est prêt à tout pour avoir son Derek... Et Peter est prêt à tout pour s'amuser ! Et je peux te spoiler : il ne meurt pas ! Reste à savoir si il finit indemne xD

McCall n'abandonne pas sinon ! Il se prépare à attaquer ! Enfin, il croit qu'il se prépare à attaquer mais il est juste pas de taille... !

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, un gros bisou.

BeckyBoulette : Oooh tu es choute ! Et folle xD ! Mais choute ='D Merci de m'acclamer, c'est très gentil, cette fanfic n'en méritait pas tant xD ! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise 3 Un gros bisou rien que pour toi ! (et je kiffe tes smiley hahaha


	7. Pique-Nique

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Bêta-Lecteur :** Frozeen

**Résumé :** Petit moment chou entre nos deux hommes. Que du Fluff.

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek.

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek (versatile!Sterek). Et je mentionne les Mpreg (sans en faire mais je crois que je vais vraiment en faire une en épilogue).

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eue en regardant un gif set sur tumblr).

**Note ****1**** :** La mythologie indienne s'est fait bottée le cul proprement par mes soins.

**Note ****2**** :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Pique-Nique

Stiles était occupé à cuisiner ses sandwiches au bacon (avec du fromage et de la salade). Il en avait déjà servi plusieurs sandwich à Peter qui mangeait calmement sur la table de la cuisine. L'homme avait, pour une fois, un air tranquille et satisfait peint sur le visage. L'humain continua en chantonnant. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de cuisiner mais parfois il avait quand même l'impression d'être la "maman" de toutes ces créatures surnaturelles.

« Alors ? Comment ça avance avec Derek ? » Demanda malicieusement l'oncle.

« Très bien. Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie... Je veux dire, je n'ai plus vraiment peur de me faire rejeter. Tes conseils ont été très utiles...

-Est-ce que je peux t'en donner un dernier ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu as intérêt à le rendre heureux. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que personne ne trouvera jamais ton corps. » Dit-il en prenant une bouchée de son pain. Stiles se retourna, scandalisé.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Je suis complètement fou de Derek ! Je veux dire... Je me ferai du mal à moi-même avant de lui faire quoique ce soit.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre... Oh... Et si tu veux un dernier conseil : marque ton territoire par ton odeur. Tu sais, touche-le, mets ton odeur dans son cou, ses vêtements... Roule-toi dans son lit si il faut.

-Oui, j'avais déjà remarqué que vous étiez des animaux très territoriaux... » Rigola Stiles.

Au final, Peter s'était un amusé, mais il avait donné beaucoup de conseils pas si débiles que ça... Même si...

« Et n'hésite pas à continuer à lui apporter des animaux morts et des offrandes de nourritures pendant quelques temps... » Finit-t-il, tentant de cacher son sourire.

Et avec ça, il recommença à manger son sandwich... Derek avait intérêt à le garder, parce que Stiles était vraiment un humain intéressant. De plus, l'oncle appréciait le fait que celui-ci ne semble pas du tout effrayé par lui. Bien que Stiles se méfiait de celui qu'il appelait affectueusement 'le zombie', il faisait de son mieux pour apprendre à vivre avec lui. L'humain le lui prouva encore une fois en soupirant.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te fais confiance... Je sais très bien que tu as ton propre agenda du mal. Je te connais.

-C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré, Stiles. »

Soudainement, le loup-garou pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant écouter quelque chose.

« Un problème, oncle Jésus ?

-Tu ne te lasseras jamais de cette blague ? » Siffla-t-il, ses sourcils froncés.

« Jamais.

-Derek est bientôt là » Répondit l'homme, haussant ses épaules.

A ces mots, Stiles finit d'emballer les sandwich et sortit des boissons. Peter lui avait donner un panier et un drap pour manger, c'était tellement rétro-classique et presque ringard... Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Il apportait de la nourriture et la première chose que Derek pensait c'était 'pique-nique'. Ça lui faisait se demander si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait souvent avec sa famille. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur mais lui fait sourire aussi. Il espérait juste qu'il passerait une bonne journée.

Stiles entendit la porte s'ouvrir et rangea vite le panier, quand Derek entra dans la cuisine, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le loup-garou s'approcha de lui et posa un bisou tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda le brun.

« Non, tout est prêt. J'ai mis des sandwiches au bacon avec de la salade, et des sandwiches au fromage fondu.

-Parfait. Et pendant que j'y pense, j'ai dit à ton père qu'on mangerait des pizzas avec lui ce soir.

-Quoi ? » Cria Stiles, les yeux ronds. « Comment ça des pizzas ? C'est super mauvais pour lui, comment t'as pu lui dire que...

-On les fera nous-même, calme-toi ! » Le coupa le loup en faisant rouler ses yeux. « Avec de la pâte allégée, du fromage sans matière grasse et plein de légumes si ça te fait plaisir. On ne fera rien pour t'énerver, t'inquiètes pas. »

Il attrapa l'humain par la taille et lui embrassa la joue. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux et lui souriant doucement.

« C'était comment avec papa ? »

Derek secoua sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, réfléchissant à comment répondre. Il s'éloigna légèrement du brun, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de se décider à parler. C'était quelque chose qui agaçait profondément Stiles autant qu'il l'admirait chez Derek : il parlait toujours avec précaution, pesant le pour et le contre de ses mots.

« Il m'a expliqué comment mes dons pouvaient aider la police mais comment ne pas outrepasser la loi. » Prononça-t-il lentement, les sourcils froncés comme si il se concentrait sur quoi dire. « C'était dans un sens exaspérant et dans l'autre... ça m'a donné encore plus envie de tenter ma chance et d'entrer dans les forces de l'ordre. »

Souriant, Stiles prit son visage en coupe, le regardant avec toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui. Derek haussa ses sourcils, surpris.

« Tu. » Il l'embrassa. « Es. » Il l'embrassa encore. « Le meilleur ! Et je suis très fier de toi.

-Je n'ai pas encore passé l'examen, idiot. » Rigola Derek.

« Et je suis sûr que tu vas le réussir sans problème ! Tu seras le meilleur et le plus sexy des policiers. L'uniforme t'ira... Oh mon dieu ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, il ne faut surtout pas passer cet examen ! Je veux te garder pour moi et rien que pour moi et si tu deviens encore plus sexy que tu ne l'es déjà... J'ai plus aucune chance !

-Oh oui, je suis sûr qu'une fois que j'aurai mis l'uniforme, les gens s'évanouiront à mon passage. » Dit sarcastiquement le brun.

« Les gens s'évanouissent déjà à ton passage, » coupa l'humain, « ce qu'il va se passer c'est que maintenant il va y avoir des émeutes ! Ton premier cas ce sera de maîtriser la foule de fans en délire.

-Mmh... »

Derek se pencha vers son petit-ami pour l'embrasser quand soudainement il entendit un petit toussotement. Le couple se tourna vers l'oncle qui avait un air faussement dégoûté sur le visage.

« Vous êtes adorablement indigestes tous les deux. Allez faire votre pique-nique et débarrassez-moi le plancher avant que je ne développe le diabète en vous regardant.

-Personne ne t'a demandé de regarder, Kenny.

-Kenny ? » S'étonna Derek.

« Oh mon dieu ! Kenny McCormick ! South Park ! Le personnage orange qui meurt tout le temps ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas ! »

Au regard blanc du loup-garou, Stiles leva les bras au ciel.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu ne connais pas South Park ! On va totalement regarder mes épisodes préférés !

-... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que je vais regretter. »

Derek attrapa le panier et se dirigea vers la sortie, n'attendant pas Stiles qui parlait à l'oncle. ("Au revoir San Goku !" "Sérieusement, Stiles ?" "Hey ! Il est mort au moins deux fois."). Dès que l'humain l'eut rattrapé, il lui prit la manche pour le faire ralentir.

« Alors ? On va où ?

-Je connais un coin sympa. » Sourit le loup-garou.

« Je te fais confiance, tu connais mieux le coin que moi, homme des bois. » Plaisanta le brun.

Ils marchèrent un peu à l'arrière de la maison et tombèrent sur un cours d'eau qu'ils suivirent un moment jusqu'à une plaine. Celle-ci étaient entourées par les arbres. Il s'en dégageait une impression de tranquillité et de protection. Stiles sourit. Le cadre n'était pas 'magique' comme on pourrait le décrire dans les livres, mais il semblait sûr et loin de tout. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Derek, ayant l'air un peu stressé.

« C'est parfait ! »

Et sûr ses mots, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche. Derek ne perdit pas de temps pour étaler la nappe et s'installer dessus, se couchant à son tour à côté du brun qui regardait le ciel. Stiles roula sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup.

« Derek...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé qu'on pourrait...

-Mh ? »

Le loup-garou se tourna vers l'humain quand celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, son visage dans sa main et son coude sur le sol, un sourcil levé.

« J'ai très envie de toi. » Murmura Stiles, caressant les épaules du brun.

Si Derek n'avait pas eu une barbe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, il serait probablement en train de rougir. Au lieu de ça, il sourit légèrement, il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée après tout.

« Moi aussi... » Répondit-il doucement.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas déjà nu, hu ? » Demanda le jeune homme en faisant bouger ses sourcils de manières suggestives.

« Parce que tu es mineur.

-C'est un détail.

-Et bien pas pour moi.

-Tu sais, je ne serai pas mineur pour toujours.

-Alors on n'attendra pas pour toujours.

-Et si on n'attendait pas du tout ?

-Je ne sais pas... » Les yeux verts semblaient inquiets.

« On peut y aller doucement ? » Proposa Stiles. « On est pas obligé de s'arracher nos vêtements tout de suite... Enfin, j'aimerai beaucoup mais on peut juste... S'embrasser ?

Hésitant légèrement, Derek roula sur le dos, prenant la main de Stiles pour l'inviter à venir sur lui. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, l'humain à cheval sur lui, le regardant dans les yeux, rougissant légèrement. C'était une position sexy et Derek ne put que s'imaginer ce que ça donnerait si ils n'avaient pas leur vêtement. Stiles après une longue préparation, dur et complètement défait sur lui tandis qu'il se laissait aller pour prendre Derek en lui. Le loup eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir à cette idée. Il passa sa main sur la taille du brun, continuant jusqu'à ces cuisses puis s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose de dur. Derek ricana.

« Tu es content de me voir ou tu as un poignard dans ta proche ?

-Oh ! Désolé... » Dit précipitamment l'humain en posant son couteau à côté de lui. Un cadeau de Chris Argent, la lame était en argent et imprégnée d'aconit. Il avait commencé à entraîner Stiles il y a un petit temps, lui disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était humain qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer utile en combat. Le jeune homme savait évidemment tirer (son père lui avait appris afin de forcer le jeune homme à se concentrer sur quelque chose, il n'était pas extrêmement doué mais assez pour ne pas rater une cible fixe et réussir à toucher une fois sur cinq une cible mouvante).

« C'est rien. Je suis content que tu continues à transporter ce truc partout où tu vas. » Avoua Derek, haussant les épaules. Il voulait que son compagnon soit fort et puisse se protéger seul.

« Jamais trop prudent, hein ? » Sourit l'humain.

« Non. »

Stiles laissa ses hanches onduler légèrement, arrachant un soupir au loup-garou qui ferma les yeux pour se perdre dans la sensation. Profitant de l'instant, l'adolescent colla ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser passionné, n'hésitant pas à frotter leur corps l'un contre l'autre, les excitant de plus en plus...

Les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Stiles le regardait avec tendresse et envie. Derek plongea dans ces yeux-là, son cœur battant la chamade. Maintenant qu'ils avaient parler de sexe, c'était plus bizarre que la dernière fois dans le lit. C'était comme si il y avait un **but** à ça. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Chut... » Le tranquillisa Stiles, se penchant pour lécher le lobe de son oreille. « Tout doux, je suis là. »

Il se mit à lui caresser le torse et Derek ferma à nouveau les yeux, laissant son compagnon s'occuper de lui tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur ses cuisses, les caressant avec les pouces. Stiles était en train de lui sucer et lécher l'oreille. Le loup-garou se sentait drogué et bien. Il avait envie de plus, il gémit doucement et Stiles redoubla d'ardeur : léchant et mordillant l'endroit avant de descendre légèrement dans le cou. Suivant ses instincts, Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, montrant son cou, le point le plus vulnérable de son anatomie, son loup se soumettant totalement au garçon. Stiles posa ses lèvres sur la peau offerte, mordillant et... Et c'est là que tout dérapa.

Derek poussa Stiles d'au-dessus de lui, le faisant tomber de manière assez peu élégante sur son cul avant de s'asseoir, une main sur l'endroit qui venait d'être touché. Il se mordait les lèvres, les yeux élargis par la surprise.

L'humain se releva précipitamment se demandant ce qui venait _**de se passer exactement, **__**bordel ! On est en train de se faire attaquer par quoi ?**_ mais le regard légèrement paniqué et perturbé du brun remplaça cette pensée par un besoin de donner du réconfort immédiatement. Il venait de faire quelque chose qui avait réellement mis Derek dans l'embarras. Pourtant, tout se passait très bien et quand le loup avait gémi, lui demandant plus, il pensait que tout était parfait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Der ?

-Pardon... » Interrompit l'homme. « Je... J'ai juste besoin d'un moment... »

Il avait la tête tournée sur le côté pour cacher ses émotions, ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis qu'il se sentait en colère contre lui-même, en colère d'être aussi faible.

« Hey... C'est rien du tout ! » Sourit Stiles, tentant d'être apaisant.

Il se mit à genou en face du brun et prit son visage en coupe pour le forcer à le regarder, le brun se laissa faire mais semblait particulièrement ému par les évènements.

« Tu peux avoir l'air vulnérable devant moi, Der. » Rassura Stiles. « Tu n'as pas à avoir toujours l'air fort parce que je sais que tu l'es. Tu n'es peut-être plus un alpha mais tu en restes un pour moi. Tu as l'esprit le plus solide, volontaire et incroyable que je connaisse. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas invincible et que certaines choses peuvent te faire du mal. Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait ? Comme ça on peut en parler, régler le problème ou je pourrais m'empêcher de le faire encore. » Il caressa les pommettes de l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Ce n'est pas toi... » Prononça Derek, clairement ébranlé. « C'est juste... »

Stiles remarqua alors que Derek cachait encore son cou dans sa main et il comprit plus ou moins le soucis : présenter son cou comme ça était un signe de soumission pour les loups.

« Oh... Tu es entré en conflit avec ton loup, c'est ça ? Parce que tu as montré ton cou et qu'il ne le voulait pas. » Tenta de comprendre l'adolescent mais Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en tentant de la hocher (ou tenta vu que Stiles lui tenait toujours les joues). C'était une partie de la vérité mais pas _toute_ la vérité.

« Le contraire plutôt... Je ne... Depuis... _elle, _» Par elle comprendre 'immense salope pour qui mourir deux fois n'étaient pas encore assez', « je n'ai jamais... Enfin mon loup, n'a jamais eu assez confiance en quelqu'un pour faire ça... J'ai été surpris. Désolé d'avoir ruiné le moment.

-Oh Der... Tu n'as rien ruiné du tout. » Stiles lui embrassa chastement les lèvres. « Je suis heureux de passer ce moment avec toi. Et je suis heureux que toi et ton loup me fassiez confiance, je te jure que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu peux compter sur moi ?

-Je sais Stiles, je sais... C'est juste que... j'ai pas mal de difficultés. Je veux dire, j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens et encore pire... Me faire confiance à moi après... Après tout ça. »

Il se mordait la lèvre et Stiles fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser en ce moment : faire confiance à ses instincts.

« Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. » Et juste comme ça, il pencha la tête sur le côté, présentant son cou à Derek. Il savait que ça avait peu de sens pour un humain mais il savait aussi que Derek verrait ça d'une toute autre façon.

Stiles avait lâché le loup-garou, posant ses mains sur son torse mais pas pour le retenir plutôt pour se soutenir. Il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Le spectacle coupa le souffle au loup qui se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur la peau pâle, se mettant à lécher, mordiller et sucer, laissant un suçon sur son passage. Stiles gémissait tandis que les mains de la créature de la nuit se faufilaient sous le t-shirt, excité par le signe de soumission. Il voulait montrer à Stiles qu'il était là, qu'il avait raison de le laisser faire et... _**GRRR**__**A**__**OUR**_.

Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux de bouger avant que Derek n'éclate de rire. Le grognement retentissant qu'il venait d'entendre appartenait à l'estomac vide de l'humain qui ne semblait pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que son pénis.

« On est là pour manger ! » Dit joyeusement (oui, oui, joyeusement, vous avez bien lu) le loup-garou.

« C'est pas marrant ! » Se plaignit Stiles en prenant le sandwich que son faux(pas si faux)-petit-ami lui tendait.

« Oh si, moi je trouve ça hilarant. »

Stiles se mit à bouder tout en mâchant son sandwich, accompagné par le rire de Derek. Mais quelque chose s'était débloqué dans leur relation. Le loup-garou s'était rapproché de lui, se penchant vers lui pour parler ou lui caressant la main pour attirer son attention. Il était plus ouvert et plus souriant... Stiles savait que même si cette histoire avait commencé par un faux, elle allait être vraie.

Plus tard, ils partirent faire les courses, achetant des produits allégés et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour faire des courses. Quand ils furent à la maison, ils partirent directement à la cuisine.

Derek adorait la maison Stilinski, il y passait le plus clair de son temps et il se sentirait coupable de laisser son oncle seul si celui-ci ne préférait pas la solitude. L'homme était encore un peu dérangé et ne ressemblait pas encore tout à fait à celui qu'il était avant l'incendie mais il allait mieux (au moins, il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir se venger ou découper des gens et _ça_ c'était une amélioration). Derek lui montrait donc qu'il commençait à avoir confiance en lui en le laissant un peu seul (il avait également été celui qui avait proposé d'envoyer Peter rencontrer les anciennes meutes alliées des Hales pour lire leurs documents).

C'était un jour d'école et depuis qu'il sortait avec Stiles, il avait hésité à venir mais il devait avouer que cette impression de bonne humeur et de famille lui avait manqué. C'est pourquoi il avait insisté à venir, c'était le tour de son oncle de surveiller les environs pour l'acheri (ils alternaient les surveillances de nuit).

Il avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour apprendre à Stiles à cuisiner les pizzas qui étaient bien meilleures quand on les faisait soi-même.

« Mais pourquoi on en commande pas ? » Demanda Stiles tandis qu'il en était encore à pétrir sa patte quand Derek avait déjà fini de garnir deux pizzas larges.

« Parce que quand on est un loup-garou comme moi, le goût des choses est plus fort et quand c'est chimique, c'est parfois assez désagréable. » Expliqua-t-il. « Certaines choses sont censées avoir un goût chimiques comme les bonbons où les glaces à l'eau... Mais quand tu veux manger une pizza et que, alors que tu es un loup-garou, tu n'arrives pas à déterminer quelle est la viande qui a exactement servi à la garniture... C'est un peu dérangeant.

-Ouais, je peux comprendre.

-Et puis, soyons honnêtes. Si j'avais commandé des pizzas, tu n'aurais jamais laissé ton père en manger. » Ricana-t-il.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me battre au concours du fils de l'année ! C'est comme si papa t'aimait plus que moi ! » Se plaignit-il.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » Dit Derek en enfournant sa pizza avant de partir aider Stiles avec la sienne.

Ils avaient décidé d'en faire trois en se disant que ce serait juste assez pour eux vu l'appétit colossal du loup-garou.

« Je te jure ! C'est toujours 'Derek si... Derek ça... Oh ! Tu sais que Derek est vraiment...' je veux dire, si je ne t'aimais pas autant, ça finirait par me rendre malade d'entendre parler de toi comme ça... »

Stiles ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi le loup-garou l'empoigna soudainement pour le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il entoura le cou du jeune homme et gémit en sentant son corps musclé contre le sien. Il lui avait fallut moins de cinq secondes pour passer de 'cuisiner tranquillement' à 'Oh oui prends-moi !', ce mec allait finir par le rendre fou.

Ce qui finit par le sortir de son état comato-excité fut un petit rire venant de l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux jeunes se séparèrent comme deux adolescents pris en faute dans le parking d'une voiture.

« Pardon shérif, je... » Se précipita de dire Derek mais il se fit couper par le père de Stiles.

« J'ai été jeune moi aussi, Derek ! Et je ne me fais aucune illusion sur vos activités. »

Si Derek se sentait embarrassé avant ça, maintenant il était juste mortifié. Si Stiles ne l'était pas tout autant, il pourrait apprécier un peu plus le regard paniqué, humilié et en plus offensé du brun.

« Mais je... Nous n'avons... » Tenta de protester le loup-garou.

« Derek ! » Dit le shérif, « je ne juge pas. J'espère juste que vous avez des protections...

-Oh mon dieu ! » Dit Derek en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

« Nous n'en avons pas besoin ! » Intervint Stiles, rouge. « Enfin ! Si nous faisions ce que tu crois que nous faisions, oui nous en aurions besoin... Mais nous ne faisons pas ce que tu crois que nous faisons ! Pas encore ! Je veux dire... Oh mon dieu ! Je vais aller m'acheter un filtre pensées-paroles et je reviens. Oh seigneur ! »

A ce stade, les deux jeunes adultes étaient tellement rouge et embarrassé que même le shérif commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise pour eux.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je m'en fiche. Juste continuez à faire vos pizzas. J'espère sincèrement que c'est aussi bon que l'odeur le laisse entendre. »

Derek était maintenant extrêmement concentré sur la cuisine tandis que le shérif s'en allait de la cuisine. Stiles se mit à ricaner tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille du brun, lui embrassant les épaules.

« Donc mon père vient de me donner sa bénédiction... C'est plutôt cool.

-Stiles ! Lâche-moi ! » Demanda Derek.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis en train de prier pour que le sol m'avale. » Gémit le brun, faisant rire Stiles.

« Sûrement pas ! Je suis trop attaché à toi pour te laisser faire.

-Oui... »

Et ces mots avaient été prononcés plus doucement tandis qu'il se laissa aller contre le torse de Stiles. Il trouvait ça incroyable que le jeune homme soit en fait pratiquement de sa taille, il serait peut-être même plus grand en vieillissant. Il avait parfois tendance à l'oublier à cause de la différence musculaire.

« Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Non. Il vaut mieux qu'on fasse chambre à part, tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-Jésus, Derek ! Oui ! Ne commence pas à me materner. »

Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses épaules et Derek se retourna pour le prendre contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et inspirant profondément pour sentir l'odeur du garçon.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à garnir la pizza. » Dit Derek. « Tu pourrais au moins faire ça vu que j'ai fait tout le reste.

-Oui ! Même une superbe sauce tomate qui me mets l'eau à la bouche. »

Derek passa sa main sur la taille de Stiles, retouchant son couteau, il trouvait ça plutôt sexy, en fait. Il savait que Stiles pouvait se défendre, il avait toujours été attiré par les personnes fortes c'est probablement pour ça qu'il avait eu autant de problèmes et qu'on l'avait manipulé à ce point mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée que l'humain puisse totalement le maîtriser plutôt... sensuelle. Il força Stiles à s'éloigner de lui, ces idées lui faisant peur. Il savait que Stiles n'était pas Kate et qu'il ne profiterait jamais de lui mais... C'était effrayant quand même.

« Va faire la pizza !

-Si je le fais sans discuter, tu dors avec moi ?

-Je dormirai avec toi, promis. T'es vraiment chiant quand tu veux.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Je doute que ce soit pour ça. »

Stiles se mit à cuisiner, complètement inconscient de ce que Derek venait d'impliquer. Le loup-garou partit chercher la première pizza et enfourna la deuxième. Une bonne odeur s'en dégageait et Stiles sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son estomac gronder.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu sais que tu es l'homme parfait ?

-Quoi ? » Demanda Derek, un sourcil levé tandis qu'il découpait la pizza.

« Je veux dire... Tu cuisines comme un dieu ! Tu es tellement beau que mes yeux ont un orgasme visuel chaque fois qu'ils posent ne serait-ce qu'un petit regard sur n'importe quelle partie de ton corps. Tu es loyal, intelligent, courageux, fort... Sexy ! J'ai dit que tu étais sexy ? Tu es la personne la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu ! Intérieurement et extérieurement ! »

Derek dut arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire pour froncer les sourcils à Stiles, peu sûr de savoir quoi dire. Et pire encore, pas sûr de le croire. Stiles se pencha vers lui et posa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, des papillons dans l'estomac et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se sépara de lui et poursuivit.

« Je sais que tu es grincheux, que tu as des problèmes à faire confiance aux gens, que le bruit t'agace et que tu as des goûts à chier en matière de films... Mais malgré tout ça, tu es quand même l'être-vivant le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. » Le brun avait l'air choqué.

« Ton cœur tu... Tu le penses vraiment.

-Oui, Derek, je le pense vraiment. » Il toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais c'était juste un effleurement. « Et je te le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu y croies. Que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer et croire que tout ce qu'il s'est passé est de ta faute. »

Derek avait la gorge serrée, coupant la pizza. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

« Je...

-Tais-toi, Der. » Il lui sourit doucement. « Tu n'as rien à me répondre. On va juste manger tes supers pizzas en regardant la télé. Et je vais juste arrêter de te dire à quel point je te trouve génial... Mais juste, comme ça tu le sais, d'accord ? » Il lui sourit.

Derek se sentait déconcerté et bouleversé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors il fit ce qu'il put pour montrer ce qu'il en pensait et embrassa Stiles, tentant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, toute sa reconnaissance, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Quand il se sépara de lui, il pressa son front contre le sien.

« Désolé... Je ne suis pas bon avec les mots.

-C'est pas grave, Der. C'est bien assez. » Il lui caressa la joue. « Allez ! Il faut absolument qu'on arrête de faire ça, parce que je vais devenir aussi con que Scott avec Allison et c'est la dernière chose que nous voulons toi et moi ! Je vais amener cette pizza à mon père, on va prendre des boissons et je vais nous mettre "Transformers". »

Derek sourit tandis que Stiles prit la pizza pour l'amener au salon. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'amour... Mais aussi de famille, de meute. Derek avait l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait être heureux.

* * *

_**Note de Fin de chapitre :**_

Désolée pour le retard, j'avais pensé que je pourrais l'envoyer à 18h mais ça n'a pas été possible. Je tiens aussi à signaler que pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui, celui-ci n'a pas été bétatifier. Alors toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent, c'était pour que vous puissiez l'avoir aujourd'hui.

En revanche, je veux que vous applaudissiez ma petite Frauzeen qui ne se contente pas seulement de corriger mais m'aide à améliorer mes chapitres en me parlant de mes scènes et en m'encourageant.

Je te fais de GROOOOS bisous ma chérie !

Et GROS bisous à vous tous mes lecteurs d'amour que j'aime... Je vous laisse plein d'arcs-en-ciel d'amour ! Le prochain chapitre sera dédié à toutes les personnes qui comme moi lisent des fictions le vendredi soir sur d'autres personnes qui le vendredi soirs font des trucs sympa comme aller en boîte xD

Je vous embrasse tous,

PLEIN D'AMOUR POUR TOUT LE MONDE,

Keyko.

* * *

_**Réponses aux commentaires des invités :**_

Monistri : Oooh merci ! Merci pour les fleurs et pour tout ! ça me fait trop plaisir 3 Je suis contente que tu aimes autant =D Je te fais de gros bisous et à dans 10 jours.

Marine : Je suis contente =D ! ça me fait plaisir que cette fiction soit si bien accueillie, mais bon, ici pas trop d'action xD que du fluff et de l'amour !

Elaelle : Et non, l'acheri ne fera pas de mal à l'agent McCall xD désolée ... Mais reste avec nous quand même ! Un gros bisou.

Deles : La réaction de Derek risque d'être plutôt épique xD ! Quand il va comprendre pourquoi... Un gros bisou !

Frozeen : Je t'aime 3 Tu es la meilleure et c'est grâce à toi que je tiens mon pari !


	8. Lydia

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens.

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Bêta-Lecteur :** Frozeen

**Résumé :** Lydia se balade dans les rues à la recherche de l'achéri et elle trouvera plus d'un monstre sur son passage.

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek.

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, Mpreg, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek, versatile!sterek confirmé, Mpreg en épilogue.

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eu en regardant un gif set sur tumblr) et pour le reste, faut remercier les gènes que me parents m'ont donnés...

**Note 1 :** Et c'est là qu'on voit à quel point j'ai donné des coups de pieds à la mythologie amérindienne... Je m'excuse auprès des aztèques, des mayas, des sioux, montain stonies et de tous les autres.

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Lydia

Stiles était allongé sur son lit embrassant Derek avec ferveur tandis qu'il passait sous le t-shirt du brun mais il se fit arrêter celui-ci. Le loup-garou n'était pas méchant, il prit juste ses mains entre les siennes et les ramena près de sa bouche pour y déposer un bisou.

« Stiles, ton père est en bas. » Rappela-t-il. « Et je sais qu'il m'a... heu... donné sa bénédiction pour notre relation mais j'aimerai que notre première fois soit spéciale. » Il embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son petit-ami puis rajouta. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, je n'étais pas en train de penser que tu voulais qu'on...

-Je ne suis pas offensé. » Rigola Stiles. « C'était exactement ce que je voulais faire. »

Il se laissa aller contre Derek, poussant un petit soupir d'aise quand soudainement son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche revolver. Le loup-garou caressa le dos du brun et partit chercher le téléphone le donnant à Stiles qui le prit et décrocha sans regarder.

« Ouais ?

-_Stiles c'est une urgence numéro 1 dans le brocode ! _»

Stiles se releva, se demandant ce qu'il passait. La dernière urgence 'tellement urgente qu'il fallait tout arrêter pour écouter', avait été quand Scott avait compris que son père ne reviendrait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Paniqua Stiles.

« _Isaac et moi, on s'est embrassé ! Et j'ai accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous avec lui... Enfin c'est pas grand chose mais j'ai dit qu'il pouvait venir chez moi regardé un film... Pourquoi j'ai accepté alors qu'il m'a embrassé ? Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Kira ?_

-Attends... Tu sors avec Kira ?

-_Non ! Tu sais bien que non ! Mais ça allait bien entre nous et... et Isaac ! _» Gémit-il, sur le bord d'une crise d'angoisse.

« Scott, calme-toi ! Tu sais qu'Isaac est amoureux de toi ?

-_Il est quoi ? _» Hurla-t-il, encore plus en panique.

« Il est amoureux.

-_Mais je ne suis pas gay... Enfin... Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser et j'ai aimé... Oh mon dieu, ça veut dire que je suis gay ?_

_-_Tu te sens mal à cause de ça ?

-_Oui ! Non ! Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça, c'est à cause du tout et... Je n'avais même jamais pensé pouvoir avoir une relation avec Isaac, tu vois ? »_

Derek roula des yeux. C'était tellement évident que le blond était complètement accroc à Scott que c'en était ridicule. Et Scott ne voyait rien ? Mon dieu, mais ce gamin était vraiment aveugle. Il arracha le téléphone des mains de Stiles, ne se souciant pas du regard courroucé du brun.

« Scott. » Salua-t-il.

-_Derek ! _» Couina Scott, désagréablement surpris. « _Pourquoi tu es là ?_

-Question idiote. Est-ce que tu aimes un tant soit peu Isaac ?

-_Quoi ? Je vois pas en quoi ça te r... _» Mais Derek n'avait aucune patience et le coupa.

« Ecoute, je m'en fiche que tu me réponde ou non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. La seule chose que je veux te dire c'est qu'Isaac mérite d'être heureux avec quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment et si tu es encore amoureux d'Allison, ne le force pas à être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Il ne pourra pas le supporter. Alors il t'a montré ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, maintenant c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire. Soit tu ne l'aimes pas et tu lui dis. Il sera déçu mais s'en remettra. Soit, tu as des sentiments pour lui et tu veux essayer une relation. Mais tu ne le laisses pas dans le noir. »

Et il redonna le téléphone à son petit-ami qui ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en mettant le combiné contre son oreille.

« _Stiles... T'es sûr que c'est Derek et pas un clone ?_

_-_Je crois.

-_Il vient de me donner des conseils sur..._

-Faut croire.

-_Wow. _»

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux amis et puis Stiles entendit Scott s'agiter.

« _Je crois que j'entends Isaac arrivé. Merci pour tout à... vous deux ? _»

Et il raccrocha. Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui était allongé sur le lit, un livre à la main. Il sourit, il savait que son petit-ami adorait la lecture.

« Barimaeus ? » Dit Derek, un sourcil levé. « Comment c'est.

-Génial ! Ça raconte...

-Je te l'emprunte. » Il mit le livre de côté avec une délicatesse surprenante tandis que Stiles coupait son téléphone. « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi.

-Bah... Qui pourrait nous appeler ? Et puis je n'ai pas envie que Scott nous rappelle avec une autre de ses crises amoureuses. Et puis, c'est au tour de Peter de faire des rondes, ce soir t'es à moi.

-Rien qu'à toi. » Approuva Derek en fondant sur les lèvres.

_Si ces deux-là avaient su, ils n'auraient pas éteint leur téléphone. Car ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas que Peter qui faisait ses rondes. Lydia était en train de marcher dans les rues. Quatre colliers rouges, robes rouges, sandales rouges et un petit châle rouge, rouge à lèvre pétant et vernis à ongles rouge. Elle ressemblait à un mannequin marchant dans la rue. Elle tendait l'oreille, semblant écouter attentivement les sons autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit. Ses pas raisonnaient de manière un peu lugubre sur le trottoir._

_« J'espère que cette histoire sera bientôt terminée ! » Râla-t-elle à voix haute pour se rassurer. « Parce que le rouge ? Pas vraiment ma couleur ! »_

_Comme d'habitude, elle faisait le tour du pâté de maisons, essayant de voir si elle pouvait voir quelque chose. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de l'ennemie du jour._

_Elle continua à marcher encore puis prise d'une inspiration subite, se mit à chantonner quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu, une bêtise à la radio. Soudainement, une voix lui répondit, chantant dans une langue inconnue. Lydia s'interrompit et elle entendit des rires. L'enfant qui apparut alors devant elle, était squelettique, sa peau translucide, de longs cheveux noirs filasses retombaient devant ses yeux blancs vitreux. Sa petite robe était en peaux cousues ensemble, des tambours pendouillaient à sa taille. Son sourire laissait voir des dents pointues et au bout de ses doigts, il y avait des griffes. La blonde vénitienne sentit ses yeux s'agrandir tandis que la petite fille s'avançait vers elle._

_« Tu veux jouer ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Lydia ne savait pas quoi dire, paralysée comme elle l'était. Elle tenait ses colliers dans sa main gauche, se mordant la lèvre. La petite éclata de rire, ses pieds glissant sur le sol. La rouquine eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux et la créature était devant ses yeux._

_« Tu veux bien être mon amie ? » Dit-elle de sa voix perçante._

_« Co... Comment tu t'appelles ? » Osa demander la banshee._

_« S'appelle ? » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas._

_« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda encore Lydia._

_« Je suis une enfant de Tezcatlipoca_

_-Mais quand tu étais humaine ? » redemanda la rousse._

_« Je n'ai jamais été comme ces êtres dégoûtants ! Je les sacrifierai jusqu'au dernier afin d'assouvir la soif de vengeance du grand Tezcatlipoca ! Il descendra du ciel et déclenchera les épidémies et les cataclysmes pour que les créatures de la nuits puissent sortir. » Il y avait tant de haine tordant le visage malade que la génie en resta coi._

_Elle ne savait pas très bien comme réagir. Devant elle se tenait une enfant et bizarrement, ses instincts lui disaient de s'occuper d'elle. Mais c'était probablement la banshee en elle qui parlait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un lien avec cet enfant. La mort._

_« Tu n'es pas forcée de tuer les humains... » Voulut raisonner la jeune femme mais ça ne lui apporta qu'un rire dément._

_« Bien sûr que non ! Mais je veux que mon dieu revienne sur Terre... Il pourrait être le tien aussi. »_

_Que répondre à ça ? Lydia déglutit. Elle savait que la chose ne lui ferait pas de mal mais elle se rendait compte aussi qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en elle. Trop de souffrance, trop de douleur l'avait transformé en quelque chose qui n'était plus... vivant ? Elle la regarda encore quelques instants et la petite pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant écouter._

_« Oh... J'ai trouvé un jouet. »_

_Et la chose disparut dans une fumée noire. La rousse trembla et prit son téléphone, tentant de joindre Scott. Malheureusement, elle tomba directement sur la messagerie. Elle jura._

_« Imbécile ! Scott tu es franchement le __**pire**__ alpha qui soit. Comment tu peux en être un __**véritable**__ ça me dépasse ! Juste pour ton information, quand on a un problème sur les bras comme une créature de mort se baladant pour tuer des gens au hasard et que les membres de ta meute sont dehors en train de faire des rondes... __**On laisse son putain de téléphone allumé !**__ » Elle avait explosé sur la fin, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit avec un sourire. Elle savait que ça se ressentirait dans sa voix et que ça ne rendrait son message que plus terrifiant. « Bien... Une fois que tu auras reçu ce message. Rappelle-moi ! » Et elle raccrocha._

_Le prochain qu'elle essaya fut Stiles, elle retomba également sur le répondeur._

_« Oh ! Vous êtes probablement en train de vous moquer de moi ! Quand tu reçois ce message, rappelle-moi ! Ou je t'arrache les membres proéminent de ton anatomie. Je te jure que je le ferai ! »_

_Et elle raccrocha, tentant d'autres numéros. Kira ? Rien. Malia ? Voyons, soyons réaliste. La pauvre chérie avait encore du mal à s'en servir. Derek ? Ce crétin ne répondait pas. Isaac ? Nop, rien. Et elle contempla sa dernière option avec un mélange de dégoût et d'énervement._

_« Si il répond, je saurai que l'univers m'en veut... »_

_Elle appuya sur le bouton appeler de son téléphone. Une sonnerie... Deux sonnerie..._

« Peter Hale à l'appareil.

_-Toi !_

-Lydia... Que me vaut l'honneur ?

_-J'ai vu l'acheri. Je suis à deux rues de chez moi, près de la boulangerie. Tu vois où c'est ?_

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »

_Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle rangea son téléphone, se passant une main dans les cheveux._

_« Vraiment ! De toutes les personnes de ma meute, le seul à répondre doit obligatoirement être cet imbécile de... » Elle poussa un cri de colère._

_Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Peter n'arrive devant elle et avant même qu'il n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, elle pointa son doigt sur lui._

_« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! Personne ne répondait alors je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix !_

_-Je ne m'imaginais rien. Derek a établi des tours de gardes à l'intérieur de la meute. Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas joignable mais il est, après tout, deux heures du matin. Il doit dormir vu qu'il ne le fait qu'un jour sur deux (enfin plutôt un jour sur cinq, soyons réaliste). Mais je me demande tout de même où en est Scott..._

_-Personne ne répond !_

_-... L'incompétence de ce garçon m'étonnera toujours. »_

_Il y avait une désapprobation claire dans son regard._

_« C'est tellement dommage que Scott ait été sur mon chemin pendant que j'étais sauvage et que je ne pouvais pas prendre de décisions claires quand à mon prochain bêta... Stiles aurait fait un bien meilleur loup-garou que lui. Derek devrait vraiment lui faire considérer la possibilité d'en devenir un. » Lydia ne put supporter plus longtemps ce délire et se sentit obligée de le couper._

_« Ton neveu s'est peut-être laissé berné mais je sais parfaitement que tu es toujours ce gars instable qui a tenté de m'assassinée puis m'a manipulée pour le ramener à la vie !_

_-Crois-le ou non... Je m'améliore. » Il lui lança un sourire carnassier. « La douleur m'a... comment dire ? Altéré. Mais retrouver une meute et une famille font des merveilles sur mon équilibre mental... Certes, pas assez pour m'empêcher de tuer quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin mais... Que puis-je dire ? J'y travaille. »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas demander à Stiles de lui mettre de l'aconit dans un spray au poivre... Au cas où Peter penserait ça de quelqu'un dans le voisinage. Ce serait un bon moyen de le neutraliser quelques instants avant que Derek et Scott puisse le maîtriser._

_« Alors, pour en revenir à nos petites affaires, très chère, comment s'est passé la rencontre ?_

_-La petite fille..._

_-L'acheri. » Corrigea Peter, il savait que la jeune fille avait du mal à la voir comme tel, mais ça restait un monstre._

_« C'était une enfant ! » Protesta Lydia._

_« Il y a longtemps, oui. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est plus humain, ni vivant, depuis très longtemps._

_-... Comme certains, apparemment. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire la rousse, levant un sourcil._

_« Ces mots me touchent énormément... Surtout quand je peux entendre ce petit cœur s'agiter à chaque petit mensonge à mon sujet et pire encore... Cette odeur forte que tu dégages chaque fois que tu me regardes, je sais très bien quelles sont tes émotions pour moi, inutile de les cacher à un loup-ga... »_

_Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, faisant bouger sa tête sur le côté tandis que Peter avait toujours un sourire carnassier. Si elle eut mal à la main à cause du contact, elle ne le montra pas. Son cœur avait accéléré. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par Peter. Son esprit bien que machiavélique était brillant et plus encore, il était capable de certaines gentillesses... Sans parler de son corps parce que visiblement, tous les Hale étaient beaux. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à..._

_Le rouge aux joues, et le regard flamboyant de colère, elle ramena sa mèche derrière son épaule avec un petit mouvement de main et de tête. Elle avait la tête droite et fière._

_« Peu importe mon excitation à ton égard car le dégoût que je ressens en te voyant, surpasse ce désir. » Peter hocha la tête, même si un petit sourire se jouait sur ses lèvres. « Maintenant, l'acheri se sent attachée à moi car je suis une créature de mort. Elle m'a proposée de jouer avec elle et je pense, qu'elle est en train de chercher une nouvelle victime. Elle se sentait très pressée. Peux-tu suivre son odeur oui ou non ? »_

_Peter ne répondit qu'en levant son nez puis se mettant à courir. Lydia jura avant de le suivre, courant sur ses talons. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les porter mais elle n'avait rien d'autre de rouge qui irait avec cette robe et... D'accord, elle pouvait se montrer superficielle mais on ne devenait pas 'la reine de l'école' en ne se souciant pas de son apparence. Bien sûr, maintenant ses bizarreries l'avait cataloguée chez les 'Freaks' mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne restait pas la fille la plus canon et la plus effrayante de l'école (un peu d'emphase sur le __**effrayante**__ne ferait pas de mal, merci)._

_Peter n'eut aucun mal à la trouver mais elle n'apparut que sous la forme d'une fumée noire, apparemment elle pouvait se transformer. Ses tamtams et son chants raisonnaient tandis qu'elle enveloppait une maison. Lydia vit alors la fumée se transformée en un sigle étrange. L'exaltation monta en la banshee, quelque chose de moche, de puissant. Et le sentiment ne fit que s'exacerber quand elle put entendre répéter plusieurs fois un mot qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle se mit alors à le répéter elle-même en cœur avec l'acheri sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_« Du-wah-octh, Du-wah-otch... Du wah-otch... Du-wah-otch... » Balbutia-t-elle._

_Son cœur s'accéléra de manière démentielle et elle sentit comme une montée d'adrénaline lui parcourir le corps. Peter la regarder du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qu'il passait._

_Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'acheri mais lui, ne voyait pas la fumée. Pour lui, elle était devenue invisible. Inquiet, il attrapa Lydia pour la secouer et la ramener à elle. Elle semblait presque convulser, répétant ce mot étrange... Et soudain, tout s'arrêta. Lydia tomba contre lui, comme une marionnette à qui on venait de couper les fils. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques instants puis elle s'échappa de sa poigne avec force, semblant outrée. Elle ne fit cependant pas de commentaire et lui eut la courtoisie de ne pas faire remarquer que ses joues étaient un peu trop rouge._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda-t-il avec une certaine autorité._

_La jeune fille devait encore être un peu troublée car elle répondit sans même y penser._

_« Une... flèche. Elle a dessinée une flèche en haut de la maison..._

_-Elle a marqué la maison par un signe de protection amérindien, sûrement pour avertir que la maison était à elle. » Comprit-il. « Elle doit probablement attendre le moment exacte mais choisir ses sacrifices à l'avance. » Lydia hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. « Ce que tu répétais... Du-wah-otch... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-il._

_Elle trembla de la tête au pied. Elle n'avait rien compris aux paroles et aux chants de la créature mais __**ça**__, elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire._

_« Mort. »_

_Elle trembla. Elle s'était sentie tellement excitée par l'idée. Peter partit voir la boîte aux lettre de la maison, à la recherche d'un nom. Nom qu'il trouva très vite._

_« Clifford. » Lut-il. « Il faudra qu'on le surveille. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais dire lequel des habitants de cette maison a été touché par l'acheri ? »_

_« Je... Donne-moi un instant. »_

_Elle prit une grande inspiration puis s'approcha de la maison. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un allait appeler la police en voyant deux jeunes gens rôder autour d'une maison. Elle tendit sa main et toucha la porte d'entrée. Des bruits lui parvinrent alors. Elle se sentait submergée par les émotions, l'envie de sang._

_« Du-wah-otch... » Répéta-t-elle avec fermeté, rien n'était plus inéluctable et d'une façon tout à fait effrayante, ce mot la rassurait puis elle l'entendit. « Noah Clifford. » Enonça-t-elle, blanche._

_Ses entrailles se nouant à l'intérieur de son estomac et lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle avait envie que cet homme meure. Elle le voulait vraiment. Elle voulait protéger l'acheri et c'était quelque chose qui la rendait malade. La jeune revenante tordait ses instincts de banshee. Elle se mordit la lèvre, touchant toujours la porte, se laissant transportée par les cris qui lui parvenaient et encore une fois, ce fut Peter qui la détacha de ses pensées, posant une main sur elle._

_« Viens. » Dit-il doucement, presque tendrement. « Je vais te ramener chez toi. »_

_Le trajet se passa assez silencieusement, l'homme garda ses distances et ne tenta rien de plus. La jeune fille ne le remercia pas, elle ne fit aucun son pour montrer qu'elle prenait conscience de sa présence. Elle ouvrit sa porte et le laissa à l'entrée, sachant qu'il ne s'attendait à rien d'elle de toute façon. Quand Lydia rentra chez elle, elle était exténuée. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et ce n'est que quand elle eut son visage contre son oreiller qu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle décrocha et le colla contre son oreille avant de grogner d'un ton peu amène :_

_« __**Quoi ?**_

_-Lydia ? Tout va bien ?_

_-Scott ! Tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne excuse sinon je te jure que la prochaine fois que je te vois, je t'arrache les testicules. »_

_Elle entendit un déglutissement très satisfaisant dans l'interphone et prit un instant pour se complaire dans son rôle de tortionnaire. Elle n'aurait pas __**réellement**__ tenter de nuire à Scott, mais il était sain d'entretenir une peur bénéfique à son égard._

_« Je... Heu... J'étais avec Isaac et..._

_-Oh mon dieu..._

_-Les choses sont devenues un peu étrange et..._

_-Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu as... » le "osé profiter de ses sentiments pour toi" resta muet. _

_« Non ! Enfin... Je... Isaac m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et... Mais... Avec Kira..._

_-Oh seigneur ! Arrête de te comporter comme un petit adolescent et conduis-toi en homme. Tu apprécies Kira et tu es attiré par elle. Et je sais, tout comme toi, que tu finiras par vraiment l'aimer un jour et Kira est assez forte pour ça. Elle est assez forte pour te soutenir et pour t'aimer et t'attendre. Mais Isaac ? Sois réaliste ! Si tu le choisis sans l'aimer, tu lui feras plus de mal qu'autre chose. Si tu es amoureux de lui, fonce. Dis à Kira que tu regrettes et va voir Isaac. Mais si tu n'as que de l'amitié et de l'attirance pour lui, tu le __**laisses**__ renoncer à toi. Tu le __**laisses**__ vivre sa vie sans toi et tu t'y résous ! Parce que ce que tu fais ? C'est le ramener sans cesse vers toi et entretenir son amour, juste... Je ne vais même pas tenter de psychanalyser ça mais c'est malsain, d'accord ? Alors prends une décision et tiens-toi à celle-ci ! Kira ou Isaac ?_

_-Je... » Il s'arrêta. « Isaac... Mais... »_

_Le silence s'étira et la rouquine pouvait entendre le jeune homme penser de là où elle était. Malheureusement, elle était crevée et avait zéro patience pour ce genre de merde aujourd'hui._

_« Ecoute, on en parlera demain. Mais sache que tu m'en dois une, j'ai dû demander à __**Peter Hale**__ de venir ! »_

_Et elle raccrocha là, mit son téléphone sur l'option 'muet' et tomba dans une bienheureuse inconscience._

Le lendemain, une nouvelle réunion de meute à la maison des Hale fut organisée. Scott avait fait de son mieux pour appeler tout le monde très tôt le matin et à dix-heures tout le monde était réuni. Derek marchant d'un côté à l'autre du salon, un air inquiet plaqué au visage tandis que les autres écoutaient la rousse raconter le récit de sa petite balade de la nuit dernière.

_Tout avait commencé dès que Stiles s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu que Lydia avait tenté de le joindre suivi d'un message de Peter disant 'dit à Derek de venir me voir aussi vite que possible'. L'humain l'avait réveillé précipitamment pour lui dire qu'il devait y aller. Mais c'est en entendant le message particulièrement coloré de Lydia que le loup-garou avait pratiquement voler jusque chez lui. Il était énervé de ne pas avoir vu le message plus tôt et de ne pas s'être réveillé en le refaisant. Mais son loup avait été tellement tranquille dans les bras de son compagnon. Quand il arriva chez lui, il arrêta à peine la voiture avant de sortir et de se précipiter chez lui._

_« Bonjour neveu. » L'accueillit Peter._

_Il avait les cheveux en bataille et portait un peignoir. Il s'était probablement réveillé en entendant la voiture arriver et était descendu pour se faire un café, attendant sagement à côté du percolateur._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » et Peter lui avait tout raconté, le mettant en colère contre lui-même. Il aurait dû avoir son téléphone sur lui._

Mais revenons à l'instant présent. Derek cherchait une solution au problème. Lydia semblait attirée par l'acheri et ce qu'elle était. Ses instincts lui disaient de faire confiance à l'enfant et de la protéger. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait utiliser la jeune fille comme appât mais pas lui faire confiance pour ne pas attaquer si il tentait de...

« On ne tue pas ce qui est déjà mort. » Rappela Peter en roulant des yeux. « On doit détruire cette chose. »

Voilà, détruire, l'acheri. Lydia était donc, pour le moment, un danger comme un atout et Derek ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Après, vu le regard de Scott, ce n'était clairement pas à lui de prendre ce genre de décision... Mais vu qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au brun, il préférait avoir un plan de secours.

« En tout cas, on connait le nom de la prochaine victime. » Dit Peter.

« Noah Clifford. » Ajouta la rouquine avec un hochement de tête.

A ça, Derek sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? » Dit-il, plus que surpris. « Noah Clifford ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui... Pratiquement. Je l'ai entendu en touchant la maison... Mais c'est définitivement un Clifford, nous étions devant chez eux.

-Tu le connais, Derek ? » Demanda Scott, curieux.

Derek croisa ses bras et regarda sur le côté dans un signe clair de 'posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez, je ne répondrai à rien'.

« Der... » Dit Stiles, les sourcils froncés. « Tu es censé parler si tu sais quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Quoi ? » S'énerva Scott, ses yeux devenant rouges. « Si c'est une information, on a le droit de savoir nous aussi ! Arrête de cacher des trucs et...

-Je fais confiance à ma meute. » Coupa Derek, irrité par cette accusation. « Et ce ne sont pas des informations dont on a besoin pour s'occuper de l'acheri. Si c'était le cas, je parlerais. Les informations que j'ai sont d'un ordre totalement différent et je ne veux pas en parler. »

Soudainement, il sentit un regard sur lui et quand il se tourna, il vit le regard blessé d'Isaac. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait dit l'avait touché. Il voulut se rattraper, se sentant coupable.

« Isaac, ça n'a rien à voir avec les membres de la meute de Scott, ni avec ma confiance en toi, mais je... »

Soudainement, Scott attrapa Derek par la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur, transformé. Dès que son dos toucha l'obstacle, Derek put sentir ses crocs claquer et le grognement dans sa gorge. Il avait sa main griffue sur le bras de l'adolescent et se sentait clairement menacé.

« Wow ! Scott ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! » Hurla Stiles.

Scott poussa un hurlement à l'adresse de l'humain, les yeux rouges et l'air de vouloir montrer à l'humain qui était l'alpha. Derek sentit ses yeux réagir également mais il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait juste plus colérique, son loup hurlait '_compagnon_, **protection **».

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Stiles ! » La voix de l'adolescent était devenue plus rauque.

« Lâche-moi ! » Cria Derek. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'humains entre les deux loups-garous pour le moment, c'était un combat idiot pour le droit à diriger.

« Tu passes ton temps à me défier et à prendre les commandes de ma meute ! » Grogna Scott, se tournant vers le bêta. « Tu n'es rien du tout ! J'accepte de te laisser sur ce territoire mais tu es mon... »

Scott fut coupé par un coup de poing, celui de Derek qui grogna et claqua ses crocs avec énervement. Il se mit devant Stiles qui leva les bras au ciel avec un air exaspéré. Si il avait eu une bouteille d'eau sous la main, il l'aurait lancé sur les deux mâles furieux pour les calmer. Ne voulant pas être 'protégé', il partit plutôt se mettre entre les deux idiots, et tenta de forcer le brun à reculer... Bel effort, mais sa force d'humain ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec celle d'un loup en colère.

« Tu ne me _laisses_ pas rester sur le territoire de ma famille ! » Grogna son compagnon. « Beacon Hills est aux Hale depuis des générations ! Et je me fous de ce que tu es, alpha ou pas, je te botterai le cul si tu redis encore que tu vas me jeter de **chez moi. **» Hurla Derek, et juste à ce moment là, ses yeux devinrent mauves puis rouges. « Maintenant, sors de chez moi !

-Der... Tes yeux ! » Murmura Stiles,

Sentant lui aussi quelque chose d'étrange, Derek se frotta les paupières, redevenant humain. Il avait senti un changement mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Soudainement, Stiles lui sauta dessus pour le regarder, le choc peint sur son visage.

« Montre-moi tes yeux, Derek. »

Sous le ton autoritaire du jeune homme, le brun ne put s'empêcher de flasher ses yeux de loup à son compagnon qui hoqueta, lui touchant les joues pour les caresser.

« Ils sont... mauves, tirant vers le rouges... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-L'adrénaline. » Expliqua Peter, semblant interloqué. « Derek a déjà été un alpha, et en le défiant, Scott a dû booster ses instincts.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors ? » Demanda Derek, étonné.

« Tu es en train de redevenir un alpha. » Murmura Peter, fasciné.

Scott se releva, humain à nouveau lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait été poussé à réclamer le territoire par ses pulsions, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêché. Mais il avait été comme forcé d'agir, il se sentait défié par cette autre présence d'autorité. Maintenant qu'il se sentait moins coléreux, il eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

Il fut complètement mystifié quand Isaac sauta sur Derek pour entourant sa taille de ses bras et cacher sa tête dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Paniqua Derek, pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à ça mais rendant le câlin quand même.

« Bon... » Fit Lydia, levant les yeux au ciel avec son petit air de salope qui s'apprête à dire quelque chose de particulièrement blessant. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller... ils ont des choses à se dire. Et Scott ? J'aimerai te parler. » Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. « Immédiatement. »

Et juste comme ça tous sortirent, laissant seulement les Hales, Stiles et Isaac toujours cramponné à Derek. Le Stilinski arriva pour frotter le dos du blond, tentant de le réconforter, participant lui aussi au câlin. Quand il y pensait, au début, il avait détesté le blond, le trouvant prétentieux. Pourtant, il savait que le Lahey était un garçon adorable et qu'il cherchait simplement sa place.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... » Demanda Stiles, mettant son menton sur l'épaule du petit blond.

« Je... Je t'ai abandonné. Tu avais besoin de moi et... » Commença à hoqueter Isaac.

« Non, non ! Isaac... Je suis celui qui t'ai repoussé. » Derek passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés, affolé par la crise de larmes. « Je suis celui qui ai échoué en tant qu'alpha. Je t'ai abandonné et je n'ai pas réussi à être ce qu'il te fallait. Scott est cette personne. Il sait quoi faire avec les gens auxquels il tient. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu as raison de lui faire confiance.

-Je suis désolé...

-Isaac, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de partir. » Dit le brun d'un ton ferme. « Jamais. Je t'y ai poussé. Parce que je ne pouvais pas te protéger. Je ne... pouvais pas. »

Le blond serrait Derek tellement fort que si celui-ci n'avait pas été un loup-garou, il se serait probablement écroulé à cause du manque d'air.

« Tu as tout fait pour moi... » Continua Isaac.

« J'ai été brutal avec toi. Et j'ai trop de problèmes... émotionnels pour être ce que je voudrais être pour toi, ce que tu mérites. J'ai été comme ton p...

-Non ! » Dit Isaac, scandalisé. « Tu n'as jamais été comme lui ! Jamais ! Et... Et je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour me protéger. J'ai choisi Scott parce que... Mais... »

Isaac n'osa pas le dire, il n'osa pas dire 'Scott ne me protégerait pas comme toi, Scott ne serait pas prêt à mourir pour moi... Toi oui'. Car c'était ce que Derek faisait. Il faisait passer tout le monde avant lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour mettre tout le monde en sécurité même si pour ça, il devait se retrouver seul. Car à cause de son passé, Derek était persuadé que tout, **tout**, serait mieux si il était seul. Car tout ceux qui étaient autour de lui, finissaient pas être blessés. Mais Scott ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il tenait à lui. Qu'il tenait **vraiment** à lui.

« Je... Je ne veux pas choisir entre Scott et toi. » Avoua Isaac. « Je ne peux plus. Toi et monsieur Argent, vous êtes ce que je pourrais vraiment appeler des... parents.

-Je ne veux pas te faire choisir, Isaac. Tu peux faire partie de la meute de Scott et rendre visite à la mienne. Tu n'as pas à** choisir** car je ne suis pas l'alpha d'une meute, je suis simplement un membre de celle-ci. »

Il continua à tenir Isaac contre lui quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne le lâche. Il était passé par trop de choses, trop de douleurs, pour pouvoir gérer une peine de cœur et la perte de quelqu'un qu'il avait vraiment respecté et considéré comme le remplacement de son père.

« Tout va bien, Isaac. » Sourit le brun, lui serrant l'épaule. « Je vais peut-être devenir un alpha mais ça ne change absolument rien. Rien, pour personne. »

Le blond hocha la tête, sourit faiblement puis partit. Quand il fut assez loin pour ne plus pouvoir entendre les conversations, Peter se tourna vers Derek.

« Je ne croyais pas ça possible... Mais c'est vrai que j'avais entendu que si on utilisait le pouvoir de l'alpha pour sauver quelqu'un on ne transférait pas l'étincelle de l'alpha mais on l'éteignait. Mais ce pouvoir reste à l'intérieur de soi, endormi... Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une raison de la réveiller. » Peter haussa ses deux sourcils. « Fascinant.

-Ce n'est pas 'fascinant', ça n'est rien du tout vu que ce pouvoir, je ne vais pas l'utiliser.

-Tu n'as pas été un alpha si minable, tu sais Derek. » Intervint Stiles. « Tu as fait de ton mieux avec les cartes que tu avais en main et franchement, ton jeu ? C'était un trois de piques et un deux de cœur contre un carré d'as. Tu n'avais pas beaucoup le choix.

-Ta métaphore, Stiles... C'est n'importe quoi.

-Je sais. »

Et l'humain l'attrapa pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. En voyant ça, Peter sentit ses yeux roulés dans leur orbite tandis qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

« Que dieu me vienne en aide. »

Stiles ne l'écouta pas, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, Peter les regardait toujours avec exaspération.

« Alors ? Qui est Noah Clifford ? » Demanda Stiles, curieux comme toujours. « Enfin... Si tu penses pouvoir me dire.

« De toute façon si je ne te le dis pas, tu finiras pas le découvrir. » Dit le jeune homme, amusé. Il était encore secoué par les évènements mais essayait de ne pas le montrer et de prendre sur lui. « Ton père et moi le soupçonnons... Non, nous savons qu'il est celui qui a agressé et... plus une fille. Enfin, je l'ai su grâce à mon nez mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison qui passera pour l'arrestation. Je ne pouvais pas le dire aux autres car c'est une affaire policière mais... Bref.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui trancher la tête ? » Demanda Peter, confus.

« Parce que ce n'est pas éthique. » Tenta d'expliquer Stiles.

-J'emmerde l'éthique. En particulier si il est coupable et que personne ne peut rien y faire. Mais bon, si vous pensez que c'est la solution. » Finit par dire Peter, dubitatif.

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire amusé. Au moins, _cette fois_, il n'avait pas décidé de combiner paroles et actes.

« Il va falloir en parler à ton père... Parce qu'on va devoir surveiller ce mec. De très près ! » Dit Derek.

* * *

**_Note de Fin de chapitre :_**

Et voilà une nouvelle journée qui se termine sur ce petit Sterek =D

Je vous remercie à tous de me lire et de m'être fidèle, rendez-vous lundi (et oui désolée) pour de nouvelles aventures =)

Un gros bisou,

Keyko.

* * *

**_Réponses aux commentaires des invités _**:

Dales : Tant mieux =D Je pense que le but de cette fiction c'est vraiment de détendre les gens, de les faire rire surtout. J'aime l'idée que les gens rigolent en lisant mes histoires 3 ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =D Un gros bisou !

BeckyBoulette : Huhu... Non Derek n'est pas maso, pas que je sache mais si tu veux une fic où il l'est ça peut toujours s'arranger (oui je sors, je sors tiens-moi la porte bien ouverte), Et non, pas d'achéri dans ce chapitre mais t'en fais pas, le suivant c'est beaucoup d'achéri, peu de Sterek xD ! Et non, McCall ne les a pas oublié mais il est de la police, il peut pas s'inviter chez les gens comme ça sans mandat =D c'est pas légal xD... Je t'embrasse plein de poussière aussi ? Gros bisou.


	9. Tous en boîte !

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Bêta-Lectrice :** -

**Résumé :** L'épisode où on sait que Stiles est un BAD ASS qui n'a besoin de personnes pour se protéger. Ce chapitre est également dédié à tous les gens qui lisent des histoires sur des gens qui vont en boîte de nuit alors qu'ils sont tout seul chez eux à lire...

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek.

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek, versatile!Derek . Et je mentionne les Mpreg (et une en épilogue).

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eue en regardant un gif set sur tumblr).

**Note ****1**** :** Vive la mythologie amérindienne !

**N****ote 2 :** Je suis tellement désolée pour le retard vous avez pas idée mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à lier boulot et fanfic, j'ai dû donner priorité à mon boulot. Je vais essayer de faire mieux mais je peux plus rien promettre x_X

**Note ****2**** :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tous en boîte

Finalement, Derek avait dû avoué ce qu'il en était au sujet du jeune homme que l'acheri avait décidé de faire sien. Mais il l'avait fait seulement en présence du shérif et avec son accord, ça avait semblé important sur le moment. Et la meute en avait profité pour demander à pouvoir surveiller le jeune homme. De près.

De très près même. Ce qui signifiait apparemment en boîte de nuit vu qu'il s'agissait du terrain de chasse du jeune homme. Là où, bien sûr, les sens de loups-garous n'avaient pratiquement aucune utilité. La musique était trop forte, les odeurs trop nombreuses, la sueur des gens faisait monter une odeur âcre dans la pièce. Stiles était heureux de ne pas pouvoir le sentir. Il regarda autour de lui.

Le groupe s'était séparé afin de ne pas avoir l'air de plusieurs personnes effrayantes regardant dans une seule direction avec intérêt. Lidya était assise au bar et s'était déjà fait offrir six boissons, c'était plutôt amusant de la voir assise avec son petit air mutin, les autres hommes (et femmes) la regarder avec envie puis danser autour d'elle pour gagner un de ses regards, elle était probablement la plus à l'aise de toutes les filles. Bien plus que Kira qui se cachait derrière une limonade et regardait Noah de la manière la moins subtile qui soit, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et semblait effrayée. Elle ignorait toutes les tentatives de conversation. Malia non plus ne parlait pas. Elle préférait se déchaîner sur la piste de danse et malgré ses mouvements, elle ne quittait jamais la cible des yeux.

Les garçons étaient plus discrets. Scott, Derek et Peter étaient chacun assis à différents endroits de la salle tandis que Isaac et Stiles étaient debout, appuyé contre un mur, discutant tout en surveillant la cible passer de personnes en personnes. Visiblement, garçons ou filles, il n'en avait rien à faire mais il ne prenait que les plus beaux. Il grinça des dents. Il détestait ce genre de personnes ! Le genre qui croyaient qu'elles étaient meilleures que le commun des mortels (bon, Lydia le pensait mais c'est parce qu'elle était vraiment bien meilleures que le commun des mortels). Ces gens-là prenaient sans faire attention à la douleur qu'ils provoquaient. C'était dégueulasse.

« Je hais ce genre de missions. » Confia Isaac, le sortant de ses pensées. « La musique me donne mal au crâne.

-Je ne peux qu'imaginer, mon pote... » Soupira le brun. « J'ai déjà envie de m'arracher les oreilles alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est pour toi. »

Isaac lui sourit et ils se remirent à observer la cible (Clyde ? Clint ? Stiles en avait rien à faire, il se demandait même si l'acheri ne ferait pas mieux de le tuer mais après avoir convaincu Derek et Peter que ce n'était pas la solution, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire... Malheureusement.) Il partit harceler une petite brunette et si l'hyperactif ne s'était retenu, il serait parti aider la gamine. Il se sentait de plus en plus énervé contre ce gars.

« Alors... Toi et Derek ? Comment c'est ? » Demanda Isaac pour le distraire, sentant son énervement. Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Je veux dire, je suis pratiquement sûr que si il n'est pas amoureux de moi c'est en bonne voie alors je...

-Sérieusement ? Tu doutes ? » Les sourcils de Isaac se haussèrent tellement haut qu'il était étonnant qu'ils ne touchent pas le plafond. Stiles admira secrètement sa technique. « Il est très amoureux de toi, » reprit le blond, amusé. « Quand t'es dans les alentours, son odeur devient extrêmement sucrée et il dégage des phéromones un peu... hum... Dégoûtants ? C'est un mécanisme chez les loups quand on veut s'accoupler, on en dégage pour attirer la personne qu'on a choisie et Derek ? Il en dégage tellement qu'il y a presque toujours un brouillard de phéromones autour de toi. A tel point que je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas t'être noyer dedans à l'heure qu'il est. C'est écœurant. »

Isaac disait ça avec un air dégoûté mais un petit sourire se jouait sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne vais pas dire qu'on peut les contrôler mais on peut les refréner... Derek ne fait rien de tout ça, il t'incite, probablement inconsciemment, à... Enfin... Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. » Il rigola. « Je te jure que tu aurais besoin d'une putain de tronçonneuse pour couper la tension sexuelle qui émane de vous deux.

-Hilarant. » Dit le jeune homme avec un air impassible.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais soudainement, la cible se mit à se diriger vers Derek, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres. Stiles sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Tu pourras les entendre d'ici ?

-Avec cette musique ? » Demanda Isaac, un air ennuyé sur le visage. « Pas vraiment non...

-Alors on se rapproche. »

Il attrapa Isaac par la main pour l'emmener le plus près possible des deux hommes sans avoir l'air trop évident et s'arrêtèrent, Isaac tendant l'oreille.

« Dit-moi ce qu'ils se disent ! » Demanda Stiles, plutôt stressé.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais ses instincts étaient en train de hurler 'à moi' à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur ce gars et de lui envoyer un coup de pied pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de _**son**_ compagnon. Il était persuadé que si il était un loup-garou, un grognement se ferait entendre dans sa gorge. Isaac pencha la tête pour écouter et se mit à traduire.

« Noah dit : "Je t'ai vu me regarder de loin... Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes, beau brun ?" Derek répond : "Pas vraiment, j'observais juste les environs." Noah : "Venu tout seul?" »

Stiles vit son petit-ami prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Il était de dos donc l'adolescent ne pouvait pas le voir mais il espérait que le regard menaçant qu'il était en train d'imaginer n'était pas que dans sa tête. Il espérait sincèrement parce qu'imaginer Derek faire son sourire séducteur donnait envie au brun de le secouer et de lui mettre des baffes. Donc l'hyperactif imaginait des yeux verts, durs et sinistres qui observait avec attention le petit con persistant. Stiles allait l'écorcher vif.

« Noah : "En tout cas je peux te garantir que tu ne repartiras pas seul." Derek : "Et si c'était ce que je voulais?" Noah : "Voyons, personne ne viens en boîte pour repartir seul... Surtout pas quand on est aussi tentant que toi." »

Stiles poussa un grognement presque digne d'un loup-garou et Isaac se tourna vers lui avec une grimace. Il pouvait sentir le désir et la colère.

« Est-ce que ça marche vraiment cette technique de drague ? »

Isaac haussa les épaules. Il cessa de traduire ce qu'il entendait, vu l'état d'énervement, Stiles finirait par faire quelque chose de stupide... Comme par exemple écorcher le pauvre gars.

Et vous voulez savoir quoi ? Stiles en avait très envie. Il pouvait voir le garçon toucher **son** compagnon sur l'épaule, lui caresser le bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Il bouillonnait et il sentait son estomac se nouer de plus en plus. Il grogna encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit ?

-Heu...

-Isaac ! » Prévint Stiles.

« Il lui dit que si il veut, il peut le ramener chez lui et faire que sa nuit vaille le coup ? » Demanda Isaac, comme si il s'agissait d'une question.

Les lèvres du brun se serrèrent ne formant plus qu'une ligne mince. Il hocha la tête avec colère. Ce débile ne touchera pas un cheveu de Derek, ça, il pouvait en être certain ! Le cul poilu de ce loup-garou était à lui.

« Stiles... Tu vas pas faire de conneries ? C'est pas comme si Derek allait le laisser faire, tu sais... »

Mais le moment où le jeune homme perdit vraiment patience, c'est en voyant que le gars avait, _clairement_, mis quelque chose dans le verre que le loup avait lâché pour s'éloigner de ce type qui envahissait son espace vitale.

Et bien sûr, Derek n'avait rien vu, rien entendu à cause de cette putain de musique. Cet enfoiré de Clifford (ha tiens, son nom lui revenait maintenant), ce minable, espérait droguer **son** Derek, lui faire du mal ! Tout ça pour satisfaire son petit esprit tordu. Ni une, ni deux, il se leva pour se diriger vers eux, n'écoutant pas Isaac lui dire de revenir ici. Dès qu'il fut assez près, il attrapa la main de Derek qui s'apprêtait à soulever son verre et lança un sourire charmeur à Noah.

« Vu qu'il n'est pas très intéressé, peut-être que je peux tenter ma chance... Une danse ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils, regardant le brun avec colère et le blond musclé prit ça pour de la jalousie, se disant qu'il pouvait s'amuser un peu avant de revenir à celui qu'il voulait ce soir (surtout que ce petit brun n'était pas mal du tout), il accepta.

Stiles se colla à lui presque immédiatement et posa une main sur la nuque du blond, l'autre toujours le long de son corps. Mais très vite, le garçon passa d'agréablement surpris à terrorisé en moins de deux secondes. La main sur sa nuque appliquait une pression douloureuse mais surtout...

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, trou du cul, ce truc dur que tu sens sur l'intérieur de ta cuisse ? Pas ma bite. » Il appuya un peu plus son couteau à cet endroit stratégique. « Quand quelqu'un dit non, c'est non. Et la prochaine fois que je te surprends à menacer ce qui m'appartien... Ou qui que ce soit d'autre, si tu veux tout savoir. Je t'arrache les parties et je te les fais avaler. »

Il lui sourit encore de manière charmeuse, pressant son couteau cette fois vers le haut.

« Une dernière chose. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui te parle. Parce que mon petit-ami ? » Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, la léchant presque. « Il t'aurait défoncé la gueule tellement fort que tu serais obligé de manger par perfusion tout le reste de ta misérable petite vie de merde. »

Et il le lâcha pour de bon, s'en alla pendant que le blond se faisait presque pipi dessus. Quand il revint vers sa table, Derek avait les yeux qui brillaient de cette couleur si particulière, comme deux améthyste. Stiles s'assit sur ses genoux et posa sa main sur ses épaules, le regardant avec envie.

« Der... Tes yeux... » Il lui disait ça mais lui caressait les épaules en même temps, l'attirant vers lui.

-Je n'y peux rien. » Gémit Derek, les fermant pour les cacher. Il se mit à renifler le cou de Stiles. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça sur la piste ?

-Je n'ai pas aimé qu'il te touche. Tu es à moi.

-A toi. » Confirma Derek. « Mais tu es à moi.

-Je ne suis rien qu'à toi, mon alpha. »

Le loup-garou grogna en entendant ces mots et se mit à bouger ses hanches. C'était un comportement totalement indécent dans une boite de nuit mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient quelque chose à faire sur le moment. Stiles avait succombé à ses instincts, repoussant un prétendant et le ridiculisant en face de Derek, déclenchant ainsi le besoin de s'accoupler avec une force qui les surprenaient tous les deux.

« Tu sens comme lui ! » Grogna le loup. « Je déteste ça !

-Remplace son odeur par la tienne... Je ne veux sentir que toi. Je veux que tout le monde sache à qui je suis. »

Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, Stiles ondulait des hanches, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Derek contre ses fesses et gémit dans sa bouche quand...

« Ahum ! »

Ils se retournèrent et purent voir Peter, Lidya, Isaac et Malia en train de les regarder avec un mélange de fascination et de dégoût (fascination de la part de Peter et Lidya, dégoût de la part d'Isaac et Malia).

« Je comprends bien que cette petite... démonstration d'agressivité sexuelle ait provoqué ce spectacle alléchant et déconseillé aux mineurs dont vous nous régalez en ce moment mais ce n'est ni l'instant, ni le moment. Tentez de vous reprendre. Noah a eu peur et est parti, Scott et Kira sont en train de les suivre, nous y allons. »

Stiles se leva rouge de honte. Il n'avait pas voulu agir comme ça, le pire de tout c'est qu'il avait l'esprit complètement blanc et avait beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose que l'envie d'attraper Derek, le déshabiller et le faire sien. Pire encore ? Il en avait rien à faire qu'il y ait des spectateurs, en fait, ça l'arrangeait comme ça un maximum de personnes pourraient voir que le brun était à lui.

« Oui... heu... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... » Tenta de se justifier Stiles.

« Oh mais nous savons **très** bien ce qu'il t'a pris. Et si tous les deux vous aviez agi _avant_ sur votre petit problème, vous n'en seriez pas là. » Dit Lidya avec un sourire indulgent. « Maintenant, allons-y. »

Derek prit un flacon dans sa poche et y mit un peu de sa boisson, étonnant les autres.

« C'est pour un test de drogue. L'imbécile a mis quelque chose dans mon verre et si la drogue correspond avec celle utilisée sur l'autre victime, qui est une drogue assez singulière, ça peut peut-être aider le Shérif à le mettre en prison.

-Si on ne se dépêche pas. » Dit Malia. « Il n'y aura plus grand chose à mettre dans votre prison. »

Et cette phrase effraya assez les gens pour qu'ils foncent, enfin, rejoindre Scott.

Scott et Kira n'étaient pas partis bien loin. Ils étaient sur le parking, en train de combattre l'acheri. Ça ne semblait pas très efficace car celle-ci ne faisait que bouger un peu partout comme si elle jouait à la marelle et rigolait comme une folle. Noah, lui, était sur le sol, complètement terrifié.

« A moi, à moi... » Chantait joyeusement l'acheri, clairement plus puissante que les créatures en face d'elle. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de Noah qui ne bougeait plus, en état de choc. Alors Stiles fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire... Il courut vers le garçon et lui mit son collier autour du cou, le tenant contre lui pour le protéger de la créature... Et disparut avec lui dans un brouillard, emporté par l'acheri.

Il fallut cinq secondes à Derek pour s'en rendre compte, dix pour se mettre à hurler de douleur à cause de la perte. Quinze secondes plus tard, il avait son téléphone en main pour appeler le shérif et tout lui raconter. Mais apparemment son cri avait alerté d'autres intervenants qui se mirent également à hurler à plein poumons.

« Les omégas ! » Dit Peter, surpris.

« Scott ! Appelle le shérif, » commanda le loup-garou, « dis-lui que Clifford et Stiles sont avec l'acheri mais rassure-le : ils ne risque rien ils sont protégés. Dis-lui de nous rejoindre à la maison Hale et rappelle-lui de s'habiller en rouge ! » Il regarda vers la forêt, un plan se formant dans sa tête. Si les omégas l'appelaient, c'est qu'ils cherchaient une meute et peut-être que... « Nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. » Quand il se transforma en loup, ses yeux étaient rouge sang.

Peter et Derek partirent en courant vers la réserve, rejoignant les loups qui les appelaient. Derek se sentait mal, il avait besoin de protéger ce qui lui appartenait, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa meute et à Scott aussi. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui étaient en train de s'enfoncer vers la forêt. Malgré la protection du fil rouge autour de leur cou, l'acheri avait attrapé le t-shirt de Clifford et le tirait avec force vers un endroit précis, chantant sa marche funèbre avec un air détendu. L'espèce d'abruti était en train de s'époumoner et hurler à l'aide. Stiles finit par perdre patience.

« Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler, je vais t'assommer ! Tu m'empêches de réfléchir !

-Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? » Demanda le jeune homme, mort de peur.

« Non. _On_ ne va pas mourir. Peut-être que tu vas mourir mais c'est difficilement une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Tu vas me dire que cette chose ne vas pas te tuer ? » Ricana-t-il, comme si Stiles se couvrait d'illusion.

« Tout d'abord, je suis protégé par le fil rouge et mes habits, ensuite je ne suis pas marqué par elle. Il n'y aque toi qui l'intéresse, je suis venu uniquement pour t'aider. »

Le garçon ne dit plus rien et tremblait de peur. Il faut dire que les paroles de l'adolescent n'était pas les plus rassurantes au monde. Et Stiles ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il tenait Clifford contre lui et se laissait traîner. Normalement, avec le fil, le jeune homme aurait dû être protégé. Mais en réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était malheureusement logique. L'achéri avait déjà marqué le jeune homme. Il était donc à elle.

« Le mec que je draguais... il était... » Blanchit le jeune homme.

« Un loup-garou. Tu as tenté de droguer un putain de loup-garou qui deviendra bientôt un policier mais qui en plus est le petit-ami du fils du Shérif.

-Tu es... Sti...

-Je suis Stiles Stilinski. Pas très ravi de te rencontrer.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis foutu.

-Oui complètement. Maintenant choisi, est-ce que tu veux mourir sacrifier par une créature de l'enfer ou est-ce que tu préfères te retrouver en prison ? »

Le jeune homme trembla et ne dit rien de plus, se laissant traîner en gémissant de douleur, le frottis de la terre commençant à lui faire mal au dos. Stiles se mit à râler et à insulter sa stupidité. Il aurait dû penser à prendre un collier rouge de rechange. Soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit où les arbres ne poussaient pas mais étaient si épais qu'ils formaient une alcôve, protégeant des regards et même de la pluie tant les feuilles étaient épaisses.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » Demanda Noah.

« On est sur le lieu du sacrifice. » Expliqua Stiles.

Soudainement, quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange arriva, l'achéri se mit à chanter avec une voix forte, stridente et entêtante, elle joua du tambour en marchant en cercle autour d'eux. Elle avait l'air de convulser, ses bras s'agitant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle psalmodiait dans une langue inconnue et probablement éteinte. Bientôt, le son se mit à résonner dans le cerveau des humains comme si le chant venait d'eux-même, Stiles crut même qu'il était en train de chanter lui-aussi tant le son semblait venir de partout.

Noah le serra un peu plus contre lui et Stiles le laissa faire, lui aussi il commençait à avoir peur. Il y avait quelque chose de macabre dans cette scène et d'hypnotique.

« Stilinski... » Murmura soudainement le blond prétentieux, sa voix paniquée.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le sacrifice montra le ciel. Quand Stiles regarda, il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Au-dessus de sa tête, des animaux de fumées s'élevaient, se mettant à courir en cercle. Des bisons, des chevaux et d'autres animaux dont Stiles n'étaient pas sûr du nom tant ils allaient vite, mais le plus inquiétant fut quand des humains commencèrent à marcher et à se mettre à marcher autour d'eux. Ils avaient tous un sourire tranquille, comme si rien n'avait d'importance et qu'ils avaient trouvé la paix. La plupart ne semblaient même pas les voir, les autres se contentaient d'un signe de tête. Soudainement, Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit Aiden et professeur Harris. Même si ils détestaient ces deux-là, ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'ils meurent. Les deux ne le regardèrent même pas, se contentant de marcher avec cet air apaisé.

Soudainement, un jeune homme arriva vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas mais celui-ci semblait déterminé. Il sentit Noah se tendre à côté de lui.

« C'est mon frère, » expliqua-t-il, « il est mort à la guerre... »

Et effectivement, on pouvait voir que celui-ci avait une tenue de soldat. Le jeune homme fit un salut militaire à Noah, un sourire aux lèvres puis un clin d'œil avant de disparaître en fumée. C'était comme un au revoir et il put sentir le garçon trembler à côté de lui, retenant ses larmes.

Et là, son monde s'arrêta. En face de lui, une femme aux longs cheveux, aux yeux doux et au visage rond. Un sourire doux et aimant aux lèvres, elle s'avança les paumes ouvertes en face d'elle. Elle arriva tout près de Stiles, sa main ne le touchant pas mais passant près de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement et Stiles put y lire 'je t'aime'.

« Moi aussi, maman... Moi aussi. » Dit-il, retenant ses larmes tandis qu'il la voyait disparaître.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voit...

-Je crois qu'elle ouvre le passage vers le monde des morts. » Répondit sérieusement Stiles. « Certaines personnes sont attirées par elle ou par nous mais ce n'est qu'une théorie. »

Il vit deux filles arriver vers eux, regardant Noah avec un air accusateur puis disparaître. Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire mais ses yeux se rétrécirent de rage. En plus d'attaquer des jeunes femmes et des jeunes hommes, il était probablement un meurtrier. Il garda ses pensées pour lui tandis que tout disparaissait dans un silence soudain et étouffant.

L'acheri avait cessé son chant diabolique et se dirigeait maintenant vers eux, mains tendues. Elle tenta d'attraper Noah mais le fil l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Perdant patience, elle se mit à hurler et serra sa main et envoya les deux jeunes hommes contre un arbre. Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi violente que Stiles s'y serrait attendu. En tombant sur le sol, il entendit son poignet craquer et cria de douleur. Il le ramena contre son torse, il venait probablement de se le casser.

Frustrée, la créature se mit à leur envoyer des cailloux et autres projectiles, Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour protéger leurs yeux.

« Elle est en colère ! » Cria Stiles. « Elle ne peut pas te faire trop de mal car chez les indiens, le corps du sacrifier doit être impeccable... Notre seule chance c'est qu'elle ne puisse pas changer d'avis et qu'elle veuille vraiment te donner à Tezcatlipoca. »

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Stiles faisait de son mieux pour ne pas crier, son poignet lui faisait mal et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il espérait vraiment que Derek allait bientôt arriver. Il avait confiance en lui, en son père... Il poussa un soupir.

« Derek... » Murmura-t-il. « Viens vite ! »

Juste à ce moment-là, un caillou s'enfonça dans son bras, le sang gicla sur le sol et il retint un gémissement. Lugubre, il put entendre le rire de la créature tout près de son oreille.

* * *

**Note de Fin de chapitre :**

Ma Bêta a un problème de connexion donc toutes les fautes que vous verrez seront de ma faute =) Encore désolée de pas avoir publié pus tôt, je vais essayer de faire suivre les chapitres, je suis en train de finir le chapitre 14 ^_^ et avec ça la fin totale de Arrêtez-le si je mens.

J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé écrire. Nouveau chapitre à 21h !

* * *

**Réponse aux review des invités :**

_Reliverna :_ Je suis contente que la fic te plaise =D J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^_^ La plupart des idées je les ai eues avec une amie xD Je dois avouer qu'on s'est bien amusée mais je regrette encore de ne pas avoir mis d'autres trucs qu'elle avait dit ='D Je me demande si je ne ferai pas une histoire OS avec juste ce thème là ^_^  
Sinon pour l'acheri, j'avoue que j'aime particulièrement mettre des monstres peu connus =D D'où son existence. A bientôt.

_Monistri :_ Oh je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 8 à ce point =D je dois avouer que je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais... Et j'avais peur que le fait que ce soit centré sur Lydia ne plaise pas. Un gros bisou =D

_Deles_ : Hahaha =D merci ! Et oui, Derek redevient un alpha, après tout, c'est sa place ^_^


	10. Trois omégas et une acheri

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Résumé :** Derek retrouve les trois omégas, leur aide sera-t-elle suffisante pour battre la créature de l'enfer ? (woow ce résumé est vachement pompeux)

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek. (pour le reste des couples... surprise?)

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, Mpreg, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek (versatile!Sterek officialisé). Et je mentionne les Mpreg (et j'en fais une en épilogue)

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eu en regardant un gif set sur tumblr) et pour le reste, faut remercier les gènes que me parents m'ont donnés...

**Note ****1**** :** Qu'est-ce qui est bon contre les fantômes ? Les fans de Supernatural doivent le savoir...

**Note ****2**** :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Trois omégas et une acheri

Plus ils se rapprochaient des deux loups, plus l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient rappelait quelque chose au brun. Et si le visage de Peter était une indication, lui aussi semblait se souvenir de quelque chose. Derek avait la très nette impression de connaître cette odeur. Du musc et de la cannelle, de lat terre remuée et de la pomme. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il était certain d'avoir rencontré des personnes avec ces odeurs. De la rose et de la sauge... Du thym, aussi ? Il connaissait très peu de loups accouplés et aucun d'eux ne portaient cette odeur. Il réfléchit un peu. Peut-être que quand ils les avaient rencontrés ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas officialisé ? Il sépara les odeurs, mettant les masculines d'un côté et les féminines de l'autre. Quand il comprit, il commença à ralentir puis s'arrêter. Peter en fit de même et le regarda avec un air curieux. Ses narines s'agitaient toujours, lui n'avait pas encore reconnu les personnes mais rien d'étonnant, l'ancien alpha n'avait pas connu ces deux-là aussi bien que lui et lui-même n'en croyait pas son nez.

« Je... Je sais qui c'est, » commença Derek, reprenant une bouffée. « Mais comment... »

Il s'arrêta, perdu. Peter lui lança un regard curieux avant de pointer vers un endroit, ils pouvaient entendre les omégas s'agiter, rien d'étonnant, ils pouvaient probablement les entendre eux-aussi. Les Hale se regardèrent un instant, pesant le pour et le contre avant que l'alpha ne lui fasse un signe de main pour lui dire d'avancer. Peter suivit son neveu tandis que celui-ci accélérait, probablement peu conscient du fait qu'il était en train de se dépêcher. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils furent face à un loup-garou qu'ils connaissaient bien. Celui-ci était devant une autre louve, la protégeant de son corps. Ceci n'était pas très étonnant, vu que celle-ci était probablement sa compagne et, en plus, enceinte vu sa manière de se recroqueviller, les deux mains sur son ventre dans une posture défensive. Derek sentit ses yeux s'élargir à tel point qu'il était certain que si ça continuait comme ça ceux-ci allaient sortir de leurs orbites et tomber sur le sol... et vu ses pensées stupides, il passait probablement un peu trop de temps avec Stiles ces derniers temps.

« Boyd et Erica ? » S'étonna Peter. « Mais vous étiez...

-Morts. » Finit Derek, particulièrement secoué. Il osait à peine les regarder et son cœur s'était accéléré.

Il s'était noyé dans la culpabilité en les pensant décédés. Les deux adolescents l'avaient abandonné parce qu'il était incapable de s'occuper de ses bêtas. Il avait même encouragé ce départ en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Mais il avait pensé que ça les protégerait et au lieu de ça, ils s'était fait kidnapper par les Argents, puis par les Alphas... Erica était là en face de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, il avait vu son corps. Et que dire de Boyd ? Il était mort dans ses bras et par sa main, il avait vu la vie le quitter. Il se mit à trembler.

« Hum... Oui. Pas tant que ça en fait... » Murmura Boyd, se sentant coupable. Il regardait Derek dans les yeux. « Mes blessures ont fini par guérir, j'étais simplement évanoui avec le souffle coupé mais mon cœur a fini par repartir. et je me suis réveillé seul là où tu m'avais déposé... Enterré avec de l'aconit ? » Il avait fini cette phrase avec une question.

Il lança un regard à Derek, levant un sourcil et celui-ci la tête sur le côté, haussant les épaule. Ce fut Peter qui prit la parole, il aimait expliquer les faits, ceux-ci étaient familiers et ne changeait pas, ils ne demandaient pas non plus qu'il réfléchisse.

« C'est une tradition religieuse chez les loups-garous, » dit-il. « Quand une personne meurt on l'enterre en l'entourant de tue-loup afin que son âme lycanthrope reste cachée et qu'elle puisse entrer le paradis à l'insu des dieux... » Vernon hocha la tête et continua maintenant que ce mystère était résolu.

« Je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas rester à Beacon Hill avec toute l'agitation et la mort. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Derek ne répondit rien, se tournant vers Erica, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais été un homme qui parlait beaucoup mais là, il était tout simplement devenu muet. Peter était à côté de lui, ne bougeant pas et ne faisant aucun commentaire comme pour lui montrer sa solidarité. Il prit une inspiration et fit un geste à la blonde pour l'inviter à parler. Celle-ci s'avança, tête basse.

« Je ne suis pas morte.

-J'ai vu ton corps ! » Accusa Derek, cherchant à comprendre.

« Ce n'était pas moi ! Il y avait une autre fille avec nous. Kali m'a tabassée et puis a... » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne finit pas sa phrase. « La fille avec nous s'appelait Jane, elle est morte en me protégeant, me permettant de m'échapper. Boyd m'a dit que vous aviez retrouvé mon corps mais... Ce n'était pas le mien, c'était elle. Kali m'avait dit que Boyd était mort et je ne pouvais pas le sentir même en me concentrant alors... Alors je ne suis pas restée et je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être revenue. »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassée.

« Je ne suis pas revenue parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas me reprendre, Derek... »

A ça, Derek ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne donnait pas sa confiance facilement, mais là il se sentait assez trahi pour refuser. Pourtant, il s'agissait de ses bêtas. Il pouvait sentir l'envie de les aider lui tordre l'estomac. Il s'agissait de Boyd, son second et Erica, la seule fille qu'il avait jamais transformé. Celle qui s'était confiée à lui et avait parlé de ses problèmes avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Sans parler du fait que la jeune fille attendait un enfant... Et Stiles qui avait besoin qu'ils se dépêchent. Il sentit ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers eux. La colère d'avoir été laissé dans le noir, il était encore responsable d'eux. Il s'apprêta à les engueuler, dire quelque chose, leur proposer une période de stress mais la future maman continua.

« Nous n'avons nul part où aller... Je suis enceinte et nous n'avons trouvé aucun alpha.

-Tu as été une oméga pendant si longtemps ? » Cria-t-il, paniqué.

Bon dieu ! Il leur avait dit qu'être un loup-garou solitaire était dangereux. Et avec un bébé ? Vu son état elle n'en était probablement pas à son premier mois, sûrement son sixième vu son air fatigué et son ventre arrondi. Derek eut soudainement envie de la frapper. A quoi pensait-elle ? A quoi pensaient-ils ? Est-ce que le Hale était une si mauvaise option qu'ils préféraient risquer la mort plutôt que de venir à lui ? Avec amertume, il se dit que sûrement. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur des alphas et ne le serait probablement jamais.

« Je m'en suis sortie ! » Se défendit-elle. « Et puis j'ai retrouvé Boyd, donc je n'étais plus tout à fait une oméga. » Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle attrapa la main de son compagnon. « Nous pensions pouvoir nous débrouiller mais maintenant ? Je... J'ai besoin d'une meute. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas élever cet enfant seule. » Pleura-t-elle. « Je sais qu'on t'a trahi, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de nous mais je devais essayer... Tu es mon alpha...

-Tu peux nous dire de nous en aller. » Dit doucement Boyd. « On sait qu'on ne peut rien demander mais... »

Le loup-garou fonça sur eux. Boyd se tendit mais il comprit vite que Derek ne leur ovulait aucun mal, il se laissa donc faire quand l'alpha les prit tous les deux contre lui. Faisant attention à ne pas serrer Erica trop fort. Il lui embrassa le front. Ses émotions s'agitant à l'intérieur de lui avec force. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'il serait capable de leur dire non ? Il avait été un mauvais alpha, si il avait fait les choses autrement, il ne les aurait jamais mis en danger. Ils avaient eu raison de s'en aller et il était content qu'ils décident de revenir. La plupart du temps, les gens qui décidaient de quitter Derek ne revenaient jamais.

« Je suis désolée.. Je... Je voulais... » Pleura la blonde. Boyd avait caché son visage dans le cou de son alpha, inspirant profondément.

C'était assez étrange, quand ils avaient été une meute, seuls Isaac et Erica avait éprouvé le besoin d'être auprès de leur alpha, de sentir son odeur et son contact. Boyd s'était toujours contenté de se tenir à l'écart, comme une ombre silencieuse. Mais apparemment, le manque d'une famille, d'une meute, l'avait touché plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Je sais. » Dit doucement Derek. « Je vous accepterai toujours. Vous êtes à moi et peu importe les erreurs de chacun... On est une famille. »

Il n'osait pas dire à quel point lui-même se sentait coupable. _C'est ta faute_ lui hurlait son esprit. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler, son côté pratique revenant à la charge.

« Vos parents ! » Dit-il. « Avez-vous une idée de leur inquiétude ? Ils pensent que vous avez disparu on ne sait où... Vous devez aller les voir et... »

Le nouvel alpha était déjà en train de parler de ce qu'ils devaient faire, de mensonges pour expliquer leur retour à tous, pensant plus loin. Ces deux-là devaient continuer les cours et apprendre à s'insérer dans la vie et pour ça, ils devaient d'abord retourner chez les Boyd et les Reyes.

Les instincts d'alpha et l'envie de faire mieux étaient en train de reprendre le dessus. Il se mit à toucher les deux bêtas, en particulier dans le cou pour les marquer, les faire siens. Il voulait mordre leur épaules pour sceller l'entrée dans la meute. Mais très vite tout parti s'écraser contre le mur quand il se souvint de comment il avait retrouvé Erica et Boyd. Ce genre de démonstration allait devoir attendre car il y avait beaucoup plus urgent. Il reprit la parole.

« Il y a une créature dans ces bois qui sacrifient des gens. » Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« Bien sûr qu'il y a une créature... » Siffla Erica, séchant ses larmes. « C'est Beacon Hill. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Toi, tu vas rester à la maison Hale, Erica.

-Quoi ? Je suis enceinte ! Pas handicapée ! » S'énerva-t-elle pratiquement tout de suite, visiblement, les sautes d'humeur n'étaient pas terminée.

« Ne sois pas têtue, Eri, tu ne peux pas...

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Boyd ! »

Au petit hochement de tête sage du garçon, Derek sut qu'il était habitué à ce genre d'éclat. Il savait également qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir assisté au premier mois de la grossesse parce que vu le caractère sulfureux de la blonde, il était persuadé que ça avait dû être quelque chose. Il décida de prendre les choses en mains, de s'expliquer avec le plus de tact possible tandis qu'il forçait tout le monde à marcher, il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Normalement, Stiles était protégé mais pour combien de temps ?

« Je veux que tu restes à la maison pour protéger le territoire, Erica, » Commença-t-il comme si c'était évident. « De plus, la créature a kidnapper mon compagnon et il faut que quelqu'un reste au cas où il reviendrait.

-Ton compagnon ? » Dit-elle, surprise et semblant bien trop amusée par cette révélation.

Et voilà les changements d'humeur brusques. Les femmes ! Quoique Derek pouvait parler, rien que de penser à Stiles le mettant dans un état de stress proche de la panique. Son loup était en train de crier de douleur à l'intérieur de lui et le pousser à courir pour aller chercher sa moitié.

« Tu t'es accouplé aussi ? » Dit Erica, excitée. « A qui ? » Demanda-t-elle en reniflant son alpha pour sentir les traces du dit compagnon.

« Pas tout à fait, nous ne nous sommes pas encore lié mais...

-On le connait ? » Tenta-t-elle de savoir.

« Stiles. » Répondit-il, honnêtement. « J'ai besoin de vous deux pour le récupérer. »

Et là-dessus, ils se mirent à courir vers la résidence Hale, comprenant l'urgence de la situation. Peter qui avait été silencieux jusque là pour respecter les retrouvailles, se mit à expliquer la situation. Il était plus à l'aise avec les faits, les sentiments étaient encore quelque chose de proscrits pour lui. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt.

« C'est une acheri, » dit-il, « nous allons vous trouver des vêtements rouges et des colliers, c'est notre seule protection efficace et ensuite... »

Les yeux de Derek devinrent rouge et les bêtas montrèrent leurs yeux de loups en réponse.

« On botte le cul de cette saleté ! » Reprit Erica.

Peter sourit, montrant ses crocs tandis que la bande courait à en perdre haleine. Il se sentait enfin à sa place dans une meute qu'il acceptait, qui ressemblait à une famille. Une meute pour laquelle il était prêt à se battre et à mourir. Il savait qu'il n'était plus lui-même, ces années de douleurs et de vengeances l'avaient endommagé à jamais. Cependant, maintenant, il avait l'impression d'en voir la fin et pouvoir recommencer à vivre. Peut-être qu'un jour, il réussirait à se reconstruire assez pour proposer à une certaine blonde vénitienne de lui laisser une chance. Mais si elle ne lui en donnait pas, c'était très bien. Du moment qu'il pouvait être là pour la protéger des autres et d'elle-même. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter son pardon. Mais rien que le fait de le vouloir était un but assez grand pour lui donner espoir en l'avenir. Il regarda autour de lui. Boyd, Erica et Derek courant comme si ils avaient oublié le passé. Peter savait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'ils allaient devoir en parler et qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à se faire réellement confiance à nouveau. Mais tout ça était un début et ils étaient une famille. Les membres d'une famille finissaient toujours par se retrouver.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez les Hale, les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Derek avait pourtant l'impression que les événement dans les bois avaient duré des heures tant il s'était senti noyé par ses émotions mais la vérité c'est qu'ils avaient été assez rapide, le temps leur manquant pour une véritable discussion. Il partit dans sa chambre chercher deux t-shirts rouges, il n'avait pas de collier mais il savait que Lydia en portait plusieurs sur elle, il pourrait lui demander d'en passer à ses bêtats. Quand il revint, il leur passa les vêtements et Erica leva un de ses sourcils délicats tandis que Boyd retirait sa chemise pour mettre le t-shirt qu'on venait de lui donner.

« Pas mon genre de vêtements.

-Mets-le et cesse de discuter » Siffla Derek, roulant des yeux. La panique revenant au grand galop et le faisant paraître désagréable.

La blonde ne dit rien de plus tandis qu'elle mettait le vêtement par-dessus celui qu'elle portait et qui était visiblement trop serré. Après avoir mis le vêtement, elle retira les manches de celui qui était en dessous pour le retirer sans avoir à dévoiler son corps. Erica était adorable dans dessus trop grand pour elle. Contrairement à l'autre, il ne lui serrait pas le ventre mais laissait tout de même voir une bosse qui ne trompait personne quant à son origine. Elle était magnifique.

La louve s'allongea dans le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement, se caressant le ventre. Les grossesses lycanthropiques étaient une horreur. Les loups-garous enceints se sentaient pratiquement toujours en danger, ils avaient besoin d'être dans leur tanière et de la protection de leurs compagnons. Donc même si Erica avait montré l'envie d'aller se battre, Derek était certain qu'elle préférait rester chez son alpha, en sécurité.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Peter, se renseignant.

« Trente semaines. » Répondit la jeune fille, caressant son ventre avec un air heureux. « Depuis, nous avons cherché une meute presque désespérément... Je me sentais tellement...

-Un louveteau a besoin d'une meute. » Comprit Peter. Il avait vécu assez de grossesse pour le savoir, en particulier celles de Talia qui étaient toujours d'une humeur particulière quand elle portait des enfants. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu tout de suite ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à m'approcher de Beacon Hills. » Dit Erica, fronçant les sourcils. « Dès que je venais, mes boyaux me hurlaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et le bébé avait peur. Puis avec la grossesse qui avançait, on ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Alors nous sommes venus mais cette odeur de mort qu'on pouvait sentir partout... On n'osait pas venir vers vous alors nous nous sommes cachés dans la forêt.

-C'est l'acheri. » Dit Derek, comprenant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, tentant de trouver des sujets de discussions assez neutre mais plus le temps passait, plus Derek se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se mit à faire les cents pas mais bientôt, ils entendirent des voitures arriver et l'alpha vola à la porte pour l'ouvrir, faisant entrer les autres dont les yeux s'agrandirent en voyant les personnes présentes (à l'exception de Malia et Kira qui ne les connaissaient pas). Isaac fut le premier à bouger, partant vers eux, se laissant presser contre Erica tandis que Boyd posait une main sur son épaule. Le blond avait considéré les deux loups-gaorus comme ses frères et sœurs et les revoir... C'était comme si tout était enfin à sa place. Les trois loups sentirent les larmes leur venir aux yeux.

« Erica... Co... Comment ? Tu étais... Je t'ai **vue **! » Dit-il, choqué.

« Tu as mal vu ! » Assura-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Ce n'était pas moi

-Boyd ! Tu étais... Derek t'a...

-Non. » Dit-il en secouant sa tête, souriant. « Les blessures de Derek m'ont coupé le souffle et j'ai dû m'évanouir mais elles ont fini par guérir. C'est bien moi. » Sourit-il mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite, remplacé par le regret. « Je suis d'ésolé d'être parti. Je ne voulais pas retourner vers Derek et Beacon Hill, je voulais plus de stabilité, je n'en pouvais plus. Alors je suis parti. » Il lança un regard d'excuse à son alpha qui haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ? » Demanda Isaac.

« En partant vers le nord, j'ai senti son odeur... » Expliqua Boyd. « J'ai suivi. »

« On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, on a des choses plus importante à discuter. » Interrompit Derek. Il voyait bien que tout le monde avait sa propre question à poser mais ils avaient une putain d'acheri sur le feu et il ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir.

Cependant, Malia et Kira se lancèrent un regard un peu exaspéré, elles n'avaient aucune idée de qui étaient ces gens et personnes ne pensaient à les présenter. Malia envoya un regard à Scott, montrant Kira et elle avec un air agacé et le jeune homme comprit. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler rapidement.

« Erica, Boyd, je vous présente Malia et Kira. Ce sont deux nouvelles membre de ma meute, Malia, Kira, voici Erica et Boyd. »

Les deux loups-garous se tournèrent vers les nouvelles et inspirèrent l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » Demanda l'afro-américain, un peu étonné.

« Je suis une kitsune. » Dit Kira, souriante. « Malia est une coyote-garou.

-Wow... On a vraiment besoin que vous nous régaliez avec les histoires de ce qu'on a raté parce que, visiblement, on en a besoin. » Sourit la blonde, toujours allongée sur le canapé.

« Il y a plus urgent pour le moment. » Dit Lidya et franchement, Derek ne pouvait être que d'accord. Le niveau de concentration de ses adolescents lui donnaient envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

« Où est le Shérif ? » Demanda-t-il, se demandant si ils devaient partir sans lui ou l'attendre. Il s'agissait de son fils tout de même et il était certain que John voudrait participer aux recherches.

-Il est en chemin... » Dit Lydia avant de lancer un regard très appuyé à Scott qui grimaça. « Et en attendant, Scott a quelque chose à te dire. »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, se battant avec lui-même avant de soupirer et de se mettre à parler très vite, comme si il était en train d'arracher un pansement.

« Lidya a regardé comment fonctionnait les meutes de loups-garous dans les livres des Argents et elle a vu que deux meutes pouvaient n'en devenir qu'une avec un système de co-alpha. » Expliqua-t-il. « Nos deux meutes n'en formerait plus qu'une, nos deux territoires s'uniraient et nous serions égaux. Plus de bagarres, plus de compétitions pour le pouvoir... Nous deux... pour eux. » Il désigna tout le monde. « Et plus tard, quand nous passerons le pouvoir à nos enfants, ce sera toujours un McCall et un Hale. Ou du moins, chaque alpha choisira son successeur. »

Derek n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. C'était tout vu. Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir mais de sécurité. Et il savait que Scott n'avait pas voulu se montrer idiot avec lui mais qu'il se battait avec son loup intérieur qui devait lui hurler '_mauvais_' et '**à moi**' comme un fou. Le Hale savait très bien que le jeune homme cherchait toujours à faire le bien et n'était pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de choses. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les alphas étaient les loups-garous les plus forts : ils étaient plus loups que la plupart et devait se battre avec beaucoup plus d'instincts contradictoire.

Et Scott, même si il avait un bon contrôle sur lui-même, n'était pas né loup et par conséquent, il devait être particulièrement sensible à des pulsions aussi puissantes. Derek ne lui en voulaient donc pas et savait que c'était la meilleure décision : pour la meute mais pour tout le monde. Ils ne formeraient plus qu'une grande famille et ils seraient tous ensemble pour pouvoir protéger Beacon Hill (et vu le foutoir que c'était, deux alphas, ce n'était pas du luxe.)

« J'accepte que nous soyons les premiers alphas de la meute Hale-McCall... » Dit-il, souriant. Il avait utilisé une voix douce pour montrer au loup de Scott qu'il le considérait comme un égal.

Le jeune homme parut soulagé, son loup devait se sentir moins menacé car maintenant il savait que Derek ne tentait pas de lui prendre son territoire mais, au contraire, de partager le sien avec lui. Ses instincts étaient donc apaisés et il faisait confiance au Hale. Les deux jeunes marchèrent l'un vers l'autre, se transformant en leur forme bêta avant de passer leurs griffes dans le cou l'un de l'autre, faisant une légère entaille. C'était une manière de se marquer comme égaux. Ils reniflèrent l'entaille puis se séparèrent après ça, redevenant humain. Un flot de puissance se déchaîna en eux et les autres membres de la meute frissonnèrent, sentant les autres membres s'ajouter. Chacun ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

« Bienvenu dans la meute ! » Dit Scott calmement.

« Bienvenu à vous tous. » Reprit Derek. Il était sûr que Stiles allait adorer ça. Même si l'hyperactif n'avait rien dit, Derek était persuadé que l'adolescent avait été particulièrement embêté de devoir choisir entre son meilleur ami presque son frère, et son compagnon.

Soudain, une voiture se fit entendre et alors qu'il fallait normalement environs dix minutes à une voiture qui entrait dans le champs auditif de Derek pour arriver dans son allée... Celle-ci n'en mit que trois. Avant qu'un cœur bien connu, bien que plus rapide, ne se fasse entendre et coure vers la maison Hale.

« Où est Stiles ? » Hurla le shérif, en panique.

« Calmez-vous. » Dit Derek, fermement. Les autres loups pouvaient sentir sa peur mais il était heureux que John ne le puisse pas car si il avait l'air calme, il était certain de pouvoir obliger l'homme à rassembler ses esprits. « Stiles ne risque rien, il est protégé par ses vêtements et son collier. Il n'a jamais été en danger. Aucun de nous ne l'est... » Comme pour prouver ses dires, Lidya enleva deux de ses quatre colliers pour en donner un à Boyd et un à Erica. Le taiseux avait l'air un peu ridicule avec ses perles, mais l'important c'était que ça fonctionne. « Il est en train de protéger le prochain sacrifice de l'acheri mais grâce à Lidya, nous allons pouvoir retrouver tout le monde facilement. D'accord ? J'ai besoin que vous restiez calme. J'ai besoin de vous contre l'acheri, pour sauver Stiles. »

Le shérif prit une inspiration et hocha la tête, se reprenant. Ils pouvaient le faire. Tout irait bien. Derek hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Scott, le laissant dire ce qu'ils attendaient tous.

« On y va. »

Ils ne fallut pas beaucoup de préparation, tous avaient leur armes sur eux et Erica fut la seule à rester derrière avec l'indication de téléphoner si jamais quelque chose arrivait et de n'ouvrir à personne. Tout le monde s'enfonça à travers les arbres, tentant de repérer la trace de l'acheri.

Ils déambulaient dans la forêt en file indienne, Les loups-garous (et la coyote-garou) respirant l'air mais sans succès. Ce fut finalement la banshee qui prit la tête, elle pouvait sentir ses entrailles se contracter tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir la mort venir. Ils étaient tous silencieux, osant à peine respirer. Il y avait un silence macabre dans la forêt ce soir. Pas âme qui vive, pas même des insectes. Les oiseaux et les criquets s'étaient enfui, sentant probablement le danger qu'il y avait ce soir. Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était leurs pas sur le sol de feuilles et les branches qui craquaient de manière sinistre, rappelant le bruit des os qui cassent.

Le shérif tenait son arme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Derek posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant légèrement avant de lâcher, tentant de transmettre un peu de calme à l'homme. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus Derek se sentait prisonnier. Cette foutue odeur de mort lui emplissait les narines et il remerciait le ciel que le shérif ne puisse pas le sentir sinon il serait aussi agité que les autres.

« On se rapproche. » Constata Malia, humant l'air.

La meute se resserra. Lydia était toujours devant, suivi de près par les deux alphas et le Shérif, ensuite venaient Kira, Malia, Boyd, et Isaac fermait la marche. Peter n'était pas vraiment dans le groupe, dépassant parfois Lydia pour regarder autour puis s'arrêtait pour laisser Isaac le dépasser. C'était un comportement de sentinelle : il montait la garde, s'assurant que personne n'était attaqué pendant le déplacement. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, se disait Derek, c'était exactement le rôle de son oncle quand les Hales étaient encore vivants. Peter était un combattant vicieux, avait un excellent odorat et une vue excellente. Derek était fier de voir qu'il commençait vraiment à s'en remettre et à agir comme celui qu'il était, comme si il faisait parti de la meute.

Bientôt l'odeur fut tellement forte que les garous durent poser une main sur leur nez. C'était l'instant de vérité, bientôt ils purent également entendre son chant et son tam-tam.

Après ça, ils se retrouvèrent très vite face à la créature. Elle semblait extrêmement en colère et faisait face à Noah et Stiles. Ceux-ci avaient plusieurs coupures et étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Stiles se tenaient également le poignet mais à part ça ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Le Stilinski fit un énorme sourire en les voyant, heureux de savoir que tout serait bientôt terminé. Il avait une confiance totale en ses amis. Ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser d'un nogitsune, de chasseurs, de loups-garous en colère alors ce n'était pas une morte qui allait leur faire peur.

L'acheri tourna son visage horrible vers eux mais Lidya ne semblait rien voir de tout ça. Elle n'avait même pas l'air effrayée. La rousse s'avança, un sourire doux sur le visage, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant écouter.

« Libère mes amis... » Demanda-t-elle. Le bruit que produisit la créature ressembla alors à une sorte de gargouillis immonde mais Lydia hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait. « Je sais mais tu ne peux pas... Pardon, je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoique ce soit mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas prendre leur vie. »

La banshee semblait prête à discuter pendant encore longtemps. Mais au lieu de convaincre l'acheri de libérer les deux humains, Lydia semblait de plus en plus persuadée que c'était l'abomination qui avait raison, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle semblait hypnotisée. Pour couper court à cette discussion, Malia attrapa la rousse pour l'attirer derrière elle. Ceci ne sembla pas plaire à la créature qui se mit à jeter tout ce qu'elle put trouver sur eux. Elle souleva des cailloux polis, tranchant comme des lames qu'elle lança vers eux avec force. La meute se sépara, le shérif se mit à tirer mais la créature était plus rapide que ça. Malgré ça, le bruit fort des coups de feu semblait la perturber et l'énerver un peu.

Derek, quant à lui, pouvait apprécier l'effet de protection que procurait le rouge, car lors de sa dernière rencontre, c'était lui qui avait été soulevé de terre. mais être protégé, ça ne permettait pas de détruire cette chose. Et il ne voyaient pas comment mettre les gens dans l'ignorance en sécurité à moins de tout leur dire (ou de commencer une secte comme l'avait suggéré Stiles mais, nop, Derek ne deviendrait pas un gourou-garou, merci). Au moins, quand l'acheri tenta de l'attraper, elle le rata comme si le loup-garou était fait de vapeur.

La banshee, quant à elle, semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité, ne faisait pas du tout attention ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle se berçait, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Arrête Lyd ! » Cria Malia. « Reprends-toi ! L'acheri est un monstre, on ne peut pas raisonner avec elle ! Il faut l'exterminer. »

La rousse secoua la tête de droit à gauche puis se laissa tomber sur les genoux, se prenant la tête entre les mains, pleurant.

« Elle est en train de crier à l'aide... Elle est en train de crier à l'aide... » Répéta-t-elle, secouée par ses pleurs. Peter arriva et attrapa la rousse pour l'éloigner, déterminer à la protéger.

« Malia, » dit-il, « va avec les autres, je m'occupe d'elle. »

La coyote hésita quelques instants avant de partir se battre. Personne ne semblait avoir l'avantage dans ce combat. Chacun se contentant d'éviter les attaques de l'autre. Avec leur protection, la créature infernale ne pouvait rien faire mais eux n'avaient aucune idée de comment l'arrêter. Le seul point positif c'était qu'elle avait cessé de prêter attention à son sacrifice. Les garous s'élançaient vers elle, la rataient, recommençaient. Encore et encore. Mais ils commençaient à fatiguer tandis que la morte semblait juste de plus en plus en colère. Derek refusait de se replier mais il était à court d'idées et vu la tête des autres, eux aussi.

Ce fut Kira qui permit de débloquer la situation, Elle attaqua avec son katana et quand la lame toucha le bras de l'acheri, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur horrible. Criant et s'éloignant comme si elle avait était marquée au fer rouge. Mais la douleur ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage car elle jeta plus de projectiles, plus violemment encore.

« Le fer ! » Cria Derek. Peter comprit tout de suite.

« Kira ! Avec ton katana, frappe-la ! Le fer n'a jamais été bon pour les fantômes et les revenants ! Ça doit lui être fatal ! »

A côté de lui, Lydia recommença à psalmodier "du-wah-otch", encore et encore. Peter la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer, ne bougeant pas de devant les projectiles, les prenant tous sans broncher.

Kira tournoya sur elle-même et coupa un bras de la créature qui hurla à nouveau. Maintenant qu'ils savaient comment la battre, le combat était inégal. Heureusement pour eux, une victoire facile semblait enfin les attendre (du moins, aussi facile que ça pouvait être). C'est du moins ce qu'ils croyaient avant que l'acheri ne lance un caillou qui projeta Kira sur le sol, l'assommant. L'abomination était en rage et hurlait, lançant de plus en plus de cailloux. Le shérif du se cacher derrière un arbre, il n'avait, après tout, pas le pouvoir de guérir aussi vite que les loups.

C'est là que Stiles intervint, il sortit de la protection du collier, prenant le couteau de sa poche et le plantant juste dans la tête de la créature, l'arrêtant net. Il y eut un instant de silence où plus personne ne bougea, l'hyperactif reprenait sa respiration. Il s'était peut-être laissé attrapé pour sauver ce salaud de Clifford mais il n'était pas l'humain inutile de sa meute. Jamais. il pouvait se montrer fort lui aussi.

L'acheri fit un drôle de bruit, comme si elle se noyait dans sa propre tête. Elle gémit comme le vent à travers les feuilles des arbres avant de disparaître dans un voile de poussière, faisant tomber le couteau sur le sol. Stiles le ramassa, remarquant le regard choqué de tout le monde sur lui.

« Quoi ? » Se contenta-t-il de dire, levant un sourcil. Clairement conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire mais prenant trop de plaisir à les voir si abasourdi. Derek sentit un soupir franchir ses lèvres mais il y avait plus d'affection que d'exaspération là-dedans. Il pouvait sentir la satisfaction sortir par les pores de la peau de Stiles, il prenait bien trop de plaisir à montrer qu'il était capable de se battre comme n'importe qui ici. Il se leva et arriva à lui presque en même temps que le shérif, les deux enserrèrent le garçon, soulagés.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » Cria John, tremblant encore de peur. « Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point on s'est inquiété ! » Finit-il en enlaçant son fils.

Derek s'assura que son odeur était dans le cou de Stiles avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le connard qui tremblait toujours contre son arbre.

« Donne-moi le collier ! » Dit-il lentement, tendant sa main, ses yeux flashant rouge.

Le garçon le lui donna sans même hésiter et Derek le mit autour de son cou, le faisant claquer contre la réplique qu'il avait contre son torse. Il voulait remplacé l'odeur de ce gars par la sienne. Il attrapa ensuite le jeune homme par le col, le soulevant du sol et le plaquant contre un arbre. Ses traits devenant loups et son visage se tordant de colère.

« Tu ne vas rien dire de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ou j'en finirai avec ta misérable vie !

-Ou... Oui ! Bien sûr ! » Dit le garçon.

Il avait tellement peur que Derek put sentir une odeur de pisse sur lui. Le pauvre homme s'était fait dessus en voyant la créature s'approcher de lui. Une certaine satisfaction s'installa dans son estomac à cette idée.

« Et tu vas te rendre au shérif et le laisser faire un test ADN ! » Continua-t-il. « Tu vas prendre les responsabilités de tes actions et changer parce que sinon tu m'auras sur le dos. Ma meute et moi on ne te laissera pas une seconde de répit. »

Et il lâcha le garçon, le jetant presque au sol en s'éloignant. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa famille, il redevenait humain. Il posa une main sur le shérif et lui sourit.

« Il est à toi, John. »

Il vit le sourire lumineux du Stilinski en l'entendant. Non seulement, il l'avait tutoyé mais en plus, il avait utilisé son prénom.

« Il était grand temps, fiston ! » S'amusa-t-il en le poussant gentiment, allant passer les menottes au criminel.

Derek se tourna alors vers Stiles, passant une main contre sa nuque, heureux de le retrouver. L'humain se rapprocha de lui avec la claire intention de l'embrasser. Encore une fois, leurs émotions se mélangeaint avec leurs pulsions. Se retrouver comme ça, surtout après la peur qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, avait plus ou moins commencer à déclencher cette urgence, cet instinct au fond de leur estomac. L'urgence s'accoupler enfin et montrer à l'autre à qui il appartenait. Derek se lécha la lèvre, ses pupilles se dilatant. Il était plus calme qu'au club, il voulait prendre son temps mais il avait besoin de son compagnon maintenant. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand soudainement, le brun le repoussa, les yeux ronds.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vernon Boyd, c'est toi ? » Cria-t-il, incrédule. Quelque chose dans ses yeux montrant qu'il était plus que d'accord avec ce changement dans sa vie. Voir des gens réapparaître était tellement mieux que de les voir disparaître. Il se dirigea vers les autres pour leur parler et les rassurer sur son état.

Derek se résigna, après tout, ça pouvait attendre, il fit de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas en vouloir à son compagnon tandis que celui-ci évitait son contact et ses baisers mais son estomac se noua tout de même à cette idée. Pourtant, il savait que c'était ridicule, Stiles était son compagnon, non ?

* * *

**Note de Fin de chapitre :**

Encore un chapitre avant la fin ! C'était du moins comme ça que je l'avais prévu xD mais voilà... On m'a demandé alors je réponds au demande.

Après, il ne reste donc plus que les épilogues...

Le lemon au prochain chapitre,

Une Mpreg ensuite (avec un nouvel ennemi et oui... je suis assez fière de celui-là, je dois dire...)

Et Tranches de Vie =) -une petite série de drabbles parce que visiblement je peux pas laisser ça comme ça-

Je vous aime tous !

* * *

**Réponses aux review des invités :**

Désolée, mais vu que je ne suis pas vraiment là (j'ai demandé à une amie de poster un chapitre pendant que j'étais au travail), je ne pourrais donc pas répondre :/ ! (ceux qui ont posé avant 20h du moins)

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je modifierai pour le chapitre corrigé, je répondrais à vos review =D Je vous aime tous mes reviewers !

Deles : Oooh ! Voilà la suite ! J'ai pas traîné :D ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise autant =D ! En particulier la scène de jalousie, j'aime quand Stiles est un peu possessif. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait passer par autant d'émotions ! ça veut dire que le chapitre était meilleur que ce que je croyais ^_^ J'espère que celui-ci t'a plus tout autant. Gros bisous =D


	11. Le fin mot de l'histoire

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Résumé :**

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek. (pour le reste des couples... surprise?)

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek (versatile!Sterek). Et Mpreg.

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eu en regardant un gif set sur tumblr) et pour le reste, faut remercier les gènes que me parents m'ont donnés...

**Note ****1**** :** Et voilà la fin avant les petits épilogues. Finalement j'ai un peu changé mon découpage pendant l'écriture et un petit bout par ci, un petit bout par là, ça m'a sucré deux chapitre =) !

Donc voilà... J'espère que cette aventure vous aura plu et que lire cette histoire vous aura fait plaisir autant qu'à moi.

**Note ****2**** :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le fin mot de l'histoire

Le combat avait duré toute la nuit et déjà le soleil commençait à se lever. Tous étaient fatigués et tendus mais soulagés que ce n'aie pas été plus dur pour eux. A l'exception du shérif, la meute avait décidé de retourner à la maison Hale pour discuter des évènements, c'est également en chemin que Stiles apprit pour Erica.

« Catwoman va bien ! » Dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Oh putain, tu peux pas t'imaginer comme je suis heureux, j'étais... Enfin, je veux dire... Je suis content pour vous deux. »

L'humain ne l'avait peut-être jamais dit mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Erica, ni de celle de Boyd. A dire vrai, il s'en était un eu voulu, pensant que la mort des deux étaient de sa faute vu qu'il n'avait jamais dit que le couple se trouvait dans la cave des Argent. Il n'avait, aussi, jamais compris comment Scott avait pu laisser les jumeaux s'immiscer autant dans leur vie. Il les tenait responsable de la mort de son ami et, pour lui, leur avoir laissé la vie c'était comme danser sur la tombe de Boyd. Bien sûr, il était triste que Aiden soit mort mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Elle va mieux que bien. » Rigola Boyd. « Et le louveteau aussi.

-Louve... Oh mon dieu, vous avez un petit ?

-Bientôt, elle est enceinte.

-Oh mon dieu ! Notre meute va s'agrandir par une naissance c'est... Génial ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Les autres ricanèrent, la bonne ambiance se faisant sentir tandis que tout le monde entra dans la demeure Hale. Peter et Derek partirent en cuisine chercher des boissons et ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver comme douceur et en-cas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans les placards et l'alpha se fit une promesse d'aller bientôt faire les courses pour les remplir. Sa maison se devait d'être un point de repère et de relaxation pour tous les membres de la meute. Un endroit où ils pourraient venir quand ils se sentent mal. Il prit les sodas, l'eau, fit quelques pop-corns au micro-onde, prit des bonbons et des chips et ramena le tout au salon. Les adolescent se mirent à picorer, mangeant tout en discutant. C'est là que Derek remarqua que Stiles se tenait toujours le poignet, il partit s'asseoir à côté de lui et avec un sourire, se mit à regarder.

« Il est foulé, tu sais. » Dit-il doucement. « On va devoir te ramener à l'hôpital.

-Oh... J'ai cru qu'il était cassé.

-Tu es un imbécile pour ne pas m'avoir dit tout de suite que tu avais mal, alors. » Il roula des yeux et se mit à absorber la peine du garçon. Stiles poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

« Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Je vais aller te chercher de la glace. » Il se leva à nouveau, prit quelque glaçon qu'il mit dans un essuie de cuisine et s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé, à côté de Stiles.

Ils n'étaient pas aussi proche que Derek l'aurait voulu mais l'hyperactif laissait leur épaule se frôler donc il ne poussa pas pour plus. Le loup-garou se demandait si Stiles avait réfléchi après qu'ils se soient presque arrachés leurs vêtements dans la discothèque. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que finalement, Derek n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dans la vie ? Le jeune homme avait peur de le perdre et était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle condition pour rester avec lui. Il voulait même ne pas en faire son compagnon et juste sortir avec lui dans des termes humains. Stiles était jeune après tout, il avait peut-être peur de se lasser trop vite... Et se débarrasser de ce genre de lien était une saloperie. L'alpha hocha de la tête avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Stiles et lui étaient sur le canapé, face à Boyd et Erica qui était toujours couchée, son ventre bien rond sous son t-shirt. Elle avait apparemment pris ses aises, mettant ses odeurs partout dans la maison et avait été prendre une douche. Si Derek avait envie de se taper le front à l'idée que la jeune fille soit partie se laver alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se battre et qu'elle aurait pu être en danger. A part ça, le brun se fichait qu'elle utilise la douche et marque le territoire. Elle faisait partie de sa meute et même si ce n'était pas encore tout à fait officiel (il devait la mordre pour solidifier le lien), elle était chez elle. Derek pensait même à lui réserver une chambre ainsi Boyd et elle pourrait venir autant de fois qu'il leur plairait. Ou même s'installer si les choses s'envenimaient chez leur parents. Le brun était juste content qu'il soit de retour et il avait décidé de ne pas trop exiger pour le moment, plus tard viendrait les questions et les problèmes. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné aux futures parents mais il pouvait attendre.

Scott était contre un mur et tenait Isaac par la taille, le blond avait son nez dans le cou du brun et respirait son odeur. Derek sourit en se disant que les deux étaient en train de flirter comme deux jeunes louveteaux. Ils se tournaient autour, respirant leur odeur puis frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre. C'était à la fois mignon et agaçant.

Kira était un peu plus loin et ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre, elle semblait embarrassée par la tournure des événements et restait aux côtés de Malia qui lui tapotait l'épaule avec compassion. Mais à part ça, la jeune fille ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère contre Isaac ni contre Scott. Elle était probablement juste embarrassée par le fait que le mec avec qui elle avait failli sortir était en train de se montrer devant elle avec son nouveau petit-ami. C'était un embarras légitime mais pas mesquin.

Peter était dans son fauteuil habituel, regardant tout le reste avec un air calculateur. Il semblait cependant plus tranquille que d'habitude, apaisé si Derek devait trouver un mot à son état d'esprit. Il avait d'ailleurs une odeur qui était proche du sapin, sucrée et fraîche. Le nouvel alpha n'avait pas senti son oncle aussi serein. Lydia, quant à elle, se tenait à côté de lui. Elle était debout à un bras de distance et c'était le plus près que le Hale ne l'avait jamais vu de Peter. Il y avait comme une confiance qui commençait à s'installer entre les deux. Le jeune homme espérait seulement que ça aiderait l'homme à redevenir lui-même.

« Donc, il me semble important de te faire cette annonce, mon frère ! » Dit soudainement Scott avec un air solennel. « Tu sais que Derek est finalement redevenu un alpha ?

-Oui, j'ai vu ses yeux tout à l'heure. » Dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

« Redevenu ? Demanda Erica, se tournant vers Boyd qui fronça les sourcils.

« On vous expliquera. » Dit Scott. « Donc lui et moi avons décidé de faire quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? » Demanda Stiles, inquiet.

« Hum... Quelque chose par rapport au territoire.

-Si tu as décidé de te battre avec Derek pour le droit à avoir le territoire, je vais t'en vouloir très fort ! » Commença Stiles. « Je vais t'en vouloir tellement que je vais raconter toutes les histoires que le bro-code m'empêche de partager. Même ce moment embarrassant à Halloween !

-Stiles ! On avait dit qu'on oubliait ça ! » Cria Scott, scandalisé.

« Non. J'ai dit que je n'en parlerai pas aux autres, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'embêter avec ça de temps en temps. » Rigola-t-il.

Scott bouda un peu puis reprit en souriant comme si il avait déjà oublié la méchanceté de son meilleur ami. « On a décidé de partager la meute en faisant un système de co-alpha.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Stiles, son cœur battant plus vite.

« Fondamentalement, que maintenant nous faisons tous parti de la même meute et qu'il y a deux alphas. »

Stiles sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer avec surprise avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il éclata de rire, s'avançant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai raté tout ça ? Pendant que j'étais avec l'acheri, Derek est redevenu un alpha et maintenant nous sommes tous une grande famille ? Je devrais peut-être me faire kidnapper plus souvent.

-N'y pense même pas. » Grogna Derek que cette idée rendait fou.

Soudainement, Stiles entoura la taille de Derek et frotta sa joue contre le cou de son petit-ami, tentant probablement d'y laisser son odeur et de montrer au loup que tout allait bien et que celui-ci était à lui. Derek poussa un soupir de soulagement, se laissant faire avec joie. Il avait très peur de la distance qui s'était installé entre eux si brusquement, son loup cria de joie en sentant son compagnon déposer son odeur contre lui. Stiles se sépara alors de lui avec un petit clin d'œil, se remettant confortablement contre le canapé.

« Je n'ai pas passé un an et demi avec des loups sans comprendre comment rassurer vos fesses pleine de fourrures.

-Tu es impossible. » Murmura Derek avec affection, puis plus fort. « Erica et Boyd, il va vraiment falloir parler à vos parents mais je comprends si vous ne voulez pas le faire tout de suite. Je vous donnerai une chambre d'amis en attendant mais vous avez une semaine pour aller leur parler. » Il laissa ses yeux devenir rouge pour souligner sa phrase.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent en se mordant la lèvre puis Erica se caressa le ventre avec un soupir tremblant. Elle voulait leur parler bien sûr mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit une conversation facile. Boyd lui caressa la tête avec amour. Vernon se fichait de retrouver sa famille, très honnêtement. Sa mère ne serait pas trop surprise de le voir et ses frères et sœurs seraient contents de le voir en bonne santé. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû s'inquiéter mais ça lui était déjà arrivé de fuguer et de disparaître. En particulier depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Mais Erica allait revenir chez elle, enceinte. Il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

« Et si ils me jettent dehors... » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, trahissant sa force de caractère habituelle.

« Premièrement, je suis certain que ça ne sera pas le cas. » Commença Derek. « Deuxièmement, si c'est le cas, tu as une chambre ici et tu seras toujours la bienvenue. »

La jeune blonde se mordit la lèvre, son compagnon la serra contre lui. Stiles, sans s'occuper de ce que faisait les autres, se mit à lécher l'oreille de Derek. Se décidant de taquiner son petit-ami. Ce dernier dut retenir un gémissement mais il ferma les yeux pour en profiter. La langue du brun sur lui, puis ses lèvres le suçotant, il se mordit les lèvres. Il aimait le fait que Stiles puisse le désirer et veuille le toucher. Il lui prit doucement la main, faisant attention à son poignet. Bien qu'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il y avait plus urgent pour le moment.

« Je pense que c'est tout ! » Dit-il.

Ils avaient fait le tour des sujets importants du jour et Derek savait que bientôt ils allaient devoir se retrouver pour parler et s'expliquer mais ça avait été une longue journée et le reste pouvait attendre. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait foi en l'avenir.

Ou peut-être que son empressement était lié au fait qu'il voulait appartenir à Stiles, maintenant. C'était en train de le tuer lentement, la chaleur dans son bas ventre qui montait en lui. Il avait l'impression de prendre feu. Il savait qu'il était en train de dégager des phéromones assez puissants et vu la réaction de son loup, Stiles était en train d'y répondre positivement, ça l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se concentra pour arrêter ce flux et calmer son cœur.

Il put voir dans le sourire d'Erica qu'elle voyait très nettement ce qu'il se passait. Elle rigola un peu avant de prendre la parole, se touchant le ventre avec un air fatigué.

« Boyd et moi allons aller dans une des chambres, j'ai besoin d'un massage. » L'afro-américain l'aida à se lever avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, disant aux autres qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Kira, Lydia et Malia partirent après ça et Peter prit un livre, se désintéressant de tout. Comme si tout à coup, ce qu'il y avait autour de lui était devenu ennuyeux et qu'il ne voulait plus en faire partie. Scott attendit à la porte tandis qu'Isaac resta derrière un instant, regardant Derek avec de grands yeux.

« Je voulais juste te dire... que je t'accepte en tant qu'alpha. » Dit-il, doucement. Et ça, ça comptait énormément pour Derek. Ça voulait dire qu'il était pardonné, que tout irait mieux. Il sourit.

« Tu feras toujours partie de ma famille. » Dit-il à son tour.

Isaac sourit et partit en prenant la main de Scott qui semblait heureux. Il fit un signe à Derek pour lui montrer qu'il espérait pour lui que tout irait bien.

« Je te ramène à l'hôpital. » Dit le loup-garou quand tout le monde fut parti. « On doit te bander la main. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et les deux jeunes prirent la Camaro, l'adolescent se laissa aller contre le siège de cuir tandis que Derek conduisait. Ils étaient silencieux. Le loup-garou ne savait pas très bien quoi dire, compléter les silences n'avaient jamais été son fort, en général c'était celui de l'hyperactif à côté de lui. Il déglutit. Après cinq minutes, l'humain prit la parole.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était en discothèque, » commença Stiles.

« Instincts. » Répondit Derek, soulagé de ne pas avoir à en parler lui-même. « Tu m'as vu attaqué par un autre prétendant et à force d'être dans une meute, tu agis un peu plus comme un loup. Alors tu t'es senti obligé de défendre ton territoire. Comme tu as gagné contre la personne qui était en train de tenter d'avoir mes faveurs et que tu l'as fait fuir, le loup en moi a senti le besoin de s'accoupler. J'ai donc relâché des phéromones pour t'inviter. Tu les as senti de manière inconsciente et tu as commencé à en relâcher toi-même et après ça, ça a escaladé en... » Il toussota pour se donner un peu de contenance mais Stiles ricana.

« En attentat à la pudeur. Tu imagines la tête de mon père si j'avais été arrêté parce que j'avais été surpris en train de te baiser en plein milieu d'une boîte de nuit ?

-Plutôt embarrassant. » Concéda Derek, souriant légèrement.

« Tu veux savoir le pire ?

-Vas-y. » Dit le loup-garou, sentant son cœur battre. Il se doutait que Stiles avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix là-dessus, trop d'hormones et d'excitation entraient en jeu pour prendre une décision rationnelle à ce moment-là. Cependant, son compagnon le surprit, comme toujours.

« C'est que sur le moment, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'avais envie que tout le monde sache exactement ce que tu étais pour moi. Je voulais te faire mien... Devant témoin... Et je ne savais pas que j'étais exhibitionniste avant ça. » Rigola-t-il.

Derek rougit, il avait eu la même envie. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les phéromones et les instincts nous ont aveuglé. On ne réfléchissait plus normalement. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois exhibitionniste, si ça peut te rassurer... Une fois que tu auras accepté le lien... » Sa voix se baissa. « Ou refusé celui-ci, ce ne sera plus un problème. »

Stiles sentit ses sourcils se froncer puis croisa les bras.

« Arrête la voiture. »

Le loup-garou sentit ses épaules s'affaisser tandis qu'il faisait ce qui lui était demandé sans discuter. Dès qu'il fut garé, il murmura.

« Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner à l'hôpital, après je m'en irai...

-Derek. Regarde-moi. »

Le loup hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers Stiles, son visage mis à nu, les émotions se battant dans ses yeux, montrant toute sa vulnérabilité. Le jeune homme se pencha vers Derek et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer.

« Tu n'étais quand même pas en train de penser que j'allais partir, rassure-moi ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser. » Avoua Derek. « Tu n'as rien dit à ce propos depuis qu'on a tenu tête à l'acheri et quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser quand on s'est retrouvé tu m'as évité... Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu ne voulais plus être avec moi...

-Je ne voulais plus ? On est ensemble ? » Demanda Stiles, surpris. « Genre ? On est vraiment ensemble et pas juste pour te donner un alibi ? »

Derek sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'il se tourna vers le volant, ne disant plus rien. Bien sûr qu'il s'était laissé piéger. Bien sûr que tout n'avait été réel que dans sa tête et que Stiles ne voulait pas de lui. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son petit-ami plus si faux que ça, l'humain lui envoya un coup dans les côtes.

« Ha non ! Pas de ça ! Si tu n'as pas encore compris que j'étais fou de toi je vais te le dire maintenant : je t'aime, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je sortais avec toi parce que je voulais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble, je pensais juste que tu ne le voulais pas et je t'ai donc draguer pendant tout ce temps. » Gémit-il. « Si je n'ai pas embrassé après le combat avec l'acheri c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'on se mette à s'embrasser comme des possédés et qu'on finisse par coucher ensemble dans les feuilles mortes **devant mon père** et je serai probablement mort d'embarras.

-Oh...

-Oui, _oh ! _Est-ce que tu n'étais pas sur le point de me plaquer contre un arbre pour te frotter contre moi ? » Demanda l'humain avec un sourcil haussé.

« Si... » Dit-il, gêné. « Les évènements de la journées m'ont laissé un peu à la merci de mes instincts et je ne peux pas garantir que j'aurai su me contrôler à ce moment-là.

-C'est ce que je me disais. » Dit doucement, Stiles. Il passa une main sur la joue de Derek et amena ses lèvres aux siennes, faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal au poignet. Il embrassa tendrement le garçon, happant sa lèvres inférieure pour la sucer. Quand ils se séparèrent, Stiles sourit.

« On était ensemble. » Dit Stiles d'un ton ferme. « C'est juste que je ne le savais pas parce que je suis un imbécile aveugle. Je veux dire, j'aurai été parfaitement content de continuer cette mascarade jusqu'à notre mariage sans jamais savoir quand est-ce qu'on a dépassé le stade du 'ça ne me dérange pas de t'embrasser pour faire semblant'.

-Je confirme, tu es idiot. » Répondit Derek, impassible.

Stiles rigola, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. En rejouant le dernier mois dans sa tête, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comme si Derek invitait n'importe qui dans son lit pour s'embrasser ou invitait n'importe qui à pique-niquer ou dormait avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, même pour un alibi c'était plutôt gros.

« Je suis tellement con.

-Oui. » Rigola Derek en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Depuis combien de temps c'est officiel pour toi ? » Demanda Stiles, curieux de savoir.

« Quand je me suis fait attaqué par l'acheri la première fois. Tu t'occupais de moi comme si je comptais vraiment pour toi.

-Tu comptes vraiment pour moi. Je t'aime.

-Toi aussi. » Répondit simplement Derek en posant son front sur l'épaule de Stiles.

L'adolescent ne le poussa pas pour les mots, il savait que Derek avait du mal avec eux et franchement, parfois les actions étaient meilleures. Et Stiles voulait de l'action, beaucoup d'actions dans un avenir très proche si possible.

« Avant que j'oublie... »

Derek sortit le collier de sa poche et le passa autour du cou de son ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon hocha la tête puis continua à parler.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je sors depuis super longtemps avec toi et je suis le dernier au courant. Merde... Et Peter et ses conseils qui n'ont servi à rien.

-Les conseils de Peter ? De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il, confus. « J'ai parlé à mon oncle de notre relation, il savait qu'on était ensemble.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Tu veux dire qu'il aurait pu simplement me dire qu'on était ensemble ?

-Attends... C'est pour ça les souris devant ma porte ? » Prononça lentement Derek, tiraillé entre l'envie de rire et se frapper la tête contre un mur.

« Oui ! Et la nourriture !

-Attends... Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as commencé à pisser autour de la maison ? Tu tentais de marquer mon territoire ?

-Et le bacon... Oh mon dieu. »

Stiles avait blanchi d'un coup et Derek ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, se mettant la main sur la bouche en tentant de ne pas s'étouffer.

« Non ! C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire ! » Demanda Stiles, courroucé. « Je lui ai fait confiance.

-Oh mon dieu... Je ne sais même si je dois continuer à rire parce que de toutes les personnes possibles pour demander comment me draguer tu as été demandé à _**mon oncle**_ et franchement : eurk. Ou être en colère contre Peter parce que dans son scénario, c'est moi la femelle. » Rigola Derek.

Même si Stiles était vexé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme en face de lui. Il était beau avec son sourire lumineux et ses yeux verts qui brillaient. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il posa un nouveau baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Derek.

« Sérieusement ceci dit, » demanda le loup-garou, « pourquoi des souris ?

-Parce que c'était le seul truc que j'arrivais à chasser. » Grogna Stiles, résigné.

« Oh non. » Et il éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Non ! Vilain loup ! Arrête de rire ! Je te jure, c'est pas drôle ! Derek, arrête ! Si j'avais un journal... »

Une fois que le loup-garou se fut repris (il eut beaucoup de mal à cause de Stiles qui s'était mis à bouder), il amena l'humain à l'hôpital pour bander sa main. Comme prédit, ce n'était qu'une foulure mais assez grave pour qu'on se décide de la plâtrer (ou alors, le médecin connaissait la réputation du Stilinski et avait décidé de le faire juste pour empêcher le jeune homme de trop bouger. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Stiles se mit à se plaindre comme un gamin de quatre ans.

« Je te jure ! Un plâtre ! Je déteste ça ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme vous et guérir super vite ?

-Tu veux que je te morde ? » Proposa Derek, plaisantant mais curieux de la réponse.

« Oui ! Quand nous somme tous les deux dans un lit, dans une position horizontale.

-Stiles.

-Mais non, à moins qu'il y ait une situation de vie ou de mort -parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir-, je suis vraiment content d'être humain, ça me permet de réfléchir différemment de vous, grâce à ça, j'ai parfois la tête plus sur mes épaules que vous.

-Ton humanité te rend spécial. » Dit Derek, souriant. « Les humains d'une meute rende celle-ci plus forte.

-Wow, c'est... »

Il se fit interrompre par une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il se tourna vers Mélissa à qui il sourit, montrant sa main en grimaçant.

« Une foulure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, Stiles allait répondre mais c'est là qu'il aperçut l'agent McCall derrière elle, qui regardait les deux jeunes gens avec un air accusateur. L'hyperactif se défendit tout de suite.

« Ce n'est pas Derek ! Il ne me ferait jamais de mal ! » Dit-il sur la défensive.

Les trois adultes sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher, Derek regardant l'humain avec un air exaspéré, Mélissa fronçant les sourcils et Rafael observant le loup-garou comme si il était l'ennemi public numéro un.

« C'est Derek qui a... » Demanda Mélissa, pas très sûre de quoi comprendre.

« Je viens de dire que non ! » Dit Stiles, exaspéré. « Je suis... heu... Tombé ? »

Les sourcils du loup s'élevèrent et il regarda le ciel avec un air exaspéré. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Maintenant, en plus de l'accusation de meurtre, Rafael allait l'accuser de violence envers son petit-ami.

« Il est tombé alors qu'on se promenait dans la forêt. Et tout va bien maintenant. » Dit Derek en regardant Mélissa, espérant qu'elle allait comprendre. Heureusement, celle-ci était assez vive d'esprit et comprit que la créature qu'il chassait était désormais hors d'état de nuire.

« Oh ! Donc il n'y aura plus de problèmes ?

-Plus aucun, tout est niquel ! » Ajouta Stiles, tapant l'épaule de Derek avec un grand sourire. « A part mon poignet, tout est un vilain souvenir.

-D'accord... » Dit Rafael, les sourcils froncés. « Comment es-tu tombé, Stiles ?

-Oh vous savez ! Ma maladresse habituelle. Un coup j'étais tranquille et l'autre je me plantais contre un arbre et tombais sur le sol. »

Le loup-garou ne trouvait pas ça très drôle mais il s'empêcha de faire un quelconque commentaires.

« Très bien. On devrait y aller, le père de Stiles sera bientôt à la maison et on voudrait être là quand il rentrera. Au revoir Madame McCall, Agent. »

Stiles les salua puis ils sortirent de l'hôpital sous le regard perçant de l'agent. Maintenant que l'acheri était morte, cette histoire était classée mais malheureusement pas pour l'état (en même temps, il était difficile de faire un procès à une créature infernale). Derek ramena le jeune homme chez lui et se gara dans sa rue. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué à cause de la longue nuit et ne serait pas contre une sieste si ça ne dérangeait pas l'humain.

« Papa est là ? » Questionna Stiles en fermant la portière.

« Non pas encore. » Répondit le loup-garou après avoir écouté.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et soudainement, l'estomac de Stiles grogna, mort de faim. Il rougit mais Derek ne fit que sourire, habitué. C'était normal après tout, il n'avait rien mangé depuis quelques heures et la journée avait été mouvementée.

« Je vais aller te faire un sandwich, après tu devrais aller dormir un peu. C'était une nuit très dure.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu as l'air fatigué.

-Si tu veux, je peux dormir avec toi, je suis fatigué aussi.

-Je veux que tu dormes avec moi. » Sourit Stiles.

Derek le lui rendit puis partit à la cuisine, prenant du pain, des cornichons, de la mayonnaise, de la salade, des tomates et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire un bon sandwich. Il fit également une tisane, il savait que c'était étrange avec une tartine aussi fournie mais ça ferait du bien à l'adolescent. Quand il revint avec le pain et deux tasses de camomille, Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il était assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table.

« Du thé ?

-De la tisane, ça va t'aider à te calmer, ton cœur bat super vite.

-Mon cœur bat toujours super vite.

-Je sais. »

Il servit le jeune homme qui but une gorgée du liquide chaud pour faire plaisir à son copain avant de mordre dans son sandwich... Poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

« Ch'est le meilleur chandchich que ch'ai chamais manché ! » Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Derek sentit un de ses sourcils se lever tandis qu'il buvait tranquillement.

« Je trouve ça incroyable qu'après t'avoir vu mangé, j'ai encore envie de toi. »

Le jeune homme rougit tout en avalant sa bouchée, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'étouffer avec. Il prit une gorgée de camomille, se brûla, toussa et recommença avant de regarder son petit-ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu as envie de moi ? » Demanda-t-il, choqué.

« Bien sûr que oui. » Répondit Derek, rigolant. « Tu es mignon, tu as des yeux magnifiques et je te fais confiance. Alors oui, j'ai envie de toi... Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas au courant après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-C'est... Pas pareil que de te l'entendre dire. » Murmura Stiles, intimidé.

Derek lui sourit, secrètement flatté par la réaction de l'humain, ça faisait du bien de savoir que celui-ci soit à ce point remué par le fait que le jeune homme lui dise qu'il avait envie de lui. Stiles continua de manger, poussant des petits cris de plaisir et commentant les compétences du brun en la matière.

« Non sérieusement, c'est un super sandwich ! » Dit Stiles. « Tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant et embrasser le métier.

-Désolé, mais je ne voudrais pas briser le cœur de ton père. » Ricana Derek.

« C'est mon cœur que tu vas briser quand tout le monde tombera à tes pieds à cause de l'uniforme.

-Heureusement que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, alors. »

Stiles lui sourit et finit de manger et de boire presque en silence. Derek partit faire la vaisselle puis le rejoignit dans sa chambre mais dès qu'il passa la porte, Stiles sauta sur lui et le plaqua contre un mur. Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa sa langue parcourant déjà la cavité avec passion. Le brun se laissa faire, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir en sentant le garçon se frotter contre lui. C'était bon. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Je te veux, je te veux tellement... » Chuchota Stiles.

« Moi aussi... » Il laissa sa bouche partir sur son cou et se mit à mordiller et embrasser un point sur sa jugulaire.

-Oh mon dieu Derek ! Ça fait depuis qu'on s'est mis faussement ensemble que je veux te... » Il gémit en sentant les dents du brun lui mordre le cou. « Je n'arrête pas de penser à ton corps.

-Moi aussi.

-Je t'aime, d'accord ? » Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. « Et je te fais confiance. »

Stiles lui embrassa les joues, se frottant toujours contre lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, excité comme il l'était.

« Je sais. » Haleta-t-il, léchant le lobe de l'oreille du brun.

Ils gémirent tous les deux mais bientôt Derek s'éloigna de lui avec un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, ça avait été une dure journée et Stiles était toujours mineur.

« Attendons encore, tu es bientôt majeur... Et à ce moment-là, je pourrais être à toi.

-Quoi ? Mais... Je ne veux pas attendre. » Se plaignit Stiles, se collant à son petit-ami. Il avait envie de lui ! « Si je suis assez grand pour risquer ma vie, je le suis aussi pour me faire baiser par le mec le plus sexy de la région.

-Stiles... S'il te plait. » Il lui embrassa la joue et l'adolescent arrêta. « Je veux faire les choses biens. Je veux qu'on respecte la loi. Tu es important pour moi.

-Toi aussi.

-Allons dormir. »

Il laissa la porte ouverte comme à chaque fois qu'il venait chez le shérif et ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, se faisant face. Stiles était en train de caresser les cheveux du brun et celui-ci ferma doucement les yeux. L'humain sourit.

« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis ce moment à la piscine. Ou plutôt, c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. Tu m'as dit que je ne te laissais pas parce que j'avais besoin de toi. C'est vrai, mais pas de la manière que tu croyais.

-Mon loup t'a reconnu dès la première fois. » Avoua la créature de la nuit.

« Love at first sight ? » Rigola Stiles, se moquant gentiment pour cacher le fait qu'il était touché. Derek grogna en réponse.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ces histoires d'amour au premier regard. C'est plus... Le loup reconnait les qualités des personnes qui seront capables de le protéger et de l'aider. Et tu as continuellement aidé à me maintenir en vie, tu m'as aidé. Alors le loup s'entichait de plus en plus de toi et ça l'a renforcé dans l'idée que tu étais le compagnon idéal. Mais ce n'est pas parce que mon loup pense quelque chose que mon côté humain est obligé de ressentir la même chose. Alors, j'ai juste repoussé ces émotions, en espérant que mon loup finirait par oublier.

-Mais il n'a rien oublié, pas vrai ? » Demanda l'humain avec espoir.

-Pire encore, mon côté humain était de plus en plus d'accord avec lui. »

Derek lui prit la main et l'amena à sa bouche pour l'embrasser doucement. Lui caressant les doigts avec un sourire.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

-Toi aussi. » Stiles se pencha vers lui pour un dernier baiser. « Je tiens juste à signaler que j'ai très envie d'avoir ton corps nu contre le mien et en découvrir chaque parcelle, chaque recoin avec ma langue et mes doigts.

-Quel genre de livre tu lis en ce moment ? » Rit Derek. « Des Harlequins ?

-Non ! De mauvaises fanfictions slash ! » Ricana le garçon.

« On va dormir, et on va attendre que tu sois majeur. Pour coucher ensemble et pour s'accoupler et si tu le veux toujours dans quelques mois, on fera ce que tu veux. »

Stiles sourit, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il embrassa une dernière fois Derek sur les lèvres et s'endormit contre lui, poussant un petit soupir d'aise.

**FIN !**

* * *

**Note de fin d'histoire :**

Et voici la fin officielle mes amis ! Celle que j'avais prévue pour cette fic et puis je me suis laissée tenter et maintenant il y a trois chapitres épilogues qui vous attendent =D

Je vous demande de rester avec moi encore un peu ? -) (je pense poster vers 22h ce soir)

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu en tout cas.

Un gros bisou,

Keyko.

* * *

**Réponses au review anonymes :**

(les gars, laissez-moi vos emails pour que je puisse vous répondre directement!)

_Reliverma_ : Moi aussi je ne peux qu'imaginer Erica lui donner des ordres tout le temps et Boyd faire de son mieux pour obéir pendant qu'il fait du yoga pour continuer à être l'homme patient qu'il est xD ! Et sinon, non tu as bien compris. Ce chapitre-ci est le dernire ^_^ mais on m'a demandé de faire un lemon et une Mpreg, donc je t'en prie, reste un peu pour voir =D ! Et j'avoue, Stiles mériterait de se faire draguer un peu plus ! Il est vraiment super canon... Mais c'est pour ça que Noah a pas craché dessus hahaha ! A tout à l'heure ?

_Passager_ : Oh youuuu ! Merci pour tes commentaires de suite =D ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un a dévoré la fic comme ça ! Ça me me rend toute chose !

Hahaha, le titre... Au début c'était 'Oh god je suis gay' parce que normalement Stiles aurait dû flipper parce qu'il découvrait ses sentiments pour Derek mais finalement la fiction a pris une autre tournure, alors c'est devenu 'Two idiots in love' mais finalement Derek était moins idiots... Donc je me suis arrêtée là-dessus xD c'est toujours compliqué les titres, hein ?

Et oui, je suis certaine que ceci est ma première fic Sterek ='D j'ai commencé avec ça puis après j'ai plein de petites OS sur mon disque dur que j'ose pas publié mais je le ferai un jour quand j'aurai pris mes couilles en main.

Je suis contente comme pas possible pour l'amour que tu donnes à ce monstre ! Quand je pense qu'à la base il ne devait pas faire plus de 30 pages et être bouclé extrêmement vite... Et me voici, 11 chapitres plus tard en train de promettre des épilogues et de regretter que ce soit si vite fini.

J'espère que cette suite ne t'auras plu, un gros bisou !


	12. Berkeley and Blue Balls

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Résumé :** Stiles est stressé parce qu'il n'a toujours pas eu de 'sexy-time' avec Derek, il se confie à Scott et pendant ce temps-là, sa lettre d'acceptation pour l'Université de Berkeley arrive. Maintenant, il avait peur que Derek ait changé d'avis.

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek (et Scisaac pour ce chapitre mais ça reste en backround)

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek (versatile!Sterek). Et Mpreg. _**Ce chapitre est un **__**putain de**__** PWP (porn with**__**[out ?]**__** plot), il s'agit du lemon demandé. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra =D**_

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eue en regardant un gif set sur tumblr)

**Note ****1**** :** J'espère que vous apprécierez ce lemon.

**Note ****2**** :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : University of California Berkeley and Blue Balls

Les choses s'arrangeaient à Beacon Hill. Erica et Boyd avaient retrouvé leur famille et se faisait petit à petit une place dans la meute. Ils gagnaient lentement mais sûrement la confiance des autres et avaient hérité d'une chambre à la maison Hale. En plus de ça, les choses étaient calmes, plus de créature à l'horizon. Isaac et Scott continuaient de sortir ensemble et Lydia et Peter avaient commencé à se tourner autour. La jeune rouquine venant de plus en plus souvent pour emprunter des livres ou pour demander qu'on lui rendre des écharpes imaginaires. Ils dansaient prudemment autour de l'autre, c'était assez mignon à voir. La seule ombre au tableau c'était... Derek.

Stiles était chez Scott, jouant à Mortal Kombat. L'humain savait une chose avec certitude. C'est que dans un combat contre Scott, il ne pourrait jamais gagner à la loyale, c'est pour ça qu'il était vicieux : du spray poivré à l'aconit, une lame spéciale qui ralentissait la guérison. Il n'avait aucune limite. En revanche, les jeux vidéos c'était son terrain de prédilection. Habituellement.

Mais aujourd'hui il se faisait laminer par son meilleur ami qui prenait grand plaisir à se venger pour des années de pertes. Mais Stiles n'arrivait simplement pas à se concentrer, il regardait l'écran, bougeait les doigts par automatisme mais son esprit était bloqué sur un seul point de sa vie.

« On est le 4 août ! » S'énerva soudainement l'humain, abandonnant sa manette à côté de lui.

Scott regarda avec envie la barre de vie de Stiles presque vide et hésita à frapper une ou deux fois en plus juste pour gagner encore un match. En une semaine, il avait presque réussi à remonter tout son score, plus que deux-cents victoires et il serait à égalité. Mais Scott était un bon ami, il posa donc sa manette sur le côté.

« Je sais. » Dit Scott, un sourcil haussé. « Et alors ?

-Et alors ! Je suis majeur depuis un mois aujourd'hui !

-... Oui. Et alors ?

-Et alors, j'aurai dû perdre ma carte V.

-Ta quoi ?

-Ma. Carte. V.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit gentiment Scott, le jeune homme s'exaspéra et décida de dire les choses de but en blanc.

« Ma candeur, mon innocence, ma pureté, mon pucelage, mon hymen ! Ma virginité, Scott ! »

Le brun fit un son de compréhension et comme à chaque fois que son meilleur ami comprenait quelque chose, Stiles prit beaucoup de plaisir à voir l'illumination atteindre ses yeux. C'était toujours distrayant de voir le jeune homme comprendre quelque chose, c'était un peu comme si son monde s'éclairait soudainement... Et puis toute la lumière quitta ses yeux et il fronça les sourcils. Comme dit plutôt : distrayant.

« Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Scott ?

-Tu sors avec Derek... Vous n'avez pas...

-Non ! » Hurla Stiles, levant les bras au ciel. « Tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle ? Il voulait attendre que je sois majeur avant qu'on **le** fasse. Tout le crak-crak et le boom-boom. J'étais d'accord mais là, on est le 4 août et il a rien proposé, rien de rien ! Que des bisous et jamais rien au-dessus de la ceinture. J'en ai marre ! Je te jure que mes burnes vont finir par tomber à force d'être inutilisée... Et j'aurai un bras droit ultra musclé à cause d'une surutilisation.

-... Oh dieu. On est obligé d'avoir cette conversation ?

-A qui d'autre je pourrais parler ? Est-ce qu'Isaac et toi vous avez déjà... ?

-Oui. » Répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. « Et non, je ne donnerai aucun détail, c'est entre lui et moi et je...

-Je ne te demandais aucun détail, Scott. » Répondit le jeune homme en roulant des yeux. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, et je t'aime mais t'imaginer en train de... ? Eurk ! » Il prit le temps de frissonner de dégoût avant de reprendre. « Mais, est-ce que tu crois qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il ne veut plus de moi ? Il n'a même pas parlé de s'accoupler depuis des lustres... Et vu que pour le moment tout est calme, on a pas eu d'urgence... Alors franchement, je sais pas quoi faire ! » S'énerva-t-il, déprimé.

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu dois... provoquer une urgence ? Genre le rendre jaloux ou quelque chose ?

-Tu sais, appelle-moi _parano_ mais je suis sûr que ça ne finirait pas bien. Derek a confiance en moi et même si il ne le dit pas, je sais qu'il m'aime. Alors si je lui fais quelque chose comme le trahir ? Même pour de faux ? Je sais pas ce que ça lui fera mais je sais que je ne veux pas être la cause de sa douleur. » Il frotta son pied nu contre le tapis, soupirant.

Scott lui lança un regard patient, le garçon attendit que Stiles se remette à parler. Il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi son meilleur ami lui parlait. Si Scott commençait une conversation à cœur ouvert, c'était en général pour chercher une solution. C'est pourquoi il tentait en général de comprendre quel était le soucis et de chercher un moyen de le régler. Cependant, parfois Stiles avait juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il ressentait, même si il savait quoi faire. Mettre des mots sur les problèmes l'aidaient à y voir plus clair.

« Peut-être qu'il attend que je fasse le premier pas ?

-Oui peut-être. » Dit Scott.

Il y eut une pause. Stiles regarda l'écran, le personnage de Scott et le sien dansant sur place, les poings en l'air, attendant le prochain mouvement. Il se sentait bizarrement comme eux pour le moment. Il attendait la prochaine étape. Le loup-garou prit soudainement la parole.

« Tu lui as dit que tu avais été accepter à Berkeley ? » Demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme grogna.

« Non pas encore... Mais il doit s'en douter, j'ai envoyé mon inscription et je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne veut pas coucher avec moi... peut-être qu'il veut me punir de m'en aller.

-Oh arrête ! Derek voulait que tu tentes ta chance à New York à la base, c'est toi qui a dû insister que tu ne voulais pas être séparer du reste de la meute. Je suis sûr qu'il est parfaitement conscient que tu doives faire des études et mieux encore : il veut que tu les fasses.

-Oui, je sais. Mais... C'est parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on va un peu plus loin, il rigole et puis change le sujet ou se lève... Tu crois qu'il ne me désire pas ? »

Ha ! La voilà la vraie Question avec un grand Q. Est-ce que Derek Hale désirait encore Stiles Stillinski ? Car le problème il était vraiment là. Peut-être que le brun avait changé d'avis et que maintenant il voulait quitter Stiles. Le jeune homme soupira parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec lui... » Dit Stiles, doucement. « Tu crois qu'il...

-Mec ! Si Derek voulait te quitter, il ne tournerait pas autour du pot : il te le dirait. Avant de sortir avec toi, il était ton ami et il ne jouerait pas avec tes sentiments, okay ? » Dit Scott. Stiles hocha la tête. « Et on avait dit que ce serait une journée juste toi et moi ! Comment ça se fait que tu aies le droit de parler de Derek et que moi je ne parle pas d'Isaac ?

-Tu ne parles jamais d'Isaac, de toute façon. » Dit alors Stiles, fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux dire, quand tu sortais avec Allison j'avais droit à tous les détails de vos rendez-vous. »

Il se posait la question. Même quand il demandait au sujet du blond, il n'avait que des réponses évasives de la part de Scott, comme si c'était un secret, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas étaler devant tout le monde. Pourtant, il avait vu les deux garçons flirter l'un avec l'autre en publique donc il ne comprenait, vraiment pas, ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Je l'aime. » Dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je veux que ça marche entre nous et j'ai peur que si je partage trop avec toi, qu'il se sente rejeté... Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui, il n'a pas eu la vie facile et je veux lui montrer qu'il peut me faire confiance. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Stiles se mit à le regarder avec le sourire le plus idiot qu'une tête n'aie jamais pu faire. Il attrapa son copain par les épaules, lui faisant un câlin.

« Ooh ! C'est trop mignon ! Tu vas me faire pleurer, mon petit Scotty...

-Stiles, je te jure...

-Isaac and Scott sitting on a tree...

-**Stiles !**

-Fuuuckiiing !

-Tu es le pire, le pire ami qui soit, le pire humain de la Terre ! »

Stiles éclata de rire tandis que son ami lui lança sa manette sur la tête, il l'attrapa, s'installant devant le téléviseur avec un grand sourire.

« Recommençons à jouer ! Pour le moment c'est moi qui te bats, alors on va continuer à jouer.

-Compte là-dessus, Scotty... »

McCall perdit six matchs de suite.

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, il vit son père et Derek en train de parler dans le salon, chacun une bière à la main et toujours en tenue de travail. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir rêveur en voyant son petit-ami toujours en tenue. Il avait eu raison depuis le début, toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds... Il y en avait certaines qui faisait _exprès _de faire un excès de vitesse afin de se faire verbaliser par lui. Le jeune homme avait dû se montrer plusieurs fois au commissariat pour parler au Hale et éloigner les prétendantes. Ça semblait beaucoup amuser le nouveau policier. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'avec tout ça, Derek n'était plus la cible de l'agent Rafael McCall.

« Officier Hale, dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que vous me passiez les menottes. » Plaisanta Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres. Son père grogna.

« Continue comme ça, Stiles, et c'est moi qui vais te passer les menottes.

-Pour quoi exactement ?

-Je suis sûr que je trouverai. »

Il poussa un soupir résigné mais partit s'asseoir à côté de Derek pour lui embrasser la joue, celui-ci lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Bonne oui. Et toi ?

-Je viens de rentrer, je dois encore passer chez moi pour me changer et on peut y aller.

-On va où ?

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais aller au cinéma ?

-Si ! » Dit Stiles avec enthousiasme. « Il y a le nouveau film de Marvel ! Guardians of the Galaxy !

-D'accord... Tu veux m'accompagner chez moi pour que j'aille me changer ou tu veux que je vienne te chercher à six heures ?

-Je t'accompagne. » Il embrassa son père. « Je ne rentre pas ce soir, ne mange pas de cochonneries.

-Tu me connais.

-Justement ! »

Derek partit prendre sa Camaro et Stiles s'assit sur le côté passager, caressant le cuire de la voiture. Il avait des fantasmes avec cette voiture... Il s'était plusieurs fois imaginer monter Derek ou le sucer dans ce petit espace confiné, demandant au loup de tendre l'oreille au cas où quelqu'un arriverait. Imaginez la réaction des gens si ils découvrait un officier et le fils du shérif en position compromettante ? Et Stiles allait s'arrêter là parce que son imagination était vraiment débordante.

« Un jour je conduirai cette voiture !

-L'espoir fait vivre.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me laisserais pas conduire ta précieuse Camaro ?

-J'ai vu la façon dont tu traitais ta jeep.

-Je donne les meilleurs soins à ma Betty ! Elle est la prunelle de mes yeux.

-J'espère que la prunelle de tes yeux se porte mieux qu'elle.

-Je te merde. On a une relation conflictuelle elle et moi mais je l'aime et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

-Bien sûr. » Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison des Hale. « Attends-moi dans la voiture, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Dit Derek, disparaissant chez lui.

Stiles se mit à sautiller sur place d'impatience. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il perdrait sa virginité ou alors il en ressortirait avec une bonne explication (ou célibataire pour être honnête) mais en tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Son petit ami revint en moins de dix minutes, coiffés impeccablement, un jeans qui était si serré qu'il épousait les formes de Derek à merveille et un t-shirt noir accompagné de son habituelle veste en cuire. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles attrapa le brun par la nuque pour lui appuyer un baiser sur la bouche.

Il se mit à sucer la lèvre inférieure de Derek pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche et une fois que ce fut fait il attira la langue de Derek dans la sienne pour la sucer et l'enlacer. Le loup-garou gémit, serrant Stiles contre lui. L'humain relâcha le loup-garou, celui-ci avait les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres entrouvertes, regardant son petit-ami avec un air de débauché qui donna envie au brun de le ravager.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda finalement le Hale, surpris.

« C'est pour t'apprendre à être aussi sexy. Tu me donnes des envies. Tout le temps.

-Je suis presque sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle, vu qu'on sort ensemble. » Répondit sérieusement le policier, secouant la tête avec exaspération et affection.

Tandis que le jeune homme démarrait la voiture, Stiles se demandait si effectivement c'était une bonne nouvelle. Sérieusement, parfois l'humain avait l'impression d'être désiré, comme maintenant, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que Derek passait son temps à le repousser ? Ça n'avait tout de même plus rien à voir avec son âge, alors maintenant quelle était son excuse ? Il était frustré.

Stiles paya les tickets vu que c'était lui qui choisissait le film et Derek prit les pop-corn et les boissons avant de rejoindre son petit-ami dans la salle. L'hyperactif était un véritable cinéphile, il adorait regarder des films avec Derek, ils allaient rarement au cinéma mais quand ils le faisaient, c'était toujours pour regarder sérieusement ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller voir. Ces rendez-vous, ce n'était jamais pour s'embrasser, c'était toujours pour regarder le film (contrairement à plusieurs couple que Stiles put voir). Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens payaient pour un film si ce n'était pas pour le regarder. S'embrasser, ils pouvaient très bien le faire dans le parc ou chez eux. Même quand le film était mauvais, ils le regardaient. Stiles adorait les commentaires de Derek, ils étaient toujours hilarants.

« Tu as vraiment décidé de me faire voir un film avec un raton-laveur qui parle ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Arrête de te plaindre, tu vas adorer... Et n'oublie pas que tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmènerais voir Transformers !

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

-Et en plus y a un type qui ressemble trait pour trait à Chris Argent !

-Génial » S'enthousiasma faussement, Derek. Et puis il reprit plus bas. « Je sors avec un gamin de trois ans...

-Et j'ai entendu ça ! » Fit semblant de se vexer le dit gamin, Derek lui embrassa le bout du nez et ils se remirent à regarder le film, les bras du loup-garou autour de l'humain.

Le film fut bon, même si Derek passa son temps à râler, Stiles put confirmer que celui-ci avait passé une bonne soirée. Ils rentrèrent chez les Hale et réchauffèrent du riz et une sauce blanche au poulet pour la manger, papotant tranquillement de sujets et d'autres (bon, Stiles parlait et Derek se contentait de hocher la tête mais c'était leur modus operandi donc pas de problème). Une soirée banale en somme, mais agréable. C'est pourquoi Stiles fut totalement pris de court quand Derek le coupa en plein milieu d'une explication passionnante sur la ligne du temps dans Star Wars.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment mais est-ce qu'on peut avoir une discussion sérieuse ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

Stiles tenta de répondre mais il resta muet, se contentant d'imiter à la perfection un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se baissa vers son assiette qu'il poussa sur le côté. Il n'était pas inhabituel que Derek l'interrompe pour dire ce qu'il avait en tête, comme si il n'avait rien écouter de la diatribe de l'humain mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait pour un sujet aussi délicat. Il s'essuya la bouche. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que le jeune homme le prenne comme ça il garda la tête basse puis se mit à parler.

« Bon... On ne peut pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Tu t'y attendais ? » Rigola Derek. « En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une surprise...

-Pas une surprise... » Soudainement, Stiles s'énerva. « Et bien si ! Un peu, figure-toi. Tu as réussi à me faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre nous et je pensais _vraiment_ que tu voulais construire quelque chose. Alors putain, oui c'est un peu une surprise.

-Attends... De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda le loup-garou, confus.

« Du fais que tu es en train de me quitter ! Et franchement, c'est un coup bas ! Je veux dire, si tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi, au lieu de me faire poireauter et me faire avaler cette histoire de 'je veux attendre que tu sois majeur' et puis ne rien faire pendant un mois après cette majorité, me laisser me torturer l'esprit, tu aurais pu **juste** me dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi. » Cria Stiles, blessé. Et personne n'avait besoin de lui dire que Derek était maintenant en train de parler avec lui. Mais celui-ci juste pris une gorgée de soda, regardant son petit-ami comme si celui-ci était une hydre et qu'une tête lui avait poussé. Il reprit ensuite patiemment, comme si il s'adressait à un enfant en bas-âge.

« Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as dit 'il faut qu'on parle' et tout le monde sait que c'est un synonyme pour 'je ne veux pas heurter tes sentiments mais j'en ai vraiment marre de notre relation'.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas reçu le mémo. » Répliqua sarcastiquement Derek. « Je voulais juste parler de la créature qui se trouvait à Beacon Hill pour le moment.

-Oh.

-Oui o_h._

-Et hum, » il toussa, « tu penses que c'est...

-Tu crois vraiment que je veux te quitter ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas ? Peut-être ? Je veux dire, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais attendre ma majorité et bien voilà ! Je suis là ! Je suis majeur ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas en train de se frotter l'un contre l'autre comme des bêtes ?

-Parce que je n'allais pas juste te prendre à part puis te violer sur place le jour de ton anniversaire.

-J'aurai été plus que d'accord. » Derek sentit ses yeux se lever au ciel.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne savais pas que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas. Normalement, quand tu veux quelque chose tu viens me le dire, en particulier ce genre de choses-là. J'ai cru que quand tu serais prêt, tu me confronterais. Que le fait que, maintenant, tu puisses m'avoir te faisait réfléchir. » Il reprit plus doucement. « Alors non, je n'allais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose.

-Alors tu... attendais que je te dise que c'était bon ? Tu as attendu si longtemps ?

-J'aurai attendu toute ma vie, si il l'avait fallu.

-Oh... C'est... Trop mignon, en fait. Je me sens... Wow... Ouais, j'aurai dû venir parler plus tôt.

-Sans rire ? » Répliqua le loup.

« Oh ça va ! Tu aurais pu venir me parler aussi.

-Vrai.

-Tu me veux alors ?

-Oui. Je te veux. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, Derek en profita pour attraper l'une des mains du jeune garçon et la serrer contre lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Stiles sourit avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

« J'ai été accepter à Berkeley.

-Je sais.

-Comment ça, tu sais ?

-Tu l'as dit à ton père et il me l'a dit. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Il ne savait probablement pas, tout comme moi, que c'était un secret.

-Oh... Non, c'en était pas. » Il y eut un instant de silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour nous ? Quand je serai loin ?

-Tu pars à trois heures d'ici, pas sur un autre continent. Tu pourras voir tout le monde les week-end et les vacances. Ça ira. Ça risque d'être dur au début, même les humains d'une meute ressente la douleur d'être loin de leur alpha et leur territoire mais ce n'est pas _si _loin. Même Lydia a fini par postuler à Berkeley et avec son cerveau, elle pourrait tenter le M.I.T. !

-Vrai... Mais je parlais de nous.

-Ah. » Derek réfléchit puis haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de toi. Tu seras là-bas, je serai ici. Tu vas probablement rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et...

-Est-ce que tu vas rompre ? Encore ?

-Je n'ai pas rompu la première fois et je ne suis pas en train de rompre maintenant, je suis en train d'être honnête. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est à trois heures l'un de l'autre et que si tu veux que les choses poursuivent entre nous, c'est possible mais il risque d'y avoir quelques... Tentations. » Dit le jeune homme, doucement, comme si ça lui faisait littéralement mal de le dire.

-Personne n'est aussi tentant que toi, Derek, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ?

-Oui. »

Ils finirent leur repas rapidement et Derek se mit à faire la vaisselle. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux, Stiles se mit à chipoter son collier. Depuis que son petit-ami lui avait rendu, il ne l'avait plus enlevé. Il s'approcha alors de l'homme et s'installa à côté de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Donc... Est-ce que ça te pose un problème que je parte à Berkeley ?

-Non bien sûr. Tu dois faire des études.

-Mais ?

-Mais il se pourrait que le loup que je suis, ne comprenne pas le sens de ce mot et qu'il se sente agité à l'idée que son compagnon s'en aille alors que nous ne sommes même pas accouplé.

-Je vois. »

Derek essuya la dernière assiette puis se tourna vers le jeune homme, un sourcil levé. Puis celui-ci sourit avant d'attraper l'homme par la main, l'amenant à sa chambre. Le loup-garou se laissa faire curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Tu poses trop de questions. »

Ils arrivèrent très vite dans la chambre et Stiles prit son t-shirt pour l'enlever. Dans sa précipitation, il se coinça la tête dans le col et le loup-garou ricana. Pourtant, cette maladresse était loin d'être un tue-l'amour, c'était plutôt adorable du point de vue du brun. Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand Stiles pencha la tête pour montrer son cou à Derek, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Marque-moi. Mets-ton odeur sur moi.

-Stiles... Je ne suis pas sûr que... » Dit-il, les yeux déjà rouges.

« Je sais que tu le veux... Je te laisse. Viens. »

Derek commença à marcher vers lui, il fut sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur son cou mais se retint au dernier moment.

« Je crois que... » Commença-t-il.

« Oui ? » Répondit Stiles, intéressé.

« Tu sens... Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Wow... Merci. » Répondit le jeune homme, pas sûr de savoir comment le prendre.

« Non, ce n'est pas... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on se douche. Ensemble. Tu sens comme Scott et ton père... Et je voudrais nettoyer toutes ses odeurs, les remplacer par la mienne. » Il se pencha enfin pour embrasser un endroit de son cou. « S'il te plait...

-Oh oui ! Tout ce que tu veux ! J'ai toujours fantasmé sur le fait de me faire prendre dans une cabine de douche. Allons-y ! » Derek grogna d'anticipation. « J'ai repéré ta petite cabine et je te jure que j'y ai pensé jour et nuit... »

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser et Derek le poussa vers sa salle de bain personnelle, caressant le corps par dessus les vêtements, mais soudainement, il put sentir que Stiles n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le prétendait. Il était tendu et ses mains ne bougeaient pas des épaules du loup-garou, comme si il était en train de tout doucement commencer à paniquer. S'en rendant compte, il arrêta tout et recula son visage de la bouche du jeune homme, lui caressant les pommettes avec douceur.

« On n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. » Chuchota tendrement Derek.

« Non, non. C'est ce que je **veux**. J'ai très envie de toi.

-Tu es sûr que...

-Oh non, monsieur ! Je te veux ! Et je te jure que si tu me mets une nouvelle close à notre contrat comme 'pas avant le mariage' je te traîne tout de suite au Canada pour t'épouser. J'espère que c'est clair ! » Il embrassa son brun, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassant avec force, les enivrant tous les deux mais très vite, il s'écarta à nouveau. « Seulement si tu le veux aussi, bien sûr. » Dit l'humain en s'écartant un peu. « Je veux qu'on le veuille tous les deux, je veux que tu me désires » Dit-il sincèrement, la peur montant en lui.

Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou passa un doigt dans la ceinture du pantalon de Stiles pour l'amener à lui, les collant. Il choisit un point du corps de Stiles dans son cou, le léchant et l'embrassant, le suçant jusqu'à laisser une marque. L'humain gémit.

« Je te désire depuis très longtemps. Je ne cesserai jamais.

-Bien...

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'accouple ? » Demanda gentiment Derek. « Si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre, c'est... gros.

« C'est... Bizarre comme proposition. Est-ce que ça implique du sexe ? » Demanda Stiles, rigolant un peu mais tenant la tête de Derek pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

« Si tu veux, on peut faire ça pendant. » Sourit Derek. « Quand j'étais jeune ça a toujours été un de mes fantasmes. Ma première fois avec mon compagnon ou ma compagne, nos corps l'un contre l'autre, perdant la tête... et juste avant de jouir, on scellerait notre lien. On est censé se mordre dans le cou pour solidifier notre union, alliant ainsi douleur et plaisir. Il paraît que mordre cet endroit nous fait tout ressentir avec plus de force... Tu imagines ? »

A cette idée, Stiles sentit son entrejambe s'agiter avec intérêt. Il avait très envie de ça, de réaliser l'un des fantasmes de la personne qu'il aimait. Il prit les bords du t-shirt de Derek et le lui souleva, laissant son petit ami torse nu. Ses mains commencèrent à le parcourir et il se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Le loup-garou recommença à parler.

« Mais, tu sais que ça signifie, on en a déjà parler. C'est...

-Un peu comme un mariage de loup-garou, oui. Je retiens ce que tu me dis, tu sais ? On en a déjà parlé et je t'ai déjà dit que même si j'étais jeune, je sais que je te veux, je t'aime et je suis prêt à faire ça, officialiser.

-On dit souvent que les loups-garous s'accouplent pour la vie. » Prévint Derek. « Ce n'est pas nécessairement faux... Rompre le lien est difficile... Et douloureux. Plus pour le loup que pour l'humain mais c'est tout de même...

-Der, on en a parlé combien de fois ?

-J'ai arrêté de compter.

-Je. Te. Veux. De toutes les manières possibles, corps et âmes. »

Derek sourit avec un air malicieux avant de plaquer Stiles contre la porte de la salle de bain, l'embrassant avec passion, passant ses mains sur son torse et descendant son pantalon. Bientôt Stiles fut en boxer, Le brun continuant à mordre et à sucer la partie du corps de Stiles qu'il avait visiblement choisi, un point juste à l'intersection du cou et de l'épaule. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et ils entrèrent, toujours pas détaché l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorant.

« Tu sais qu'une morsure d'accouplement cicatrise même pour les loups-garous ? Tu imagines ? Ce que tu vas me faire va rester à jamais sur ma peau... » Murmura le brun contre lui.

« Alors... » Gémit Stiles. « Je vais choisir un endroit que tout le monde peut voir... Pour que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. »

Derek grogna avant de présenter son cou à Stiles en signe de confiance. L'humain gémit tout en posant ses lèvres dessus, suçant. Le loup gémit avant de se séparer de Stiles brusquement. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant brusquement de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du pique-nique.

« Oh pardon, Der, j'ai cru...

-Non c'est pas ça, idiot. »

Il avait détourné les yeux mais quand il se tourna vers Stiles, celui-ci put voir qu'il avait des crocs, que ses yeux étaient rouge sang et un petit coup d'œil à ses mains montra qu'il avait du mal à contrôler ses griffes aussi. Le fils de policier sourit avec un air attendri avant d'amener son petit-ami contre lui, léchant les dents qui dépassaient et caressant la nuque.

« Du mal à se contrôler, mon grand ?

-Je pense. » Dit-il, ses traits redevenant petit à petit humain. « Ça fait trop longtemps que mon loup te désire, il a du mal à se contrôler en ta présence.

« Der, je m'en fiche. Je trouve ça plutôt excitant. » Dit-il.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il força Derek contre un mur à côté de la cabine de douche et se mit à se frotter contre lui, ses doigts jouant avec son pantalon, baissant la tirette et défaisant le pantalon. Encore un vêtement qui le séparait du sexe de son amour. Il se mit à caresser la bosse avec sa cuisse qu'il glissait entre les jambes du brun. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour recommencer à se transformer.

« Stiles... Je... Je pense que je ne devrais pas être au dessus cette fois-ci... Je... Je risque de perdre le contrôle. » Dit-il entre ses crocs et ses gémissement.

« Est-ce que ton loup veut me faire du mal ? » Demanda Stiles, fronçant ses sourcils.

« Un loup ne ferait jamais de mal à son compagnon. » Dit le brun avec assurance.

« Alors, je veux que tu me pénètres... Je veux que tu utilises ta force de lycanthrope pour me porter et t'enfoncer en moi tellement fort que je te sentirai encore demain. Je veux ne plus pouvoir sentir mes jambes. »

Derek gémit.

« Tu vas me tuer ! Je savais que tu parlerais pendant l'amour et que tu dirais des choses cochonnes... Je t'ai toujours imaginé dire des saletés tout en me regardant avec envie... Oh dieu... Comment j'ai pu deviner ça ?

-T'y as pensé souvent ? » Ricana l'humain.

« Tellement... »

Derek se débarrassa très vite du boxer de Stiles, lui caressant les cuisses sans pour autant aller à l'endroit que Stiles désirait. Le jeune homme retira le pantalon du loup avec force, comme si celui-ci l'avait personnellement offensé (et très franchement, ça pourrait être le cas). Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus en face de l'autre. Stiles se mit à observer le corps de Derek, lui caressant le torse, les joues, le cou. Tentant de retenir par cœur la texture de sa peau et ses courbes. Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser son torse et mordre l'un de ses tétons, ce qui fit grogner le brun.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. » Soupira Stiles, faisant sourire Derek.

« Moi non plus. Faisons juste ce qui nous plait.

-Et si je fais quelque chose que tu détestes ?

-Je te le dis, et le contraire est valable aussi. On parle, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie. » Rigola Derek, caressant les hanches fines.

« Mais... Et si ce que je déteste, tu aimes vraiment ? Ou le contraire ?

-Alors on a trouvé un nouveau moyen pour négocier les tours de vaisselles... ou on peut dire qu'on trouvé un nouveau moyen de chantage pour choquer Scott. » Rigola Derek, toujours transformé en loup. Il se mit alors à rougir et caressa la joue de Stiles. « Et si on entrait dans la cabine ?

-Oh mon dieu, oui ! » S'impatienta le jeune homme.

Ils entrèrent dans la douche et l'humain dut avouer qu'il était heureux que ça se passe de cette façon. Le fait d'être nu pendant qu'il se lavait était naturel tandis que si il avait été tout de suite dans le lit, ça aurait été plus agressif et il aurait sûrement été plus nerveux qu'il se sentait. Cependant là, aidant Derek à régler l'eau puis chipotant avec les savons pour savoir lequel il préférait, il devait avouer que c'était plutôt amusant, sensuel et tranquille. Comme sa relation avec le beau brun ténébreux : tout n'était était facile.

Ils se savonnèrent les mains puis mutuellement se mirent à explorer le corps de l'autre. Derek faisait attention à cause de ses griffes mais prenaient soin de laver chaque recoin de la peau de Stiles, passant sur son torse, ses cuisses. Stiles fit de son mieux pour l'imiter, hésitant parfois avant de poser sa main complètement. Il aimait en particulier toucher le torse de Derek. Dieu, il était heureux que Derek ait arrêter de s'épiler le torse parce que c'était décidément excitant. Quand le savon s'en alla à cause de l'eau, il se pencha pour pincer un des tétons entre ses dents et il put entendre un grognement sortir de la gorge de Stiles. Ils se shampouinèrent puis continuèrent leur exploration, chacun fasciné par le corps de l'autre.

Tout à coup, Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer mais pas à cause de l'excitation. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à trembler un peu. Il se sentait un peu trop exposé, surtout quand le loup-garou se mit à lui caresser les fesses. Il arrêta tout de suite.

« Stiles... Tu es sûr de toi ? On peut arrêter et... » Demanda le policier, préoccupé.

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Je... Je suis juste nerveux et... C'est la première fois et je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

-Si à n'importe quel moment... Tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le moi. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »

Il laissa ses griffes glisser sur la peau de son dos sans jamais la transpercer ou lui faire de mal, extrêmement délicat. Stiles gémit tandis que Derek se mit à genoux devant lui, ses mains sur ses fesses pour les écarter, révélant son entrée rose. L'humain était en train de haleter, s'imaginant déjà tout ce que l'homme allait lui faire...

« Je veux que tu te prépares, Stiles. Avec mes griffes j'ai peur de te faire mal... Alors je veux que tu enfonces tes doigts et que tu fasses des mouvements de ciseaux pour t'élargir afin que je puisse entrer en toi. Tu peux faire ça, Stiles ?

-Oui... » Gémit le garçon, extrêmement excité par ces paroles. Déjà il mettait un peu de savon sur sa main et partit caresser son entrée, exposée par Derek.

« Pendant ce temps-là, je vais te sucer... Je vais te sucer jusqu'à ce que tu exploses dans ma bouche. » Et à ces mots, il se mit à lécher les testicules du garçon.

Il les lécha tendrement, remontant pour passer sa langue sur une veine le long de la longueur du brun et finalement le prendre en bouche, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient furieux, l'enfonçant sans difficulté dans sa gorge. Stiles gémissait comme un possédé tandis que ses doigts entraient et sortaient de lui avec délice. Comme l'avait demandé Derek, il était en train de se préparer à le recevoir, il avait déjà trois doigts en lui et même si l'angle était bizarre, il aimait ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se touchait à cet endroit-là. Après tout, il était jeune, il connaissait ses préférences alors il testait.

Derek se recula un instant. « Est-ce que tu t'es déjà touché comme ça, Stiles ?

-Hm oui...

-Est-ce que tu pensais à moi ? Est-ce que tu as déjà imaginé ma bouche sur toi comme maintenant ?

-Oui. » Haleta-t-il.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il baissa les yeux au moment où Derek le reprenait à nouveau en bouche. Il cria, Derek le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses cheveux mouillés et son corps parfait ruisselant d'eau. Le brun pouvait voir son pénis disparaître dans cette bouche si accueillante, encore et encore. Ses genoux avaient du mal supporter son poids mais le brun le soutenait bien. Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas si il voulait appuyer ses fesses contre la bouche de Derek ou dans sa main qui l'ouvrait si bien.

« Pitié ! » Gémit-il.

« Quoi Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda doucement le brun, pressant sa joue contre la cuisse de l'humain. Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer, et c'était lui qui parlait et rendait fou l'autre ? Si il devait compter sur Derek pour la sauvegarde de sa santé mentale, bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un tas de gémissement et de plaisir.

« Je... Je veux... Je veux plus. Je veux que tu t'enfonces en moi.

-Moi je veux te faire venir dans ma bouche, je veux te goûter... Et ensuite... Ensuite je te ferai venir une deuxième fois tandis que je suis en toi.

-Oh dieu ! »

Derek le prit à nouveau, redoublant d'enthousiasme, il suça Stiles avec force, tirant son orgasme de lui. Le jeune homme hurla de plaisir, se sentant devenir mou et tomber contre Derek qui le rattrapa. Le jeune homme se leva et embrassa Stiles. Celui-ci gémit quand il sentit son goût sur la langue du brun. Il était probablement mort, mort par le plaisir, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Derek le porta pour le coller contre les parois de la douche et se mit à lui embrasser le cou, le mordillant et suçant la peau.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu espères me rendre dur à nouveau... » Gémit Stiles qui, malgré ses mots, pouvait sentir son pénis faire un vaillant effort pour se lever à nouveau. Derek rigola tout en caressant Stiles jr doucement, sans mettre trop de pression pour que ce ne soit pas inconfortable pour le jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu sous-estimes le plus... Toi ou moi ? » Demanda le jeune homme tandis qu'il caressait avec son pouce l'entrée ouverte et mouillée de Stiles qui gémit encore, il allait devenir fou, il en était certain maintenant. « Est-ce que tu veux que je rentre à l'intérieur de toi, Stiles ? Que je te fasse mien ? Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

Alors qu'il était persuadé que c'était impossible, il était à nouveau dur et Derek avait maintenant une prise bien plus forte sur son membre, le branlant avec passion. Stiles se tenait au cou du jeune homme mais avait les yeux fermés, profitant des mains de Derek. Le sexe l'avait rendu muet, il n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase, il ne savait même plus ce que les mots voulaient dire.

D'un main, Derek attrapa un savon qu'il se versa dans la main. Il lubrifia ensuite toute sa longueur et avec son index, en remit encore à l'intérieur de son petit-ami, prenant garde à ses griffes. Il pouvait sentir que Stiles était prêt à l'accueillir, il était si détendu que le bout de son doigt rentrait sans problème. Il grogna en imaginant son pénis à la place. Il arrêta de toucher Stiles pour le mettre dans la bonne position.

Stiles se laissa faire tandis que Derek lui plaça ses hanches au-dessus de lui, il pouvait déjà sentir la tête se presser contre son anus. Il sourit, sachant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il haleta d'impatience, pas sûr de savoir comment faire d'autres sons. Stiles laissa ses fesses descendre sans opposer de résistance et gémit en sentant la tête entrer en lui avec tant de facilité. C'était plus gros que ses doigts mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'aurait pensé, dérangeant oui mais il n'avait pas mal. Il descendit doucement, tandis que le brun recommençait à le branler, le touchant comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Avec son autre main, il lui caressait les cuisses pour l'aider à se détendre. Mais Stiles n'en avait pas besoin, il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps, il avait imaginé mille fois ce moment dans sa tête et jamais ça ne lui avait rendu justice. Bientôt, Derek fut complètement en lui, et il ferma les yeux, appréciant. Il se sentait enfin entier. Comme sans qu'il le sache, on l'avait privé d'un morceau de lui et qu'enfin on le lui rendait.

« Je te sens en moi... » Gémit-il, ondulant des hanches. « C'est bon...

-Stiles... » Soupira Derek, la voix brisée.

Derek commença lentement, laissant à Stiles le temps de s'habituer mais celui s'impatienta très vite et se mit à griffer les épaules du brun. Celui-ci se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite et quand le loup fut certain que son compagnon n'avait pas mal, il le plaqua contre le mur et remua avec force à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui synchronisant ses mouvements avec ceux de Stiles qui tentait de s'empaler le plus profondément possible. Soudainement, Stiles poussa un cri un peu plus fort que les autres, un point en lui venait de le faire voir des étoiles.

« Oh mon dieu ! Recommence ça ! » Hurla-t-il.

Derek sourit avant de recommencer, encore et encore, touchant presque à chaque fois la prostate de Stiles de plein fouet. Il lui tenait les hanches avec forces, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le griffer mais le maintenant assez fort pour laisser des bleus. Ni l'un, ni l'autre en avait quelque chose à faire. Ils étaient tous les deux proches de la jouissance, Derek tenait la verge de Stiles dans sa main et pompait.

« Stiles ! » Gémit-il. « Maintenant ! Mords-moi, maintenant. »

L'adolescent se pencha, plantant ses lèvres sur lui jusqu'au dent, les laissant marquer le début du cou de son amour à un endroit bien visible. Il savait que plus tard, Derek serait probablement gêné, et peut-être que lui-même le sera car tout le monde saura qui l'a fait mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il perça la peau et se mit à lécher. Il se sentit plus puissant, plus en contrôle, il avait l'impression d'avoir percer plus que la peau de Derek, comme si quelque chose s'était ouvert en lui mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre encore moi. Juste à ce moment-là, le brun le mordit à son tour sur l'épaule. A ce moment-là, la sensation fut indescriptible. Il ressentait du plaisir mais pas que le sien, celui de Derek aussi, tout était dédoublé, et plus important que le désir, il y avait l'amour. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, toutes ces sensations l'achevant brusquement. Il ferma les yeux, criant de plaisir tandis qu'il put sentir Derek jouir en lui. Il perdit peut-être un peu connaissance à ce moment-là, baignant dans les affres de son plaisir parce que quand il les rouvrit, Derek était en train de couper l'eau de la douche. Il le portait toujours mais il n'était plus en lui et ça, c'était une perte dont Stiles devait faire le deuil.

Il était contre Derek, celui-ci le maintenait contre lui mais il reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté et Stiles sourit à l'idée d'avoir essoufflé un loup. Il se sentait satisfait et incroyablement chaud mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il pouvait sentir la joie de son compagnon, sa tranquillité. Il soupira de bonheur en se rendant compte que c'était grâce à lui. Derek se mit à marcher sans lâcher Stiles qu'il portait sans difficulté et il prit un grand essuie qu'il enroula autour d'eux d'eux. Les séchant du mieux possible, passant dans leur cheveux et tout le reste. Bientôt, Stiles fut allongé dans les couvertures, ses cheveux mouillés contre les oreilles mais il n'avait pas peur de prendre froid avec le radiateur portatif qu'était Derek. Il se contenta de se serrer contre lui, fatigué par ses _**deux putain d'orgasmes consécutifs **_! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il était parvenu à faire ça.

L'humain était au-dessus de Derek, celui-ci avait ses bras autour de lui et lui embrassait doucement le front. Stiles était probablement au paradis. Il lécha la blessure qu'il avait faite à Derek, la peau était encore tendre sous sa langue. Il sourit tandis que leur lien était toujours plein d'amour.

« Tu te rends compte que je vais avoir énormément de mal à couvrir ça ? » Demanda Derek, faisant référence à sa marque.

-Mets un pansement.

-Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? » Rigola Derek, malgré tout, il n'avait pas l'air plus gêné que ça. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui doit me montrer intimidé... Imagine la réaction de ton père. »

Stiles se raidit un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Ce qui était fait et fait et il était trop heureux et fatigué pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

« Il s'en remettra... Au fait ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai perdu ma virginité.

-Oui, j'étais là, je sais. » Rigola Derek.

« Tu veux bien me donner la tienne ?

-Qui te dit que je l'ai encore ? » Sourit-il, lui caressant les flancs, amusé par la phrase stupide.

« Que tu l'aies ou non, j'ai très envie de toi... Mais pas maintenant. Mon pénis et moi sommes morts à cause de trop d'orgasmes... Mais dès que je m'en serai remis. Probablement pas avant demain matin. Tu ne travailles pas demain matin ?

-Non, seulement le soir. D'où mon invitation à rester dormir. » Répondit Derek, amusé.

-Et... On va avoir besoin de préservatif pour ça, parce que je suis trop jeune pour avoir des bébés. Même si nos bébés seraient super mignons. Tu as des préservatifs ? »

Derek sentit ses sourcils se froncer.

« Est-ce que tu... plaisantes ? » Tenta-t-il, pas très sûr de quoi dire.

« Non. On m'a dit que tu pouvais... Oh mon dieu, c'est une bêtise, c'est ça ? Je me suis fait avoir et je viens de me ridiculiser... » Même si Stiles étaient en train de s'énerver, la fatigue était en train de l'emporter, le rendant tout pliant contre Derek, il ne tenta même pas de se dégager malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait. _Le deuxième orgasme a dû me tuer quelques _neurones. Pensa-t-il.

« Non, c'est vrai mais... Comment sais-tu que je peux... ?

-Peter me l'a dit. Peter m'a dit beaucoup de choses.

-Tu as... Parlé de sexe avec mon oncle ?

-Vers qui je pouvais me tourner ? » Derek rigola, Stiles était vraiment un imbécile quand il le voulait.

« J'ai des préservatifs. » Finit-il par dire, il partit dans son tiroir et en sortit un qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit avec un petit sourire coquin.

« Quand tu auras envie de l'utiliser, il est là.

-Demain tu vas tellement voir... » Murmura Stiles, s'endormant petit à petit.

Derek sourit, contemplant sa chance. Il caressa le dos de Stiles et s'endormit à son tour. Il était heureux d'avoir son petit-ami nu et au-dessus de lui, pressé contre son corps. Il lui caressa le dos un moment, inspirant son odeur et s'endormant, le nez contre son cou.

Peu après Stiles se réveilla. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une nuit complète alors qu'en réalité, ça avait été une petite sieste. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était une heure et demi du matin. Derek ronflait doucement contre lui. Il faisait probablement de beaux rêves car Stiles pouvait sentir bonheur et tranquillité à travers le lien. Doucement, le jeune homme se leva, il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il s'extirpa de la poigne de son amour et se leva en vitesse. Une fois qu'il se fut soulagé, une vision des plus tentatrices l'accueillit.

Derek s'était retourné sur le ventre, les jambes écartés, la couverture emmêlée dans ses jambes mais ne cachant rien de ses courbes. Ses fesses rebondies, ses jambes écartées, Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait voir le tatouage de Derek, ses épaules musclées et son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. _Et bien le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder._

Il s'approcha doucement, se mettant à genou sur le lit et rampant entre les jambes de Derek. Il ne savait pas si il était autorisé mais il avait envie d'explorer, de lécher. Le loup-garou n'avait pas semblé déranger par l'idée de Stiles au-dessus de lui, mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il passa ses mains sur son dos puis sur ses fesses, très vite sa langue se mit à découvrir les muscles et le goût de son amant. Le jeune homme devait être profondément endormi car il ne se réveilla pas mais à travers le lien, Stiles put sentir que le jeune homme commençait à se sentir excité. L'humain sourit et se mit à masser les épaules, avec sa bouche il partit lécher la marque qu'il avait laissé sur son brun, mordillant.

« Stiles... » Gémit le jeune homme. « Je dors.

-D'accord, dors. Je vais continuer de m'amuser.

-Stiles... » Grogna-t-il.

Le loup-garou était en train de se retourner, alors Stiles se recula. Bientôt il put faire face au visage endormi de Derek, ses beaux yeux vert sombre et son air adorable. Il regardait son petit-ami avec curiosité, son pénis à moitié dur était posé contre son ventre. C'était probablement l'image la plus pornographique que Stiles n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. L'humain se mit à admirer cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il lui caressa la joue avec son index, appréciant la dureté de sa barbe.

« Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vue ?

-Stiles...

-Non, tais-toi, je t'aime. Je veux que tu saches que, pour moi, tu es parfait. Pas dans le sens que tu n'as pas de défauts et que je n'ai pas de temps en temps envie de t'étrangler mais... Ne change jamais ? Parce que je t'aime tellement, juste comme ça. Tu me regardes comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante pour toi et tu me fais me sentir beau et aimé... Et je veux que tu saches que c'est le cas pour moi aussi. »

Derek lui sourit tandis que l'humain se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, sa langue caressant paresseusement celle de son compagnon. Il lui caressa les épaules puis partit mordiller ses tétons, laissant le loup-garou soupirer. Doucement, il descendit sur son ventre, émerveillé par le fait que Derek le laissait faire. Il savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. De le lui dire mieux que ses mots ne pourraient le faire. Il arriva sur le nombril et commença à y entrer sa langue et la sortir. Le loup continuant de soupirer doucement, se mordant la lèvre et enserrant les draps. L'humain se mit à caresser les cuisses tandis que sa bouche descendait vers un endroit qu'il voulait avoir en lui, encore mais cette fois, c'est lui qui serait en contrôle de tout.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça donc ça ne sera peut-être pas très bon, dis-moi...

-Ce sera parfait. » Dit doucement le jeune homme. « Je crois que rien que de l'imaginer est sur le point de me faire jouir. » Rigola-t-il.

« Oh... Est-ce que... Je peux te... Je peux te pénétrer ? Ou juste te faire jouir dans ma bouche, franchement, je suis d'accord avec les deux. Peut-être même les deux ? Comme tu l'as fait pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il, pas sûr de lui.

« Fais ce que tu veux. » Sourit-il. « Et puis si tu n'es pas très bon, on a tout notre temps pour que tu t'améliores.

-Je me sens tellement rassuré, maintenant. » Soupira-t-il.

« Et puis...

-Oui ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Der...

-J'ai très envie que tu sois mon premier aussi... » Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire, même si ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorée.

« Oh... Tu n'as jamais...

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. » Dit-il tranquillement, pas plus gêné que ça.

« Mais... Je croyais que tu étais pansexuel ?

-Disons qu'en tant que loup-garou, je ne me soucie pas du sexe des personnes avec qui je suis, mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe que moi.

-Oh... Mince... Je... Si je foire, tu me le dis ? Je voudrais que ce soit bon pour toi.

-Stiles, si tu veux ne pas foirer, arrête de parler et touche-moi. »

Le jeune homme rigola tandis que sa main droite partit prendre le pénis de Derek, le touchant avec délicatesse. Derek était moins long que lui mais plus gros. Il le serra un peu plus fort et commença un mouvement de va et vient. C'était à la fois semblable et différent de ce qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Le visage de son petit-ami se contorsionnais de plaisir, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, les yeux fermés. Aucun son ne quittait ses lèvres. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, il baissa la bouche, la fermant sur la verge tendue. Il prenait le bout dans sa bouche et le reste dans sa main. Il fit quelques mouvements, enroulant sa langue autour puis le prenant le plus profondément possible. Il sentit la main de Derek soudainement dans ses cheveux et quand il releva la tête vers lui, les yeux verts le brûlaient. Il se sentait bien. Il posa sa main sur celle de Derek et appuya doucement dessus pour montrer à son petit-ami qu'il pouvait contrôlait la fellation. Le loup-garou comprit et commença à pousser sur la tête de Stiles pour commencer un rythme qu'il aimait. Il se mordait la lèvre et s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Après un moment, Stiles descendit sa bouche pour sucer les testicules du brun. Quand il jeta un nouveau regard à son amour, celui-ci se mordait à sang. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Der ? Il y a un problème ?

-Quoi ? Non ? » Dit-il, surpris.

Stiles posa son pouce sur les lèvres qui guérissait déjà pour essuyer le sang. Il se pencha ensuite pour les lécher.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu essayes de ne pas faire de bruit ? »

Derek eut l'air gêné. « Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... » Stiles lui caressa la joue tout en continuant à le branler, le brun remuait ses hanches, appréciant le geste. « C'est dur de se concentrer quand tu fais ça. » Rit-il.

« Tu sais que je veux t'entendre gémir, pas vrai ? Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom... Je trouverai ça méga sexy.

-Tu... Tu es sûr ? Je peux être vraiment vocal... » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Stiles était impressionné par le fait que le loup-garou le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Il restait sur son dos à attendre que le jeune homme le touche. Stiles ne put s'en empêcher et lui mordit le cou juste sur sa marque. Derek poussa un petit cri qu'il étouffa dans son poing.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser t'entendre ? Il n'y a rien que je ne veux plus que de savoir que ce que je suis en train de te faire te plaise autant qu'à moi.

-Je... On peut en parler une autre fois ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Bien sûr, mon amour. » Dit-il. « Laisse-moi juste entendre ta voix. »

Et il retourna embrasser le pénis du brun, le suçant doucement, mais cette fois, il avait d'autres idées. Il écarta doucement les fesses du loup-garou, il avait envie de tester quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans un porno mais il n'osait pas.

« Est-ce que je peux...

-Je te laisse tout le contrôle. » Dit Derek, confiant. « Si tu fais quelque chose que je ne veux pas, je te le dirai. »

Doucement, Stiles laissa sa langue sortir et se mit à lécher, il taquinait le trou avant d'oser y glisser sa langue. Il pouvait entendre Derek gémir légèrement, se laissant enfin aller, devenant mou contre le lit, enserrant toujours les draps. Il entrait et sortait de plus en plus vite, il en avait mal à la mâchoire mais les sons que produisait le brun en valait la peine.

« Stiles... Je... »

N'étant pas bon avec ses mots, Derek préféré prendre le lubrifiant et un préservatif pour le donner à Stiles, l'implorant de commencer tout de suite. Le jeune homme rigola avant de prendre le lubrifiant et d'en induire ses doigts.

« Je vais me mettre à quatre pattes ? » C'était censé être une affirmation mais il regarda Stiles pour confirmation.

« J'aimerai voir ton visage...

-D'accord. »

Derek mit un oreiller sous ses hanches pour être un peu plus élevé et écarta ses jambes, laissant à l'humain l'accès. Celui-ci enfonça un de ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es si serré... Je te jure que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je peux déjà t'imaginer tout autour de moi.

-Je veux que tu sois à l'intérieur de moi. Juste viens.

-Je vais te faire mal. »

Derek haussa les épaules. « Je vais guérir.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, idiot. »

Il sourit, mettant un deuxième doigt, les tordant jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Derek poussa un petit cri, écartant encore un peu plus ses jambes tandis que Stiles caressait sa prostate. Il avait hâte de le pénétrer mais il ne voulait pas faire mal à Derek, peu importe ce que celui-ci disait. Quand il sentit que le loup-garou était assez détendu, il ouvrit le préservatif pour le dérouler sur lui, retirant ses doigts.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Râla Derek.

« Impatient ? » Plaisanta l'adolescent. Il redevint un peu plus sérieux après ça. « Je risque de ne pas être très...

-Arrête de dire ça ! Tu es parfait ! Juste... Mets ce foutu préservatif et prends-moi !

-Autoritaire ? J'aime ça. »

Doucement, Stiles se mit à le pénétrer. Mais si il voulait faire les choses bien, son loup-garou n'avait pas la patience et d'un mouvement de hanche, s'empala d'un coup. Stiles gémit, fermant les yeux et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il put voir un sourire particulièrement fier de lui.

« Tu aimes me torturer ?

-Bouge. » Gémit-il, ondulant déjà des hanches.

Stiles fut trop heureux d'obéir. Très vite, ses coups se firent puissants, Derek posant ses talons sur ses fesses pour pousser l'humain à aller plus vite. Ils établirent un rythme fort. Leur mains se joignirent, leurs corps glissaient ensemble, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser des plus exquis. Stiles le rompit, gémissant de plus en plus fortement. Il joua avec le lobe de l'oreille de Derek, le caressant partout.

« Der... Je suis... Presque...

-Vas-y, Stiles. »

Le loup-garou avait sa main autour de son propre membre, gémissant et murmurant le prénom de son compagnon sans cesse. Stiles atteignit la jouissance, s'écroulant sur son compagnon tandis que Derek continuait à se toucher. Il ne tarda pas à jouir sur son ventre. Ils reprirent leur respiration dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stiles pouvait sentir le liquide brûlant qui se collaient à leur peau mais ça ne semblait pas déranger le brun qui se contentait de faire des petits 'Mmh' contents. L'adolescent sentit ses sourcils se lever.

« C'est beurk, ça colle.

-Mmh... Moi j'aurai préféré que tu jouisses sur moi.

-C'est totalement un truc de loup, hein ? » Demanda Stiles, souriant.

« Nos deux odeurs auraient été mélangées... Mais tu vas sentir comme moi. » Il avait l'air content.

« Tu vas de toute façon sentir comme moi, on est collé l'un à l'autre.

-C'est vrai.

-Je vais aller chercher de quoi nous laver. » Dit-il à Derek qui avait l'air particulièrement heureux d'être dans un lit plein de sueurs et de fluides.

Stiles se leva et noua le préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Il mouilla un gant de toilette puis retourna essuyer le loup-garou qui ne bougea pas, souriant tranquillement. Il retourna laver le gant puis s'allongea sur Derek qui le serra contre lui.

« C'était bien ?

-Parfait, Stiles. Arrête de te sous-estimer. » Il frotta son nez dans son cou.

« C'était ta première fois... Je voulais que ce soit bien.

-C'était bien... Parce que je l'ai fait avec toi. »

Il ne répondit pas, satisfait de ce qu'il entendait. Ce genre de déclaration était rare. Il poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction et posa sa tête dans le cou de Derek. Il y eut un moment de silence, le loup-garou lui caressant les épaules avant d'ouvrir la bouche soudainement.

« Je... Tu le sais pas vrai ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Même si je ne le dis pas... Je veux dire... Tu sais que... »

Il leva la tête et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek. Il avait vite compris que celui-ci avait du mal avec ces mots si particuliers. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, ça avait sûrement un rapport avec ses anciennes relations (dont Stiles n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler). Mais Derek n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il le montrait déjà bien assez.

« Je t'aime. Et je peux le dire assez pour nous deux. Je sais que c'est que c'est réciproque.

-Moi aussi je le sais. » Sourit Derek.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles.

-Bonne nuit hot stuff... »

Le lendemain au boulot, avec le sourire de Derek et sa façon détendue de se comporter ainsi que son énorme suçon... Le commissariat entier se moqua de lui mais Derek en avait rien à faire, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Non, même le regard exaspéré du shérif ne lui ferait pas penser que ça n'en valait pas le coup.

* * *

_**Note de fin de chapitre :**_

Et voilà la fin du lemon ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Amour et arcs-en-ciel sur vous !

Restez-la encore un peu =)

Gros bisou,

Keyko-san.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews des invités :**_

_Deles_ : Hahaha moi aussi j'espère recommencer à écrire bientôt =D J'espère que ce lemon t'as plu ?

Un gros bisou !


	13. I can't believe it !

**Titre :** Arrêtez-le, si je mens

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Résumé :** Voilà un an que Stiles avait été accepté à l'université de Berkeley. Derek et lui étaient heureux ensemble et leur relation se passait bien. Mais alors qu'une nouvelle menace plane sur Beacon Hill, Derek découvre quelque chose qui pourrait tout faire changer. (Mpreg)

**Rating :** Explicite

**Genre :** Humour, Amour, Tristesse, Angoisse et Amitié (HATAA)

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek

**Spoilers :** Rien par rapport à la saison 4 !

**Warning :** Violence verbale, description de violence physique, insultes, Fake Relationship, le prénom de Shérif Stilinski est John, happy!Derek (versatile!Sterek). Et Mpreg (ici même!).

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'idée ne m'appartient qu'à moitié (je l'ai eu en regardant un gif set sur tumblr) et pour le reste, faut remercier les gènes que me parents m'ont donnés...

**Note ****1**** :** OMG... Ce truc devait être un machin mignon et court, sans ennemis, sans rien... mais sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui donner un scénario et des jambes lui ont poussé et il a commencé à courir loin de moi... Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

**Note 2 :** Après avoir baisé la mythologie amérindienne, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez et ai décidé de faire une soupe avec la mythologie hindou et grecque... Yep, et pour le fun, un petit conte européen en prime ? On mélange tout et on obtient ça.

**Note ****3**** :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : I can't believe it !

Derek regarda sa montre, il était midi et il était mort de faim. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait extrêmement étrange. Le matin il se sentait continuellement malade et baptisait ses toilettes. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait mangé pour se retrouver dans cet état mais visiblement, ça ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Il ne savait même pas que les loups-garous pouvaient avoir des indigestions ! De plus, elle devait être vachement sévère parce qu'il se sentait fatigué la plupart du temps et vraiment mal dans sa peau. Comme si tous ses vêtements étaient extrêmement inconfortable, en particulier son uniforme. Il tira sur son col et son coéquipier le regarda étrangement.

« Toujours cette indigestion ?

-Ouais, ça veut pas partir.

-Mais... Est-ce que ça n'est pas, » il baissa la voix, « inhabituel pour des personnes comme toi ? »

Derek avait été obligé d'avoir qu'il était un loup-garou à son coéquipier après quelques mois seulement. Il avait dû utiliser son pouvoir pour protéger le jeune homme d'un garçon qui portait une arme. Il avait vu ses yeux rouges et ses crocs et il avait été obligé de tout raconter. Depuis, leur relation était beaucoup plus facile et honnête. Ils se faisaient confiance et savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre si les choses s'envenimaient. Ils avaient eu difficile au début (surtout à cause de Derek qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres) mais ils étaient devenus très vite amis.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en avoir. » Admit-il. « Et je suis absolument mort de faim. »

Le jeune homme rigola avant de regarder sa montre à son tour. Jordan Parrish était un jeune homme assez grand, à la peau blanche et aux yeux verts. Derek avait eu la faiblesse d'admettre qu'il le trouvait canon à Stiles et depuis celui-ci était jaloux du jeune homme. Pourtant, Derek avait essayé de dire à celui-ci que Jordan hétérosexuel mais est-ce que vous avez déjà essayer de raisonner avec l'adolescent ?

Derek eut un petit sourire en pensant au fait que celui-ci était à sa deuxième année de criminologie et technologie. Il voulait se perfectionner dans les ordinateurs pour aider à résoudre les crimes... Et aussi, inventer de nouvelles armes contre les êtres surnaturels mais pas des armes pour tuer, pour neutraliser. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de son petit-ami. Il savait également que John ne pouvait pas être plus comblé. Il adorait son fils, il adorait le fait que celui-ci veuille faire le même métier que lui, le révolutionner et utiliser ses savoirs sur le monde.

« On pourrait aller manger un bout chez Rudy's ?

-Bonne idée. J'ai envie de maïs... Et de glace au nutella. » Dit Derek.

« De la glace au nutella ?

-De préférence au café. »

Parrish ne répondit pas mais leva un de ses sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il prenait à son coéquipier. Ils attendirent encore une demi-heure avant leur pause. Demi-heure qui ne fut pas du tout productive pour le Hale dont la seule chose qui passait dans son esprit était 'sandwich au maïs'. Il commençait à avoir tellement faim que Mary (la réceptionniste), avait commencé à le regarder bizarrement à cause de ses gargouillis d'estomac. Il était rouge de honte mais celle-ci se mit à rire.

« Tu veux une de mes barres de céréales ? Pour patienter ?

-Non, je partirai manger bientôt, je ne voudrais pas...

-Nan c'est bon ! Attrape. »

Elle lui lança une barre et Derek la rattrapa au vol, lui souriant avec reconnaissance. Il la dévora pratiquement en une bouchée. Malgré le goût de papier et de sucre, il devait avouer que ça faisait du bien. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de sa vie. Quand l'heure de sa pause arriva, il remercia le ciel avant de traîner Parrish derrière lui pour aller chez Rudy's.

Rudy's était le dîner qui était le plus proche du commissariat, la plupart des flics allaient là-bas pendant leur pause, à l'heure du repas c'était probablement la place la plus sécurisée de tout Beacon Hill. Jordan commanda une assiette de bacon et de frittes tandis que Derek resta sur son idée, demandant un sandwich ketchup, maïs, salade et bacon. Il demanderait plus tard sa glace au nutella. Quand il se tourna vers son coéquipier, celui-ci le regardait avec un air dégoûté.

« Si c'est ce que tu manges, c'est pas étonnant que tu sois malade.

-Oh arrête, c'est comme un hamburger.

-Mouais... » Dit le jeune homme, sceptique.

Derek profita de son repas avec délectation, il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureux de manger et la glace au nutella ? Juste parfaite. Quand il eut terminé au commissariat, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Au fait Derek, pour le... _**truc**_, tu as du nouveau ? »

Le jeune homme sourit. Depuis qu'il savait pour le surnaturel, Parrish avait une manière bien à lui de discuter de ces choses là. Regardant toujours à gauche et à droite avant de murmurer quelque chose comme 'tu sais' ou 'le bidule'. Ce qui attirait encore plus l'attention des autres. Quand Derek le lui avait dit, Parrish lui avait alors rétorquer "mais comme ça, on a l'impression que toi et moi on a une petite affaire illicite !" avec un air extrêmement satisfait. "Et si ça arrive aux oreilles du fils du shérif, ça n'en sera que plus drôle." Derek était entouré de personnes qui aimaient lui rendre la vie impossible.

« Non, mais je voulais justement te dire qu'on allait rendre visite à _**tu sais qui**_ pour lui demander des renseignements.

-Voldemort ? » Demanda Parrish avec un air conspirateur. Derek ne put s'empêcher de s'étouffer dans son jus de fruit.

Depuis quelques temps, la ville était attaquer par une chose qui s'en prenait aux jeunes enfants. Ceux-ci disparaissaient et une odeur clairement surnaturelle (et aquatique) se trouvaient sur les lieux. Au début, Derek avait pensé à des sirènes ou des kelpies mais il n'y en avait plus à Beacon Hill depuis longtemps. En entendant parler des enlèvements, le loup-garou avait de nouveau pensé aux fées. Celles-ci avaient la fâcheuse habitude de piéger les enfants dans leur cercle puis de les faire devenir comme elles en les poussant à manger quelque chose. Mais les enfants devaient être en âge de parcourir les bois seuls avant cela. Elles ne prenaient pas de bébés qui savaient à peine marcher avec elles. De plus, l'odeur ne collait pas. Il y avait déjà cinq enfants disparus en mois d'une semaine. C'était alarmant.

« Non, la reine des fées ! » Dit Derek avec un air sarcastique.

L'officier rigola... Pendant cinq minutes avant de comprendre que le jeune homme était parfaitement sérieux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une fois qu'ils furent sorti du dîner, il se mit à le bombarder de questions.

« Des fées ? Vraiment ?

-Ouais.

-Genre... Petits êtres volants ?

-Parfaitement.

-D'accord... Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas devenir plus bizarre mais clairement je me trompais. »

Il s'installa cependant sur le côté passager avec un air détendu. C'est ce que Derek aimait chez Jordan : il était calme. A propos de tout pratiquement. Quand il avait appris que son coéquipier était un loup-garou, il avait juste regardé au ciel et dit "bien sûr, pourquoi je ne suis pas resté dans l'armée ?". Il n'avait pas paniqué et il n'avait pas regardé le brun différemment pour ça. Au contraire, ça les avait rapproché. Derek comprenait maintenant pourquoi John appréciait autant l'officier et avait décidé de le mettre en équipe avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à l'orée de la forêt et Derek sortit de la voiture. Il hésita deux secondes puis ouvrit le coffre, y déposant ses armes et regardant Parrish avec insistance lui demandant de faire pareil avec la puissance de ses yeux.

« Oh non... Mec, je te jure, toi tu as tes crocs et tes griffes, moi j'ai mon Glock.

-Il n'y aura ni crocs, ni griffes dans leur royaume. Elles sont normalement pacifiques mais si elles se sentent menacées elles pourraient utiliser de la magie contre nous et tu ne veux pas qu'une fée utilise sa magie contre toi.

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme, un sourcil levé. « Elles feraient quoi ?

-Amnésie, changement de corps, syndrome de Pinocchio... elles ont pas mal d'imagination. Ce ne sont pas des sorts mortels à moins que tu ne tue l'une d'elles mais ce sera bien assez pour t'emmerder pendant un bon moment. Pose ton flingue. »

Jordan soupira. Il avait beau ne pas être pour la violence gratuite, il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable et en particulier face à des choses qui pouvaient se montrer dangereuses. Il essayait de garder un esprit ouvert face au surnaturel et être contre les méthodes racistes des Winchesters. Il voulait même ne pas aller jusqu'au Argent qui suivent un code bien droit qui ne permet pas une justice équitable. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il était prêt à tenter de comprendre tous les monstres et à vivre main dans la main avec le premier vampire qui croiserait son chemin.

« Une chose, par contre.

-Oui ?

-Ne mange rien de ce qu'elles te proposent.

-Pourquoi ? Ça pourrait être du poison ?

-Non, pas du tout. Mais si tu acceptes de manger quoique ce soit qui appartient aux fées, tu en deviens une toi-même et tu te retrouves coincer dans leur monde à jamais. Donc pas de raisons, de gâteaux ou quoique ce soit qu'elles puissent te proposer.

-Bon, alors c'est une bonne nouvelle qu'on ait déjà mangé, alors ? » Plaisanta Parrish.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au cercle que Derek connaissait le mieux et il montra à son coéquipier comment sauter pour éviter tous les champignons. Ils sautèrent en même temps. Comme à chaque fois qu'il expérimentait ce changement de taille, il se sentait nauséeux et mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois, il dut se retenir de justesse de ne pas vomir. A côté de lui, Parrish était à quatre pattes, agrippant le sol.

« Un peu d'eau ? » S'inquiéta l'une des fées en tapotant le dos du loup-garou.

« Non merci. » Murmura Derek, se relevant le plus lentement possible.

Parrish se releva et commença à regarder les fées avec un air inquiet. Il faut dire que même si celles-ci étaient magnifiques, elles possédaient également des griffes au bout des doigts et des dents particulièrement pointues.

« Je vous présente Jordan Parrish, c'est mon coéquipier.

-Oh ! » Dirent-elles en chœur.

Elles partirent alors entour le jeune homme, se collant à lui avec un air intéressé. L'une d'elle alla jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« On se sent si seule ici ! » Se plaignit l'une d'elle.

« Vient t'amuser avec nous !

-Heu... Et bien, je... » Commença le jeune homme, ne sachant pas comment décliner l'invitation sans les offenser.

« On est venu voir la reine. » Rigola Derek. « Nous aimerions discuter avec elle.

-Bien sûr, nous t'y emmenons tout de suite ! »

Elles se mirent à ouvrir le chemin et Jordan fronça les sourcils en voyant plusieurs fées mâles. Il avait cru qu'il n'y avait que des filles mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une jeune femme magnifique à la longue robe blanche et aux cheveux noirs de jais. A ses côté, un homme tout aussi beau était assis sur un trône plus petit. Derek s'inclina et Parrish s'empressa de l'imiter, ne connaissant pas du tout les convenances.

« Ma reine, mon seigneur. Nous sommes venus vous demander des renseignements.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour te répondre, jeune Hale. » Elle lui lança un regard bienveillant, Derek avait toujours aimé la reine. Elle avait tout son respect. Il s'inclina encore.

Deux fées arrivèrent avec des plateaux et les tendirent devant elles. Il y avait des fruits de toutes sortes, des gâteaux et même des canapés. Jordan mit directement ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger... Peut-être que Derek aurait dû prévenir que pour que le sort marche, il fallait qu'il accepte sans qu'on l'y force et sans chantage la nourriture ? Il s'agissait d'un acte volontaire, même si on ne savait pas dans quoi on s'embarquait en le mangeant, il fallait vouloir prendre ce que les fées offraient (le lien était plus fort si la personne réclamait la nourriture d'ailleurs, elle serait alors entièrement piégée par le clan et ne pourrait pas en changer).

« Nous venons de manger, je vous remercie ! » Dit-il, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

Les fées éclatèrent de rire, posant les plateaux devant eux.

« On aime beaucoup ton ami, Derek, il peut venir autant qu'il veut.

-Je vous remercie. » Répondit Jordan, toujours souriant.

Quand les fées furent partie, Derek reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé de venir que pour vous demandé votre aide, votre majesté, mais la situation est grave.

-Oui, nous avons pu le sentir aussi. » Dit la femme, un air triste sur le visage. « Des bébés disparaissent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek hocha la tête, mettant une main sur son ventre sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il savait que les fées avaient un lien étrange avec les nouveaux-nés. Il ne savait pas exactement si la légende comme quoi le premier rire d'un enfant ferait naître une fée mais il savait en tout cas qu'ils étaient importants pour elles.

« C'est exact.

-Certains sont déjà morts. » Ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.

Derek fronça les sourcils, secoué par la nouvelle.

« Combien ? » Demanda Jordan, professionnel.

« Deux. »

Deux sur les cinq, en moins d'une semaine. Le loup-garou grogna, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La fée regarda alors le loup avec intérêt et son visage s'illumina sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi, la discussion se poursuivit.

« Est-ce que tu as des informations ? J'ai demandé à certains de mes guerriers d'aller voir mais beaucoup ne sont pas revenus.

-La créature derrière tout ça a une odeur aquatique ? Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

La fée se mit à réfléchir, se grattant le menton.

« Il ne s'agit donc pas d'ogres ou de goules... »

L'officier fit une tête étrange à la mention de ses deux créatures avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de murmurer "mais pourquoi je suis encore étonné?".

« Les stryges les auraient dévorés mais pas enlevé. » Murmura toujours la fée. Elle semblait en connaître bien plus sur la créature qui enlevaient les enfants que sur celles qui faisaient des sacrifices mais encore, rien d'étonnant. « Peut-être que des kelpies ou des sirènes auraient des problèmes de naissances ? Mais à ce moment-là, je ne comprends pas le meurtre...

-Ce ne sont pas des kelpies ou des sirènes, j'ai déjà vérifié. » Répondit Derek.

« Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations... » Soupira la fée, frustrée. « Mais vous pouvez venir vers nous dès que vous aurez plus d'éléments juste... Elle s'arrêta deux secondes puis reprit. « L'odeur... Elle était seulement aquatique ou est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose ?

-Autre chose ? » Demanda Derek, confus.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous faisait pensé à un poisson, je veux dire. Est-ce qu'en la sentant vous imaginiez une sirène ou même une nymphe ? »

Derek réfléchit deux secondes, puis secoua la tête. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec des écailles de poissons, ça semblait plus...

« Reptilien. » Murmura Derek.

La fée fit claquer sa langue puis leva une main dans laquelle arriva un vieux livre poussiéreux. Elle le mit sur ses genoux avant de tourner les pages.

« Je ne peux pensé qu'à deux créatures aquatiques mi-homme mi-serpent... La vouivre, mais même si celle-ci était devenues folles, elles ne s'attaqueraient pas qu'au bébé ou... »

Et la fée fit voler le livre vers Derek qui l'attrapa. Il lut ensuite la page.

« Des Nâgas ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Mais ils ne sont pas gratuitement agressif. Au contraire, ils sont connus pour aider les humains.

-Oui, effectivement, » approuva la fée. « Mais il existe la légende de Lamia...

-Lamia ? » Demanda Derek, confus.

« Selon les humains, elle aurait été l'amante de Zeus et Héra l'aurait punie en la forçant à dévorer ses enfants, la rendant complètement folle et la poussant à tuer tous les enfants qui croisaient sa route. Mais je connais une histoire bien différente... »

La fée utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître des images afin d'expliquer son histoire. Derek n'était pas surpris par cette méthode, elles étaient connues pour le sens du spectacle et avait l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants. La reine poursuivit.

« Lamia était une Nâga ravissante qui avait l'habitude d'aller dans le village des hommes pour se promener, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour prendre forme humaine. Un jour, elle croisa la route du chef du village et celui-ci tomba sous son charme. Cachant sa nature, Lamia décida d'abandonner sa caverne pour aimer le chef et l'épouser. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek entendait parler d'une Nâga qui serait tomber amoureuse d'un homme, il y avait aussi Mélusine. Mais il savait une chose : quand une créature surnaturelle cachait sa nature, ça finissait pratiquement toujours mal.

« Lamia tomba alors enceinte mais comme pour toute créature surnaturelle, la grossesse est une étape importante et elle eut besoin de retourner à l'eau. Elle ne dit rien à son mari et partit chaque soir pour reprendre sa forme originelle et se baigner dans le lac. Elle se fit malheureusement surprendre par le second du chef qui annonça alors à celui-ci que sa femme s'éclipsait tous les soirs, sûrement pour aller chercher un autre. Le chef décida alors de la suivre un soir et il l'aperçut avec horreur se transformer en serpent. Fou de colère, il attrapa la jeune femme, et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. L'épée ne fit rien à la Nâga mais son bébé mourut, la tête tranchée. Lamia tua son mari et se terra dans une grotte, perdant le sommeil et devenant folle, torturée par la perte de son enfant. Elle devint agressive et jalouse. Elle kidnappa et tua tous les nouveaux-nés qu'elle pouvait trouver afin que chaque mère ressente sa peine. »

Derek déglutit, cette histoire lui donnant des sueurs froides. La reine se leva alors, marchant vers lui. La reine des fées étaient puissante mais contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas d'ailes. En acceptant ce rôle, une fée devait abandonner ses ailes et accepter d'être liée à jamais à son royaume et à la terre, les deux pieds collés au sol.

« Les Nâgas sont puissants, ils ne craignent pas le métal, ni les poisons. La seule chose qui peut en venir à bout c'est le feu... Mais Derek, tu dois te montrer prudent. »

Soudainement, la fée leva sa main pour toucher le ventre du brun. Le mouvement n'aurait normalement pas dérangé le loup-garou qui savait que la fée voulait l'aider mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se sentit extrêmement menacés. Ses crocs et ses griffes poussèrent et il se recourba, s'éloignant de la jeune femme avec un air féroce et paniquer au visage. Il grogna et claqua des mâchoires plusieurs fois, promettant milles morts à la jeune femme, ne pensant plus rationnellement. La fée ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment. Quand il revint à lui, Derek reprit des traits humains et leva des yeux paniqués vers la jeune femme.

« Je... Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne voulais pas vous montrer autant d'impolitesse, votre majesté.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon enfant. Je comprends que tes instincts te poussent à protéger les tiens mais sache que je ne te ferai jamais de mal et encore moins alors que tu t'apprêtes à donner la vie. »

La confusion se peignit sur le visage du brun tandis que la reine posa à nouveau sa main sur son ventre. Le loup-garou sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir de surprise tandis qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. La fée illumina sa main et soudainement Derek sentit son enfant réagir. Une simple petite présence qui s'amusait grâce à la présence de la magie. Extérieurement, son visage reprit contenance et il ne dit rien de plus. Intérieurement, il paniquait complètement.

« Si il s'agit bien d'une Nâga qui a perdu un enfant, celle-ci se trouve dans une caverne près d'un point d'eau. Elles ne dorment jamais et son très puissantes. Elles sont particulièrement vicieuses avec les personnes qui attendent un enfant. Tu dois être extrêmement prudent. Je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage, jeune Hale.

-Mer... Merci, votre majesté. »

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir. Derek lui fit ses adieux et Jordan et lui quittèrent les lieux. Quand Derek retrouva sa taille normale, il partit vomir derrière un arbre, n'arrêtant qu'une fois que son estomac était complètement vide. La panique faisant battre son cœur à du cent milles à l'heure.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, le loup-garou laissa le volant à Jordan. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou plutôt si, il avait peur parce qu'il comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer à l'intérieur de lui et il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Donc, excuse-moi de te poser la question mais j'ai peur d'avoir raté un épisode... Est-ce que la fée -j'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis en train de dire ça- a dit que tu étais... heu... Enfin... Qu'un heureux événement était en train d'arriver ? » Tenta-t-il, pas sûr de quoi dire.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit. » Confirma Derek, passant une main sur ses yeux.

« Alors, sans vouloir manquer de respect à sa majesté... Est-ce qu'elle est bigleuse ou alors est-ce qu'elle a raté les cours d'éducation sexuelle ? Parce que je suis pratiquement sûr qu'en biologie un mec ne peut pas faire d'enfants... » Il y eut alors une pause. « Sauf si la biologie lycanthrope ne fonctionne pas de la même façon.

-La biologie lycanthrope ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. » Confirma Derek, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Oh... heu... Félicitation à toi et Stiles, alors ? » Proposa Jordan, tentant de rester pratique.

« Tu veux bien t'arrêter à une pharmacie ? Je vais acheter un test. »

Comprenant que l'heure n'était pas aux félicitation, son coéquipier se gara à la première pharmacie sur le chemin et le loup-garou y entra pour prendre toutes les marques de test de grossesses qu'il put trouver, anxieux au possible. Quand il déposa le tout devant la vendeuse, celle-ci le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« Peur d'avoir mis votre copine enceinte ? »

Son ton était acide tandis qu'elle scannait les articles. Probablement parce que tout le monde en ville savait que l'officier Hale sortait avec le fils du shérif. Ça avait été d'ailleurs un problème au début parce que beaucoup avait commencé à dire qu'il s'agissait de favoritisme. Mais Derek avait montré qu'il méritait sa place autant que les autres. Il répliqua donc avec un ton ferme, peut-être un peu acide lui-aussi.

« Je n'ai pas de copines, ni de maîtresse et je n'ai très certainement mis personne enceinte.

-Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas dire que vous trompiez votre... Enfin... C'est pour quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?

-Que je connais même très bien. » Soupira Derek, payant pour les tests.

« Oh... Elle est seule ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le père apprécie. » Répondit-il avant de partir.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour avoir un enfant. Stiles avait encore quatre ans devant lui avant de finir ses études, Derek travaillait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas le temps. Comment pouvait-il être enceint, d'ailleurs ? C'était impossible. Quand il revint dans la voiture, il était blanc comme un linge et avait de grands yeux terrifiés.

« Derek, respire. » Lui demanda Parrish, les sourcils froncés. « Tu as l'air horrifié. »

Le loup-garou prit de grandes bouffées d'air, tentant de se calmer mais sans succès. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, il adorerait avoir un petit garçon ou une petite fille courant partout dans la maison et l'appelant "Papa" (Stiles pouvait être la maman, c'était peut-être lui qui portait l'enfant mais Stiles était bien plus qualifié pour ce rôle que lui vu la façon dont il s'occupait déjà de tout le monde dans la meute comme si il était une mère poule). D'ailleurs, depuis la naissance de Lesley, la petite d'Erica et Boyd, il était complètement fou. Il lui apportait tout le temps des jouets et des t-shirts. Quand Derek avait alors plaisanter en demandant si Stiles voulait un enfant tout de suite, celui-ci avait paniqué avant de dire quelque chose comme "T'es fou ou quoi ? Je veux dire, je veux des enfants, un jour ouais, pourquoi pas ? Mais tout de suite ? J'ai pas fini mes études, j'ai pas de boulot il n'y aucun moyen pour que je veuille un mioche tout de suite." Et maintenant, le loup-garou était affolé.

« Je vais te déposer chez toi, d'accord ? » Dit soudainement Jordan. « J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois en état de travailler, je vais dire au shérif que...

-Ne lui dis pas pour le... !

-Tu me prends pour qui, exactement ? » Demanda l'ancien militaire, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne vais pas aller commencer à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et annoncer à tout le monde que tu attend peut-être un enfant... Et encore moins au grand-père de celui-ci.

-Désolé, c'est juste que... Si je le suis, c'était vraiment pas le moment. » Avoua-t-il.

« C'est jamais le moment pour faire des enfants. » Sourit Parrish.

« Oui mais certains moments sont pire que d'autres. »

Il remercia son coéquipier quand il fut chez lui et partit aux toilettes, le sac contenant les tests dans sa main. Il passa devant Peter qui leva un sourcil à son entrée.

« Déjà rentré ? »

Derek ne répondit même pas et s'enferma aux toilettes, ouvrant le premier test. Dehors, Peter avait les sourcils froncés et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le brun avait l'air vraiment agité, il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture. Ou du moins, il fit semblant car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

A l'intérieur des toilettes, Derek remonta son pantalon et regarda le test avec horreur, regardant les minutes passés sur sa montre. Soudainement, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il décrocha sans regarder qui était à l'appareil, ne quittant pas sa montre des yeux.

« Oui ?

_-Derek ?_ »

Son estomac partit rejoindre le sol. Bien sûr que c'était Stiles qui appelait. Celui-ci avait une voix agitée et essoufflée, comme si il avait couru.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Derek inquiet.

« _Si je vais bien ? Tu viens de me donner la trouille de ma vie. J'étais en cours et soudainement, j'ai commencé à sentir des messages épouvantés sur notre lien et à chaque fois que j'essayais de te répondre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ou pour te rassuré, les messages étaient de plus en plus alarmés !_ » Cria Stiles, paniquant lui aussi.

En fermant les yeux, Derek put alors sentir que son compagnon cherchait à le rassurer mais il semblait aussi paniqué que lui. Le loup-garou sourit avant de se laisser bercer. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était indescriptible. Cette possibilité de communiquer par impression, de se laisser enveloppé dans l'amour alors qu'ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre c'était... magique.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda le loup-garou après un moment.

« _Tu dis ça comme si c'était moi qui avait besoin de se calmer_. » Grommela le jeune homme, plus apaisé cependant. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé._ » Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une demande.

« J'ai été voir la reine pour lui poser des questions sur la créature, comme j'avais dit que je le ferai, et elle a dit des choses qui m'ont un peu...

-_Un peu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu dire pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? __Je ne t'ai jamais senti comme ça._»

Derek allait répondre quelque chose (un mensonge sûrement) mais ses yeux se tournèrent vers le test de grossesse et celui-ci s'avéra positif. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, cherchant à sortir de sa poitrine. Bien sûr que le test était positif ! On pouvait faire confiance à la reine pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'avait pas espoir que peut-être, elle se trompait.

« _Derek ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques de nouveau ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? _» Cria Stiles au téléphone. « _Je te jure que je vais prendre Scott, Isaac, __Kira et Malia__ ! Si il le faut je vais même chercher Lydia à New York et on revient immédiatement pour t'aider. Tu dois me parler !_

-Je ne peux pas... » Raisonna Derek, se calmant.

«_ Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?_ » Paniqua Stiles. « _Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me parler ? Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est grave ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de mourir, pitié ! Est-ce que tu..._

-Stiles. » Le stoppa le jeune homme, roulant des yeux tandis qu'il mettait en pièce l'emballage d'un autre test. « Puisque je te dis que tout va bien. C'est juste... Je ne peux pas te le dire au téléphone, d'accord ? Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

-_Ce week-end, dans trois jours... Mais si tu veux je peux venir plus vite et..._

-Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, cherchant le réconfort de son compagnon à travers le lien et Derek vit de son mieux pour enlacer la présence de son amant, faisant de son mieux pour le rassurer.

« _D'accord... Qu'est-ce qui attaque Beacon Hill cette fois ?_

-Une Nâga qui aurait perdu son enfant. Elle se venge aveuglément de toutes les mères et serait devenue folle et sa folie l'empêche de dormir. Le seul moyen de l'éliminer c'est le feu et elle a déjà tuer deux des cinq bébés disparus.

-_Oh dieu... Je comprends pourquoi tu paniquais._ » Derek pouvait _entendre_ la grimace de Stiles.

« Ouais... Si tu veux en savoir plus, essaye de chercher la légende de Lamia la Nâga dans tes bouquins.

-_D'accord... Est-ce que je devrais venir ?_

-Non, je pense que Peter, ton père, Jordan, Erica, Boyd et moi pouvons gérer ça. » Boyd et Erica avaient perdu deux ans à cause de la naissance de leur bébé et leur escapade, ils étaient désormais en dernière année et allaient bientôt tenter leur chance à Berkeley, eux aussi.

Stiles répondit avec un ton jaloux. « .._. Hu... Parrish, hein ?_

-Oui. Il m'a accompagné voir la reine aujourd'hui.

-_Quoi ? Mais quand il y avait l'acheri, tu m'as empêché de venir !_ » Accusa l'hyperactif.

« Parce que je savais que tu ferais quelque chose de stupide qui les mettrait en colère... Jordan sait se comporter, lui. »

Derek sourit, amusé. Il était en train de pousser sa chance, il le savait. Mais c'était agréable de voir Stiles jaloux pour rien parfois.

« Voyons Gościsław, tu sais que je ne suis pas attiré par lui.

-_Tu as dit qu'il était canon._ » Et là, il était en train de bouder.

-Oui... » Expliqua-t-il patiemment. « Et tu trouves Lydia magnifique, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu veux coucher avec.

-_C'est pas pareil... Lydia et moi on est presque frère et sœur !_

-Et tu as été amoureux d'elle pendant longtemps.

-_Oui mais maintenant je suis amoureux de toi !_ » Se défendit Stiles, Derek rigola.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, je t'explique juste que je ne veux pas te remplacer par Jordan, pas même un instant. En plus, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hétéro, non ?

-_Alors ça, ça veut rien dire. Tu serais capable de rendre gay n'importe qui ! Je veux dire... Tu t'es regardé récemment ?_

-Tout le monde ne me trouve pas beau, tu sais.

-_Impossible. T'es gaulé comme un dieu ! Je tombe amoureux de toi un peu plus, chaque fois que je te regarde._

-Ravi de savoir que tu es tombé amoureux de moi uniquement pour mon physique.

-_Non, je suis amoureux de toi pour ton argent et ta Camaro. Ne te débarrasse jamais de cette voiture. __**Jamais**__._

-Promis. » Dit le loup-garou avec un air solennel.

« _Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai déjà pratiquement séché un cours avec cette histoire._

-Oui vas-y.

-_Juste... Si il y a un problème, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?_

-Bien sûr.

-_Je suis là dans trois jours, Der, et je ne vais pas juste oublié la panique que je viens d'avoir. Tu vas devoir tout me raconter._

-Si il y a quelque chose à raconter, je le ferai. » Quoi ? L'espoir fait vivre. « Mais... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise. » Dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence. « _Oh god ! J'arrive tout de suite. Je prends ma voiture et j'arrive._

-Non, Stiles ! Tes cours !

-_Comment tu peux me dire ça et espérer que j'attende trois jours ? Je suis complètement paniqué ici. J'arrive. Tu es sûr qu'on a pas besoin de Scott ? Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde. Je vais chercher Isaac et Scott et j'arrive._

-Stiles, je...

-_Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je déteste être loin de temps, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était le mois passé ! J'avais déjà envie de te voir mais maintenant, tu m'envoies des messages fous, je n'arriverai probablement pas à me concentrer, je vais juste penser à ta nouvelle, alors il vaut mieux que je vienne avant de devenir complètement fou._

-D'accord. » Approuva Derek, sachant que l'hyperactif avait déjà pris sa décision. « Mais ne viens pas aujourd'hui.

-_Der, je..._

-Non, écoute-moi ! Je te connais, tu vas conduire comme un fou, tu vas être paniqué. Prends une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu partiras demain matin. En plus, si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien. » Plus il le répétait, moins il y croyait.

« _Tu sais, ça m'aiderait si tu me disais ce que ce __**rien**__ peut bien être._

-Je ne veux pas dire ça au téléphone, Stiles.

-_Arg... Bien ! Je serai là demain à midi. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Tu prends soin de toi sinon je vais te botter les fesses._

-Très bien, maman. » Ses mots le firent s'étouffer, il avait voulu plaisanter mais avec ce qu'il savait, ce n'était plus drôle du tout.

«_ Ouais... Maman toi même_. » Et cette réponse l'était encore moins ! «_ A demain ?_

-A demain. »

Et Stiles raccrocha.

Deux heures plus tard, Derek avait tous ses test autour de lui et les regardait comme si ceux-ci allaient lui sauter à la gorge. Peter était à côté de lui et le regardait avec attention. Ça ne servait à rien de cacher tout ça à son oncle, celui-ci aurait été capable de fouiller les poubelles. Il n'avait pas bouger depuis un long moment, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir.

« Est-ce qu'on en parle ou est-ce qu'on continue à regarder les tests, tous positifs j'aimerai ajouter, toute la journée ?

-Hun... C'est impossible. » Marmonna Derek, les sourcils froncés.

« Ou alors on peut nier que tout ça est arrivé, bon plan aussi.

-On a toujours utilisé des préservatifs ! » S'énerva le jeune homme.

Il avait été obligé de couper le lien pour ne pas paniquer Stiles beaucoup plus. Celui-ci malgré l'année passée ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait le fonctionnement de celui-ci et ne remarquerait sûrement pas que la ligne était coupée avant un bon moment.

« Ça arrive les accidents. » Dit Peter, hochant la tête.

« Et bien sûr, il faut que je découvre ma grossesse au moment où Stiles me dit qu'il ne veut pas d'enfants et qu'une Nâga en quête de bébé rôde dans les parages... C'est juste ma v... »

Soudainement, son téléphone se mit à sonner, quand il regarda l'appelant, il vit que c'était Erica. Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha.

« Erica ?

-_Lesley ! _» Cria-t-elle. Derek pouvait entendre qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il se releva brusquement, les yeux élargis par la peur. _« Elle a disparu ! Il y a cette odeur de... De magie et de..._

-Erica, est-ce que c'est une odeur aquatique ?

-_Oui ! Tu dois m'aider... Ma petite fille..._

-Erica, tu viens me rejoindre tout de suite avec Boyd ! Je vais appeler le shérif et mon coéquipier. Tu ne paniques pas, d'accord ? On va la retrouver, je te le jure. D'accord ?

-_Oui. _» Elle pleurait et le son brisa le cœur de l'alpha.

Ils raccrochèrent. Derek passa les dix minutes qui suivent à appeler John et Jordan pour leur demander d'apporter quelque chose qui pourrait mettre le feu à cette saloperie de Nâga. Elle s'était attaquée au mauvais bébé. Il décida d'envoyer rapidement un sms à Stiles pour lui expliquer que la Nâga avait enlevé Lesley et qu'il allait la retrouver. La réponse du jeune homme fut brève : « _Tiens-moi au courant, fais rien de stupide. Jtm. _»

Moins de vingts minutes après, son salon fut rempli par les personnes de sa meute qui restaient à Beacon Hill, Erica avait les yeux rouges, Boyd avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

« La Nâga se trouve obligatoirement dans une grotte près d'un point d'eau. La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est le cours d'eau. Il y a quelques abris dans ces zones là mais il y a une grotte assez reculée. » Commença Derek, les yeux rouges alpha. « J'aurai aimé qu'on soit mieux préparé mais on doit agir vite. On va l'attirer hors de sa cachette. C'est sûrement là qu'elle garde les enfants et on ne peut pas risquer de leur faire du mal.

-Comment est-ce qu'on l'attire hors de la grotte ? » Demanda le shérif.

« Avec un appât. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Moi. »

Parrish sentit ses yeux s'élargir. « Derek ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je peux et je vais.

-Attendez... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait après toi ? » Demanda alors le shérif, les yeux rétrécit par l'incompréhension. « Je croyais qu'elle n'était attirée que par les enfants en bas âges et les femmes enceintes.

-J'ai dit... Les _personnes_ enceintes. » Corrigea doucement Derek.

Il y eut un instant de flottement...

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dit soudainement l'homme. « Oh mon dieu... Tu... Tu es... Mais comment... » Commença à s'embrouiller le shérif, les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension. « C'est possible ? » Il se tourna vers Boyd. « Vous pouvez tomber... ?

-Seulement certains d'entre nous. » Dit alors Derek, poussant un soupir.

« De mon fils ? » Dit alors John, comme pour s'en assurer. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que oui ! De qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors à cause du ton qu'il venait d'utiliser contre l'homme à qui il devait temps. « Oh... Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, non. C'est bon ! Ce n'est pas grave. » Sourit John. « C'était rude de ma part de poser cette question. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer le plan où mon gendre enceint part attirer une créature qui en veut à son enfant. Et je suis certain que si Stiles était là, il te dirait sa façon de penser.

-J'en suis certain aussi. » Soupira Derek. « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Le shérif fronça ses sourcils puis partit prendre le garçon qu'il considérait comme une partie intégrante de sa famille dans ses bras.

« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon petit-fils, jeune homme. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Ni à toi.

-Il ne nous arrivera rien. » Dit-il avec fermeté.

Une fois que la question fut réglée Ils partirent marcher dans la forêt, l'alpha était devant et les autres se trouvaient plus loin derrière. Afin d'attirer la Nâga, il fallait que celle-ci voie sa cible en premier et pense que celle-ci était facile à atteindre. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, Boyd et Erica avaient tous les deux des cocktails Molotov en main tandis que John, Peter et Jordan portaient des spray inflammables et des briquets. Il fallait cependant que Derek parvienne à la distraire assez longtemps pour que ses compagnons l'approchent.

Dès qu'il arriva près d'une grotte, la créature en sortit. Le visage de la créature était magnifique mais la folie se dégageait de ses yeux. Elle regarda alors Derek avec rage, pointant un doigt recourbé vers lui tandis qu'elle rampait dans sa direction, bien plus rapide que le loup-garou l'aurait imaginé. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il posa ses mains sur son ventre. Au moins, il s'agissait bien d'une Nâga, pas de surprise.

« Comment oses-tu venir vanter ta grossesse devant moi, bête immonde ? Devant moi qui ai tout perdu ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Très vite, sa queue fut autour de Derek et elle commença à serrer. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses forces le quittait, comme si il ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle. Celle-ci ricana d'un rire mauvais.

« Oh... tu te sens mal, mon petit loup ? Peut-être parce que as inhalé mon poison... J'en ai mis partout autour de la grotte... Ces enfants sont lentement en train de mourir, bientôt leurs mères n'auront plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer. Même la petite louve n'y échappera pas.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Demanda Derek, ses mains toujours sur son ventre, il espérait que les autres arriveraient vite, il commençait à avoir peur, heureusement son lien était toujours bloqué et Stiles ne pouvait pas le sentir. « Alors que tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre ton enfant tu veux faire subir ça aux autres mères ?

-Elles doivent souffrir comme je souffre. » Dit-elle froidement. « Mes enfants étaient tout pour moi. **Tout **! »

Elle jeta Derek sur le sol, s'approchant de lui en s'aidant de ses bras, l'air fou. Elle leva sa queue, prête à frapper quand soudain...

« Ôte tes sales pattes de mon petit fils ! »

Elle hurla, tandis que le shérif commença à la flamber. Erica venait d'arriver et lui envoya son cocktail. Le feu commença à l'atteindre et la Nâga s'agita en hurlant de douleur, très vite, Petter attaqua puis Boyd en fit de même, et enfin Jordan lui donna le coup final. Le loup-garou courut alors pour aller trouver les enfants. Ceci étaient endormis mais semblaient malades, probablement à cause du poison. Il prit les quatre enfants avec lui, tentant de ne pas regarder les cadavres. Quand il revint dans la clairière, la créature n'était plus qu'un tas de centre.

« Mon bébé ! » Hurla Erica, fonçant vers Lesley qu'elle prit dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Très vite, Boyd fut à côté d'elle, caressant la tête de son enfant. La petite était une charmante métisse aux yeux clairs, elle avait déjà le charme de sa maman mais était aussi calme que Boyd. Tout le monde adorait cette gamine.

« Elle va bien. » Dit Derek. « C'est le poison de la Nâga. Je vais aller ramener ceux-ci à l'hôpital. Shérif, il y a des cadavres là-bas.

-Oh dieu... » Soupira l'homme, sombre.

L'alpha se mit alors à courir, utilisant sa force et sa vigueur. Il arriva à l'hôpital en un temps record et Mélissa vint directement vers lui, probablement prévenue par le shérif.

« Viens vite ! » Dit-elle.

Très vite, les enfants furent pris en charge. Fort heureusement, le poison si il n'était pas senti continuellement finissait par sortir du système. Les enfants allaient guérir. _Du moins ceux-là _ne put s'empêcher de penser amèrement le loup.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il était trois heures du matin et il n'aspirait qu'au sommeil. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, se jetant sur son lit avec un soupir d'aise. Il ne se réveilla qu'en sentant un corps se presser contre le sien. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

« Comment tu vas ?

-Bien... La Nâga a été neutralisée.

-Comment vous avez fait ? » Demanda Stiles, caressant les cheveux de Derek.

« Avant de t'expliquer... Il faut je te dise pourquoi j'ai paniqué hier.

-Je t'écoute. » Dit Stiles, surpris. « J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te harceler pour obtenir mes réponses mais je t'écoute.

-Il y a un mois, quand tu es venu... On a bien utilisé des préservatifs ?

-Oui ? » Fit le jeune homme.

« Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Pourtant...

-Oh putain.

-Stiles, je suis...

-Oh putain tu es en... » Il ne finit pas le mot, les yeux élargis. « Tu vas le garder ? »

Derek se redressa, posant une main protectrice sur son ventre, fusillant le jeune homme du regard pour penser autrement.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Et si tu n'en veux pas, c'est de toi que je me débarrasse, pas du bébé.

-Et tu aurais tous les droits ! »Affirma Stiles. « Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses avorter, c'est juste que... Pourquoi tu as paniqué, Der ? C'est merveilleux. »

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre, puis son oreille. Tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer un bébé qui serait à l'image de Derek (du moins, il espérait pour le pauvre enfant qu'il ressemblerait plus à Derek qu'à lui. Ce serait trop dommage d'avoir des gênes pareils à disposition et de prendre les mauvais.

« Je ne peux pas y croire. » Dit Stiles, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu... Tu le prends bien, alors ?

-Je suis fou de joie ! » Admit l'humain, caressant le ventre. « Bien sûr, avec mes études c'est pas le moment, et je voudrais que tu viennes à Berkeley, je refuse de voir ma fille ou mon fils que les week-ends et les vacances. Ce serait pas juste !

-Je ne peux pas laisser Beacon Hill sans alpha, Stiles. » Répondit honnêtement Derek.

« Oh non ! Tu ne me dis pas juste ça. Je ne peux pas prendre une année de pause pour mes études, je dois...

-Tu ne feras pas ça non plus. Je ne peux pas partir et tu ne peux pas venir. Mais il y a les week-end ? Et les vacances ?

-Mais... C'est mon bébé autant que le tien. » Soupira Stiles, déprimé. « Est-ce que mon père est au courant ?

-Il est fou de joie. » Rigola Derek.

« Je l'aurai parié, il adore les bébés. Il va en devenir fou. » Ricana l'humain. « Et moi aussi, il va être magnifique, je suis sûr. Attends que j'en parle à Scott, il va être super jaloux. »

Il y eut un instant de silence où ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Soudainement, Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« C'est de ça que tu avais peur ? Que je réagisse mal ?

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants. » Lui rappela Derek.

« Parce que ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Mais je ne voulais pas dire que si tu tombais enceint parce que mes super-spermatozoïdes allaient traverser le caoutchouc, j'allais te demander de faire passer l'enfant. Je suis heureux.

-Moi aussi. » Répondit doucement Derek, se fondant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Der. » Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis Stiles se recula. « Alors ? Comment vous avez piégé la Nâga ?

-Tu as fait des recherches sur elles ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, tu me connais ! Je ne peux pas laisser un mystère irrésolu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Qu'il faut les brûler, qu'elles sont très puissantes... Que si on tue leurs enfants, elle perde le sommeil, deviennent folles et tue tous enfants en bas age et même les bébés pas encore nés.

-On a utilisé ça pour l'attirer hors de la grotte.

-Utilisé quoi ?

-Un bébé pas encore né. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent tandis qu'il se jeta sur Derek pour faire sa plus belle imitation de poulpe ventousé, encerclant son petit ami avec force.

« Papa t'a laissé faire ça ? Tu aurais pu... Il aurait pu...

-On savait ce qu'on faisait.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ils me suivaient avec de quoi l'allumer. Tout était sous contrôle. Je n'avais qu'à la distraire assez longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent.

-Comment ça, ils te suivaient ? Tu veux que je te donne une liste de tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer ?

-Tout a bien été et je suis en bonne santé, le bébé aussi.

-C'est le plan le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu et Scott est mon meilleur ami !

-Et tu es Stiles. » Compléta gentiment le loup-garou.

« Exactement ! Et pourtant tu arrives à trouver un plan qui me choque, félicitation... Oh mon dieu, quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver à mon bébé avant même que je sache qu'il y en avait un ! » Dit-il, paniqué.

« Hey... Embrasse-moi au lieu de paniquer. » Stiles s'éxécuta.

Plus tard il téléphona à son père et lui hurla dessus si fort que les loups-garous chinois de Chine purent entendre toute la conversation.

« Tu n'aurais jamais rencontrer ton petit-fils ou ta petite-fille ! »

Spoiler ? John l'a rencontré. Et il aime cet enfant à la folie.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

Et voilà, la fin tant attendue =)

Le dernier chapitre est un recueil de drabble, je fais juste des tranches de vies. Si vous avez des idées, quelque chose que vous voudrez voir (avec le bébé ou sans), n'hésitez pas.

J'ai déjà eu une demande d'ajout : un moment où Derek est effrayé pour Stiles.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures =)

Ma prochaine fanfic (en cours pour le moment, je commencerai à la poster quand elle sera terminée sauf si vous voulez avoir à faire à mes temps de latence pendant l'écriture haha) a pour thème 'Si Scott ne s'était jamais fait mordre' en gros, c'est l'histoire du point de vue de Stiles si Scott n'avait jamais eu la morsure, l'aide qu'il apporte à Derek et leur quête de l'alpha.

Si vous avez des défis, j'accepte les prompt ^_^ -en comm ou par MP ou même email-

Gros bisou à tous !


End file.
